¿un viaje regreso a ti?
by Luka-sama
Summary: cuando Natsu vio a ese chico frente a Lucy no pudo evitar sentir celos, después de todo era perfecto y todos parecían quererlo aun así el joven escondía un secreto tras su cabello rubio y esos ojos verdes que miraban con anhelo a Lucy ya que nadie entendía que sus ojos el amor que tenía era el amor a una madre aunque claro Natsu no sabia que de quien tenía celos era su propio hijo
1. prologo

_**Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias**_

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

_**-Viva la uva-**_ leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

**Prologo**

Muchos pensarían que el típico inicio de esta historia seria con un hermoso paisaje de Magnolia revelando a un gremio que generalmente estaba destrozando las cosas, las risas por todos lados y sobre todo licor en cada esquina haciendo el ambiente mucho más alegre, también podría ver una que otra pareja en una esquina riendo coquetamente o alguna albina que desea juntar a cualquiera que pasara frente a ella, generalmente su víctima era cierta rubia y peli rosa que para ella formaban una pareja adorable…también como si no pudiera faltar una explosión en medio del lugar y una gran pelea colectiva hasta que cierta peli roja llegara a poner orden o a unirse.

Pero ese día era totalmente diferente…

Solo se observaba la figura de un joven de tal vez unos 17 años vestido totalmente de negro frente a una tumba, su vista estaba tapada por el pelo que caía sobre su frente empapado por la lluvia, su puño derecho estaba apretado intentando no soltar ninguna lagrima mientras a su lado izquierdo una pequeña de seis años de cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos verdes estaba con la mirada gacha leyendo levemente el nombre escrito en aquella tumba.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Varias lagrimas volvieron a formarse en los ojos de la pequeña que sin poder evitarlo soltó al llanto como muchas veces en ese día…por qué pasaba eso en su vida que acaso no era suficiente que su padre los hubiera abandonado de niños, porque la vida les quitaba ahora a su madre…habían cosas en la vida en las que uno no puede hacer nada más que aguantar el dolor. El joven rubio volteo a ver a la niña mostrando unos ojos de color verdes que estaban opacos pero con un leve brillo al ver a la pequeña, con lentitud se agacho para poder abrazarla desatando con más fuerza el llanto de la niña.

-Nii-chan-sollozaba la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y el joven solo respondía a la muerta de afecto de aquella pequeña sin poder decir nada más, lejos de ellos una mujer de larga cabellera escarlata observaba todo con un profundo dolor-oka-san-lloraba la pequeña con mucha más fuerza al tiempo que el joven apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Na-chan ella no volverá-susurro con dificultad logrando que la pequeña guardara silencio unos segundos antes de que el llanto creciera con más fuerza comprendiendo perfectamente lo que él decía, no por nada a sus escasos seis años…casi siete ella era una pequeño genio algo imperativa, aun así esas palabras que sabía perfectamente causaron un gran efecto en ella.

La mujer de cabello rojizo apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que miraba la tumba de reojo con ganas de llorar, ella era una preciada amiga suya, una hermana menor….no entendía como pudo haber muerto y aunque todo el gremio fue a su funeral las horas pasaron y ambos hijos de ella no podían moverse de su lugar. La vista de ella viajo al lado derecho donde un hombre de cabellera oscura observaba con dolor como la pequeña niña lloraba con fuerza sin poder ser consolada por su hermano.

-Ciento que esto es una pesadilla Gray-susurro la mujer de cabellera roja mientras su corazón se partía al ver las lágrimas de la pequeña pero mucho más importante estaba asombrada de ver como Igneel soportaba el dolor sin derramar ni una lagrima por el amor a su hermana.

Por otro lado Gray observo de reojo como Erza estaba sin moverse ni decir ninguna palabra, la comprendía perfectamente ya que ni él tampoco tenía fuerza de hablar con el chico, después de que Natsu los abandono Igneel había sido el que llevo el peso de todo sobre sus hombros. Él era el que iba a las misiones a pesar de tener solo diez años pues su madre estaba embarazada, el que compraba lo que necesitaban en la casa mientras ella se recuperaba de su enfermedad y quien cuidaba de la pequeña Nashi cuando su madre estaba en un hospital.

En su corazón la esperanza de que Lucy se recuperara y volver a ver a su amigo/rival de nuevo en el gremio siempre estuvo junto con él pero…al ver esta imagen delante suyo lo dejaba sin palabras. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía hace unos días Lucy estaba perfectamente incluso su enfermedad casi no se veía en ella…por eso con mucho pesar de Igneel iba aceptado de que fuera a una misión ella junto con Levy y Juvia…en aquella misión donde ella dio su vida bajo un hechizo quien nadie comprendía el por qué…solo susurrando un leve tenía que hacerlo antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volverlos abrir en los brazos de Levy.

Decir que la noticia destrozo a todo el gremio fue poco pero lo que más recordaba él era la mirada de Igneel compuesta por dolor y horror…la mirada que tenía el día en que Natsu se fue por las puertas del gremio sin volver jamás. No solo perdió a su padre aquella vez sino que ahora perdía a su madre aunque esta vez no podía llorar como antes ahora tenía que proteger a la pequeña Nashi su querida hermana. Gray sabía que el joven estaba destrozado ya que muy a pesar de él Lucy y Nashi eran lo único que alegraba al mago.

Era muy estúpido y valiente lo que hizo él a los diez años…no pedir ayuda y cargar el peso de su familia en sus hombros, realmente tenía una fuerte admiración de parte del joven pues se notaba que era tan noble como fue algún día Natsu. El niño con tan solo catorce años fue dominado para los exámenes clase s donde para asombro de todos salió vencedor, su mirada denotaba madurez y dejo de lado su actitud infantil para tomar en sus manos la vida de su madre y hermana. Un día él le pregunto por qué su necesidad de ser más fuerte pues él siempre se excedía en sus entrenamientos, el solo volteo a verlo y sonrió como Natsu lo hacía:

**_-Voy hacer fuerte para proteger a oka-san y Na-chan nadie las lastimara de nuevo mientras yo pueda evitarlo-_**

Y cumplió con aquello volviéndose uno de los mejores magos de Fairy tail a su escaza edad, siempre intentaba hacer misiones clase s que duraran poco tiempo para pasar más con su hermanita y cuidar de su madre…un chico muy fuerte y de gran potencial que ahora se quebraba frente a sus ojos de forma lenta. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Gray quien dio media vuelta caminando en dirección al gremio seguido de Erza quien solo pensaba que si eran una pesadilla deseaba despertar de todo.

En el gremio no era muy diferente…

Todos los miembros estaban sentados en un silencio que impresionaría a cualquiera vestidos de negro y algunos cuantos mojados, en la barra Mirajane estaba atendiendo con una mirada ausente ayudada por un muchacho de 14 años de cabello de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azul cielo con su ropa algo mojada, la mirada del chico estaba pendiente en la puerta esperando ver a Igneel por algún lado. Estaba realmente preocupado por el chico que consideraba como un gran ejemplo a seguir por haber retado a su padre y casi ganarle…quien reta a Laxus Dreyar actual maestro de Fairy tail y casi gana merecía sus respetos.

-No va venir en unas horas si no es que en semanas-la vista de él joven albino viajo a la barra donde un joven de 16 años cabellera azul al igual que sus ojos estaba sentado detrás de la barra sin su camiseta mientras movía su cuchara de un lado a otro frente a un helado que se estaba derritiendo.

-Takumi yo realmente espero que Igneel se ponga bien pero sabes lo mucho que quería a su madre-susurro el albino mirando al joven alquimista de hielo quien apretaba la boca de forma impotente mientras de reojo observaba como su madre estaba sentada unas mesas lejos con lágrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que entre sus brazos un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabello oscuro tenia cerrado los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar…su pequeño hermano Kento no soportaba el dolor de ver a los demás de esa forma.

-Shun ayúdame por aquí-el albino volteo a ver a su madre quien estaba con varias jarras en una bandeja y el asintió antes de correr ayudarla, por otro lado Takumi seguía veía como su madre estaba por llorar cosa que inundaría el gremio de no tener cuidado, un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de sentir como alguien estaba a su lado, volteo a ver como un joven de cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo corta y mirada desafiante se sentaba a su lado tenía 16 años también y un pirsin en su oreja derecha.

-Tetsu que noticias hay de Igneel-pregunto Takumi a lo que el joven chasqueo la lengua antes de tomar una cuchara y masticarla en su boca mostrando lo desesperado que estaba, eso deprimió un poco al Fullbuster quien esperaba que su padre llegara pronto con alguna información.

Un llanto sonó en la sala provocando que muchos sintieran ganas de llorar la vista de todos se dirigió a Levy quien estaba sentada en un rincón con los ojos sin poder dejar de llorar, frente a ella Gajeel la miraba sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarla y dejar que llorara con fuerza. Takumi de reojo vio como Tetsu apretaba los puños con fuerza pues algo que el odiaba era que su madre llorara y más si no podía hacer nada, Tetsu y él eran los más cercanos a Igneel aunque en fuerza el los sobrepasara por mucho siempre hacían misiones juntas y trabajos por eso estaban realmente preocupados.

-Espero que esto no afecte tanto su embarazo-susurro con pesar el hijo de Levy quien estaba realmente preocupado, Takumi asintió deseando que todo acabara pronto pero estaba seguro que no sería así.

-Recuerdas cuando el padre de Igneel se marchó-esa pregunta provoco que el joven dragón slayer de hierro apretara los puños recordando eso-Igneel no fue el mismo ni entonces ni nunca-añadió con pesadez recordando como cuando era más pequeño el junto con Tetsu jugaban con el mago de fuego que siempre reía y hacia tonterías, según muchos era una copia de su padre pero el día que se fue el niño cambio, se hizo más serio, se preocupaba más en su entrenamiento y se hizo más calculador.

-Y lo peor es que el baka siempre guarda sus emociones-ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza topándose con el cuerpo de una joven de 17 años y otra detrás de ella.

-¿Tampoco sabes nada Hikari?-la aludida volteo su rostro con molestia desanimando más a los demás mientras la joven de reojo miraba la puerta esperando ver a un chico rubio entrar por ella con su usual sonrisa pero no pasaba nada.

Takumi observo de reojo como Hikari suspiraba con pesadez, sonrió sabiendo que la joven Eucliffe deseaba ver a su mejor amigo por aquella puerta, era irónico que a pesar de pelear siempre con Igneel le tuviera tanta preocupación. Hikari Eucliffe hija de Sting un mago poderoso del gremio y madre quien falleció a la hora del parto era una maga poderosa pues era la única que mantenía el ritmo de los entrenamientos de Igneel, su cabello era rubio hasta sus caderas y sus ojos azules como su padre, su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad pero eso solo hacían que no pensaran que es chica era una maga clase s y una poderosa dragón slayer.

-Deberías ir a buscarlo-propuso una chica de cabello negro hasta su espalda con ojos de color castaño, la rubia la miro unos segundos antes de correr en dirección a la salida.

-¿Mizuki-chan crees que este bien?-la joven de 16 años volteo a ver como el albino Shun aparecía con la bandeja vacía, la pelinegra negó provocando un suspiro de los tres presentes.

Ella era Mizuki Chaney hija de Rogué el mejor amigo de Sting un poderoso mago, el aprecio entre sus padres logro que sus hijas también fueran grandes amigas y un fuerte dúo, aunque la joven era un año menor que Hikari, ella prefería practicar con Tetsu y Takumi pues aun no podía seguir el ritmo de una imperativa Hikari. Pronto frente a ellos un joven de 16 cabello azul y ojos chocolates apareció frente a ellos provocando que todos lo vieran nerviosos y a su lado una joven de más de veinte años de cabello verde y ojos purpuras veía con pena la puerta.

-Kaito y Asuka-neechan-hablaron ellos al ver al hijo de Erza junto con la vaquera quienes estaban contemplando la puerta igualmente preocupados. Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar sin nadie que pudiera decir algo.

-Nee opino que como amigos debemos ir por ellos eso es de mujeres-todos voltearon a ver a una peliblanca con ojos verdes de 15 años que estaba frente a ellos sujetando del cuello a un joven de cabello castaño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una gota de sudor paso por la frente de todos al ver como Tora a pesar de tener 14 años estaba completamente borracho probablemente por el dolor de ver a su madre triste por la muerte de Lucy.

-Yuki-nee tiene razón deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa con Igneel-hablo el albino mientras su prima le sonreía murmurando un algo de que es de mujeres, todos asintieron siguiendo Kaito quien se puso al frente con aura imponente mientras en su mente estaba preocupado por Igneel.

**OoOoOoO**

En el cementerio se podía ver como Hikari se detenía viendo como frente a la tumba de Lucy estaba Igneel sentado en el suelo con la pequeña Nashi dormida entre sus manos, ella no sabía que decir pero se acercó sabiendo que el joven a pesar de estar sufriendo ya debía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. No se inmutó cuando la fría mirada de él se posó en su figura aunque le dolió un poco ya que después de todo hace años que no veía esa mirada en él.

-No quiero tu lastima-

-No venía a dártela-

El silencio reino en el lugar al tiempo que la lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza, Hikari camino para estar frente a él abriendo un paraguas que tomo justo antes de salir del gremio. Su vista viajo en como el cuerpo de aquel joven temblaba levemente sintiendo ganas de llorar pero ninguna lagrima salía de sus ojos soportando cualquier dolor…sonrió con tristeza antes de que su mano viajara a una velocidad increíble y le diera un golpe que le saco un pequeño chichón en la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa tonta-mascullo el con enojo unos segundos antes de ver la sonrisa de Hikari que provoco que se sonrojara levemente antes de voltear su rostro a otro lado.

-Luces tan tierno intentando no llorar así que te di un buen golpe a ver si volvías a ser tú-se ganó una mirada enojada de parte de él pero luego este solo suspiro levantándose aun con Nashi en sus manos-sé que no es fácil pero al menos tienes a Nashi-hablo la chica con una sonrisa y Igneel solo suspiro antes de ver a la pequeña en sus manos.

-Solo puedo aceptar eso porque eres tu quien lo dice-admitió él con tranquilidad causando que Hikari riera levemente nerviosa antes de que un ligero sonrojo inundara sus mejillas pero muy levemente.

-Por kami-sama si se besan juro que vomito-hablo una vos logrando que el cuerpo de ambos se tensara y voltearan a ver como una persona encapuchaba estaba frente la tumba de Lucy, Hikari se puso en guardia sacando una espada mientras que Igneel encendía uno de sus puños con Nashi en sus manos-vaya la pequeña está aquí eso me ahorrara mucho-anuncio logrando que Hikari se lanzara atacarla con una rapidez asombrosa pero para su enojo el encapuchado esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes.

-Rugido de dragón de fuego estelar-dijo la joven antes de que un láser de gran potencia saliera de su boca con llamas provocando que el encapuchado sudara frio al ver que casi no lo esquiva y ese impacto destruyera medio bosque.

-Kami-sama no cabe duda que su madre era esa joven-susurro antes de ver como esta se colocaba frente a Igneel quien la miraba sorprendido de que Hikari se tomara enserio la pelea, ella era muy vaga y le costaba mucho hacer que se esforzara en algo.

-No dejare que se acerquen a Igneel menos cuando el baka esta tan mal-una gota de sudor paso por la nuca del joven rubio y el encapuchado al ver como la chica decía eso con tanta seriedad.

-Baka-susurraron ambos causando que todo quedara en silencio, el enmascarado solo soltó un poco sus manos para desaparecer y aparecer frente a Igneel para tomar a Nashi y desaparecer de inmediato. Tanto Hikari como Igneel se sorprendieron de la velocidad del sujeto quien sonreía divertido con la niña entre sus manos. Hikari dudo nervioso al ver como el cuerpo de Igneel entraba rápidamente en la dragón force sin dificultad.

-Nashi-gruño antes de saltar con rapidez inhumana y aparecer frente el sujeto quien tenía entre sus manos a Nashi pero cuando intentó golpearlo un muro invisible evito que llegara a su objetivo, este sonrió antes de ver como el cristal se agrietaba por el golpe de Igneel causándole asombro-KUSO-grito logrando que el cristal cediera sorprendiendo al encapuchado quien solo salto esquivando un rugido de dragón con mucha más potencia que el de la chica.

-por kami-sama no era broma cuando hablo del chico-dijo antes de esquivar por poco la espada de Hikari quien tenía una mirada ensombrecida como la de Igneel, al ver como pronto perdería con ambos jóvenes se detuvo haciendo que ambos dragón slayer se detuvieran un instante que le sirvió al encapuchado quien hizo que un círculo mágico saliera del cuerpo de Nashi.

-NASHI-gritaron ambos quienes vieron como el cuerpo de la pequeña empezaba a brillar mientras en la cintura de la niña algo brillaba con mucha más fuerza, de pronto todo alrededor de ellos se convirtió lentamente en blanco mientras miraba como el encapuchado sonreirá antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera.

-Mi trabajo termino-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos desapareciendo, Hikari no comprendió nada pero de pronto todo a su alrededor se convirtió en luces de colores antes de sentir como su cuerpo caía con rapidez al igual que el de Igneel y la pequeña Nashi quien había dejado de brillar tanto y ahora solo conservaba un aura blanca a su alrededor.

Hikari al ver como Igneel estaba mucho más lejos se impulsó un poco para alcanzar la mano de Nashi y protegerla con su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sin saber dónde caerían, Igneel intento acercarse a ambas pero de pronto ellas empezaron a desaparecer causando que el abriera los ojos con pánico, Hikari abrió los ojos notando como este también desaparecía lentamente y noto la desesperación en sus ojos.

-YO LA CUIDARE-grito antes de ver como los ojos de él se abrían por la impresión mientras intentaba acercarse a ella pero estaba tan lejos que no pudo acercarse cuando todo incluso ambas desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo del cielo y podía ver como se acercaba a un bosque. Intento usar magia pero no pudo hacer nada por lo que abrió sus ojos con temor esperando el impacto.

**OoOoOoO**

Sin saber que bajo el una joven estaba acostada cómodamente bajo un árbol esperando que su compañera llegara, la joven tenía el pelo rubio hasta su espalda con unos hermosos ojos chocolates que veían emocionados el libro frente a ella, sabía que Erza duraría unos minutos en llegar alegrándose que esta misión solo para chicas donde ella, Erza y Juvia fueron estaba alejada de Natsu quien últimamente estaba muy raro provocando que en sus misiones quedaran sin dinero.

Por eso y su departamento decidieron una misiones solo de chicas aunque siempre dieron algo de dinero porque Erza destruyo de más…aun así le sobro algo de dinero para ella y podría ir de compras. La sonrisa de ella se ensancho antes de ver como a pocos metros de ella algo callo con fuerza y velocidad que la mando volando unos metros por el aire. Adolorida se puso de pie con varios raspones caminando al cráter donde para su asombro un joven rubio con pantalón negro y camiseta de igual color con unas botas cafés estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Oe-susurro antes de lanzarse al cráter y caminar donde estaba el chico colocando su cabeza en sus pies, este abrió los ojos levemente topándose con la imagen de Lucy Heartfilia, este se asombró antes de caer desmayado sintiendo algo de tranquilidad con la imagen de una mujer casi igual que Lucy solo que un poco más madura le sonriera tiernamente.

-Oka-san-

**Continuara…**

Sé que no parece comedia y está un poco dramático pero les aseguro que pronto empezará la diversión, espero les guste y comenten que les pareció ya que aún no sé qué hacer para el otro capítulo así que acepto ideas y de esa forma continuo ya que no se si alguien le guste esta idea.


	2. el chico que cayo del cielo

recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece y aclarar algunas cosas

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

_**-Viva la uva-**_ leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_en capítulos anteriores:_

_-mi trabajo termino-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos desapareciendo, Hikari no comprendió nada pero de pronto todo a su alrededor se convirtió en luces de colores antes de sentir como su cuerpo caía con rapidez al igual que el de Igneel y la pequeña Nashi quien había dejado de brillar tanto y ahora solo conservaba un aura blanca a su alrededor._

_Hikari al ver como Igneel estaba mucho más lejos se impulsó un poco para alcanzar la mano de Nashi y protegerla con su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sin saber dónde caerían, Igneel intento acercarse a ambas pero de pronto ellas empezaron a desaparecer causando que el abriera los ojos con pánico, Hikari abrió los ojos notando como este también desaparecía lentamente y noto la desesperación en sus ojos._

_-YO LA CUIDARE-grito antes de ver como los ojos de él se abrían por la impresión mientras intentaba acercarse a ella pero estaba tan lejos que no pudo acercarse cuando todo incluso ambas desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo del cielo y podía ver como se acercaba a un bosque. Intento usar magia pero no pudo hacer nada por lo que abrió sus ojos con temor esperando el impacto._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Sin saber que bajo el una joven estaba acostada cómodamente bajo un árbol esperando que su compañera llegara, la joven tenía el pelo rubio hasta su espalda con unos hermosos ojos chocolates que veían emocionados el libro frente a ella, sabía que Erza duraría unos minutos en llegar alegrándose que esta misión solo para chicas donde ella, Erza y Juvia fueron estaba alejada de Natsu quien últimamente estaba muy raro provocando que en sus misiones quedaran sin dinero._

_Por eso y su departamento decidieron una misiones solo de chicas aunque siempre dieron algo de dinero porque Erza destruyo de más…aun así le sobro algo de dinero para ella y podría ir de compras. La sonrisa de ella se ensancho antes de ver como a pocos metros de ella algo callo con fuerza y velocidad que la mando volando unos metros por el aire. Adolorida se puso de pie con varios raspones caminando al cráter donde para su asombro un joven rubio con pantalón negro y camiseta de igual color con unas botas cafés estaba respirando con dificultad._

_-oe-susurro antes de lanzarse al cráter y caminar donde estaba el chico colocando su cabeza en sus pies, este abrió los ojos levemente topándose con la imagen de Lucy Heartfilia, este se asombró antes de caer desmayado sintiendo algo de tranquilidad con la imagen de una mujer casi igual que Lucy solo que un poco más madura le sonriera tiernamente._

**El chico que cayo del cielo**

Lucy observaba al chico frente a ella totalmente vendado mientras Erza y Juvia del otro lado de la cama miraba al chico intensamente. Después de haber caído frente a Lucy las chicas llegaron de forma alterada atacando todo hasta ver que el chico estaba desmayado, tomaron un pequeño desvió para estar en aquel pueblo donde una señora los ayudo a tratar al joven, después de eso las tres estuvieron cuidando al joven pero mucho más Lucy quien estaba preocupada de que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

-Es tan guapo que de no ser por Gray-sama Juvia se hubiera enamorado de él-comento la maga de agua con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Lucy la miro con una gota de sudor en su nuca antes de ver como Erza se sonrojaba levemente mientras asentía.

-Juvia Erza-las reprocho pero ninguna dijo nada más que el sonrojo en su rostro, Lucy suspiro derrotada antes de que un gruñido llamara la atención de las tres magas que observaron como el joven frente a ellas abría los ojos levemente antes de mover su cabeza por todos lados desorientado y detenerse en Lucy.

-Are-murmuro la joven nerviosa de tener aquella intensa mirada verde sobre ella, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo al recordar cierto dragón slayer de fuego pero aquel joven no dejaba de verla.

-¿Quién eres?-la vos tan ruda y varonil provoco un sonrojo en las tres jóvenes mientras que a Juvia los ojos se volvían de forma de corazón al igual que Erza…ese chico era un perfecto adonis y no podían evitar sus hormonas. Erza fue la primera en reaccionar negando con la cabeza varias veces.

-L-Lucy-tartamudeo nerviosa pero esta vez por el aura intimidante que salía del chico quien volteo a ver de reojo a Erza y a Juvia, el ceño en su frente se intensifico antes de intentar ponerse de pie pero cayendo frente a Lucy quien apenas si pudo detenerlo-oe detente estas muy débil-

-Deja de jugar conmigo donde están Nashi y Hikari-hablo el chico mostrando en su mano su puño de fuego, todo fue tan rápido que Erza ni Juvia pudieron detener el puño que estaba por pegarle en la cara a Lucy quien solo abrió los ojos asustada…pero el puño se detuvo a milímetros del rostro de la joven.

El chico rubio no pudo más que bajar la mirada sin entender nada solo que aunque no fuera su madre no podría lastimar a nadie con aquel rostro…no sabía dónde estaba ni quienes eran esos impostores pero no podía lastimarlos, y que pasaba con Nashi y Hikari al menos sabía que su hermanita estaba con Eucliffe y ella jamás rompía sus promesas y la protegería. De pronto su cuerpo fue estrellado con una fuerza sobre humana contra la pared y lo que vio lo dejo helado, la joven pelirroja idéntica a su tía Erza tenía un aura asesina rodeándola que le recordaba a su hijo Kaito.

_-¨Ya me morí¨-_pensó cerrando los ojos pero al abrirlos por no sentir nada vio a la chica idéntica a su madre frente a él con las manos extendidas, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por la incredulidad.

-Erza no ves que esta lastimado no le hagas nada-le suplico la joven a la mujer de aura asesina quien solo asintió molesta viendo como Juvia también estaba lista para atacar, la rubia volteo a verlo con preocupación antes de poner una mano delante de él y sonreírle-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia soy una maga de Fairy tail y te encontramos dentro de un cráter solo así que intentamos ayudarte-

El chico frente a ella solo la miro varias veces confundido, aquella mujer olía como su madre, sonreía como ella, se miraba mucho más joven que ella…pero el aura que irradiaba era idéntica a la de ella, pero era imposible ella había muerto hace unos días…ella no podía…la sonrisa que le brindo provoco que abriera sus ojos incrédulo mientras lagrimas se golpeaban por salir de sus ojos, por eso sus manos se movieron involuntariamente tomando el cuerpo de la joven y abrazándola a su pecho desnudo solo cubierto por unas vendas.

-Lucy-hablo Erza preocupada pero se sorprendió al ver como el joven estaba ocultando el rostro de él en el cuello de Lucy mientras escuchaba como sollozos salían de su boca, Juvia lo miraba igualmente confundido mientras que Lucy algo nerviosa solo pudo poner sus manos en la espalda del joven provocando que este se abrazara más a ella.

-Todo estará bien-susurro Lucy con una sonrisa sintiendo como el joven en sus brazos lloraba con mucha más fuerza sin poder evitarlo, ella miro de reojo a Erza y esta asintió guardando su espada…lo más seguro es que el joven estaba confundido pero ahora no parecía ser ningún problema.

_-Ella era su madre no cavia duda y por eso no dejaría que nada malo le pasara-_pensaba el joven de cabello rubio mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir las manos de Lucy sobre su cabello sintiéndose como un niño de cinco años.

**OoOoOoO**

El camino era silencioso y algo tenso mientras el joven de cabellera rubia miraba nervioso como Erza detrás de él tenía su espada afuera mientras la movía viéndolo fijamente a él, al lado de ella Juvia jugaba con un pequeño insecto que se ahogaba en una burbuja de agua en sus manos, la única normal era Lucy quien caminaba al lado de él tranquilamente. No entendía como pero había llegado al pasado de una u otra forma, lo descubrió cuando esa mañana había visto el periódico con la fecha de hace más de 17 años y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el encapuchado de antes.

-Espero que Nashi y Hikari estén bien-susurro para sí mismo sonriendo al recordar que al menos ambas estaban juntas ahora solo debía encontrarlas y por eso decidió viajar a Fairy tail en ese lugar encontraría ayuda de eso estaba seguro.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre-comento Lucy viéndolo de reojo y este solo se puso nervioso sin saber qué hacer, esto podría afectar su futuro pero ver los ojos chocolate de su madre de forma tan tierna provoco que solo suspirara derrotado.

-Mi nombre es Igneel-al ver como las tres magas se detenían supo que había tocado un punto débil de la situación, estaba seguro que ya sabían del dragón cuyo nombre era por el que le pusieron así. El odiaba su nombre porque fue su padre quien lo había escogido de esa forma logrando que su madre lo recordara siempre en él.

-Vaya es muy curioso-comento Lucy nerviosa sin saber que decir pero al ver como los ojos del chico se oscurecieron votó por cambiar de tema rápidamente-sabes estamos cerca de Fairy tail en ese lugar podremos ayudarte con lo que buscas-aseguro ella intentando una sonrisa que resulto poco convincente pero provoco que Igneel volteara a verla con una sonrisa que le saco un sonrojo leve a ella y uno fuerte en Juvia, contra todo pronóstico también a Erza.

-Arigato Lucy-san-aseguro con una cara brillante que provoco que las chicas pensaran que salía de una revista de moda o algo así. Lucy tosió un poco antes de divisar a lo lejos el gremio por lo que sonrió alegre-se una forma de llegar más rápido-Lucy se quedó en piedra cuando Igneel la puso entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble pues tenía prisa de llegar.

-KYAHHHHHHHHHH-solo se escuchó el grito de Lucy mientras el chico dejaba una cortina de polvo mientras corría.

-Juvia siente celos-aseguro la maga de agua mordiendo un pañuelo al tiempo que Erza asentía al ver a lo lejos a la rubia correr en las manos de aquel extraño chico pensando en que si Natsu estaría en el gremio sería divertido.

-Pero es una buena idea-Juvia volteo a ver como esta había re equipado una armadura para mayor velocidad colocándola a ella como un saco de papas sobre sus hombros y corriendo con una gran velocidad en dirección al gremio.

Mientras tanto en Fairy tail todos estaban actuando normalmente, Cana con varios barriles a su alrededor, Elfman diciendo algo sobre hombres siendo regañado por Evergreen, Levy leyendo varios libros observando de reojo como el dragón de hierro molestaba al salamander quien solo reía ante su absurda provocación, Gray se quitaba la ropa y Mira apuntaba algunas cosas en un papelito antes de reír divertida, Romeo veía divertido a Natsu mientras Wendy a su lado hablaba sobre algo que le saco una sonrisa ambos, Charle suspiraba al ver como Happy coqueteaba con ella.

-KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BAJAME-todos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito a lo lejos antes de que las puertas del gremio fueran abiertas por un hermoso joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que cargaba como una princesa a una muy sonrojada Lucy, entre ellos Natsu vio de mala forma aquel chico.

-Are esto se ve muy diferente-murmuro aquel joven mientras bajaba de forma tranquila a Lucy y observaba al gremio, realmente su madre no le mintió cuando le dijo que el gremio había cambiado en muchos estilos al pasar de los años-si Takumi y Tetsu vieran esto-susurro divertido realmente antes de ver como su madre estaba viéndolo nerviosa.

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO-le grito enojada y Igneel parpadeo sorprendido de escucharla gritar, por un segundo sintió haber escuchado los típicos gritos de Hikari a su persona, su madre nunca le había gritado y que ahora lo hiciera la parecía….extraño, Lucy al ver su error se sonrojo viendo a otro lado-yo…yo-

-No tienes que disculparte Lucy-san estaba muy apresurado y olvide preguntarte más bien yo debería pedir disculpas-admitió el joven con una sonrisa que saco un sonrojo de parte de Lucy quien solo asintió algo apenada, el joven solo estaba emocionado de conocer esa parte de su madre, ella nunca hablaba de su pasado por lo que conocerla así le daba mucha emoción.

-Ara ara quien este joven Lucy-ambos voltearon a ver a cierta albina quien sonreía amablemente mientras en la mente de Igneel pensó que Mirajane-san siempre seria la misma igual que Shun que era como una copia de su madre cuando no se enojaba.

-Su nombre es Igneel viene aquí a buscar nuestra ayuda-comento tranquilamente como si nada pero ambos se olvidaron de que ese nombre en el gremio era algo muy importante, todos guardaron silencio antes de ver como Natsu pasaba como una bala para estar frente a Igneel quien solo lo miraba sorprendido.

-Natsu Dragneel-susurro incrédulo el joven antes de que un aura de batalla lo rodeara, está por tomarlo del cuello cuando una mano se posó en su brazo bajando toda aura asesina, volteo a ver como su madre lo observaba preocupada y vio de reojo a Natsu.

Ese maldito deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, activar la dragón force y usar todo tipo de magia que sabía para hacerlo sufrir…su mirada intimido a todos los del gremio mientras Natsu sudaba nervioso al ver como ese chico lo mataba con la mirada, Lucy sabía que algo estaba mal podía ver la mirada de pocos amigos de Igneel así que al ver que Natsu era la fuente de su odio intento hacer algo para evitar que hubiera una batalla.

-Igneel-kun debes tener hambre por que no vamos a comer-pregunto Lucy de forma nerviosa mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al del chico intentando hacer que se calmara, funciono por un momento que el chico la miro antes de asentir y caminar ignorando por completo a Natsu.

-Soy yo o soy el único que sintió que alguien iba a morir-susurro Macao a Wacaba quien asintió viendo con temor al chico que estaba del brazo de Lucy, Natsu volteo a verlo furioso pero Erza cayó sobre el tirando al suelo mientras ponía a Juvia en el suelo.

-Vaya Igneel eres muy veloz me encantaría luchar contigo y comprobar tus fuerzas-hablo la Titania sin importar que estaba clavando la cara de Natsu al suelo, Igneel sonrió alegre por el hecho y provoco que todas las mujeres lo vieran sonrojadas.

-Hai Erza-sama también me gustaría luchar contra usted-su vos era tan hermosa y amable que todas las mujeres lo miraron como si fuera un ángel causando que todos los hombres la vieran extrañados. De pronto todos voltearon a ver como bajo Erza Natsu se ponía de pie con dificultad fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-Teme-mascullo con dificultad antes de que Erza lo golpeara con fuerza y caminara en dirección a la barra, luego volteo a ver como Mira le daba una jarra a Igneel quien acepto con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en la albina.

-Mira-san Igneel está buscando ayuda así que lo traje con nosotras-murmuro Lucy con una sonrisa y Mira volteo a ver a Igneel esperando saber en que podrían ayudarlo.

-Bueno estaba buscando a…-en ese momento Igneel cayó en cuenta de varias cosas, no sabía donde estaba Hikari y Nashi así que no tenía ni un rastro de ellas, no podía decirles que eran de un gremio pues le preguntarían cual…por suerte en la misión que hiso con Hikari hace una semana debieron quitarse el sello de Fairy tail al ser una misión encubierta. Pero que podía hacer entonces…nadie los conocía y tal vez fue mala idea venir a Fairy tail.

-A quien buscabas Igneel-pregunto Lucy causando que este se pusiera nervioso sin saber qué hacer, si se marchaba no sabía dónde buscar ya que al despertar no tenía ni una pista de su olor…pero…Hikari era lista pronto sabría que él buscaría a Fairy tail y ella llegaría y si no el podría unirse al gremio y hacer varias misiones donde pudieran conocerlo y se creara un rumor que lo vinculara con este gremio y de una u otra forma ella llegaría.

-Bueno yo y unas amigas deseábamos unirnos a Fairy tail pero en el camino nos topamos con una dificultad y nos separamos así que esperaba que al llegar aquí ellas pronto me alcanzaran-comento con una sonrisa tranquila, Lucy lo miro sorprendida antes de sonreír y ver a Mira buscando la aprobación de la albina.

-Me niego-todos voltearon a ver como Natsu Dragneel estaba viendo fríamente al rubio que solo pudo poner una mirada enojada que atemorizo a todos-no confió en este chico-todos cambiaron a una mirada sorprendida al ver como Natsu no confiaba en alguien…ese chico era tan inocente que confiaba en todos y ahora no. Natsu estaba enojado sin saber por qué el joven tenía leve olor a Lucy pero sus olores eran tan distintos que no confiaba en él.

-¿Eres el maestro del gremio?-la vos del recién llegado paralizo a todos puesto que se puso de pie con un aura dominante, Natsu solo chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza-entonces no debo preocuparme por tener tu aprobación o tu confianza-añadió con diversión pero su mirada reflejaba odio puro, Lucy al verlo se preguntó el por qué odiaba tanto a Natsu si no lo conocía.

-Baka-gruño Natsu con furia mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de flamas, Erza estaba por detenerlo cuando este se lanzó atacar a Igneel quien solo extendió su mano deteniendo del todo el puño de Natsu, todo el gremio miro asombrado al joven quien con aura asesina mando a volar con fuerza a Natsu por las puertas del gremio quienes se quebraron por el impacto.

Todo quedo en silencio antes de ver como Igneel caminaba tranquilo a la salida, Lucy lo siguió preocupada antes de ver como afuera del gremio este se detuvo para ver como Natsu se puso de pie listo para pelear. La cara de Igneel mostro una sonrisa satisfecha de que el estúpido iniciara la pelea así poder darle una paliza por haberle hecho daño a su madre. Lucy estaba por decir algo pero Erza la detuvo viendo fijamente a Natsu y de paso a Igneel.

-Vamos dame tu mejor golpe-hablo con diversión Igneel mostrando su mano en señal de reto, Natsu enfurecido se lanzó atacarlo pero el joven esquivaba con facilidad los golpes que Natsu le brindaba, de hecho no parecía ni cansarse al recibir los ataques furioso de Natsu quien estaba realmente molesto. En su cabeza Igneel pensaba que si el imbécil no estuviera tan enojado y intentara pensar podría mejorar un poco más pero realmente la fuerza de él era patética.

No se comparaba a cuando él era niño y había visto el poder de su padre, lo que tenía frente a él no estaba ni cerca de aquella fuerza que recordaba. Sonrió antes de esquivar nuevamente un golpe de Natsu con diversión pero en el aire vio como Natsu inflaba su boca abriendo sus ojos sorprendido por estar a punto de recibir un rugido de dragón, pero lo que le asombro de verdad fue ver pequeños rayos alrededor del cuerpo del dragón slayer. Una sonrisa torcida se forzó en su rostro al ver que realmente estaba enojado.

-Espera que está pensando-hablo Gray viendo como Natsu estaba por lanzar un rugido de dragón de fuego, Erza estaba por re equipar una armadura cuando Natsu disparo el ataque en dirección a Igneel en el cielo. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquel acto tan irresponsable.

-IGNEEL-grito nerviosa pero sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver como el joven en el cielo se tragaba todo el impacto de Natsu por la boca antes de caer al suelo provocando un pequeño cráter bajo sus pies y su cuerpo mostraba un poco de humo.

-Se tragó el impacto del fuego y el rayo-murmuro un incrédulo Romeo al ver como Natsu abría sus ojos molesto ante el hecho, Igneel solo sonrió antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y riendo con diversión.

-Si ese fue tu mejor golpe déjame decirte que eres patético-aseguro el antes de que en una de sus manos se aprendiera un poco de fuego, a una velocidad increíble apareció frente a Natsu antes de que con un solo golpe le sacara el aire y lo mandara volando varios metros por los aires y este cayera inconsciente.

-Igneel-este se volteo a ver como Lucy llegaba al lado de él asustada antes de verlo por todos lados asegurando de que estuviera bien, pronto varios del gremio llegaron a rodearlo viéndolo con asombro-¿estás bien?-la pregunta y la mirada de ella le recordaron a su madre por lo que solo rio mostrando una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

-Hai no fue nada-Lucy observo incrédula esa sonrisa idéntica a la de Natsu que formaba dos hoyuelos y cerraba los ojos, pero es que Igneel había recordado cuando su madre le preguntaba eso después de sus típicas peleas con Hikari y ambos terminaban en el suelo hechos un asco.

-SUGOI-todos voltearon a ver al maestro que estaba en la entrada de Fairy tail, Igneel al verlo abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver aquel pequeño anciano frente a él…pero era imposible…

-Oji-san-susurro incrédulo al verlo, se suponía que él había muerto hace años que estaba haciendo frente a él…cierto había vuelto al pasado pero pensaba que en este tiempo el ya no estaba pues según su madre él había muerto poco después de su nacimiento.

-Pero que joven tan fuerte tu querías unirte a Fairy tail-levemente asintió con la cabeza causando que el pequeño señor frente a él sonriera antes de palmear con una mano que estiro su cabeza-pues que tengamos un nuevo miembro es digno de celebrar-una gota de sudor paso por su nuca antes de ver como su madre de reojo iba donde estaba Natsu desmayado.

Lucy por otro lado llego donde Natsu estaba en el suelo de brazos cruzados y mirada molesta, ella no comprendía el rencor de ambas con la otra persona ya que Igneel no tenía ni una hora en el gremio y ambos estaban ya enojados con el otro. Acaso Natsu no sabía que Igneel era una persona muy dulce, Natsu al ver a Lucy se sentó en el suelo sin voltear a verla solo viendo como todo el gremio entraba junto con Igneel dispuestos a comenzar la fiesta.

-¿Estás bien Natsu?-el peli rosa solo asintió sin voltear a verla por lo que Lucy solo suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de arrodillarse a su lado viéndolo confundida-Igneel es un gran chico porque no le das una oportunidad-Natsu la volteo a ver de mala manera antes de bajar la mirada confundido antes de sonrojarse levemente.

-Yo…es que…yo…él…-bufo antes de levantarse incómodo y ver a otro lado, Lucy suspiro sabiendo que algo le molestaba al dragón slayer de fuego, pero si él no quería decirlo ella no lo presionaría por eso ella nada más se puso de pie antes de sonreírle amablemente.

-Está bien que no te agrade pero intenta no pelearte con él siempre-hablo Lucy antes de caminar en dirección al gremio dejando a Natsu viendo a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Si no disimulas más notara tus celos-casi se cae al frente al ver como Gray y Erza estaban atrás de él con la mirada en Lucy quien entro al gremio con una sonrisa, Natsu solo suspiro antes de caminar seguido de la mirada divertida de sus nakamas.

-Hai después de todo que Natsu le guste Lucy no es novedad-menciono Erza con diversión antes de que el peli rosa volteara a fulminarla con la mirada pero con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Tal vez haberles dicho a ellos dos que le gustaba Lucy no fue buena idea pero ahora tenía un problema mayor de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Al entrar al gremio frunció el ceño al ver en la barra a Igneel junto con Lucy quien sonreía con diversión, acaso no podía sonreír con otra persona por que solo con Lucy, porque el noto como los ojos de aquel chico brillaban con algo especial al ver a la maga estelar. De pronto ambos voltearon a verlo Lucy con una angelical sonrisa que lo calmo pero el chico a su lado lo fulmino con la mirada.

Si este sería un día muy largo…

**Continuara…**

**se que el capitulo no es tan largo, se que en el otro se me pasaron muchas fallas de ortografia pero...bueno en este tambien...pero quiero decirles que estoy realmente FELIZ no pense que nadie comentara esta historia y deberia quitarla pero vi varios interesados y les traje la continuacion asi que espero les guste y ya casi tengo listo el capitulo dos :D pronto nos volveremos a ver asi que comenten que les parecio**


	3. ¿por que mi departamento?

recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece y aclarar algunas cosas

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

_**-Viva la uva-**_ leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_en capítulos anteriores:_

_-yo…es que…yo…él…-bufo antes de levantarse incómodo y ver a otro lado, Lucy suspiro sabiendo que algo le molestaba al dragón slayer de fuego, pero si él no quería decirlo ella no lo presionaría por eso ella nada más se puso de pie antes de sonreírle amablemente._

_-está bien que no te agrade pero intenta no pelearte con él siempre-hablo Lucy antes de caminar en dirección al gremio dejando a Natsu viendo a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro._

_-si no disimulas más notara tus celos-casi se cae al frente al ver como Gray y Erza estaban atrás de él con la mirada en Lucy quien entro al gremio con una sonrisa, Natsu solo suspiro antes de caminar seguido de la mirada divertida de sus nakamas._

_-hai después de todo que Natsu le guste Lucy no es novedad-menciono Erza con diversión antes de que el peli rosa volteara a fulminarla con la mirada pero con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Tal vez haberles dicho a ellos dos que le gustaba Lucy no fue buena idea pero ahora tenía un problema mayor de cabello rubio y ojos verdes._

_Al entrar al gremio frunció el ceño al ver en la barra a Igneel junto con Lucy quien sonreía con diversión, acaso no podía sonreír con otra persona por que solo con Lucy, porque el noto como los ojos de aquel chico brillaban con algo especial al ver a la maga estelar. De pronto ambos voltearon a verlo Lucy con una angelical sonrisa que lo calmo pero el chico a su lado lo fulmino con la mirada._

_Si este sería un día muy largo…_

** ¿Por que mi departamento?**

Igneel tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver como Erza-sama estaba sobre varios magos inconscientes alrededor de medio gremio destruido, suspiro cansado al pensar que realmente Fairy tail nunca cambiaria ya que en las fiestas en su época realmente esto era algo muy común, él pocas veces entraba a una batalla de esa forma solo cuando alguien casi lastimaba a su madre o a Nashi…o en casos peores cuando Hikari lograba provocarlo de ahí nunca lo hacía desde que tenía diez años, su vista viajo a Natsu quien estaba en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza y por inercia apretó los puños con fuerza.

Deseaba matarlo pero no podía…la razón era simple ya que aún él no nacía por lo que por el momento no se haya convertido en el bastardo que los abandono, no podía odiar a alguien que no iba hecho nada aun pero ver la imagen de su padre lo desequilibro mentalmente por unos instantes, ahora él debía encontrar a Hikari y a Nashi para buscar una forma de volver a su tiempo…debería investigar en los libros del gremio ya que recordaba que su madre y su tía Levy le contaron de los grandes hechizos que guardaban esos libros así que con suerte volvería a su casa pronto.

Pero por ahora debía permanecer en ese gremio junto a su madre…si calculaba bien la fecha ella debía tener unos 18 años y en un año él nacería…aunque eso…era poco probable contando con que ella no parecía tener muchos sentimientos para darle a Natsu mas que ser una amiga, él por otro lado se mostraba algo receloso a que él estuviera junto a ella y cosa que estaba aprovechando al máximo, pero si ninguno era nada como su madre se embarazaría en menos de un año…eran muchas preguntas pero no podía decir nada que alterara de alguna forma su futuro.

-Que complicado-murmuro mientras apoyaba su cara en la mano viendo en dirección a la barra donde Mirajane estaba sirviendo unas copas a los que pedían, una gota de sudor paso por su nuca al ver que Shun era idéntico a su madre…en cambio su hermana era una persona totalmente diferente a ambos.

Por un instante la imagen de una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules fríos llegó a su mente provocando un escalofrió en su espalda Misaki la melliza de Shun realmente era un ser atemorizante, se parecía tanto a Laxus que daba miedo aunque su tío fuera muy agradable con él su madre le contaba que no siempre fue así, además que Mirajane cuando se enojaba era realmente algo que daba miedo, por lo que de ese cruce salió el cálido Shun y la violenta Misaki. No le extrañaba que Misaki se llevara tan bien con Kaito ambos eran unos violentos.

-Igneel-kun-no movió ninguna parte de su cuerpo y solo poso de reojo su mirada en Mirajane quien lo estaba observando con una sonrisa que el noto algo maliciosa-¿ya que vienes de muy lejos no tienes donde quedarte verdad?-aunque era una pregunta él pudo jurar que ella afirmaba algo…alzo una ceja curioso al saber que su tía desde siempre era una experta en hacer planes donde alguien salía perdiendo de una u otra forma.

-No pensaba quedarme en el bosque-comento sin muchas ganas pues hace días que no dormía bien y su cuerpo le dolía horrores, estiro un poco su cuerpo notando como en su hombro derecho su nueva insignia del gremio de color café estaba puesta.

-Por qué no te quedas con Lucy-él pudo jurar que el gremio se quedó en silencio unos instantes donde todos observaban su reacción, puso un dedo en su barbilla meditando esa pregunta, la casa donde vivía en unos años junto a su madre y Nashi no estaba construida. Además podría pasar más tiempo con su madre…

-Iee Mira-san porque no me preguntas antes de hacer eso-cuestiono Lucy quien no podía hablar de la impresión de escucharla, pero la albina solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro que provoco que todos los presentes tuvieran un mal presentimiento.

-Natsu y Happy siempre están en tu casa así que también podrías con Igneel-kun además él es un encanto-Igneel ignoro como Lucy seguía discutiendo para concentrarse en Natsu quien tenía un aura atemorizante a su alrededor mientras lo miraba fijamente. Una sonrisa oscura se formó en sus labios antes de ver a Lucy con diversión.

-Mira-san debo negarme puesto que a Lucy ya le ocasione muchas molestias no podría permitirle una más como que me deje estar en su casa-hablo con vos tranquila mientras le regalaba su mejor sonrisa a su madre quien se sonrojo levemente antes de que escuchara los múltiples suspiros de las mujeres del lugar.

-Igneel no serias ninguna molestia solo es que…-la vista de su madre viajo por un segundo a Natsu quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, Igneel sabía que podría ganar con solo un movimiento mas así que se acercó un poco más ocasionando que el corazón de la chica por alguna razón en vez de acelerarse se tranquilizara con la presencia del joven.

-Lucy ya te dije no deseo causarte ninguna molestia ya has hecho mucho por mi desde así que no podría pedirte otro favor más-la mirada que le brindo provoco que sin poder evitarlo Lucy recordara por unos instantes al joven llorando sobre ella.

_-¨Cierto él está solo y no sé por qué habrá llorado quien sabe que estará sufriendo y yo no puedo ayudarlo por unos días…Lucy baka¨-_la discusión mental de Lucy se detuvo al ver como el joven sonreía nuevamente por lo que suspiro cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho-no es muy grande pero supongo que puedes quedarte unos días mientras encontramos una solución-acepto la joven rubia con un ligero sonrojo y Igneel sonrió al notar el aura oscura atrás de ellos.

Puede que él no le haya hecho nada por el momento…no podía matarlo…pero con cualquier cosa haría que Natsu Dragneel sufriera…

**Rato después…**

Igneel observaba a su madre caminar por la línea que dividía el río de las casas, una sonrisa surco su rostro al verla saludar a los ciudadanos y un señor de un bote recordando como cuando él era más chico siempre hacía lo mismo mientras su madre iba a un lado de él vigilando que no se cayera…de pronto en el recuerdo sintió ver la silueta de su padre a lo lejos saludándolo con una sonrisa por lo que se detuvo de golpe provocando que Lucy volteara a verlo preocupada.

-¿Igneel-kun estás bien?-asintió no muy convencido reprochándose por aquel recuerdo, hace mucho no recordaba nada relacionado a su padre así que verlo nuevamente despertó todas las emociones que ocultaba…

_-¨Esto será problemático¨-_pensó antes de entrar al departamento de su madre de reojo vio como ella hablaba con la posible dueña que solo le grito algunas cosas antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara molesta, ella entro después con cara de desánimo a la habitación-¿Lucy estas bien?-no se molestó en ocultar su tono de preocupación por eso cuando Lucy intento decirle que todo estaba bien fallo torpemente.

-Debo tres meses de renta aun así que debo hacer trabajos sin mi equipo-aseguro sentándose en un sillón mientras Igneel la observaba atento sentado en la cama de ella-siempre terminan destruyendo algo y no me queda dinero para la renta así que si dejo de hacer un tiempo trabajo sin ellos pueda conseguir dinero-Igneel sonrió divertido de la situación de su madre antes de ver como ella se ponía de pie en dirección a la pequeña cocina del lugar.

-Lucy-

-Estoy segura que aun tienes varias heridas y se me olvido decirle a Wendy que te curara así que puedo preparar algo antes de irnos a dormir-hablo mientras sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador dejando a Igneel con los ojos abiertos…se había dado cuenta de su estado…-me sorprende que aun estando tan débil derrotaras a Natsu así que mejor deberías darte un baño eso te pondrá mejor-

Igneel sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al baño con una sonrisa. Estaba tan cansado que cuando toco el agua tibia casi se duerme si no fuera porque su mente estaba en su pequeña hermana esperando que estuviera bien y que Hikari la cuidara, pero eso le preocupaba de cierta forma ya que Hikari siempre cumplía sus promesas aunque eso le llevara hacerse un gran daño y solo deseaba que ambas estuvieran perfectamente bien.

Al salir del baño vio cómo su madre había preparado un poco de carne que devoro en menos de cinco minutos con el hambre que tenía, luego ella lo obligo acostarse en la cama diciendo que ella no la ocupaba y esa noche escribiría parte de su novela…claro que se resistió pero su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite y cuando toco la cama no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y envolverse en el dulce aroma de su madre y peculiarmente en el de cierto dragón slayer de fuego. Oh mataría a ese tipo cuando lo viera…

-Igneel-se sorprendió cuando su madre lo llamo varios minutos después pero hizo un sonido con la boca para que supiera que le prestaba atención mientras se relajaba con el aroma del lugar-sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero estas solo verdad-la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido por lo que se sentó en la cama para ver el escritorio donde su madre había dejado de escribir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-cuestiono confundido pero con curiosidad y ella solo lo observo de reojo pensando en las palabras que debería decir.

-No…lo que digo…no estás solo pero…cuando ciaste del cielo…tu mirada…- ella no sabía cómo explicarse y Igneel se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato por lo que miro de reojo como su mano estaba vendada y suspiro sin saber que decirle-escuche sobre que estabas buscando Fairy tail con tus amigas pero no mencionaste nada de tu familia-los ojos de él se cerraron mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de una mujer sentada en una silla de largos cabellos rubios y mirada chocolate quien sostenía entre sus brazos una niña de cabello rosa y mirada verde llamándolo desde lejos.

-Si te refieres a mi madre ella murió hace menos de una semana-las palabras de él golpearon a Lucy como un balde de agua fría-mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía como diez años-añadió provocando que Lucy sintiera que todo se le bajaba antes de verlo de reojo-pero aún tengo a mi hermana pequeña no puedo rendirme-anuncio por fin antes de verla con decisión sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-Tus amigas…-

-Hai una de ellas es mi pequeña hermana y la otra es una vieja amiga mía pero debido a un incidente nos separamos antes de llegar donde estabas-admitió sinceramente causando que Lucy se quedara en silencio, un muy incómodo silencio según Igneel mientras Lucy pensaba que se había metido en un punto débil del chico-demo-Lucy volteo a ver como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Igneel al verla-eres muy parecida a mi madre así que no puedo evitar tenerte confianza-los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con asombro antes de bajar la mirada.

-El día que despertaste y lloraste-

-Hai cuando mi madre murió no pude llorar por Nashi…no podía mostrarme débil frente a ella, no podía verme sufrir pero cuando te vi no pude evitarlo-acepto Igneel antes de ver como Lucy se ponía de pie antes de caminar a la cama y sentarse a un lado de él viéndolo con una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando mi madre lloro tampoco vi a mi padre llorar ya que él quería ser fuerte por mí y debo admitir que eso es difícil-hablo viendo de reojo como una fotografía en su escritorio estaba ella con ambos padres y una muñeca-pero llorar es una forma de desahogarse no debes reprimirte por siempre-le reprimió con una sonrisa que Igneel solo pudo sentir que estaba frente a su madre quien le daba siempre sermones por meterse tanto en sus hombros.

-Nashi no debe sufrir vivo por ello-afirmo antes de ver sus manos y recordar la pequeña sonrisa de ella que siempre brindaba-aunque últimamente ella no deja de sufrir…soy un pésimo hermano mayor-

-Pero Nashi no debe ser feliz de verte infeliz-sus ojos se abrieron con asombro antes de ver como Lucy estaba sonriendo con calma-ella también desea que seas feliz de eso estoy seguro-una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Igneel antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy quien en vez de tensarse puso una mano en el cabello del chico.

Le parecía tan raro que ella hiciera eso…no estaba tensa ni nerviosa, cuando siempre que un chico se le acercaba se sonrojaba sea quien sea, pero con Igneel era diferente no sentía nada más que una inmensa tranquilidad en tenerlo entre sus brazos, como si fueran perfectos para abrazarlo. El joven era muy atractivo pero sobre todo cuando la veía a ella sentía cariño en su mirada no de forma romántica solo como de forma familiar…como si él la conociera a ella y le tuviera muchísimo cariño.

-Todo va estar bien Igneel-kun eso lo puedo asegurar-aseguro antes de abrazarlo y este le devolviera el abrazo donde sin darse cuenta el joven termino dormido en los brazos de la rubia minutos después. Lucy se acomodó de una forma en que ambos pudieran acostarse en la cama pero Igneel no soltaba el agarre de sus brazos provocando que Lucy suspirar antes de dormirse también.

**Al día siguiente…**

-kyahhhhhhhhhhhh-

No fue como si el grito no lo pudiera despertar pero que su madre lo arrojara por la cama al suelo surtió efecto en despertarlo, Igneel levanto la vista para ver como su madre estaba roja en la cama mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo tartamudeando muchas cosas que no comprendía. Rio divertido antes de ponerse de pie y notar como aun le dolía un poco su costado derecho y su espalda por el golpe que recibió al caer del cielo.

-Gomen Igneel-kun me sorprendí al verte dormir en la cama conmigo y reaccione de esa forma-pestañeo al notar la preocupación y culpa en la voz de su madre por lo que se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en la cabeza logrando que ella levantara la vista para verlo.

-Tranquila Lucy todo está bien-aseguro con su mejor sonrisa logrando que ella lo imitara en otra, ella se puso de pie dispuesta a preparar el desayuno y el la acompaño hasta sentarse en un sillón cerca de la cocina.

-Voy a preparar unos huevos con tocino espero te gusten-el solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de tomar aire con pesadez deseando que su hermana estuviera bien, una imagen de Hikari abrazándola mientras caían llego a su mente y se distrajo con el pensamiento de que esa teme también estuviera bien.

-Hikari dijo que la cuidaría pero también espero ella este bien-se dijo así mismo antes de voltear a ver como Lucy estaba cocinando, por su mente el recuerdo de su madre cocinando en la cocina mientras Nashi la miraba con una sonrisa llego a su mente-Lucy estaba pensando en si podría hacer equipo contigo-sonrió al ver como ella casi se le caen los utensilios al suelo antes de voltear a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Nani?-

-Ya que me quedare contigo unos días y tú no quieres hacer misiones con tu equipo un tiempo tal vez pueda ayudarte y así pagar tu renta-explico tranquilamente pues desde la noche anterior esa idea rondaba por su mente pero esta mañana le pareció perfecta para ir de misión y comenzar a ganar un nombre que Hikari estuviera donde estuviera podría oír.

-No quiero causarte una molestia Igneel-kun no soy tan fuerte-le aconsejo Lucy mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cabeza y sonreía con tristeza, Igneel por el contrario se enojó ante ese comentario…¿que no era fuerte?...su madre en el futuro había llegado hacer una maga clase s, tal vez no podía vencer a su tía Erza pero era una gran maga y se había encargado de Nashi y él ella sola sin ayuda de su padre, aunque deseara llorar siempre era fuerte por ellos y su corazón era muy grande.

-Que estupideces dices-Lucy tembló ligeramente al ver el enojo en la vos de Igneel quien se puso de pie para caminar hasta estar frente a ella con mirada atemorizante-tu corazón es el más fuerte que conozco, proteger a tus seres queridos y eres una mujer maravillosa que estúpido te dice que no eres fuerte-golpeo su puño en el refrigerador acorralándola a ella entre el aparato y el cuerpo de él.

Los ojos de Lucy voltearon a los del rubio con cierta dificultad, pero al chocar vio en ellos una gran furia no contra ella si no contra ese pensamiento, pero ella era débil siempre lo supo pero Igneel no quería aceptar eso tan fácilmente. Porque le decía aquellas cosas como si la conociera desde siempre aunque esas palabras causaban una sensación de ternura dentro de ella…acaso alguien pensaba en esa forma de su persona.

-Mi madre me enseño que la magia proviene de nuestro corazón y el tuyo es el más grande que eh visto-hablo el joven con una sonrisa causando que Lucy lo viera unos segundos antes de sonreír con ternura y que su mano involuntariamente viajara a la mejilla del joven. Estaba consciente de su cercanía pero sentir ese calor del joven le provocaba paz y confianza.

-Arigato-aseguro con una mirada cálida que el joven imito antes de que ambos escucharan un se ¨guuuuuuustan¨ volteando a ver como en la ventana cierto dragón slayer de fuego y un gato celeste los vieran fijamente provocando un sonrojo en Lucy al ver la situación que podría malentenderse. Y luego recordó que Natsu había dicho que al día siguiente iría a verla para asegurar que el joven rubio no hiciera nada.

_-¨Lo había olvidado completamente¨-_pensó Lucy mientras varias gotas de sudor pasaban por su nuca viendo de reojo como Igneel no se alejaba de ella pero tenía la mirada fija en el gato azul al lado de Natsu.

-¿Happy?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio mientras sonreía y el gato lo miraba confundido al igual que los otros, el día anterior el felino no hablo con el chico en ningún momento así que como conocía su nombre.

-AYE-respondió el gato provocando que el chico sonriera alegremente antes de alejarse de Lucy y acercarse al gato para verlo de cerca, después de unos minutos puso la mano en la cabeza del felino para acariciarla de una manera que provoco que el gato cerrara los ojos con expresión relajada.

-Sugoi te ves tan joven-hablo para sí mismo al recordar a un gato azul mayor que siempre estaba con una gata blanca en su gremio. Cuando era chico Happy siempre lo acompañaba con el hacer misiones hasta que se casó con Charle y tuvo un hijo que siempre estaba con Nashi, aun así apenas tenía tiempo Happy iba de misiones con él.

-Natsu este es el chico del que hablaste-comento Happy incrédulo a lo que Natsu no dijo nada ya que desde que llego no dejaba de ver mal a Igneel quien no se molestaba por la mirada de su padre ya que de ser por él ya estaría en el suelo con la cara rota pero tenía que pensar en su madre.

-Eto creo que mejor desayunamos todos juntos en el gremio-propuso Lucy con una risa nerviosa al ver el tenso ambiente entre ambos magos de fuego, Igneel con tranquilidad se puso de pie con un adormilado Happy en sus manos.

-Será una lástima no probar el delicioso desayuno de Lucy pero después puedo hacerlo-una risa apareció al ver el ligero sonrojo de Lucy y sentir como el cuerpo de Natsu se tensaba totalmente.

El camino a Fairy tail no fue tan desagradable pues Igneel conversaba con Happy de forma tranquila ya que el felino rápidamente había tomado confianza con el chico y le cayó bien cuando al pasar por una tienda de pescados le consiguió uno grande, Lucy lo miraba asombrada participando en la conversación del chico y el felino. Natsu caminaba unos pasos atrás fulminando con la mirada al chico quien de reojo lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

-Teme-mascullo Natsu con ganas de patearlo pero no hizo pues había prometido a Lucy intentar llevarse bien con el chico aunque eso era algo imposible. Minutos después llegaron a Fairy tail donde todos recibieron con alegría a Igneel quien solo reía con todos y conversaba amenamente. Lucy por otro lado al ver que todos estaban distraídos se acercó a la barra donde estaba Mira.

-¿Lucy que sucede?-pregunto Mirajane confundida de que la joven viera a todos lados antes de pedirle que se acercara a ella.

-Ocupo una misión para pagar tres meses de renta-explico Lucy algo desanimada y Mira sonrió antes de sacar debajo del tablero un papel que le paso a Lucy, hace unos minutos había escuchado a Erza hablar sobre la renta de Lucy así que le guardo una que con la paga podrían pagar incluso las reparación de Natsu y le quedaría para pagar un mes y medio.

-Excelente esta misión sirve para pagar los tres meses y podría adelantar dos-hablo ella con estrellitas en los ojos y Mira se extrañó al ver que no estaba pensando en los destrozos de Natsu…al menos…una sonrisa adorable se formó en su rostro antes de acercarse a ella.

-Lucy acaso no piensas en los destrozos de Natsu, Erza y Gray-confirmo sus sospechas al ver como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba y al ver como Natsu se acercaba sonrió aun más divertida cuando este vio con una sonrisa la hoja de la misión.

-¿Vaya Lucy esta parece una buena misión cuando nos vamos?-el cuerpo de Lucy se tensó aun más sin saber que decir por lo que volteo a ver a Natsu con indecisión antes de tragar pesado…si Igneel creía que era valiente se equivocó ella era una gran cobarde que no podía ver a los ojos de Natsu sintiendo que lo estaba traicionando.

-¿Lucy ya escogiste alguna buena misión para ir?-las palabras de Igneel provocaron que todo el gremio quedara en silencio observando fijamente como la rubia se sonrojaba a más no poder, luego pasaron su mirada a la sorprendida de Natsu.

-De que hablas Lucy es mi compañera-hablo Natsu sin poder evitarlo,. En ese momento olvido las palabras de Lucy de tratarlo bien y saco su enojo. Ese chico quien se creía que podía quitarle a Lucy así como así sin que el hiciera algo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Igneel solo provoco que varias mujeres suspiraran antes de ver como este ponía la mano en los hombros de Lucy atrayéndola a él y causando furia en Natsu.

_-¨Juvia siente celos¨-_pensaba cierta maga de agua al ver al joven mago rubio con anhelo extrañando a todos a su alrededor pues esta no andaba viendo a Gray quien se había quedado en medio de quitarse la camisa para ver como Natsu estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo.

_-¨Vaya el chico junto a Lu-chan es muy guapo¨-_pensaba Levy con una ligera sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras Erza al lado de ella observaba levemente sonrojada al chico y con diversión a Natsu.

_-¿Qué harás ahora?-_pensaba la Escarlet observando con diversión el asunto como Gajeel quien estaba apostando con Laxus que iba hacer Natsu ahora, Wendy observaba todo preocupada al lado de Charle quien tenía la vista fija en el chico rubio frente a ella.

-Hai pero tiene que pagar varios meses de renta y siempre destruyes todo a tu camino según escuche-hablo Igneel con una mano en su mentón y la otra en los brazos de la rubia-así que como estoy quedándome con ella le ofrecí que podríamos hacer equipo un tiempo y así pagar los meses que por tu culpa no pudo pagar-Natsu apretó los puños viendo de reojo como Lucy solo lo miraba preocupada sin importarle la cercanía del chico.

Acaso a ella le gustaba…ese pensamiento dejo que Natsu se quedara pálido pensando en ellos, y si Lucy estaba atraída por el chico y por eso lo dejaba acercarse tanto a ella, por eso los encontró en la mañana de una forma muy cercana y con aquella sonrisa tan tierna que solo le daba a él…no…jamás permitiría que otro hombre tuviera a Lucy, ella era suya y no permitiría que cualquier niñato intentara quitársela. Un gruñido salió de su boca deseando matar al joven quien sonreía divertido al verlo así.

-Vaya por un momento pensé que entre a otro gremio al ver todo tan callado-la vos tan sarcástica y burlona provoco que los ojos de Igneel se abrieran con asombro antes de voltear a la puerta donde un chico rubio de ojos azules miraba todo asombrado, junto a él un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos con dos gatos miraban todo con curiosidad.

-Sting Eucliffe-susurro Igneel antes de cambiar su mirada a una oscura que provoco que Lucy se tensara en su lugar al mismo tiempo que Natsu lo miraba con asombro…la mirada que Igneel le había dado cuando lo vio no era nada comparada a la oscura y fría que tenía ahora.

Por otro lado Wendy dejo de ver como Igneel observaba a Sting-san para voltear y ver una Charle muy seria…se preguntó que estaría pensando mientras la gata solo cerraba los ojos recordando la visión que había tenido el día anterior cuando vio a Igneel…lo vio frente a un campo lleno de fuego mientras frente a él un hombre encapuchado estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de una chica de larga cabellera rubia quien estaba muy herida…

_-HIKARI-_

El grito desgarrador de aquel chico en su visión provoco que abriera los ojos asustada antes de observar como Igneel caminaba a la salida ignorando por completo a Eucliffe mientras sujetaba la mano de Lucy dispuesto a irse de misión dejando a un muy enojado Natsu y un cabreado Sting por la forma en que lo miraron….pero realmente quien era ese chico…

-¿Charle estas bien?-pregunto Wendy y la gata solo asintió antes de cerrar los ojos concentrada…

Ese chico ocultaba algo…

Algo muy grande.

**Continuara…**

**sugoi agradezco tanto sus comentarios hacen a una yipi-chan feliz y una yipi-chan feliz sube capítulos mas rápidos pero me temo que no tengo tanto tiempo libre y debo subir solo uno o máximo dos capítulos por semana u.u, en fin espero sigan llegando sus comentarios y de esa forma mas rapido veran otros capitulos**

**sayonara no olviden comentar ni pasar por mis demás historias**


	4. recuerdos de una luz

recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece y aclarar algunas cosas

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

_**-Viva la uva-**_ leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_en capítulos anteriores:_

_-Sting Eucliffe-susurro Igneel antes de cambiar su mirada a una oscura que provoco que Lucy se tensara en su lugar al mismo tiempo que Natsu lo miraba con asombro…la mirada que Igneel le había dado cuando lo vio no era nada comparada a la oscura y fría que tenía ahora._

_Por otro lado Wendy dejo de ver como Igneel observaba a Sting-san para voltear y ver una Charle muy seria…se preguntó que estaría pensando mientras la gata solo cerraba los ojos recordando la visión que había tenido el día anterior cuando vio a Igneel…lo vio frente a un campo lleno de fuego mientras frente a él un hombre encapuchado estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de una chica de larga cabellera rubia quien estaba muy herida…_

_-HIKARI-_

_El grito desgarrador de aquel chico en su visión provoco que abriera los ojos asustada antes de observar como Igneel caminaba a la salida ignorando por completo a Eucliffe mientras sujetaba la mano de Lucy dispuesto a irse de misión dejando a un muy enojado Natsu y un cabreado Sting por la forma en que lo miraron….pero realmente quien era ese chico…_

_-¿Charle estas bien?-pregunto Wendy y la gata solo asintió antes de cerrar los ojos concentrada…_

_Ese chico ocultaba algo…_

_Algo muy grande._

**El recuerdo de una luz**

_En medio del bosque se observaba una hermosa casa de dos pisos, era de color blanco y con varias ventanas. En el pasto fuera de aquella casa un niño rubio de ojos verdes de no más de seis años estaba jugando por todo el lugar correteando a un gato azul quien reía divertido, el pequeño tropezó con una rama cayendo nuevamente y ensuciando aún más su ropa que constaba de un simple short negro y una camiseta verde, aun así con determinación y sin derramar ninguna lagrima se puso de pie y corrió persiguiendo al gato nuevamente._

_Unos minutos después a lo lejos observo como su padre se acercaba a él…era un joven de unos veinte tantos años de cabello rosa muy alborotado y algo largo, tanto que se podía hacer una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus ropas eran un pantalón holgado negro con unas botas cafés y una playera del mismo color que sus botas y con una extraña bufanda en su cuello…el niño sonrió alegre pero se extrañó de ver que su padre cargaba en sus manos una cosa blanca._

_ De reojo observo como su madre salía de la casa viendo donde caminaba su padre con preocupación, el niño pensó que su madre era hermosa con aquel largo cabello rubio hasta su cintura vistiendo un simple vestido blanco…pero su mirada era tan preocupada que asusto al pequeño niño quien al ver como su padre se acercaba noto que lo que traía entre sus manos era una pequeña niña que estaba sucia._

_-quien es ella-cuestiono intrigado cuando su padre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el solo revolvió sus cabellos antes de bajar a la pequeña niña…sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verla su cabello era rubio hasta su espalda y tenía dos hermosos ojos azules según el niño…la niña era muy bonita y le recordaba a su madre aunque lo único fuera del lugar era que estaba sucia y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-su nombre es Hikari Eucliffe-hablo su padre poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la niña quien no había levantado la vista del suelo-vivirá con nosotros un tiempo-el niño noto como los ojos de su padre se volvían levemente algo más oscuros con tristeza al igual que los de su madre. El pequeño solo pudo ver a la niña quien estaba a punto de llorar y se preocupó…su padre le decía que las mujeres no debían llorar y menos las niñas así que extendió su mano sorprendiendo a los demás._

_-Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel y seremos buenos amigos Hikari-chan-la pequeño lo observo con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del pequeño pero entonces algo cruzo por su mente-yo voy a protegerte nadie volverá a lastimarte-aseguro con su mejor sonrisa causando que la niña sonriera imitándolo…_

**_OoOoOoO_**

-IGNEEL-el joven dio un respingo en su camino para voltear a ver a una preocupada Lucy…llevaban varias horas caminando sin decir ni una sola palabras pero es que aun recordaba ese día y al ver a Sting no pudo mas que desear su muerte.

-Gomen estoy algo distraído-hablo levemente antes de ver al frente preocupando más a Lucy quien se había dado cuenta que estaba así desde que vio al joven Eucliffe pero no quiso preguntar nada por respeto a los sentimientos del chico.

Por otro lado Igneel caminaba con calma recordando el día que conoció a Hikari…él nunca había visto esa niña en el gremio así que cuando la vio con su padre ese día nada mas pensó en ayudarla, le recordaba a las princesas de los cuentos que su madre le contaba de como el príncipe siempre las rescataba después de convertirse en dragón y defender la aldea…realmente sus padres le contaban historias muy curiosas en su niñez, pero su padre siempre le decía algo de niño…

_-¨Igneel eres un dragón que debe actuar como un príncipe¨-_

El jamás entendía eso…de que hablaba de príncipes y dragones él solo deseaba ser un dragón, pero cuando conoció a Hikari fue la primera vez que deseo proteger algo que no fuera su familia…al poco tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos y siempre la protegía, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, dormían en el mismo cuarto…su madre siempre les contaba los cuentos antes de dormir con la ayuda de su padre quien mostraba los efectos de sonido con ayuda de su fiel minino Happy.

Claro que todo cambio cuando su padre los abandono, el vacío que sintió ante la ausencia del ser que más admiraba le devasto, a los diez años el cambio radicalmente y como su padre no estaba con ellos Hikari tuvo que marcharse pues sería mucho trabajo para Lucy. La pequeña tuvo que volver con su padre…cosa que él odio en el momento y se negó rotundamente pero Hikari lo tranquilizo diciendo que ella haría misiones para marcharse rápidamente de ese lugar, de hecho solo convivio tres días con él antes de que se quedara con su tío Rogue quien la cuido como si fuera su otra hija criándola con Mizuki la mejor amiga de la rubia.

Pero como no odiar a ese hombre quien abandono prácticamente a Hikari cuando nació, Hikari después de los años le conto el motivo por el que su padre la trajo aquel día a sus vidas…su madre murió a la hora del parto provocando que su padre entrara en una gran depresión donde solo bebía y salía con mujeres, los primeros años Rogue la cuidaba para que estuviera bien pero cuando la hija de él nació no pudo estar con ella siempre, al tener tres años su padre prácticamente la obligaba a sobrevivir por su cuenta y siempre estaba descuidada sin importarle nada….solo sobrevivió por los días que Rogue llegaba a cuidarla.

Pronto Sting se convirtió en un fuerte mago pero no le importaba su hija, cuando el gremio se dio cuenta de eso intentaron hacerlo recapacitar pero él solo dijo con desprecio que no tenía una hija y no le importaba, no le importo que Hikari estuviera escuchando a su lado llena de lágrimas la negó, por eso Natsu la había tomado entre sus manos diciendo que si no le importaba él la cuidaría cosa que Sting ignoro. Después la llevo a su casa donde ella tuvo por un tiempo una nueva familia.

Después cuando tuvo la misma edad que él comenzó hacer misiones para ayudar en la casa de Rogue aunque no lo necesitaran realmente…ella deseaba sentirse útil y a los catorce comenzó a vivir sola, el humor de ella era parecido al de su padre pero aun así siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa como Lucy le había enseñado hacer…ella era su mejor amiga a pesar que desde que tenían once siempre peleaban aunque sabían que no era tan serio… Ella era fuerte pues perdió a sus padres y aun así seguía siendo fuerte, él la admiraba mucho por eso ya que cuando su padre se fue él cambio por completo mientras que Hikari seguía sonriendo siempre y participando en las peleas del gremio.

Ella entrenaba al mismo grado que él aunque su cuerpo cayera rendido al suelo, ella no le importaba cual obstáculo llegar, ella amaba Fairy tail a pesar de que su padre la ignoraba cuando entraba por esas puertas…ella siempre decía que sería más fuerte para que su padre la reconociera a pesar de que este ni la veía, cuando se convirtió en una maga clase s un año después que él, ella corrió con alegría hasta su padre no le dijo nada solo le sonrió pero su padre en vez de eso paso de largo caminando ignorando las quejas de Rogue quien lo veía de mala forma.

_-Tranquilo Tío no esperaba que me dijera nada solo deseaba que me viera-_

Después de eso ella había llegado al lado de Mizuki sonriéndole contándole la noticia, por otro lado él a lo lejos la miraba preocupado ganando las miradas divertidas de Takumi y Tetsu, antes de que Hikari llegara a pelear con él como todas las mañanas…ella era tan genial y siempre cumplía sus promesas…como Natsu les enseño ambos de niños…rayos definitivamente verlo de cerca le recordaba los momentos que vivió con él y su madre…todos eran maravillosos entonces porque si siempre estaba feliz tuvo que abandonarlos.

_-Natsu tal vez tuvo que hacer algo importante para dejar a su familia de ser así el jamás se habría ido-_

Recordaba esas palabras que Hikari le había dicho eso una semana después de que su padre se marchara y eso fue lo que inicio sus peleas…nunca peleaban pero esas palabras fueron lo que originaron todo…el jamás discutió con ella hasta ese día en el que defendió a su padre…por eso le alejaron un poco y su relación cambio, aun así él la cuidaba pero siempre discutían…porque para él Natsu era una escoria y no entendía por qué su mejor amiga pensaría en eso.

-Esto es muy complicado-murmuro para sí mismo antes de ver a lo lejos una ciudad y apresuro un poco el paso, Lucy al lado de él sonrió levemente al ver que ya había dejado de pensar tanto y pudo notar una sonrisa de ves en cuando en sus pensamientos…

Rato después…

Lucy tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver la situación frente a ella, Igneel estaba metido en una pelea con tan solo llegar a la ciudad…lo bueno era que no destruía nada excepto el suelo donde chocaban sus puños mientras veinte bandidos estaban en el suelo inconscientes y él se encargaba del jefe con un solo golpe…la pregunta en su mente era ¿de dónde había salido ese chico? Su fuerza debía ser mayor que la de Erza y aun no usaba nada de magia.

-Igneel...-kun-susurro algo incrédula mientras él se volvía a verla con una sonrisa y cargando en sus manos una bolsa que había tomado del jefe.

-Nee Lucy creo que esto era lo que buscaba el señor que nos pidió la misión-afirmo con una sonrisa pisando el rostro del hombre bajo él antes de caminar como si nada al lado de su madre.

-Bastardo-mascullo uno de los bandidos que aún estaba consiente ganando una fría mirada de Igneel…era un aura tan aterradora mayor que la de Erza y Mirajane juntas por lo que Lucy sudo frio con temor de que algo pudiera pasar.

-Si los vuelvo a ver por aquí lo mato-juro sentir que el clima bajo unos grados antes de que él volteara a verla con una sonrisa como siempre-vámonos Lucy-canturreo asombrando de gran manera a la rubia quien solo se dejó jalar de forma sorprendida sin que ambos vieran como desde las sombras un encapuchado observaba todo con diversión.

Les tomo varios minutos llegar a la casa del señor que los había contratado, realmente era una casa muy hermosa y al entrar el hombre de edad mayor que los miraba sorprendidos ante el paquete que Igneel mostraba en sus manos y la mirada incrédula de Lucy, esos jóvenes habían terminado tan rápido con aquellos bandidos. Los hizo pasar rápidamente para que estuvieran en la sala y Igneel de la bolsa saco un collar con una extraña joya roja en forma de estrella.

-Asombroso no puedo creer que dos jóvenes acabaran con esos bandidos tan rápido-murmuro con verdadera impresión mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos, Igneel sonrió mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz, Lucy solo rio nerviosa pues no había hecho nada.

-Tranquilo todo fue relativamente muy fácil-acepto colocando sus manos tras su nuca y entonces callo en cuenta de algo…su actitud…desde que amaneció ese día su actitud estaba siendo igual a como era de niño y eso no debía pasar…él no podía actuar como uno debía preocuparse por Nashi.

-Aquí tienen el dinero de la misión-le paso unos billetes a Lucy quien asintió agradecida se los mostro a Igneel y este negó con la cabeza confundiéndola a ella.

-Pero yo no hice nada-

-Tómalo como mi renta-hablo antes de guiñarle un ojos causando un leve sonrojo en Lucy…pero por que seguía actuando de esa forma y por qué sonreía tan abiertamente a su madre…

No él debía pensar con la cabeza fría ya que apenas encontrara a Hikari y a su pequeña hermana volverían a un futuro donde no estaba su madre y no podía permitirse encariñarse con ella tanto, no debía actuar como ahora pero al ver la sonrisa de ella nuevamente le provocaba unas ganas de ser como era…no actuar como el chico frio de siempre y poder sonreír abiertamente pues ahora que estaba aquí con ella…totalmente sana…le volvía a dar la felicidad en su vida…no era correcto pero tal vez solo son ella podría comportarse así.

-Disculpe señor pero deseaba preguntarle sobre algo-el señor dejo de ver al collar para notar la mirada seria del joven-estoy buscando a una chica de cabello rubio de tal ves unos 17 años y una niña de 7 de cabello rosa…no habrá escuchado algo sobre unas chicas así-el señor le brindo una mirada de pena antes de negar con la cabeza provocando que Igneel bajara la mirada deprimido.

-¿No hay algo más que las identifique?-comento Lucy con una mano en su mentón. Igneel levanto la mirada de forma pensativa antes de sonreír asintiendo emocionado.

-No ha escuchado sobre una chica con humor terrible con una fuerza sobre humana con una espada acompañada de una niña-eso provoco que a Lucy le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca imaginándose que una chica fuera tan fuerte como Igneel. El señor se quedó pensativo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento chico si escucho algo te avisare lo mas rápido-comento con una leve sonrisa y Igneel suspiro antes de ponerse de pie con Lucy y salir fuera de la casa, las estrellas estaban saliendo por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en el hotel de una ciudad compartiendo una habitación pues estaba muy lleno.

Después de un buen rato en la ducha Lucy salió del cuarto observando como Igneel estaba recostado en la ventana viendo el cielo atentamente, el chico tenía un aura relajada y expresión tranquila pero en sus ojos ella pudo observar desesperación e impotencia, estaba segura que era por las chicas que buscaba, se preguntaba que clase de personas conocería Igneel…para ser sincera el chico parecía conocerla muy bien a ella pero no sabía absolutamente nada de él. El joven volteo a verla con una sonrisa causando que Lucy volteara ligeramente su rostro sonrojado antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Gomen Lucy estoy seguro que deseabas una habitación para ti sola pero tenemos que compartir una-Lucy se puso nerviosa al ver la mirada triste del joven por lo que negó fuertemente con la cabeza antes de bajar la vista.

-Yo…bueno…no te sientas mal-intento decir pero estaba algo nerviosa, al verlo de reojo noto como la mirada triste del chico volvió nuevamente triste-sabes sé que no debería preguntar pero…-

-Hai estoy preocupado por Hikari y Nashi-Lucy se mordió la lengua al ver que era tan obvia por lo que él rio divertido antes de sentarse al lado de la rubia-Nashi es mi hermana menor y debo protegerla y Hikari…-por unos momentos hubo un silencio algo incómodo para Lucy quien volteo a ver como Igneel tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro-…es mi mejor amiga-las palabras le sonaron como un pregunta para ambos después de todo él nunca conversaba con nadie sobre su relación con Hikari.

Eran amigos desde la infancia a pesar de los problemas que tenían, además la chica siempre hablaba con él ignorando cuando estaba de mal humor y lo convencía de unirse a las peleas del gremio en pocas ocasiones…si eso era de amigos aunque Misaki siempre decía que eran pareja…realmente era igual a su madre en eso y por alguna razón Mirajane siempre le sonreía de forma cómplice cuando su hija los molestaba y Shun…bueno el solo los veía con lastima de ser los principales causantes de las burlas de su hermana.

Lucy levanto la ceja al ver como Igneel volteaba su cuerpo a otro lado justo a tiempo para que su madre no viera el sonrojo en su cara, él coloco una mano en su boca con un tic en su ojo derecho pensando en que estaba completamente loco_-¨kuso yo pensando en Hikari en un momento como este¨-_ el pensamiento provoco que se sonrojara más por lo que Lucy solo rio divertida al notarlo tan nervioso, no conocía a Igneel desde hace mucho pero parecía ser alguien quien le costaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de eso nadie dijo nada más y ambos se acostaron en la cama con una gran distancia entre sus cuerpos pues Igneel no deseaba incomodar más a Lucy quien solo estaba pensando en el chico a su lado. Pero después de varios minutos ninguno pudo dormir cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Igneel-llamo Lucy con vos suave mientras daba media vuelta en la cama para quedar frente a la espalda del chico quien volteo levemente a verla con los ojos abiertos.

-Que sucede-cuestiono el joven algo confundido a lo que Lucy solo bajo la vista cerrando sus ojos sin saber que decirle, estaba pensando en el pasado del chico por curiosidad pero no sabía cómo preguntarle algo que tal vez podría ser incomodo al chico frente a ella.

-Yo bueno no tenía sueño y me preguntaba si…-las palabras murieron en la boca de Lucy quien tenía un leve tic en su boca por lo nerviosa que estaba, dio media vuelta y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija antes de negar fuertemente-olvídalo mejor sigue durmiendo-Igneel observaba confundido el cambio drástico de Lucy así que decidió no presionarla y se puso boca arriba para ver el techo.

-No creo que pueda dormir estaba pensando en mi hermana-eso provoco que Lucy en donde estaba se quedara pensando antes de tragar un poco de saliva.

-¿Cómo es ella?-cuestiono sin poder evitarlo pero un risa salió de la boca de Igneel provocando que ella sacara su cabeza de las cobijas y viera como este miraba al techo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Es una caja llena de sorpresas-afirmo acompañado de un asentimiento de su cabeza. Por otro lado Lucy estaba mirándolo con una gota de sudor en la nuca-si ella es una chica muy explosiva diría yo, solo tiene siete años pero aun así tiene un gran potencial como maga, es muy sincera con todos y siempre tiene una sonrisa como la de mi madre en su rostro-Lucy observaba asombrada como el rostro del joven cambiaba de aquella mueca de superioridad que tenía todo el día a una de completo orgullo al hablar de su hermana.

-Suena como si fuera una gran persona-

-Estoy seguro que lo es, aunque…-Lucy noto como el rostro del joven se desviaba a otro lado levemente incomodado y ella se preguntaba el pro que de aquello-…mama y muchos amigos comentan que Nashi es una viva imagen de nuestro padre-los ojos de Lucy se abrieron grandemente al recordar como el chico le había mencionado que su padre los abandono de chicos así que debía ser incomodo hablar de un tema tan sensible para él.

-¿Odias mucho a tu padre?-comento con tristeza Lucy al saber que ella hubo un tiempo que no quiso al suyo y ahora se arrepentía de los momentos que pudo haber pasado con él de haberle dado una oportunidad.

-Creo que no tanto como deseara-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir ante la atenta mirada de Lucy quien no pudo más que sonreír y cerrar sus ojos.

**Por otro lado en el gremio de Fairy tail…**

Se podía observar como en una esquina todo el fondo era de color negro mientras un joven peli rosa estaba con cara de pocos amigos mientras movía su pierna rápidamente en una pose desesperada, su cara tenía una vena hinchada de enojo y sus ojos mostraban una enorme furia, lejos de ahí en la barra se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules quien no podía más que reír divertido de la actitud tan patética del dragón slayer de fuego, a su lado estaba otro joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos que miraba también con diversión a Natsu y era que Mirajane se había encargado de explicarles a ambos el porqué de la horrible actitud de Natsu. Aunque eso solo provocaba que el aura del joven incrementara aún más, pero no tenía ganas de pelear con Sting solo deseaba que esos tres días acabaran rápido y Lucy volviera nuevamente al gremio.

-Así que ese chico Igneel está interesado en la rubia-comento con cierto interés Sting provocando que Mirajane sonriera amablemente antes de asentir logrando que el aura de enojo de Natsu incrementara mucho más-y se está quedando a dormir en la casa de ella-Mirajane volvió a asentir con esa sonrisa provocando que Rogue negara al ver como el aura de Natsu seguía creciendo provocando que los que estaban sentados cerca de él se alejaran unos cuantos pasos_-¨kuso de haber sabido que eso cabreaba a Natsu hace días me hubiera ido a vivir con la rubia¨-_eran los pensamientos del Eucliffe quien lloraba internamente.

-Realmente le tengo envidia a Lu-chan-comento Levy en otra mesa observando de reojo como los nuevos miembros del gremio seguían preguntándole a Mirajane sobre Igneel, al lado de Levy Juvia asentía con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Juvia no tiene suerte con los chicos guapos como Igneel-kun-un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la maga de agua al recordar como en la fiesta de Igneel el joven se acercó a ellas y les sonrió, hablaron un rato antes de que él les dijera que le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre con una sonrisa que para juvia fue como el sol-Juvia cree que Igneel es muy guapo y quiere volver a verlo-hablo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las mejillas y movía su cuerpo como un gusano logrando que Levy riera nerviosa.

Aunque de reojo recordó como en la fiesta Igneel le comento sobre como él amaba mucho la lectura, incluso había leído mucho de sus libros favoritos por lo que pudo conversar con él de una forma agradable. Realmente pensaba que ese chico era un perfecto caballero y lo confirmo cuando hablo con Lucy tratándola como si fuera una princesa, no solo eso con cada chica él se mostraba de forma calmada siempre con algo que conversar y mantener esa calma en el aire. Sin darse cuenta la Macgarden se sonrojo y volteo a ver el libro nuevamente.

-Yo creo que ese chico no solo es guapo sino que es un gran mago-las dos voltearon a ver como Erza hablaba mientras dejaba su plato de un lado, probablemente había un pastel de fresa pero al terminarlo pudo unirse a la conversación.

-Nee yo creo que ese chico es un bombón si no se viera el interés que le tiene Lucy ya hubiera ido por él-aseguro Cana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero a diferencia de las chicas no era tanto por el joven nuevo sino que era por el alcohol que había estado ingiriendo desde buena mañana.

-Ara ara Igneel ya se volvió popular con las chicas-comento con diversión Mirajane con una mano en su mejilla al ver como Evergreen, su hermana menor y Wendy se acercaban a la mesa de las chicas para hablar sobre el joven y apuesto Igneel. A su lado estaba Gray quien observo de reojo la mesa de las chicas viéndolas con una gota de sudor.

-Realmente están locas-afirmo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Gajeel quien estaba comiendo una tuerca, Mirajane solo volteo a verlos con una sonrisa angelical que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de ambos magos.

-Probablemente pero aun así Juvia parece haberte olvidado Gray y Levy prácticamente no deja de pensar en el joven-comento Mirajane mientras se volteaba viendo con expresión soñadora el techo sin parecer que notara como el cuerpo de ambos se tensó levemente-parece que el joven Igneel es todo un rompe corazones pero eso no quita que pueda llegar a fijarse en alguna de ambas y formen una hermosa historia de amor-comento con flores a su alrededor mientras en el fondo la imagen de Igneel montando un caballo blanco con Levy y Juvia entre sus brazos se formaba.

_-Juvia-san Levy-san vámonos juntos y hagamos que nuestro amor florezca-_

Se observaba como ambas jóvenes solo sonreían con corazones en los ojos mientras levantaban los brazos y se aferraban el cuello de Igneel mientras canturreaba un ¨viva Igneel-sama¨, después ambas lo besaban en el cachete y un gran corazón quitaba la imagen provocando que ambos magos sintieran al frente sombreada de negro ante las imaginación de Mirajane quien movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro sonrojada. Gray solo volteo a ver de reojo como Juvia estaba sonrojada mientras murmuraba otro ¨Igneel-sama¨, Gajeel volteo a ver a Levy quien estaba sonrojada mientras hablaba de lo inteligente que era el joven, ambos sintieron algo dentro de ellos pero agitaron la cabeza con fuerza intentando olvidar eso.

Por otro lado se observaba como Laxus estaba sentado viendo de reojo como Elfman estaba con cara de pocos amigos, una vena se alzó en el rubio sin entender por qué los cambios de humor en la gente del gremio, giro a ver como Fried estaba sentado a un lado de Bickslow ambos observando con curiosidad como Evergreen canturreaba sobre el joven nuevo. Por otro lado se observaba como Macao y Wacaba lloraban internamente por él joven quien ahora era la sensación entre todas las chicas del lugar. Por ultimo Sting estaba riendo divertido mientras en su mente pensaba como ese chico lo había visto de aquella forma cuando entro al gremio…quien se creía ese teme apenas lo viera le daría una lección de cómo ver a los demás.

-Sting apenas llevamos unos meses en el gremio no deberías haber madurado algo-comento Rogue con enojo ganando el asentimiento de Lector y Frosh, por su lado Sting solo bufo molesto y el pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor al ver como todos estaba en el gremio penando en que el debería estar loco por tanta gente demente a su alrededor.

**Al día siguiente en algún pueblo no muy lejano de Fairy tail…**

Igneel caminaba por los pasillos del hotel mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la nuca, solo traía una piyama larga en los pies dejando su torso desnudo pues aunque las heridas sanaran gracias a la ayuda de Wendy tenía que ponerse una crema y si se ponía una camisa se pegaría con todo, así que esa noche sin camisa sería mejor pero ahora estaba buscando a Lucy quien parecía haberse despertado más temprano. Entro a la sala principal sin ver que llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres quienes lo miraban embobadas y todos los hombres con enojo.

-Tsk tampoco está aquí-mascullo con enojo y un aura molesta provocando que varios sintieran un escalofrió en su espalda, su actitud en las mañanas siempre era algo pesada aunque eso no parecía más que incrementar los suspiros femeninos del lugar. Desde que su padre se marchó su carácter era muy huraño con la gente que no conocía, con sus familiares y cercanos era un carácter serio y concentrado, en cambio con su familia siempre era cariñoso…si él podía tener muchas facetas que últimamente al estar cerca de su madre le provocaba sacarlas todas en un tiempo record-si alguno de los chicos me viera se burlaría de mi-comento al aire con resignación.

Ya podía ver la cara de Takumi que se burlaba de que el serio y concentrado Igneel se comportara como un chiquillo de nueve años, la sonrisa divertida de Tetsu y Misaki, o y podía escuchar los asentimientos del ingenuo de Shun con los de Mizuki, o a una Yuki diciendo que eso no era de mujeres o un Tora borracho que solo lo molestaría más…estaba seguro que incluso Kaito se burlaría de él un buen tiempo y a él no podía decirle nada si no quería ser atacado por su furia y la de su madre. Bufo molesto antes de imaginar a la Erza de su época quien era una versión mucho más fuerte que la de esta época.

-Lo peor de todo es Hikari quien no me dejara de molestar-sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la sala mientras bajaba la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, esto provoco que las mujeres gritaran de ternura_-¨kuso siempre me sonrojo por esa tonta¨-_mascullo con enojo pero sin quitar el sonrojo que tenía, con molestia y nervios paso una mano por su cabello causando que varios chicas tuvieran un derrame nasal por la hermosa imagen que daba Igneel en esa pose que dio sin darse cuenta.

-Igneel-kun-el muchacho volteo a ver como Lucy se acercaba a él con una sonrisa que provoco que este la imitara, muchas chicas vieron mal a la rubia pero después de ver la sonrisa del joven decidieron dejarlo pasar-mira lo que encontré-hablo mientras le mostraba una hoja que decía algo sobre un festival. Una ceja se levantó en el rostro del chico quien volteo a ver a Lucy confuso.

-¿Un festival?-comentó algo incrédulo provocando que Lucy sonriera divertida antes de asentir con emoción de poder ser de ayuda al joven, había estado intentando buscar una solución a la desgracia de Igneel y como por arte de magia ese papelito llego a sus manos. De hecho cuando estaba caminando derrotada directo al hotel este se estrelló en su cara como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado.

-Si es un festival algo lejos de aquí pero es muy popular así que puede que encontremos información sobre tu hermana-los ojos de Igneel mostraron un brillo de emoción antes de sonreír tan cálidamente y de una forma tan sincera que varias jóvenes tuvieron que desmayarse al tiempo que un sonrojo inundaba a Lucy.

-Perfecto debemos ir de inmediato-

-Si el tren sale en una hora-y al decir eso la sonrisa de Igneel se congelo al tiempo que comenzó a sudar frio.

**Una hora más tarde…**

Igneel estaba viendo pálido la estación de trenes mientras Lucy caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, apretó sus puños con fuerza sabiendo que no era tiempo de dudar, estaba cerca de poder encontrar a su hermana y no se detendría por algo tan estúpido, él era un mago clase s reconocido en su época por toda Magnolia y quien hacía que mucho se escondieran con solo ver su aura potente, Hijo de Lucy Heartfilia y hermano mayor de Nashi…nada podría con el absolutamente nada. De pronto Lucy entro al tren y se volteo para ver a Igneel pero varias gotas de sudor pasaron por su nuca al ver como unos pasos después de la puerta el joven estaba en el suelo con el alma saliendo de su boca.

-I-Igneel-kun-tartamudeo con un tic en su boca antes de ver como el chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Tal vez no fue buena idea ir en tren…

**Continuara…**

_**are are muchos en los capitulo anterior me pidieron que explicara el por que del odio de Igneel a Sting y pues aqui esta, obviamente mas adelante explicare el por que de la actitud de Sting con su propia hija y en fin quiero decirles que en el proximo capitulo contestare todos los comentarios hasta ahora es que no eh tenido tiempo pero deseo hacerlo en el proximo capitulo y espero hacer eso cada cinco capitulos. en fin espero sus comentarios mis queridos lectores. y como soy buena les dejare un adelanto del proximo capitulo**_

-hey preciosa bienes sola-

-por qué no vienes con nosotros-

-ven muñeca-

Igneel detuvo su paso con una vena hinchada en su frente antes de voltear a ver como tres tipos con pinta de maleantes estaban al lado de una nerviosa Lucy, esta estaba por echarlos cuando a los cuatro les paso un escalofrió por la espalda incluyendo a Lucy pues al voltear se toparon con la mirada ensombrecida de un chico rubio quien tenía los ojos verdes llenos de furia. Cuando este dio un paso para acercarse por alguna razón todos sintieron que alguien moriría en ese mismo lugar pues cada centímetro más cerca de ellos el aura de ira del joven crecía al igual que una sonrisa psicópata en aquella cara provocando que los que estaban más cerca lo voltearan a ver nerviosos antes de alejarse huyendo, porque cuando el joven llego al lado de ellos y tomo por el cuello al hombre de cabello rojo todos temblaron de miedo por su pronta muerte.

-repite lo que le dijiste a Lucy-la orden fue con una vos llena de amenaza que provoco que todos sudaran nerviosos incluso Lucy quien estaba estática causando que los otros dos chicos se colocaran tras de ella muertos de miedo.

**que pasara en el proximo capitulo y veran que Igneel es un chico muy celoso de su madre...aunque cuando Natsu se entere quien sabe como reaccionara en fin sayonara mina :D**


	5. un festival problematico

recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece y aclarar algunas cosas

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

_**-Viva la uva-**_ leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_en capítulos anteriores:_

_-¿un festival?-comentó algo incrédulo provocando que Lucy sonriera divertida antes de asentir con emoción de poder ser de ayuda al joven, había estado intentando buscar una solución a la desgracia de Igneel y como por arte de magia ese papelito llego a sus manos. De hecho cuando estaba caminando derrotada directo al hotel este se estrelló en su cara como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado._

_-si es un festival algo lejos de aquí pero es muy popular así que puede que encontremos información sobre tu hermana-los ojos de Igneel mostraron un brillo de emoción antes de sonreír tan cálidamente y de una forma tan sincera que varias jóvenes tuvieron que desmayarse al tiempo que un sonrojo inundaba a Lucy._

_-perfecto debemos ir de inmediato-_

_-si el tren sale en una hora-y al decir eso la sonrisa de Igneel se congelo al tiempo que comenzó a sudar frio._

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

_Igneel estaba viendo pálido la estación de trenes mientras Lucy caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, apretó sus puños con fuerza sabiendo que no era tiempo de dudar, estaba cerca de poder encontrar a su hermana y no se detendría por algo tan estúpido, él era un mago clase s reconocido en su época por toda Magnolia y quien hacía que mucho se escondieran con solo ver su aura potente, Hijo de Lucy Heartfilia y hermano mayor de Nashi…nada podría con el absolutamente nada. De pronto Lucy entro al tren y se volteo para ver a Igneel pero varias gotas de sudor pasaron por su nuca al ver como unos pasos después de la puerta el joven estaba en el suelo con el alma saliendo de su boca._

_-I-Igneel-kun-tartamudeo con un tic en su boca antes de ver como el chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Tal vez no fue buena idea ir en tren…_

**un festival problematico**

Se observa como en medio de una gran ciudad un gran parque está en medio lleno de luces de colores, puestos de comida, juegos por todos lados y sobre todo personas disfrutando y gozando…en medio de ellas se ve a una joven rubia de grandes atributos con una gran sonrisa seguido por un chico algo más alto que ella con físico atrayente logrando que todas las mujeres que lo vean tengan un sonrojo, pero este iba con un tic marcado al notar como varios pervertidos observaban a su madre_-¨tsk quienes se creen estos idiotas¨-_era los pensamientos amenazantes del joven al ver como observaban a su adorada madre, le parecía enfermo así que ni muy lento o perezoso fulmino a cada uno con la mirada logrando que estas disminuyeran por completo. Una sonrisa de triunfo adorno su boca mientras caminaba al lado de Lucy quien no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-sugoi esto es tan emocionante-admitió la maga estelar con una sonrisa que provoco que Igneel se emocionara también, después de todo podía conseguir una buena información acerca del paradero de su amiga y su pequeña hermana.

-hai pero o sé a quién preguntarle sobre lo que busco-cuestiono el joven mago logrando que Lucy se detuviera de igual forma confundida, había mucha gente que no sabían por quién comenzar y de esa forma les seria aun más difícil buscar ayuda.

-COOOOOOLLLLL-a ambos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca antes de voltear a su derecha donde observaron a un rubio tomando fotografías a unas chicas, un tic nervioso apareció en la boca de Igneel al reconocerlo como Jason el reportero de la revista el hechicero semanal.

_-¨kami-sama este loco es igual que en mi época¨-_pensaba Igneel con su tic más marcado mientras a Lucy se le ocurría una idea al ver como el reportero tomaba fotos de todo el lugar, con rapidez tomo la mano de Igneel ganando su atención de inmediato.

-Igneel si logramos que él te ponga en la revista tu hermana y tu amiga lo verán de esa forma sabrás que están en Fairy tail-aseguro la rubia con los ojos brillantes, Igneel al observarla puso una expresión de alegría antes de asentir animadamente, aunque a ambos se les sombreo al frente de negro sin saber cuál iría hablar con el primero-eto creo que deberías ir tu-hablo nerviosamente Lucy y Igneel asintió no muy convencido antes de caminar en dirección al rubio.

-rayos realmente no quiero salir en esa revista nuevamente-murmuro el joven recordando como en su época tuvo que hacer una entrevista al haber sido dominado mago clase s y eso provocó una oleada de fans que lo torturaban casi siempre.

-hey preciosa bienes sola-

-por qué no vienes con nosotros-

-ven muñeca-

Igneel detuvo su paso con una vena hinchada en su frente antes de voltear a ver como tres tipos con pinta de maleantes estaban al lado de una nerviosa Lucy, esta estaba por echarlos cuando a los cuatro les paso un escalofrió por la espalda incluyendo a Lucy pues al voltear se toparon con la mirada ensombrecida de un chico rubio quien tenía los ojos verdes llenos de furia. Cuando este dio un paso para acercarse por alguna razón todos sintieron que alguien moriría en ese mismo lugar pues cada centímetro más cerca de ellos el aura de ira del joven crecía al igual que una sonrisa psicópata en aquella cara provocando que los que estaban más cerca lo voltearan a ver nerviosos antes de alejarse huyendo, porque cuando el joven llego al lado de ellos y tomo por el cuello al hombre de cabello rojo todos temblaron de miedo por su pronta muerte.

-repite lo que le dijiste a Lucy-la orden fue con una vos llena de amenaza que provoco que todos sudaran nerviosos incluso Lucy quien estaba estática causando que los otros dos chicos se colocaran tras de ella muertos de miedo.

**Segundos después…**

En medio del festival se escuchó un gran estruendo que captó la atención de todos quienes voltearon a ver como un joven rubio le daba una paliza a tres sujetos desconocidos de una forma salvaje y algo sádico mientras una joven rubia estaba en el suelo con un tic nervioso en su cara…

-TEME-grito uno de los que estaban en el suelo mientras sus manos se volvían de color morada, todos observaron con asombro como el mago esquivaba con agilidad cada ataque antes de que con una sola patada lo mandara por el cielo y se estrellara con potencia en una pared causando que se rompiera y este quedara inconsciente.

-no dejare que vuelvan hablarle a Lucy de esa forma-aseguro mientras tronaba sus nudillos y un aura negra cubría su rostro, Lucy estaba por decir algo cuando noto como Igneel tomaba por el cuello a uno de los jóvenes quien estaba asustado al ver cómo les estaba dando una paliza.

-¡kyahhhhhhhhh!-grito el joven al ver como el puño lo mandaba volando por los aires provocando exclamaciones de sorpresa entre el público, Igneel aún no estaba conforme de que osaran faltarle el respeto a su madre así que volteo a ver con ira al último quien casi se hace pipi en sus pantalones ante esa mirada.

-tendré que descargar mi enojo contigo-hablo con vos tétrica y causo que los del publico temieran por la vida del chico, mientras las mujeres no dejaban de ver de forma soñadora a Igneel que aunque estuviera con cara de psicópata seguía siendo guapo…estaba a punto de golpear al chico cuando un hombre se puso frente a él con mirada seria.

De pronto el silencio reino todo el lugar, el sujeto frente a el vestía como un monje con la cabeza calva y una gran barba, Igneel olvido todo el odio que tenía contra aquellos muchachos y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al igual que Lucy al reconocer al señor frente ambos…era Jura uno de los magos santos, Igneel le costó un poco reconocerlo pero al hacerlo sonrió interesado antes de ver de reojo como tenía toda la atención del público quienes murmuraban asombrados que un mago tan fuerte como Jura estuviera hay, de esa forma a la velocidad de la luz un plan se trazaba en su mente antes de mandar una mirada altanera a Jura quien seguía con una calmada.

-no sé qué asuntos tendrás con estos sujetos pero ya sufrieron suficiente-hablo con vos grave mostrando una mirada seria y Igneel solo sonrió antes de meter sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminar un poco acercase a él.

-eso no te toca decidirlo se metieron con algo importante para mí-hablo dirigiendo una leve mirada a Lucy quien estaba sonrojada sin saber que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formase en su mente-así que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos-añadió con una mirada retadora y el sujeto solo lo miraba con sorpresa de que un chiquillo como él se atreviera a desafiarlo, una sonrisa divertida surco el rostro de Jura antes de poner una expresión seria.

-entonces supongo que te detendré por la fuerza-Lucy se quedó en piedra al ver como la mano de Igneel era rodeada por fuego mientras el cuerpo de Jura emitía un leve poder mágico y se preguntó ¿Cómo rayos llego a esto?

En medio del público se observaba un hombre de cabellera blanca junto a una chica menor que el de cabello rosados que observaban con sorpresa al estúpido que osaba enfrentarse a Jura, los tres terminaban una misión y decidieron ir al festival para entretenerse un rato pero al ver una gran cantidad de gente reunido se acercaron para observar como un chico le daba una paliza a tres jóvenes quienes parecían medio muertos, Lyon boto pro seguir caminando pero Chelia los vio con lastima dispuesta ayudarlos pero Jura se adelantó para calmar la furia de aquel chico de cabellos rubios. Jura era un mago muy famoso así que no entendía como ese chico acababa de retarlo prácticamente a una batalla donde fácilmente Jura lo vencería de un solo golpe. Lyon solo suspiro viendo a otro lado con aburrimiento mientras Chelia apretaba sus puños preocupada por aquel chico dispuesta a usar su magia después que Jura acabara con él, por eso ambos vieron sorprendidos cuando el chico esquivo el puño del mago santo con una gran velocidad…y no solo ellos…

-are-pestañeo Lucy después de ponerse de pie para ver con asombro como Igneel después de esquivar el golpe de Jura se movió tan rápido y con un potente golpe mando a volar al mago santo varios metros antes de que cayera al suelo.

-oe viejo no me subestimes solo por que seas un mago santo-hablo Igneel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Jura se levantaba con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro mientras todo el público tenia expresión de asombro. Por otro lado Lucy observaba Igneel como si lo hubiera visto antes y como si de un reflejo se tratara la imagen de Natsu llego un momento a su mente.

-Natsu…-susurro incrédula al notar como la sonrisa del chico y su mirada eran idénticas a las del dragón slayer de fuego…

**En Fairy tail…**

-achu-

Natsu pasó una mano por su nariz de forma confundida. ..Alguien debería estar pensando en él…aun así volvió a su trabajo de vigilar la puerta como si fuera lo más emocionante de todo, ese día se suponía que Lucy llegaría junto el tan Igneel. No entendía por que las chicas amaban aquel chico solo era un arrogante roba compañeras que por alguna extraña razón del universo había aparecido en ese gremio.

-teme-mascullo con furia apoderándose de una porción de carne mientras a su lado Happy lo miraba con diversión y maldad en su mirada.

-nee Natsu no crees que Igneel se ande aprovechando de Lucy-comento curioso el felino notando como el cuerpo del dragón slayer de fuego se tensaba de inmediato, el felino siguió comiendo el pescado entre sus manos con una sonrisa-pero debemos estar tranquilos no creo que Igneel con su fuerza haga que Lucy pase mal momento-murmuro antes de sonreír de forma divertida al notar la furia crecer en los ojos del dragón slayer de fuego. En la cabeza de Natsu una imagen de Igneel quien extrañamente tenía mirada pervertida y estaba en forma chibi apareció mientras sujetaba una imagen chibi de Lucy por las fuerzas mientras la chica gritaba de horror.

-matare a ese bastardo-fue lo que dijo mientras su aura crecía de forma peligrosa…

**En medio de la feria…**

Igneel fue arrojado con una gran fuerza al suelo mientras esquivaba varios muros de tierra, apenas pudo ponerse de pie y dar sal5tos esquivando varios puños de tierra que tenían picos que por poco y lo hacían papilla, aun aunque estuviera casi al borde de la muerte en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión que provocaba que Jura siguiera golpeándolo con fuerza, Lucy estaba corriendo tras de ellos notando como se habían alejado hasta llegar al final de la feria. Lucy estaba realmente preocupada por Igneel ya que se estaba enfrentando a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y aun así estaba con tranquilidad. Que no sabía que vencer a Natsu no era suficiente para vencer a un mago santo. Por otro lado Lyon y Chelia estaban corriendo siguiendo también a su compañero impresionados por la estupidez del chico al retar a Jura que por alguna extraña razón que ellos desconocían estaba tomando algo serio la batalla. Igneel se detuvo al sentir a Jura cerca de él y con un gran salto esquivo uno de sus puños cayendo sobre uno de los faros de la ciudad.

-are pensé que Jura no sería tan fuerte en esta época pero creo que me equivoque-murmuro Igneel de forma pensativa mientras sobaba su barbilla, por otro lado Jura mantenía expresión tranquila observando como el joven estaba frente a él esperando otro de sus ataques.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-pregunto Jura con una expresión de seriedad causando que Igneel frunciera levemente el ceño con un mal presentimiento, aun así salto para quedar frente a él y sonreír sin que se diera cuenta de una forma igual a su padre que provoco que Jura abriera los ojos levemente impresionados.

-me llamo Igneel soy un nuevo mago de Fairy tail-

-no sabía que los magos de Fairy tail no tuvieran compasión-Igneel chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que estaba hablando de los bandidos que osaron propasarse a su vista con su madre, aun así estaba algo nervioso por dentro aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, ya que la mirada que tenía Jura le daba un mal presentimiento.

-hai aunque sea un mago de ese lugar tengo mis prioridades-comento con una mano al aire restándole importancia, pero al notar como varias personas volvían a verlos encendió uno de sus puños logrando que una sonrisa enigmática aparecieran en el rostro de Jura-por eso tengo que dar un buen espectáculo-aseguro antes de correr en dirección a el mago santo e intentar golpearlo aunque su golpe fue detenido por un muro de rocas.

-Igneel-murmuro Lucy cuando llego a la batalla observando como Igneel era lanzado nuevamente contra el suelo, su vista giro al oponente del chico y su rostro no pudo más que reflejar sorpresa al notar como Jura tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo y sus ropas estaban con quemaduras. ¿Quién rayos era Igneel para poder darle lucha a un mago santo?.

_-¨kuso cuando mi Tío Laxus me comento de la fuerza de Jura pensé que había exagerado¨-_pensaba Igneel llorando internamente y levantándose a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe del mago, estaba seguro que se estaba controlando de la misma forma que él, probablemente por respeto a la feria y las personas que estaban disfrutando. Aunque pensándolo bien cuando volviera a su tiempo retaría al Jura de ahí para ver la diferencia de poderes.

-are Jura-san tiene varias heridas en su cuerpo-Lucy casi se cae al suelo al escuchar la vos de Chelia a su lado, cuando su respiración se tranquilizó noto como Lyon también estaba a su lado viendo de forma seria la batalla-aunque el chico con el que batalla Jura-san también está herido pero eso no quita que siga siendo atractivo-Lucy sintió una gota de sudor pasar por su nuca al tiempo que al mago de hielo le aprecia una venita en su frente.

_-¨si no ataco enserio me hará papilla y adiós querido plan¨-_eso pasaba por la mente de Igneel antes de golpear otro muro de tierra y con una gran velocidad aparecer frente a Jura, de pronto el puño del joven paso de estar rodeado de fuego a rodearse de agua, Jura se desconcentro unos segundos que Igneel aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe de su puño que salió en forma de un potente impacto de agua que lo mando volando estrellándolo con un puesto dejando todo con polvo levantado.

-¿gano?-hablo Lucy incrédula al tiempo que Chelia volteaba a ver a Lyon quien solo estaba con los ojos impresionados antes de suspirar al notar una sombra salir de aquel polvo, Igneel sonrió al tiempo que veía como Jura simplemente estaba algo mojado y con pocas cortadas en su piel.

-vaya no pensé que pudieras lanzarme de esa forma-aseguro el mago con diversión en su vos mientras Igneel mostraba un símbolo de amor y paz en sus manos con aquella sonrisa idéntica a su padre-aunque estoy seguro que no peleaste con todo tu poder al igual que yo…solo deseabas montar un espectáculo aunque no sé muy bien para que-hablo el mago al acercarse al joven quien sonrió complacido por la astucia de Jura, de pronto todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un gran chichón en su nuca.

-BAKA-el grito de Lucy saco una gota de sudor en todos los espectadores, Igneel momentos después se sentó con una expresión adolorida pero cambio a una de horror al ver la terrible aura de batalla que desprendía el cuerpo de Lucy-por todos los cielos Igneel en que pensabas al luchar contra Jura sabes que es un mago santo y tu apenas acabas de terminar de recuperarte de tus heridas acaso no tienes conciencia ya que pudiste salir realmente herido-Igneel tenía un tic en su ojo al notar como Lucy estaba actuando como exactamente lo haría su madre.

-gomene Lucy pero ocupaba ganar atención y con aquellos estúpidos mi plan no hubiera funcionado como ahora-tanto Lucy como Lyon y Chelia quienes se acercaron giraron su cabeza con una expresión de no entender mientras Igneel sonreía-si miren pronto podre aparecer en el hechicero semanal y de esa forma Hikari lo vera pues aunque sea a veces muy marimacho es una chica que le gustan las revistas así que terminara viéndola-nadie entendía mucho al joven incluso Jura lo miraba como un loco hasta que unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos mientras Igneel sonreía con superioridad.

-COOOOOOL-todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver a Jason el reportero del hechicero semanal frente a ellos con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras corría hasta llegar frente a Igneel quien ya se había puesto de pie-eres un gran mago chico no siempre pueden verse una batalla como la tuya con Jura eso fue muy coool-Igneel asintió mientras ponía pose de superioridad provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca de todos mientras Jura observaba con interés al joven-tienes que darme una entrevista para que salgas en la portada en el próxima entrega-

**Una hora después…**

Igneel estaba contento mientras masticaba una pequeña porción de carne en su boca, a su lado Lucy estaba tomando un batido de fresa con el pequeño Plue en sus manos quien comía una paleta, Jura estaba sentado con una taza de café en sus manos sonriendo algo divertido al notar como Lyon a su lado tenía una vena hinchada viendo a Igneel ya que al lado de Igneel estaba Chelia con los ojos en forma de corazón mientras su cuerpo se movía de forma divertida. De pronto Igneel dejo de comer al notar la mirada de Chelia y le sonrió de forma amigable provocando que la chica se sonrojara grandemente al tiempo que Lucy tenía varias gotas de sudor en su nuca.

_-¨por alguna razón todas las chicas terminar enamoradas de Igneel¨-_de reojo Lucy noto como todas las chicas del pequeño puesto de comida en la feria observaban a Igneel con ojos en forma de corazón y un intenso derrame nasal.

-bueno ya que terminaste tu entrevista con Jason puedes decirnos el porqué de nuestra actuación-Jura lo miro interesado logrando que la cara de Igneel mostrara diversión antes de limpiarse su boca con una servilleta. Lucy observaba todo confundida al igual que Chelia mientras Lyon mantenía la mirada baja.

-perdí contacto con unas personas muy importantes para mí y al ver a Jason del hechicero semanal pensé que si salía en esa revista podrían verme en cualquier lugar-aseguro con tranquilidad y Lucy lo observo sorprendida de que pensara eso en unos momentos después de haber visto a Jason-claro que cuando Jura defendió a esos chicos un nuevo plan llego a mi mente ya que después de todo más importante que esa revista el rumor de un joven luchando con un mago santo es algo que se esparce más rápido-aseguro el joven colocando una mano en la mesa y recargando su rostro en ella dándole un aspecto que a todas les pareció sumamente sexy.

-eso explica porque contenías tus ataques-aseguro Jura provocando que tanto Lyon como Lucy lo observaran sorprendidos antes de mirar a Igneel quien sonreía divertido-tu fuerza es sorprendente chico y veo un brillante futuro delante de ti-Igneel sentía como su sonrisa arrogante crecía en sus labios al notar la mirada de Lyon en su ser-pero me temo que tu mente te prohíbe crecer-la sonrisa en la cara de Igneel no cambio mientras que Lucy observaba de reojo a Jura.

-sugoi como esperaba de ti Jura-san-hablo Igneel antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano a Lucy quien la tomo confundida-es un placer luchar contigo Jura espero en el futuro no enfrentemos de nuevo en una batalla de verdad-hablo caminando a la salida provocando que Jura suspirara antes de ver de reojo al chico.

-aunque si sigues comportándote como tu padre será difícil para ti-el cuerpo de Igneel se detuvo unos segundos y una mirada seria se posó en su rostro cuando volteo a ver a Jura quien solo se puso de pie caminando a la salida seguido de Lyon y Chelia-tu plan de comportarte de esa forma no es suficiente para hacer que tu verdadera personalidad salga-fueron sus palabras antes de salir con Chelia despidiéndose amablemente de él. Por otro lado Lucy observaba preocupada como el cuerpo de Igneel se tensaba antes de verla a ella con una sonrisa.

-vamos Lucy-

Fuera del lugar Lyon observaba a Jura con una ceja arriba mientras el señor caminaba de forma tranquila, Chelia daba pequeños saltos pero se detuvieron al ver a un hombre frente a ellos con una capucha, Jura solo sonrió antes de pasar al lado de él dejando a los otros confundidos.

-arigato Jura-san todo salió perfecto al plan-hablo el sujeto quien se puso de pie y solo el brillo de sus ojos de un verde oscuro brillaban mientras el mago santo solo seguía caminando con tranquilidad.

-cuando llegue el momento debes avisarme para ayudarles-fueron las palabras de Jura antes de seguir caminando dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de la feria, el encapuchado solo desapareció en las sombras antes de que Chelia lo viera confundido y Lyon solo tuviera un mal presentimiento en su cabeza…pero era Jura de quien se trataba así que no debía preocuparse.

**Por otro lado de la feria…**

Igneel caminaba como ido seguido de Lucy quien no decía nada, el joven estaba confundido no entendía nada pero si Jura sabía quién era su padre era algo complicado y además muy sospechoso, él no había dicho anda sobre su procedencia desde que llego así que solo había dos posibilidades y era que alguien más supiera de su llegada a esta época o se encontrara con alguien que supiera la verdad de él. Detuvo sus pasos antes de voltear a ver a Lucy quien estaba preocupada y solo atino a sonreír antes de comenzar hablar de cosas triviales sin importancia para que su madre no se preocupara más sobre eso…ya después el tiempo diría quien sabia más sobre él en esta época.

Por otro lado sonreía divertido al ver como Lyon estaba celoso de él en cierta forma, no podía esperar por contarle a Takumi que el padre de su novia estaba celoso de él, bueno de hecho no era su novia aunque era obvio para todos que a pesar de los insultos ambos estaban coladitos, la imagen de una chica de largo cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo con mechones en su cara con ojos azules llego a su mente, después una imagen de está peleando con Takumi con hielo paso por su mente y no pudo más que reír al recordar a Luka. Realmente no era muy amigo de esa chica pero amaba molestar a Takumi como venganza de que este lo molestara con Hikari.

-kawai-Igneel se detuvo notando como Lucy observaba un pequeño pues donde había un dragón de forma chibi de color rojo, sonrió divertido antes de acercarse a un señor que tenía un mazo en sus manos.

-que tengo que hacer para ganar al peluche-comento señalando al dragón de peluche y el señor rio divertido mientras un brillo pasaba por su mirada, luego se alejó mostrando tras de él el típico juego de pegar con un mazo y que el coso subiera hasta tocar un timbre-¿una prueba de fuerza?-susurro Igneel con diversión mientras Lucy se acercaba él con una sonrisa.

-claro pero este mazo es hecho Iridio puro concentrado para que sea más pesado al igual que todo el juego-anuncio con brillo malicioso en sus ojos y Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras Igneel solo reía divertido por como ese hombre lo subestimaba.

-según entiendo el iridio es el metal más pesado que hay-susurro Lucy con molestia ante la jugarreta del señor quien solo estaba mirando con brillo malicioso, Igneel por su parte puso una de sus manos en el mango del mazo y una luz salió de este.

-también tiene un hechizo que impide usar algún tipo de magia en él-hablo con maldad el señor antes de reír como un psicópata y Igneel sintió como su cuerpo se emocionaba por el reto, Lucy estaba por reprochar pero Igneel puso ambas manso en el mazo intentando levantarlo pero no pudo moverlo del piso-jojojo nadie a podido levantar ese mazo-hablo mientras tapaba con una de sus manos su boca y sonreía con maldad.

-bien aquí tiene-hablo Igneel mostrándole unas monedas al señor quien solo lo observaba con diversión en su mirada y Lucy lo observaba preocupada.

-bien si quieres intentarlo no te detendré-De pronto Igneel tomo nuevamente con sus manos el mazo y con una gran fuerza lo levanto del suelo dejando a el señor con los ojos abiertos al igual que Lucy quien vio como este golpeaba el juego con fuerza pero el indicador no subió mas que hasta la mitad mostrando a Igneel incrédulo al igual que los demás.

-are pensé que llegaría más lejos-hablo con molestia Igneel colocando el mazo como si nada en el suelo levantando una leve capa de polvo, Lucy por curiosidad tomo el mazo con sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que no podía ni moverlo un centímetro.

-t-toma-hablo el señor del puesto con mirada asombrada mientras mostraba el peluche de forma de dragón, Igneel solo levanto una ceja observándolo con sorpresa antes de dárselo a Lucy quien le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

-¿pensé que el dragón era el premio principal?-comento con intriga Igneel y el señor solo negó confundido de que un chico con apariencia debilucha alzara ese mazo de Iridio que tenía un gran peso de casi el tamaño de una casa.

-n-no el premio es una viaje de seis personas a un hotel de lujo en la playa por tres noc…que haces-grito exaltado al ver como Igneel tomaba el mazo nuevamente y lo colocaba como si nada en su hombro provocando que varias personas se asomaran curiosas al verlo en el juego donde nadie había podido ganar.

-pues ganar el juego y irme un tiempo a la playa-hablo con una sonrisa mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz, Lucy solo miraba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ver como Igneel volteaba a verla con diversión en su mirada-Lucy que dices de ir un tiempo a la playa-comento ocasionando que la rubia se asombrara antes de mostrar una mirada cariñosa y asentir emocionada al saber que el chico se propone lo que quiere.

_-¨como Natsu¨-_piensa la rubia con emoción antes de ver como Igneel nuevamente golpeaba el juego llegando cada vez más lejos, aunque pasando el tiempo aun no llegaba hasta el final pero Lucy tenia tras de ella una montaña de peluches que Igneel había ganado, mientras tanto el señor miraba con los ojos abiertos como en el último intento Igneel le dio con tanta fuerza que destrozo parte de la máquina y el medidor sobre paso el juego destruyendo el timbre.

-mi preciosa máquina-lloriqueaba el señor mientras de su mano caían seis boletos que Igneel tomo antes de ver a Lucy con una gran sonrisa y Lucy le respondió con otra. Este se acercó a ella mostrándole los boletos que ella tomo entre sus manos sin saber pro que al estar cerca de él la imagen de Natsu siempre venía a su mente.

-bueno nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa-anuncio con diversión antes de ver con una gota de sudor todos los premios que gano al igual que Lucy.

-aunque primero debemos ver como llevamos todo eso-comento Lucy mostrando entre sus manos incluso entre los peluches como se veía una cocina, lavadora, un estante de libros, una escultura y una lacrima visión arriba de todo.

-USTEDES-ambos voltearon a ver como un señor de pequeña estatura acompañado de unos guardias los miraba con enojo provocando que Lucy riera nerviosa al igual que Igneel-usted chico destruyo la mitad de la feria en su pelea-hablo dando un paso y Igneel con agilidad tomo una de las telas que estaba en un puesto y acomodo todos los premios en ella de forma rápida y tomo a Lucy como un costal de papas antes de salir corriendo seguidos por los guardias y el alcalde del pueblo. Lucy por otro lado volteo a ver como Igneel sonreía emocionado y ella juro ver a Natsu en esa sonrisa por lo que imito la sonrisa del joven.

**Continuara…**

**_ohayo mina lamento el retraso pero me quitaron el internet de mi compu así que no podia ni usar word para escribirr o mucho menos meterme en fanfiction, así que le suplique a mi hermana que me prestara la laptop y gracias a eso pude terminar el capitulo de hoy :D quiero decirles que no puedo poner un adelanto pues no eh escrito nada del proximo capitulo pero un pequeño secreto es que trata sobre las vacaciones en la playa y un torneo muy especial donde habla mas de una sorpresa jojojojo_**

**_se que les dije que escribiria las respuestas a todos sus reviews que tanto amo leer cada segundo con mi celular pero no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero aprovechar para escribir un poco del proximo capitulo asi poder subirlo entre la otra semana pero puedo contestar las dudas mas importantes como estas_**

**_el encapuchado no es Natsu_**

**_Sting no es tan maldito realmente tiene una historia el por que de su actitud con Hikari_**

**_si Igneel es un sex simbol en fairy tail *-*_**

**_sayonara MINA!_**


	6. un viaje no tan relajante

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-N-no el premio es una viaje de seis personas a un hotel de lujo en la playa por tres noc…que haces-grito exaltado al ver como Igneel tomaba el mazo nuevamente y lo colocaba como si nada en su hombro provocando que varias personas se asomaran curiosas al verlo en el juego donde nadie había podido ganar._

_-Pues ganar el juego y irme un tiempo a la playa-hablo con una sonrisa mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz, Lucy solo miraba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ver como Igneel volteaba a verla con diversión en su mirada-Lucy que dices de ir un tiempo a la playa-comento ocasionando que la rubia se asombrara antes de mostrar una mirada cariñosa y asentir emocionada al saber que el chico se propone lo que quiere._

_-¨Como Natsu¨-piensa la rubia con emoción antes de ver como Igneel nuevamente golpeaba el juego llegando cada vez más lejos, aunque pasando el tiempo aun no llegaba hasta el final pero Lucy tenia tras de ella una montaña de peluches que Igneel había ganado, mientras tanto el señor miraba con los ojos abiertos como en el último intento Igneel le dio con tanta fuerza que destrozo parte de la máquina y el medidor sobre paso el juego destruyendo el timbre._

_-Mi preciosa máquina-lloriqueaba el señor mientras de su mano caían seis boletos que Igneel tomo antes de ver a Lucy con una gran sonrisa y Lucy le respondió con otra. Este se acercó a ella mostrándole los boletos que ella tomo entre sus manos sin saber pro que al estar cerca de él la imagen de Natsu siempre venía a su mente._

_-Bueno nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa-anuncio con diversión antes de ver con una gota de sudor todos los premios que gano al igual que Lucy._

_-Aunque primero debemos ver como llevamos todo eso-comento Lucy mostrando entre sus manos incluso entre los peluches como se veía una cocina, lavadora, un estante de libros, una escultura y una lacrima visión arriba de todo._

_-USTEDES-ambos voltearon a ver como un señor de pequeña estatura acompañado de unos guardias los miraba con enojo provocando que Lucy riera nerviosa al igual que Igneel al identificarlo como el alcalde-usted chico destruyo la mitad de la feria en su pelea-hablo con vos amenazante dando un paso y Igneel con agilidad tomo una de las telas que estaba en un puesto y acomodo todos los premios en ella de forma rápida y tomo a Lucy como un costal de papas en su hombro antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos seguidos por los guardias y el alcalde del pueblo. Lucy por otro lado volteo a ver como Igneel sonreía emocionado y ella juro ver a Natsu en esa sonrisa por lo que imito la sonrisa del joven._

**un viaje no tan relajante**

Se podía observar como en medio de una playa estaba un hermoso joven de cabello rubio tendido en una manta con una sombrilla que le proporcionaba sombra, su piel parecía estar con un leve brillo que sacaba suspiros a las múltiples jóvenes alrededor de él además de que solo traía unos short de color verde dejando su torso desnudo para incrementar los derrames nasales de las presentes, lejos de él en el agua se observaba a una joven rubia con un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco jugando con una bola de playa con una pequeña niña de pelo azulado quien traía un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color verde provocando que varios hombres voltearan a verlas con un sonrojo en su rostro ante tan magnifico juego que dejaba ver bien su cuerpo al moverse. Mas adentro en el agua se observaba un joven de cabello oscuro que estaba desnudo pero era tapado por el agua quien estaba en una competencia con cierto peli rosa que desvía varias veces su mirada a la playa para ver con enojo al joven y cuidar a Lucy. por otro lado se observaban como dos gatos estaban en el mar mientras flotaban con un pequeño colchón vestidos con dos bañadores y por ultimo estaba Erza sentada al lado de Igneel también recibiendo del sol aprovechando de esos momentos de tranquilidad gracias a los boletos que había ganado Igneel en su última misión.

-Igneel-kun-el rubio abrió un ojo notando como su madre estaba frente a él con su pelo mojado y varias gotas de agua en su cuerpo, le sonrió cálidamente antes de sentarse para observar como esta tenía en sus manos una pelota de playa con la que jugaba minutos antes-¿te gustaría jugar conmigo y Wendy?-le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que Igneel le provoco un inmenso calor en su cuerpo antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

-Hai Lucy-hablo antes de caminar al agua poco profunda y con un hábil movimiento lanzar el balón a Wendy quien lo respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que Lucy lo interceptaba. Igneel solo reía junto con ellas causando un leve sonrojo en ambas, por dentro el joven observo de reojo a Wendy y le parecía imposible que esa niña llegara a convertirse en su época en una poderosa maga clase s y ahora estuviera esperando su segundo hijo. A su mente llego la imagen de un pequeño de cabello azulado oscuro con ojos chocolates quien reía abiertamente a sus padres, una mujer de larga cabellera azulada y un joven de cabello oscuro con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba riendo-ahora que lo pienso no eh hablado con Romeo-san-susurro Igneel recordando al esposo de Wendy y por esa distracción no noto como el balón iba directo a él pero al reaccionar con un hábil movimiento se impulsó para atrás notando como0 este se alejaba y con una vuelta le dio una patada con poca fuerza que lo envió directo a Lucy quien lo atajo sorprendida.

-Eso fue sorprendente Igneel-san-alago Wendy con una sonrisa de asombro y Igneel solo sonrió antes de posar una mano en su nuca sacándole una sonrisa de orgullo a Lucy, mientras por otro lado Natsu fulminaba a Igneel provocando que el mar a su alrededor salieran leves burbujas por el calor.

-Natsu no puedes enojarte con él después de todo gracias al chico estamos aquí-Hablo Gray quien ya portaba su short llegando al lado de Natsu quien solo bufo y giro su mirada molesto.

Después de todo no era para menos ya que el día anterior cuando estaba alistando todo para ir a buscar a Lucy ella entro por las puertas del gremio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro seguida de Igneel quien la observaba con un brillo en sus ojos que le daban ganas de partirle la cara. Ella les comento a Erza, Gary y él que con la misión había podido pagar los tres meses de renta que debía y murmuro algo de que el resto del dinero quedo en la feria al destruir parte de ella, no entendieron del todo de que estaba hablando pero después llego Igneel abrazándola pro los hombros y comentándoles que tenía seis boletos para ir a un hotel a la playa y como eran el equipo de Lucy los invito, además de la pequeña Wendy quien había llegado en el justo momento que el joven saco los boletos. Lucy les sonrió a todos causando que ellos aceptaran aunque Natsu no estaba de acuerdo en ir terminó aceptando pues no dejaría que Lucy volviera a irse tanto tiempo solas con alguien, así que al día siguiente partieron en la mañana caminando a la playa y en unas horas llegaron antes de dividir las habitación entre chicos y chicas para disgusto del rubio y el peli rosa, luego partieron rumbo a la playa para divertirse un rato.

-Sabes me sigue extrañando que odies tanto al chico-

-Tsk metete en tus asuntos Gray-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de notar como Igneel pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Lucy quien no se inmutó por el contacto, escucho algo de comer helados y junto a Wendy se dirigieron a la orilla de la playa con una sonrisa antes de hablar con Erza para sentarse en una mesa con una sombrilla antes de esperar a que un camarero apareciera con unos helados, de reojo pudo observar como Gray nadaba en direcciona reunirse con ellos por lo que de mala gana lo imito sin muchos ánimos. Con pocos ánimos llego y se sentó al lado de Erza observando con furia como Igneel le pasaba helado por la nariz a Lucy quien se sorprendió primero antes de seguirle el juego causando que Natsu apretara los puños con molestia pues no podía hacer nada…él no era nada de ella y si le gritaba que dejara de hacerlo Lucy se molestaría aún más con él.

-mina miren lo que encontré-todos giraron a ver como Gray sostenía entre sus manos un cartel que anunciaba un torneo de deportes para el día de mañana-dicen que no anunciaran el premio hasta las finales de mañana-comento con cierta duda causando que todos observaran como de reojo Natsu miraba el cartel con emoción ya que esa sería una buena forma de descartar energía.

-aquí menciona que deben ser parejas-murmuro Lucy con duda después de tomar el cartel provocando un gran silencio en el lugar, alzo la mirada notando como Igneel y Natsu se fulminaban con la mirada causando que una gota de sudor rodara por su nuca.

-esto me preocupa Charle-comento Wendy con un temblor en su cuerpo al ver como el aura de ambos crecía, la gata blanca solo miraba fijamente a Igneel con duda de sus visiones donde el chico últimamente aparecía continuamente pero ahora se le sumaban una niña peli rosa en ellas. Una visión que tenía cada noche era de una niña peli rosa que era atacada en un bosque y una sombra aparecía frente a ella antes de que todo se volviera negro provocándole temor.

-esto es jodidamente interesante-dijo Gray con emoción mientras le pasaba unas palomitas a Happy quien estaba con una sonrisa igual que él, Erza estaba con una venita hinchada en su frente hasta que una luz llego a sus ojos con un brillo malvado causando que todos exceptos Natsu y Igneel que seguían fulminándose con la mirada la observaran con temor.

-Lucy se mi pareja/Lucy compite conmigo-el rubio con un aura aterradora fulmino a Natsu al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía también, por otro lado Lucy tenía un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza sin entender bien que estaba ocurriendo.

-Juvia quiere que Igneel-sama este con ella-todos pegaron un brinco al notar como la maga de agua había llegado sin que la vieran y se sentaba al lado de Igneel, este volteo a verla con curiosidad sin saber cuándo había llegado ella a ese lugar.

-¿Juvia que haces aquí?-pregunto Gray extrañado causando que la maga volteara a verlo sin ningún sonrojo o de forma nerviosa provocando que todos incluso el mismísimo Gray la vieran extrañados por su actitud.

-Juvia vino por que escucho que Igneel-sama venía aquí-todos cayeron de espaldas menos Igneel quien se sonrojo enormemente al entender la situación poniéndole nervioso cuando la maga de agua abrazo su brazo causando que al traer solo un bañador de dos piezas de color morado este sintiera toda la anatomía de la maga de agua. Por kami-sama si Takumi o su tío Gray en el futuro lo vieran ahora lo matarían, después de todos ambos eran muy celosos con su madre. Pero es que solo había notado que la maga estaba encantada por su físico no pensó que llegara a quererlo de otra forma.

-eso es muy amable de tu parte Juvia-hablo el con un tic nervioso en su ceja sintiéndose mal al ver como la maga lo observaba con ojos en forma de corazón, si estaba en serios problemas si alguien veía esto…aunque recordándolo bien en el futuro Juvia siempre lo trataba como un muñeco al abrazarlo pues esta lo ayudaba mucho cuando su madre se enfermó y la llego a querer mucho como su tía además de una gran amiga. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien algo no cuadraba en esta escena pues Juvia aunque lo miraba soñadora tenía el mismo brillo que en el futuro ¿entonces no estaba enamorada de él?.

-Juvia está feliz-aseguro abrazándolo de forma cariñosa y él de reojo pudo notar como por un mini segundo la mirada de la maga de agua se posó en Gray antes de volver a la suya, de reojo Igneel noto como Gray casi de manera inexistente tenso todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus rostro.

_-¨tío Gray pagaras cada una de las veces que me llamabas pequeño mocoso escupe fuego cuando te retaba¨-_pensó Igneel antes de acercar su rostro al de Juvia quien se sonrojo totalmente por lo que puso una sonrisa coqueta escuchando los suspiros de las mujeres del lugar incluidas Erza y Wendy-me alegra que estés feliz-Juvia sintió un intenso derrame nasal antes de caer desmayada provocando que Igneel sonriera divertido al notar como los puños de Gray se cerraban con fuerza.

-bien has pareja con Juvia y así yo hago pareja con Lucy-hablo Natsu más tranquilo pero justo cuando iba a tomar la mano de Lucy llego Igneel con una velocidad tomando el cuerpo de la rubia abrazándola de una forma posesiva que provoco una venita hincharse en la frente de Natsu.

-harás pareja conmigo verdad Lu-chan-la rubia no pudo más que sonrojarse al sentir el cuerpo de Igneel envolviendo al suyo causándole que se pusiera nerviosa, Natsu se puso de pie con un aura aterradora mientras Igneel le sonreía retadoramente. Apenas Natsu abrió su boca dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese rubio un golpe lo estrello en el suelo al mismo tiempo que un golpe separo a Igneel de Lucy cayendo de forma seca al suelo mientras Erza se alzaba con un aura aterradora.

-¡dejen de comportarse como niños par de idiotas!-les grito con enojo antes de que Wendy se abrazara a Lucy con temor y ella correspondiera el gesto, Gray por su lado estaba abrazando a Happy y a Charle detrás de Lucy –yo decidiré quien participara mañana así que más le vale dejen de peleas estúpidas-ambos asintieron con el alma saliendo de la boca causando una satisfacción en Erza quien nada más dio media vuelta antes de que todos la vieran con temor-ahora voy a buscar un pastel de fresa-todos cayeron al suelo de espaldas antes de ver como Erza con la cara de una niña pequeña aminaba por la playa.

**Unas horas después…**

Se podía ver como por los pasillos de aquel hotel caminaba cierto peli rosa con sus ropas normales, aunque tenía un gran chichón en su cabeza, él caminaba con los brazos sobre su pecho de forma molesta con el ceño fruncido levemente. Estaba molesto con ese Igneel ya que siempre pasaba tiempo con Lucy y esta no parecía importarle mucho la cercanía del joven pero gracias a eso él con costo y podía decirle un hola antes de que la rubia centrara toda su atención en el chico nuevo, por eso decidió ir hablar con ella de esa forma podría aunque sea tener una conversación decente con ella. Por eso cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas tomo un buen respiro antes de entrar notando de inmediato el olor de la rubia, una sonrisa inundo su rostro antes de aspirar con más fuerza llenando su nariz de aquel hermoso olor a vainilla antes de caminar donde estaba más fuerte chocando contra una puerta, con una sonrisa la abrió sin saber que era realmente.

-Lu…cy-el peli rosa salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta consigo mientras intentaba bloquear el intenso derrame nasal de su nariz, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho más ya que la imagen de Lucy solo con una pequeña toalla no lo dejaría en paz en unas noches, pero al sentir el aura negra salir de aquel baño corrió en dirección a la puerta para poder huir de la ira de la rubia aunque no se esperó que al abrir la puerta Igneel estuviera a punto de tocar y ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Natsu-la vos tenebrosa provoco que ambos se sentaran en el suelo viendo como Lucy miraba como una aura asesina a Natsu quien se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Igneel solo ladeo su cabeza pensando en que se había perdido de alguna cosa pero al notar el sonrojo de Natsu y ver a su madre en toalla sintió un aura asesina crecer en su interior al tiempo que tomo a él peli rosa del cuello viéndolo de forma intimidante.

-que le hiciste a Lucy-le cuestiono con ira en todo su ser de que le haya perdido el respeto a su adorada madre mientras el dragón slayer de fuego tragaba pesado, pronto Lucy dio un paso en dirección de Natsu pero con descuido soltó la toalla que cayó al suelo provocando que ella se quedara estática mientras un sonrojo inundaba todo su cuerpo. Igneel quien volteo a ver sin querer se sonrojo levemente al ver el cuerpo de su madre desnudo, que aunque lo hubiera visto de niño cuando se daban baños juntos seguía siendo vergonzoso ahora, por otro lado Natsu tuvo un intenso derrame nasal hasta que cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡IDIOTAS!-fue lo último que escucharon ambos antes de caer en la oscuridad.

**Unos minutos más tardes…**

En medio del comedor se observaba como todo el grupo ahora incluido Juvia estaban disfrutando de su cena mientras Erza hablaba de que ya había inscrito a todos en el torneo de mañana pero por alguna razón tanto Natsu como Igneel estaban con varios golpes en sus cabezas y con curitas por todo su cuerpo. Mientras disfrutaban de la cena Igneel fulminaba con su vista a Natsu y este lo imitaba así que cuando este intento tomar un trozo de pescado y Igneel se adelantó una venita se hincho en su frente, segundos después Igneel quería tomar una salsa que Natsu tomo rápidamente y la vacío totalmente en su comida causando que rayos saliera de los ojos de ambos mientras se fulminaban con la mirada declarándose una guerra, pronto cada uno tomaba comida metiéndosela a la boca con gran velocidad viendo haber quien ganaba, Wendy solo veía todo nerviosa viendo como Juvia decía algo sobre que Igneel-sama ganaría provocando un aura aterradora en Gray, Lucy hace rato dejo de ponerles atención y Erza estaba concentrada en su comida, cuando iba a tomar su postre que era un deseado pastel de fresa este se vio tomado rápidamente por Natsu quien sin saber que estaba comiendo lo metió en su boca de un solo. Después de aquel sacrilegio Natsu se tuvo que detener al ver el aura amenazadora de Erza.

-¡YA BASTA!-tan pronto como pudo el puño de Erza se estrelló en la cara de Igneel y Natsu mandándolos a volar para después darles una paliza a ambos para que dejaran esas ridiculeces. Unos minutos después Lucy se puso de pie caminando donde estaba Igneel acostado con sus ojos en forma de cruz y un chichón más en su cabeza, este entrecerró la mirada cuando intento distinguir de quien era la silueta frente a él y al notar a su madre sonrió levemente.

-Igneel tengo que hablar contigo-el rubio se sentó como pudo notando de reojo como Erza le daba una paliza a Natsu y este volteo nuevamente su mirada a Lucy quien estaba viéndolo de forma seria antes de suspirar cansada-ya intente hablar con Natsu y no funciono ahora te lo pido a ti…deja de pelear tanto con Natsu él no te ha hecho nada pero siempre lo miras mal-los ojos de Igneel se abrieron levemente recordando como este lo había abandonado de niño por lo que su mirada se volvió sombría unos segundos.

-no te metas en esto Lucy-

-deja de comportarte como un niño-

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-estas peleando con uno de mis camaradas por una cosa ridícula-

-ya basta-

-no hasta que me expliques lo que pasa-

Todos en el lugar estaban viendo la pelea con asombro, ambos se habían puesto de pie y Igneel estaba viendo de forma molesta a Lucy, no llegaba a verla con odio pues era su madre jamás podría odiarla pero le molestaba que defendiera a Natsu antes que a él, que acaso no sabía que los abandono en que estaba pensando. Por otro lado Erza estaba viendo todo preocupada mientras Natsu observaba preocupado a Lucy quien aprecia levemente herida ante el comportamiento del joven, Wendy estaba por caminar donde ellos pero Gray la detuvo con una mano en su hombro y Juvia solo estaba callada sin comprender nada aunque al ver la mirada de Lucy noto que algo no estaba bien en esa conversación. Por otro lado a Igneel solo le venía a su mente el día que su padre los abandono, era de noche y había una tormenta fuera de su casa, solo escucho la discusión de sus padres antes de bajar las escaleras y notar como su padre caminaba a la puerta abriéndola mientras de reojo lo observaba antes de bajar la mirada y salir…nunca más volvió.

La ira comenzó a cegarlo realmente estaba molesto, ¿Cómo paso eso acaso él no le había dicho de niño que los amaba? ¿Él acaso no fue su súper héroe, su ejemplo a seguir y su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué entonces siempre que estaban juntos sonreía? ¿Porque su padre los abandono?...por qué...por qué…por qué…esa palabras se repetían siempre en su mente al igual que la mirada triste de su madre quien lloraba todas las noches, la misma mirada que se repetía cuando Nashi preguntaba por él y ella siempre repetida que él era un gran mago y algún día regresaría, acaso era una idiota que no entendía que ese infeliz los abandono por alguna tontería dejando todo atrás. Por qué no se quedó con ellos, porque no estuvo junto su madre de esa forma ella jamás hubiera muerto. De pronto puso sus manos en su cabeza apretándola fuertemente sintiendo las ganas de destruir todo a su paso y descargar toda su ira.

-Igneel-murmuro Lucy al notar como este tenía los ojos oscuros mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente, no entendía nada pero cuando este alzo la vista y su mirada estaba llena de ira sintió temor, pero no que le hiciera algo a ella pues algo le decía que no era capaz de ello…si no porque cuando el levanto la vista supo él sufría y sabía que no confiaba en ella para decirlo.

-sabes por qué odio a ese imbécil pues por la razón de que es un idiota jamás perdonaría alguien que hiciera llorar a mi madre, nunca lo perdonare, jamás lo perdonare y no permitiré que lastime lo único que me queda…jamás dejare que se acerque a Nashi es un gran idiota-Lucy se asombró al ver como este tenía leves lágrimas en sus ojos pero con su mano las limpio rápidamente-no podría perdonar a mi padre-Lucy puso una mano en el hombro de él provocando que este la viera con asombro.

-él no es tu padre-hablo su madre con vos cariñosa intentando hacer que entrara en razón pero este desvió la vista a Natsu quien lo miraba sorprendido, una imagen de un hombre mayor con los rasgos más marcados un poco más musculoso de pelo alborotado más largo aunque con esa misma sonrisa llego a su mente.

_-vamos Igneel baja de ese árbol-_

_-IGNEEL DRAGNEEL NO ME HAGAS IR POR TI ASI QUE BAJA O TU MADRE ME MATARA-_

_-Lucy ya te dije que no fue culpa de nadie se cayó por accidente del árbol-_

_-Erza acaso no sabes que Igneel va ser el mago más fuerte de todos no podría estar más orgulloso de mi hijo-_

_-vamos Igneel te enseñare magia de cazador de dragones-_

_-claro que vamos a ir a comer pizza solo no le digas a tu madre-_

_-vamos Igneel dale una paliza a Kaito-_

_-mi hijo es el mejor Laxus-_

_-por todos los cielos Igneel deja de correr…no me saques la lengua cochino mocoso vas a ver que te ganare-_

_-ves las estrellas Igneel son hermosas siempre están hay aunque tú no las veas al igual que yo estaré siempre contigo-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus recuerdos mientras este pasaba su mano por sus hombros abrazándolo a él cuando era un pequeño niño._

_-porque para mí tú y Lucy son lo más importante no dejare que nadie los lastime-_

Igneel bajo la vista de forma sombría ganando la atención de todos mientras las imágenes de los momentos que vivió con su padre se repetían en su mente, sonriéndole, regañándole, corriendo a su lado, enseñándole magia y sobre todo mientras lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo que su madre. Se puso de pie y con un empujón se quitó la mano de Lucy pasando de lado de ella mientras ignoraba por completo a Natsu quien lo observaba sorprendido.

-no saben nada-fueron sus palabras antes de salir y dejar todo en silencio.

**Fuera en el bosque…**

Igneel estaba golpeando un árbol el cual estaba ya casi desecho con sus hojas quemadas, momentos después el árbol salió volando causando que el joven se detuviera mientras respiraba con dificultad, la escena se dejó ampliar mostrando varios árboles a su alrededor quemados o destruidos. Igneel camino a uno que aun poseía un tronco y se recostó en él mientras observaba las estrellas recordando las palabras de su padre

_-ves las estrellas Igneel son hermosas siempre están hay aunque tú no las veas al igual que yo estaré siempre contigo-_

Cuanto deseaba que aquellas palabras hubieran sido ciertas…

-vaya chico te ves patético-sus ojos se abrieron notando como frente a él estaba un encapuchado, pero no cualquiera su olor era el mismo que el día que llego a este lugar por lo que lo miro con odio brillante en sus ojos. Con una velocidad increíble lo tomo por el cuello estampándolo contra un árbol sintiendo ira en todo su ser.

-tu pedazo de idiota dime donde están mi hermana y Hikari o te mato ahora mismo-aseguro con vos que haría que cualquiera se hiciera en sus pantalones pero el sujeto solo sonrió antes de mostrar sus manos en son de paz pero Igneel lo golpeo en su mejilla provocando que la capucha se cayera de su cara mostrando a un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que podría tener dos años más que él. Lo observo por varios segundos antes de separarse de el con los ojos abiertos de la impresión…ese tipo era…era…

-Daisuke-san-susurro con asombro y el hombre solo mostro una gran sonrisa al tiempo que una de sus manos rascaba su nuca y su mano derecha la alzaba mostrando el típico signo de amor y paz. Igneel se detuvo sintiendo un mareo en su cabeza dispuesto a caer desmayado, que hacia ese tipo aquí y tan joven, porque estaba aquí el padre de Tora y el esposo de Cana, no lo soporto y cayó al suelo con su cabeza echando humo

**Momentos después…**

-Igneel-chan-el nombrado abrió los ojos notando que estaba acostado en algo duro y al voltear pudo distinguir la sonrisa brillante de Daisuke por lo que cerro sus ojos deseando que todo era un sueño-vamos chico despierta tengo que marcharme pronto así que…auch-gruño cuando noto como Igneel lo estampo contra un árbol con los ojos llenos de ira.

-Daisuke si no me dices donde están Hikari y Nashi juro que te matare antes de que Gildarts-otosan te mate por robarte a su querida Cana-aseguro con vos llena de veneno y el sujeto lo vio con una gota de sudor en su nuca sin entender bien de que hablaba pero encogió sus hombros sabiendo que no era tiempo para eso. Tomo las manos del chico que estaban en su cuello y las quito rápidamente.

-tengo que marcharme pronto Igneel solo vine porque el jefe me mando y quiere decirte que perdimos la pista de Hikari y Nashi desde su llegada aquí-el rubio chasqueo la lengua molesto antes de notar que este se ponía de pie sonriéndole de medio lado por lo que volteo el rostro y cerro sus ojos con más molestia-pero tengo una pista para ti y está en el premio del torneo de mañana-Igneel abrió sus ojos sin comprender pero al voltear noto como el sujeto no estaba por lo que frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a ir a dormir con solo algo en mente.

-ganare ese premio y luego le pateare el trasero a ese tipo-mascullo con un aura de batalla a su alrededor mientras reía de forma sádica.

**Al día siguiente…**

Lucy observaba preocupada el lugar donde todos se reunían para el torneo que sería en la playa, según lo dicho Gray le conto que Igneel no llego en toda la noche por lo que estaba realmente preocupada mientras Natsu a su lado estaba también preocupado por el chico, Lucy les explico que a Igneel lo había abandonado su padre cuando era niño y que su madre murió, también que Natsu le recuerda a su padre por alguna razón y eso explicaría el porqué de su actual odio contra él. Natsu solo suspiro sabiendo que tal vez no debía ser tan grosero con el chico o al menos intentar entenderlo después de todo el también sufrió lo mismo con Igneel pero él lo busco siempre, algo debió haber pasado para que el chico odiara tanto a ese hombre para que al verlo a él y que lo recordara tanto para odiarlo.

-no debí hablarle de esa forma-mascullo Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta, Natsu observo de reojo como todos ya no estaban solo ellos, desde la noche anterior Gray andaba de malas pulgas y Erza debía estar revisando las listas junto con Wendy y Juvia.

-no es tu culpa-hablo Natsu logrando que ella volteara a verlo, este al notar la mirada de ella se sonrojo colocando sus manos tras su cabeza donde tenía su bufanda y vio a otro lado-él no es tan malo y sabe que no fue tu culpa-hablo provocando que Lucy dudara con su mirada por lo que coloco una mano en la cabeza de la rubia provocando que lo viera con lágrimas en sus ojos-querías ayudarnos así que no te culpes-le aseguro con una sonrisa radiante mientras Lucy comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa y un sutil sonrojo inundo su rostro pensando en que Natsu era un gran amigo.

-oe idiota que haces con Lucy-la sonrisa radiante de Natsu se congelo volteando a ver con odio a Igneel quien tenía un aura de batalla mientras las chicas a su alrededor lo miraban de forma soñadora.

-Igneel-sama-canturreaban provocando que el chico las viera con una gota de sudor en su nuca sin notar cuando habían llegado tantas chicas, después volteo a ver a sus padres con enojo caminando rápidamente quitándole la mano de la cabeza a Lucy ocultándola tras él.

-aléjate de Lucy-siseo con peligro y Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada antes aumentar su aura de batalla.

-rubio de pacotilla-

-nenita peli rosa-

-afeminado-

-imbécil-

-idiota-

-estúpido-

-¡BASTA!-ambos cayeron al suelo después de recibir un potente golpe de Erza quien los fulmino con la mirada mientras Lucy solo suspiraba negando con la cabeza-mejor llévense bien porque ambos son pareja en el torneo-eso provoco que ambos se quedaran en piedra mientras Erza sonreía, Lucy por otro lado la observaba como si estuviera loca.

-no hare pareja con él-hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban provocando que se fulminaran con la mirada-deja de imitarme-al hablar nuevamente al mismo tiempo ambos se fulminaron aun peor y Lucy estuvo de acuerdo en que esto era una mala idea.

**Rato después…**

Igneel estaba molesto mientras escuchaba como un señor gordo hablaba sobre las reglas del juego lo cual poco le importaba, de reojo observo como Natsu bufaba algunas cosas sobre la decisión de Erza, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquello peor de reojo observo como la tarima donde el sujeto gordito hablaba había algo tapado con una manta y supuso que sería el premio a la competencia…Daisuke-san le dijo que podía encontrar a Hikari y Nashi con ello así que no importara lo mal que se llevara con su padre conseguiría ese premio aunque fuera solo y debiera destruir todo. De reojo observo como Erza hablaba con la pequeña Wendy quien era de su equipo, Lucy estaba conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello naranja que identifico como su tío Loki, estaba sorprendido de verlo igual que siempre pero notaba la diferencia de poderes pues aún era muy débiles como serian en el futuro, de un momento giro para ver como Juvia hacia equipo con Gray aunque la joven maga de agua al notar la mirada de él sobre ella le saludo con fuerza provocando que Gray a su lado bufara molesto causando que por eso él le sonriera cálidamente a Juvia quien se sonrojo grandemente, luego de reojo vio como Lucy lo saludaba más tranquilamente y él le devolvió el saludo causando que su ¨compañero de equipo¨ bufara molesto.

-mira Dragneel me molesta tanto como a ti ser equipo en esto pero ocupo ganar este torneo-le aseguro con molestia causando que Natsu lo viera confuso unos momentos antes de sonreír con diversión.

-yo deseo ganarle a Gray y Erza así que tampoco tengo intenciones de perder-Igneel solo asintió antes de ver de reojo como el primer evento seria jugar Voleibol, estiro su cuello antes de ver como Natsu frente a él extendía una de sus manos causando sorpresa en el peli rosa que alzo la vista notando como este sonreía sinceramente-dejemos las peleas solo por hoy-Igneel solo veía la mano mientras su interior le gritaba que no aceptara nada de su padre pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda para ganar el premio por lo que con algo de molestia tomo la mano de Natsu y le sonrió con algo de pesadez causando sorpresa en Natsu.

-bien aseguremos de ganar esto-fue lo que dijo antes de caminar con las manos en sus bolsas sacándole gritos a las chicas alrededor mientras Natsu estaba de piedra pues esa sonrisa por alguna razón le recordó a las que le dedicaba Lucy cuando este estropeaba todo, aun así no entendía por que la sonrisa de Igneel ante él le provoco cariño como si este fuera un niño.

**Continuara…**

**bien antes de que digan por que tarde tanto la respuesta es muy simple...mi mama se le ocurrio ir a la playa de un dia a otro y pues cuando me di cuenta no podia ni escribir o actualizar, aunque el viaje me calmo mucho y tengo muchas ideas frescas...pero sobre todo quiero decirles que hoy respondere cada comentario así que comencemos o nunca termino**

**yuki2341: quiero agradecerte realmente tu fuiste la primera en comentar mi historia :D me alegro que te guste y como recompensa de ser la primera puedo escribirte un one-shot si lo deseas de tu personaje o pareja favorita de fairy tail**

**Alex Darklight: gomene alex-san pero realmente a mi tambien me gusta mucho la pareja de laxus y cana pero ultimamente queria intentar mirajane y laxus así que por eso puse a shun como hijo de la mesera y laxus**

**caro0: si pero todo a su tiempo caro ya veran por que Natsu se fue **

**TheHinata: me alegra que te gustara la historia hago lo posible por intentar actualizar dos veces por semana, y claro que amo ver celoso a Natsu es tan kawai que me es imposible escribir una historia donde no tenga celos**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama: muchas gracias por comentar me has ayudado a ver muchos de mis errores y sobre las mayusculas...pues nunca me acostumbre a usarlas en los dialogos pero voy a intentarlo :D y sobre hikari y nashi pronto veras el paradero de ambas y sobre todo claro que Igneel es un sex symbol en fairy tail es una de mis mejores creaciones tiene que ser guapo :D pero aun no te lo puedo regalar o Hikari me mataria x.x**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: gracias por tu comentario y pues ****veras sobre como trata la historia quiero que sepas que me estoy basando en rave master en una que otra cosa para que te des una buena idea ;) sabes realmente Igneel ahora peude tener solo un poco mas de fuerza que la actual de Natsu pero este estaba cegado por el enojo y los celos asi que Igneel lo vencio facilmente si no probablemente la historia hubiera sido otra :D**

**roci-chan heartfilia: a mi no me gusta mucho el drama pero siempre termino escribiendo drama o.o es algo confuso pero me gusta agregar tambien partes de comedia**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox: gracias por tus comentarios realmente Natsu es muy lento y aunque fuera muy obvio no se da cuenta de las cosas ni de por que lo odiarian, no odies tanto a Sting realmente no es tan malo**

**Flower of Night: todas amamos a Igneel es un personaje de quien cualquier chica se enamoraria :D gracias por los comentarios **

**MerryHannonNyan: arigato por tu review realmente me gusto mucho y pues al parecer muchas personas les gusto asi que no la borrare si no quiero ser perseguida por algun asesino o.o naaa pero me gusta que sientas varias emociones al leer esa es mi idea principal :D**

**dagi: si realmente al principio pensaba hacer mas intriga en el personaje de Igneel pero solo eh revelado qeu tiene magia de fuego...el es mucho mas complejo así que veras como mas adelante tendra muchos secretos bajo la manga jojojojo**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: Juvia esta enamorada de Gray lo siento...pero es que el encanto de Igneel hace que uno tambien se enamore de él...si no fuera pro eso claro que te doy a Gray pero te mostrare a uno muy celoso con cierto nuevo mago jajaja, pues veraz lo de mi compu a mi tambien me extraño lo de word pero como es nueva y algo mas avanzada que yo u.u no tiene los programas instalados y los que tiene de prueba solo funcionan con internet**

**SakuSakuKyomi: intentare actualizar mucho ams pronto y claro que Igneel esta como quiere...perdon digo que es muy dulce y adorable como para comerlo *o***

**Rin Meridisu: me alegra que te guste mi historia y si yo antes de escribir la pense en Igneel y lo forme como todo un sex symbol y en mi mente lo tengo tan marcado que babeo con solo imaginarlo :D**

**Heero Root: supongo que ya medio aclare la relacion de odio que tiene Igneel con Sting y lo de Natsu faltan varios capitulos para explicarlo bien y de la persona que menos imaginas :D**

**Sakura Hatsu: saludos a ti tambien :) ya veras las razones de Natsu pero en capitulos mas adelante jojojojo**

**yaoi girl hikari-chan: lo siento ese dia fue mi error al querer solucionar unas cosas de un capitulo lo subi por error pero gracias a ti pude solucionarlo a tiempo :)**

**FuwaAika: are todo lo posible por actualizar mucho mas rapido ya veraz**

**sora-chan: espero te haya gustado el capitulo donde Igneel es da una paliza es tan genial verlo celoso *-***

**Guest: pues veraz Igneel salio algo lento en temas amorosos y el encapuchado no mato a Lucy realmente como murio exactamente se vera un poc mas adelante**

**shizuka-san: si bueno Igneel es muy parecido a su padre aunque lo niege, realmente Sting tambien tiene una razon de ser como es pero no pude evitar poner a Rogue de esa forma ell es tan kawai *-* y lo que dijo Hikari lo puse hay por una buena razon ;)**

**sayuki yukimura: espero pronto poder aclarar todas las dudas tanto tuyas como de los demas en los proximos capitulos pero es para dejar un poco mas la intriga que me tardo un poquito**

**Juvia. : pues ya viste quien es el encapuchado tiene una historia tambien muy interesante espero sigtas leyendo**

**yayi: muchas gracias pro comentar y me alegra que te guste la historia :D**

**sora-chan: pues no entendi mucho el review dijiste que sabias que era Natsu del futuro o no era él? si dijiste que no era pues supongo que tendre que darte un premio pues la mayoria pensaba que era él...y si quieres podria hacerte un one-shot de tu apreja o personaje favorito de fairy tail :)**

**kami-sama: me alegra que te guste la historia y pues Igneel es todo un sex symbol que yo amo *-***

bien termine de contestar todos los reviews y como bono extra les dejo el adelanto del proximo capitulo :D

Con delicadeza estiro sus mano que se llenó de llamas y aprendió las linternas del lugar que mostraron una celda de piedras llena de sangre casi por todos lados y unos huesos de humano, el lugar apestaba y estaba lleno de cosas putrefactas por todos lados, en una pared frente a ambos estaba una chica que era atada con unos grilletes sobre su cabeza que estaba gacha. El cuerpo de la joven reacciono levemente por la luz y alzo la vista mostrando cansancio en aquellos ojos azules, su pelo rubio hasta su cintura estaba sucio por todos lados y caía por su frente, solo traía un short negro sucio con quemaduras y unas vendas apenas si cubrían su gran pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y moretes, tenía una gran cortada en su pierna derecha que tenía unas vendas sucias que la cubrían pero de ella se notaba como seguía saliendo sangre, sus pies estaban descalzos pero en la planta de estos se notaba que varias partes estaban en carne viva, y en su espalda se podía ver la marca de latigazos. La chica rubia volteo a verlos con mirada de molestia pero al intentar moverse sintió un dolor tremendo en todo su cuerpo por lo que cayo nuevamente agachando su mirada.

-te soy sincero no sé cómo sigue con vida-hablo el chico de cabello verde y la mujer peli roja solo dio unos pasos al frente sonriendo con maldad mientras sacaba una espada de su capucha y apuntaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-bueno ella va terminar hablando-comento con diversión provocando que el joven de pelo verde riera divertido, la chica de pelo rubio solo tenía algo en su mente.

_-¨Nashi por favor que estés bien¨-_pensaba preocupada antes de que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca al sentir como la espada se clavaba en su pierna herida haciendo la herida más grave que antes.

**SAYONARA MINA :D**


	7. Una niña en problemas

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Igneel estaba molesto mientras escuchaba como un señor gordo hablaba sobre las reglas del juego lo cual poco le importaba, de reojo observo como Natsu bufaba algunas cosas sobre la decisión de Erza, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquello peor de reojo observo como la tarima donde el sujeto gordito hablaba había algo tapado con una manta y supuso que sería el premio a la competencia…Daisuke-san le dijo que podía encontrar a Hikari y Nashi con ello así que no importara lo mal que se llevara con su padre conseguiría ese premio aunque fuera solo y debiera destruir todo. De reojo observo como Erza hablaba con la pequeña Wendy quien era de su equipo, Lucy estaba conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello naranja que identifico como su tío Loki, estaba sorprendido de verlo igual que siempre pero notaba la diferencia de poderes pues aún era muy débiles como serian en el futuro, de un momento giro para ver como Juvia hacia equipo con Gray aunque la joven maga de agua al notar la mirada de él sobre ella le saludo con fuerza provocando que Gray a su lado bufara molesto causando que por eso él le sonriera cálidamente a Juvia quien se sonrojo grandemente, luego de reojo vio como Lucy lo saludaba más tranquilamente y él le devolvió el saludo causando que su ¨compañero de equipo¨ bufara molesto._

_-mira Dragneel me molesta tanto como a ti ser equipo en esto pero ocupo ganar este torneo-le aseguro con molestia causando que Natsu lo viera confuso unos momentos antes de sonreír con diversión._

_-yo deseo ganarle a Gray y Erza así que tampoco tengo intenciones de perder-Igneel solo asintió antes de ver de reojo como el primer evento seria jugar Voleibol, estiro su cuello antes de ver como Natsu frente a él extendía una de sus manos causando sorpresa en el peli rosa que alzo la vista notando como este sonreía sinceramente-dejemos las peleas solo por hoy-Igneel solo veía la mano mientras su interior le gritaba que no aceptara nada de su padre pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda para ganar el premio por lo que con algo de molestia tomo la mano de Natsu y le sonrió con algo de pesadez causando sorpresa en Natsu._

_-bien aseguremos de ganar esto-fue lo que dijo antes de caminar con las manos en sus bolsas sacándole gritos a las chicas alrededor mientras Natsu estaba de piedra pues esa sonrisa por alguna razón le recordó a las que le dedicaba Lucy cuando este estropeaba todo, aun así no entendía por que la sonrisa de Igneel ante él le provoco cariño como si este fuera un niño._

**Una niña en problemas**

Bien si había muchas cosas que la impresionaran, aunque después de estar tantos años en Fairy tail se había acostumbrado algunas pero también descubría cosas nuevas todos los días, sus compañeros eran una caja de sorpresas donde generalmente ella salía involucrada como por ejemplo en su casa donde cada día tenía una sorpresa después de que sus amigos invadieran su privacidad oh también con Natsu quien cada día la sorprendía con alguna cosa tanto estúpida como a veces inteligente…pero ahora estaba impresionada y si era algo sobre su gremio pero es que no pensó llegar a ver esto alguna vez, frente a ella estaba Igneel golpeando con fuerza aquel balón que dio el último punto que necesitaba mientras este festejaba con una sonrisa que deslumbro a todas las chicas de la playa que estaban atentas al partido, luego dio media vuelta alzando una mano y Natsu la choco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero es que nunca pensó que esos dos se podrían llevar bien pero en toda la competencia habían sido un buen equipo tanto que llegaron a las finales después de vencer a Gray y Juvia.

-Juvia fue un gran partido-comento Igneel mientras le daba la mano a la maga de agua quien asintió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-cuando lleguemos al gremio déjame invitarte un helado-le pidió causando que la maga de agua se pusiera nerviosa antes de asentir ganándose la mirada fulminante de Gray quien solo bufo caminando en dirección contraria.

-¿Tu solo coqueteas con Juvia para molestar a Gray?-cuestiono Natsu con incredulidad causando que Igneel lo viera con una gran sonrisa mostrando un símbolo de amor y paz causando que Natsu le sonriera divertido-viejo eres estupendo-acepto Natsu causando que Igneel sonriera con orgullo antes de pasar una mano por su cabello.

-Lo se soy el mejor-afirmaba mientras asentía una y otra vez provocando que Natsu rodara los ojos divertido pero ambos caminaron donde sería el último juego pues después de hacer una carrera, juegos de puntería, natación, fuerza y muchos otros más solo quedaban ellos y otro equipo para poder ganar la competencia pero estaba feliz realmente lo estaba pasando bien con Igneel y aunque este no lo admitiera estaba divirtiéndose con su padre muy a pesar para él.

-Espero sigas pensando eso cuando nos enfrentes-ambos se detuvieron al ver como Erza estaba con aura de batalla viéndolos fijamente mientras Wendy a su lado sonreía de manera nerviosa, Igneel miraba fijamente a Erza mientras Natsu sudaba nervioso realmente esto era peligroso pero después de unos segundos todo su cuerpo se llenó de llamas.

-¡Estoy encendido!-grito provocando que Igneel al lado de él sonriera al tiempo que miraba de manera retadora a Erza.

Por otro lado Lucy sonreía alegre de que Igneel dejara de pensar en sus problemas unos minutos para poder reír y divertirse, también estaba feliz de que estuviera tratando mejor a Natsu, no importara que Loki y ella acabaran de perder con Erza estaba realmente contenta por su amigo, noto como pronto Juvia y Gray llegaban a su lado la primera algo sonrojada mientras el otro venía con una mirada de matar al primero quien le preguntara algo. Pronto escucho como el señor que organizaba el torneo se puso en la tarima dispuesto anunciar el premio, con rapidez quitaron la manta que cubría una caja de cristal donde estaba una espada que era muy delgada con un color plateado, el mango de esta era de un hermoso color negro con detalles plateados y pudo ver como en la espada tenía el dibujo de un dragón de color negro quien estaba estirado con la boca abierta, Lucy de reojo noto como Erza veía la espada con un brillo en su mirada dejando ver cuánto la deseaba por lo que sonrió antes de ver como Igneel estaba congelado en su lugar sin quitar la vista de la espada.

-Esta espada es una verdadera belleza y guarda un gran poder mágico-anunciaba el señor antes de intentar tocarla pero esta saco una gran descarga eléctrica con varios rayos a su alrededor asombrando al público-nadie puede tocarla ni mucho menos usarla en batalla…solo el ganador de este último encuentro podrá obtenerla-aseguro causando una gran oleada de gritos del público.

-Esa espada ya tiene mi nombre-aseguro Erza causando una gota de sudor en Wendy quien miraba todo con nerviosismo, Natsu solo sonrió no por el placer de tener la espada si no que si ganaba podría decir que venció a Erza y a Gray en un mismo día.

-Vamos Igneel ganemos-hablo Natsu mientras palmeaba la espalda de Igneel pero se sorprendió al ver como este no quitaba su mirada de aquella espada.

No era posible esa espada fue un regalo de Erza a Hikari cuando esta llego a ser una maga clase s, Gageel le había ayudado a construirla con un metal sumamente poderoso y solo ella aprendió a usarla después de las lecciones de Erza con la espada, un día le había dicho si podía usarla pero se sorprendió cuando la sujeto y esta le dio una descarga que casi lo dejo inconsciente, Kaito explico que esa espada no era fácil de dominar y solo Hikari y su madre lo habían logrado. Pero si Erza la había hecho ella misma unos años en el futuro no podía estar en esta época al menos que fuera la misma de Hikari y si ella no tenía esa espada con ella debió haberle pasado algo malo, esa espada era un gran tesoro en la chica y no la dejaría en cualquier lado. Tenía que ganarla y al hacerlo preguntarle donde la había encontrado al tipo que organizaba el torneo y partir de inmediato a buscarla.

-El último enfrentamiento será una batalla en parejas-anuncio el señor causando que en la arena Erza se colocara en un lado junto con Wendy listas para la batalla, Natsu estaba muy entusiasmado pero cuando de reojo observo la mirada intensa de Igneel sobre ambas supo que este chico pelearía enserio.

-Voy a enseñarles el poder de la cuarta generación de dragón slayer-susurro para sí mismo mientras una de sus manos se prendía en llamas, no quería pelear con sus tías pero ocupaba esa espada urgentemente, Erza re equipo una armadura al tiempo que Wendy se ponía seria, Natsu solo miro todo emocionado mientras a lo largo Lucy mostraba preocupación ante la seriedad de Igneel.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otro lado en medio de una ciudad cercana a fiore se puede observar a una niña de cabello rosado hasta su espalda y unos ojos de color verde, tenía puesto un short negro junto una camiseta de color negro pero ambas estaban sucias y con varios cortes al igual que la piel de la niña, traía unas botas mucho más grandes que sus pies pero que gracias a ello no la lastimaban tanto. La pequeña caminaba con un poco de sangre saliendo de su pierna derecha mientras lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, sorbió su nariz al tiempo que restregaba su mano en sus ojos antes de que por no mirar tropezara al suelo cayendo de cara. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada ella no era como su hermano ni mucho menos como Hikari-nee ella era solo una niña tonta que no podía defenderse sola, sollozo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo pero algo la distrajo y fue ver como en el suelo estaba una revista donde en la portada salía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. La tomo rápidamente con asombro entre sus manos y sonrió inconscientemente antes de ponerse de pie buscando con la mirada alguna persona, a lo lejos vio un puesto donde un señor vendía verduras y corrió donde él con velocidad.

-Señor señor señor-decía con velocidad la niña causando que el anciano volteara a verla con sorpresa por el mal estado de la niña-que tan lejos estoy de Magnolia donde esta Fairy tail-le comento con una mirada llena de esperanza que provoco que el anciano se frotara su barbilla antes de apuntar en una dirección.

-Estas muy cerca es la próxima ciudad que sigue si tomas esta dirección-la niña le agradeció antes de salir corriendo aunque sus pies le dolieran dentro de aquellas grandes botas debía llegar pronto a ese gremio, buscar a su hermano o sin alguna duda Hikari-nee podría morir. Aunque la niña no viera que desde las sombras varios sujetos la miraban con una sonrisa maligna por haber localizado a su segundo objetivo, esta ves la mocosa no escaparía fácilmente.

**OoOoOoO**

Esquivo con agilidad todas las espadas que Erza le mandaba y de paso saltaba lejos esquivando nuevamente otro rugido de dragón celestial de la pequeña Wendy, al estar en el aire observo como Natsu intentaba golpear a Erza pero esta re equipaba una armadura contra el fuego que provocaba que los ataques de Natsu no fueran tan fuertes. Sabía que debían hacer un equipo si querían vencer a las dos jóvenes pero realmente estaba muy distraído viendo de reojo la espada preocupándose por su hermana y Hikari, estaba con un mal presentimiento y sabía que debía apurarse pero si lo hacía podría lastimar a sus tías y eso no quería hacerlo. De pronto pudo ver como Erza estaba detrás de él con un tridente que lanzaba pequeños rayos y con ninguna sutileza uso un potente ataque eléctrico que lo mando con fuerza al suelo causando que varios espectadores exclamaran asombrados y las chicas lloraran porque lastimaran a un chico tan guapo, Lucy estaba observando la pelea confundida pues Igneel parecía muy distraído.

-Igneel-sama-sollozo Juvia a su lado causando una gota de sudor en su nuca que incremento al ver como Gray solo bufaba molesto viendo a otro lado. Luego se preguntó que pasaba con Igneel ¿acaso el no había enfrentado a Jura y salido bien?

-Parece que solo queda Natsu-san-susurro Wendy al ver el montón de humo pero de pronto una llamarada la golpeo de frente causando que cayera al suelo con los ojos en forma de cruz.

-¡WENDY!-grito Erza pero apenas si pudo re equipar una armadura con un escudo para bloquear el fuego, Natsu por otro lado abrió sus ojos cuando vio como de las sombras Igneel se levantaba como si nada moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.

-Shun puede usar rayos muchos más potentes-aseguro con vos alta recordando al mesero hijo de Laxus que era un gran dragón slayer, Erza nada mas frunció el ceño y este vio de reojo a Natsu antes de suspirar y poner una posición de batalla mientras sus puños eran rodeados por agua confundiendo a los espectadores.

-Pensé que era un dragón slayer de fuego-admitió Natsu asombrado pero al ver como este se lanzaba contra Erza quien re equipo una armadura contra agua lo supo, la mirada de Igneel en ese momento le pedía que luchara con él, por lo que ni muy lento o perezoso se lanzó también contra Erza que apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque de Natsu, pero gracias a eso Igneel le dio un golpe que la lanzo varios metros sobre el aire.

-Un equipo de agua y fuego será más difícil de esquivar-acepto Lucy mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa, cuando Igneel peleo con Jura noto sus ataques de agua pero eso la confundió pues pensó que al tragar el ataque de Natsu era un Dragón slayer de fuego, o tal vez tenía como magia secundaria la de agua…era una posibilidad.

-Igneel-sama es mago de agua como Juvia esto es el destino-varias gotas de sudor inundaron nuevamente la cara de Lucy al notar como Juvia tenía sus manos en sus cachetes moviéndose como un gusano con los ojos en forma de corazón, quien sabe que estaría pensando en este momento la maga de agua.

Igneel ataco nuevamente de frente a Erza quien lo esquivo y apenas pudo dar vuelta a esquivar el ataque de Natsu pero esto le causaba que perdiera de vista a Igneel quien atacaba rápidamente cubriendo el campo que Natsu dejo vacío. La Escarlet estaba viendo impresionada como Igneel y Natsu era un buen equipo a pesar que hace unas horas siempre pelearan por cosas estúpidas, no podía creer que tuvieran aquella conexión que provocara que ambos pudieran atacar como uno solo, ella dio un gran salto atrás antes de re equipar su armadura del purgatorio viéndolos con diversión notando un poco de miedo en sus miradas. Bien que fueran un equipo la sorprendía pero vencería a ese par de un golpe pues aquella espada seria perfecta para su colección. Así que con un gran golpe mando lejos a Igneel y a Natsu quienes cayeron al suelo con un gran chichón en su frente.

_-Igneel-baka-_

Igneel abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba con dificultad viendo a Erza, luego su visión se volvió borrosa recordando a una chica rubia de largo cabello hasta su cintura y ojos azules quien sonreía de un forma sincera mostrando una espada que minutos antes había obtenido. Recordaba ese día perfectamente, como ella había corrido donde él antes de molestarlo para después verlo con sinceridad.

_-Sabes voy hacer la maga más poderosa de Fairy tail de esa forma mi padre tendrá que admitir que está orgulloso de mi-_

Él solo bufo molesto pues le enojaba que la chica luchara tanto solo para ser reconocida por alguien quien no valía la pena.

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño Igneel?-_

No sabía que decir en aquel momento, se había quedado congelado pues después de ser un mago clase s solo deseaba proteger a su familia, para él eso era suficiente pero la mirada emocionada de Hikari le dejo en claro que esperaba otra respuesta. Ese momento le recordó cuando era niño y deseaba convertirse en el maestro de Fairy tail. Era un sueño estúpido pero aun así sabía que era el único sueño en su mente después de que su padre se fuera.

_-Seré el próximo maestro del gremio-_

Le había admitido y en ese momento cuando observo la mirada de Hikari se sonrojo, esa joven estaba muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa sincera, en ese preciso segundo olvido que la joven vestía con ropas cortas, que tenía un buen cuerpo…solo esa sonrisa sincera fue capaz de hacer que su corazón se moviera rápidamente y se pusiera nervioso.

_-Bueno tu serás el maestro de Fairy tail y yo seré la maga más poderosa del gremio juntos vamos hacer un gran equipo-_

Volvió a la realidad donde Erza re equipo una armadura lista para seguir peleando, su mirada se ocultó por su pelo al bajar la vista, Hikari era una chica muy despistada y soñadora, siempre sonriendo gracias a que Natsu así les enseño, ayudando a los demás…ella era una persona muy especial para él y ahora estaba protegiendo a Nashi…Él solo debía ganar esa batalla y lo haría por ella, así que se puso de pie con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas viendo de forma seria a Erza quien se sorprendió al ver la mirada del chico. Natsu quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe abrió sus ojos notando como Igneel miraba de forma que a cualquiera provocaría hacerse del dos en sus pantalones a Erza. El rubio nada más corrió con velocidad donde Erza quien tenía una armadura lista para la pelea pero el primer golpe de Igneel la mando volando por los aires mientras su armadura se quebraba asustando al público quien vio como Erza caía de pie viendo impresionada como de un solo golpe Igneel había logrado destruir una de sus armaduras favoritas causando que Erza estallara en ira. Después de eso Igneel siguió atacando al igual que Erza pero para sorpresa de todos el mago destruía con un solo golpe cada armadura impresionando a más de uno, incluso a Natsu quien no se atrevía a meterse en la pelea al ver como Igneel podía manejarlo solo.

-Cuando uno pelea por sus amigos es más fuerte-Lucy casi cae de espaldas al escuchar una vos a su lado, de reojo observo como un hombre de unos treinta años o más quien traía puesto un short negro dejando todo su torso descubierto con una cicatriz en uno de sus brazos, su pelo estaba cubierto totalmente por una gorra y no distinguía su color al igual que sus lentes de sol no dejaban ver su rostro. Pero al verlo Lucy noto algo familiar en él sin saber por qué-pero cuando se lucha por alguien más especial la fuerza de uno no tiene comparación-aseguro con una sonrisa llena de ternura que provoco que Lucy se sonrojara levemente notando como este tenía la mirada fija en Igneel.

-Es un gran chico-comento Lucy ganando que el hombre volteara a verla y aunque no vio su mirada sentía como este tenía su mirada clavada en ella causando que se pusiera nerviosa, este dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero antes volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Espero verla nuevamente joven-fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse en el mar de personas en la playa dejando a Lucy confundida, ella volteo a ver como Igneel de un solo golpe provocaba que Erza volara cayendo herida en la arena mientras Igneel intentaba recuperar el aire después de la pelea. Ambos estaban gravemente heridos pero la batalla había llegado a su fin.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-anuncio el señor gordito quien volteo a ver a Igneel, todos comenzaron aplaudir y las chicas gritaban a mas no poder, Natsu estaba al lado de Igneel para felicitarlo pero este corrió al escenario tomando al señor por el cuello causando que todos lo vieran impresionado.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada?-pregunto con vos ruda y mirada seria causando que el señor temiera por su vida, trago nervioso antes de ver de reojo a la espada y luego ver la mirada colérica del chico.

-l-la encontré en el b-bosque en un gran cráter-le susurro con vos nerviosa y un ligero tartamudeo, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando pero Igneel solo miraba confundido al señor.

-¿No había una chica o una niña cerca de la espada?-le pregunto algo incrédulo pero el señor solo negó con la cabeza varias veces, este lo soltó del cuello provocando que cayera sentado mientras se dirigía a la espada cubierta por vidrio que reventó de un golpe mostrando al espada que daba pequeñas descargas a su alrededor, con una mano la tomo mientras su cuerpo percibía la electricidad pero no le molestaba tanto, aunque el señor gordito estaba impresionado en el suelo.

-El lugar donde estaba la espada parecía haber sido destruido por una gran batalla-comento causando que Igneel volteara a verlo con mirada terrorífica antes de intentar caminar en dirección a la ciudad pero un dolor en la rodilla provoco que cayera al suelo molesto.

-Igneel-este volteo a ver como Lucy estaba a su lado sonriéndole con nerviosismo, de reojo vio como Wendy curaba a Erza, al parecer tanto ella como él habían ganado varias heridas.

-¿Estás bien?-volteo a ver como Natsu estaba a su lado viéndolo realmente preocupado por lo que él solo volteo al suelo poniendo fuerza en su pierna para poder levantarse aunque le doliera-oye deberías descansar ya ganamos-el solo negó sin tomarle importancia al peli rosa viendo con cansancio el bosque por lo que miro a Lucy poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ella provocando que lo viera confundido.

-Si no vuelvo en unas horas tranquila no te preocupes yo me puedo ir solo al gremio después-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la ciudad dejándolos realmente confundidos.

**Un día después…**

Natsu caminaba de forma distraída mientras a su lado Lucy estaba con una expresión de tristeza, bufo molesto al ver como sus amigos lo habían dejado solo con ella y no malentiendan nada realmente amaba los momentos que compartía con Lucy pero ahora deseaba un poco más de ayuda, Igneel había salido corriendo algún lugar y no volvió en todo el día, estaban preocupados pero debían volver por lo que sus ¨amigos¨ aconsejaron que acompañara a Lucy a la casa de la rubia, pero ahora se arrepentía pues no habían dicho ni una sola palabra pero notaba como la joven estaba deprimida y dentro de él le molestaba que fuera por Igneel pero no la culpaba pues al ver la reacción del día anterior aunque no quisiera admitirlo él estaba sumamente preocupado. Al llegar a la casa de la rubia no pudo evitarlo más y se puso frente a ella provocando que Lucy lo mirara con sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente.

-Va estar bien-hablo con vos suave provocando que la rubia volteara a verlo y este desviara la vista nervioso_-¨estar enamorado a veces apesta¨-_pensaba seriamente Natsu aunque se sorprendió al sentir como Lucy lo abrazaba provocando que dentro de él un calor diferente a sus llamas apareciera, algo tan cálido y tranquilizante que le provoco sentirse en profunda calma, bien eso si era algo nuevo y no podía ocultar el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Lucy antes de entrar al departamento provocando que Natsu se quedara afuera con una mirada de idiota y un ligero sonrojo, de esa forma comenzó a caminar a su casa ya que no podría ver a Lucy sin sonrojarse así que más tarde iría a molestarla. Comenzó a caminar por el bosque cuando noto como pronto una gran lluvia caería así que apresuro el paso.

-Mira quien esta aquí-

-Niña idiota no volverás a escapar-

Sus pasos se detuvieron notando como a lo lejos una niña estaba tirada en el suelo y frente a ella unos diez tipos con ropas negras y con sus rostro cubiertos tenían varias armas en sus manos dispuestos a pegarle a la pequeña de pelo rosado quien estaba al borde del llanto. La miro detenidamente notando su largo cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes cristalinos, algo dentro de él provoco que sintiera cariño por la niña pues en una forma la pequeña le recordó a Lucy puede que su pelo fuera diferente pero el brillo en sus ojos era el mismo que en su amiga rubia. De pronto noto como esta tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo y al ver como uno de los tipos estaba por atacarla se puso frente a la niña deteniendo con una sola mano aquel tuvo de hierro con que iban a pegarle.

-Quítate imbécil-mascullo el sujeto con vos grave pero Natsu de un solo golpe lo mando a volar provocando que la niña lo viera asombrada, Natsu se volteo a verla asegurándose de que estuviera bien y luego fulmino a los tipos.

-Deberian irse por las buenas-comento con vos molesta pero al ver como estos venían atacar nuevamente sonrió de forma molesta antes de comenzar a golpear a uno por uno.

**Unos minutos después…**

Natsu tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba como cada uno de los sujetos estaban inconscientes con los ojos en forma de cruz en el suelo, luego volteo a ver a la pequeña y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, la niña se hizo para atrás con temor de que este la lastimara pero Natsu solo le puso una mano en la cabeza a la niña quien lo observo confundida, acaso ese señor no la lastimaría, iba a decir algo pero de pronto varias gotas de agua comenzaron a caer empapándolos en segundos. Natsu noto de inmediato como el cuerpo de la niña temblaba por lo que sin saber que hacer suspiro antes de tomarla en sus brazos y poder alzarla.

-Vivo a unos metros de aquí y podrás estar mientras pasa la lluvia-explico provocando que la pequeña asintiera y se acomodara mejor, abrió sus ojos impresionada al notar como aquel joven tenía un calor irradiando de su cuerpo como su hermano por lo que cerro sus ojos pensando en unos minutos en él.

-Nii-chan-fue el último susurro que escapo de la pequeña provocando que Natsu sonriera al ver cómo había caído dormida por lo que comenzó a correr para que la pequeña no se mojara.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otro lado en medio de un bosque Igneel estaba observando como una gran lluvia caía sobre él por lo que golpeo el suelo frustrado, llevaba un día entero intentando rastrear el aroma de Hikari o su hermana pero no encontraba nada. Llego donde el sujeto dijo que encontró la espada y afirmo que había ocurrido una gran pelea pero no sabía más, en aquel lugar no había ningún olor por lo que no aseguraba que su hermana o Hikari habían estado hay, cerro sus ojos por un momento y dentro de él algo se calmó, una sensación de paz al pensar en su hermana como si algo le dijera que estaba bien, eso provoco sacarle una sonrisa imaginando a su pequeña hermanita. Pero al pensar en Hikari algo dentro de él le advirtió que estaba en problemas y eso le preocupo.

-Hikari-susurro viendo al cielo notando como este estaba oscuro logrando que varias gotas de agua le pegaran en el rostro-espero estés bien-

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de una montaña de observaba un gran castillo negro, todo a su alrededor eran arboles de grandes hojas que evitaban el paso de personas, la lluvia caía con fuerza mientras una persona con una capucha caminaba entrando al castillo, ya dentro se observaba como por los pasillos donde caminaba aquel encapuchado todo tenía un aspecto terrible, el lugar estaba descuidado y habían manchas de sangre por todo el lugar. Aquel encapuchado se detuvo en una puerta y al entrar se observaba como ese lugar estaba realmente diferente lleno de muebles caros y con todo limpio. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado en una silla, su porte era elegante y sus ropas eran muy final, casi no tenía arrugas pero una que otra cana se observaba en su pelo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuros, al lado del señor había un chico casi igual al hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos vestido igualmente con ropas finas quien hablaba con el señor mayor, el encapuchado se detuvo frente a ellos mostrando una reverencia.

-Amo su transporte esa listo-fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado pero su vos era fina y delicada, cuando alzo la vista se quitó la capucha mostrando una joven de cabello peli rojo con rizos, sus ojos eran de un color azul que tenían un brillo, no se observaba bien su cuerpo pero parecía tener unos 18 años. Él señor mayor solo asintió mientras el chico de unos 20 años bufo divertido mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la joven como si quisiera comerla.

-Si nosotros ya nos marchamos te dejo a cargo a la prisionera-hablo el señor y la joven asintió comenzando a caminar no sin antes voltear a ver con molestia al chico que seguía mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne. Camino nuevamente por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más baja y oscura del castillo, al llegar observo a un joven de su misma edad de cabello verde oscuro y ojos cafés que estaban esperándola viéndola con diversión.

-Kotori-chan veo que por fin llegas-la chica lo ignoro y siguió su camino provocando que el hombre bufara antes de seguirla con molestia-la chica no suelta nada y ya me aburrí de torturarla-la chica de cabello rojo volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba.

-Tu amas torturar a las personas-le cuestiono y este asintió nuevamente.

-Pero esta mocosa no suelta nada y ya use casi todas mis torturas…incluso invente nuevas-afirmo con molestia provocando que la chica peli roja lo observara incrédula antes de llegar a una puerta que abrió mostrando total oscuridad.

-Pues entonces es mi turno-

Con delicadeza estiro sus mano que se llenó de llamas y aprendió las linternas del lugar que mostraron una celda de piedras llena de sangre casi por todos lados y unos huesos de humano, el lugar apestaba y estaba lleno de cosas putrefactas por todos lados, en una pared frente a ambos estaba una chica que era atada con unos grilletes sobre su cabeza que estaba gacha. El cuerpo de la joven reacciono levemente por la luz y alzo la vista mostrando cansancio en aquellos ojos azules, su pelo rubio hasta su cintura estaba sucio por todos lados y caía por su frente, solo traía un short negro sucio con quemaduras y unas vendas apenas si cubrían su gran pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y moretes, tenía una gran cortada en su pierna derecha que tenía unas vendas sucias que la cubrían pero de ella se notaba como seguía saliendo sangre, sus pies estaban descalzos pero en la planta de estos se notaba que varias partes estaban en carne viva, y en su espalda se podía ver la marca de latigazos. La chica rubia volteo a verlos con mirada de molestia pero al intentar moverse sintió un dolor tremendo en todo su cuerpo por lo que cayo nuevamente agachando su mirada.

-Te soy sincero no sé cómo sigue con vida-hablo el chico de cabello verde y la mujer peli roja solo dio unos pasos al frente sonriendo con maldad mientras sacaba una espada de su capucha y apuntaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-Bueno ella va terminar hablando-comento con diversión provocando que el joven de pelo verde riera divertido, la chica de pelo rubio solo tenía algo en su mente.

_-¨Nashi por favor que estés bien¨-_pensaba preocupada antes de que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca al sentir como la espada se clavaba en su pierna herida haciendo la herida más grave que antes.

-Te llamas Hikari verdad-hablo la mujer con un aura de terror a su alrededor mientras Hikari alzaba la vista viéndola con lágrimas en sus ojos-voy hacerte ver el verdadero dolor hasta que hables-fue lo que dijo antes de girar la espada que estaba clavada en su pierna sacándole nuevamente otro grito de dolor antes de cerrar los ojos con miedo, estaba asustada aterrada pero en ese momento solo la silueta de un chico vino a su mente.

_-¨Igneel¨-_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de que volviera a gritar nuevamente…

**Continuara…**

**CHA CHA CHAN**

**(no tengo dinero para efectos de sonido)**

**gracias mina por todos sus comentarios que si no estuviera tan apurada como ahora contestaria pues cada que voy en el bus o estoy en la cama los vuelvo a leer con mi celular, :3 cada noche me fijo cuantos tengo y leo los anteriores es que me hacen tan felices pero deseo que les guste este capitulo el otro ya lo tengo listo y espero subirlo este sabado despues de ver mi capitulo de fairy tail :)**

**sayonara minaa...!**


	8. Mis padres

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-Te soy sincero no sé cómo sigue con vida-hablo el chico de cabello verde y la mujer peli roja solo dio unos pasos al frente sonriendo con maldad mientras sacaba una espada de su capucha y apuntaba el cuerpo de la chica._

_-Bueno ella va terminar hablando-comento con diversión provocando que el joven de pelo verde riera divertido, la chica de pelo rubio solo tenía algo en su mente._

_-¨Nashi por favor que estés bien¨-pensaba preocupada antes de que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca al sentir como la espada se clavaba en su pierna herida haciendo la herida más grave que antes._

_-Te llamas Hikari verdad-hablo la mujer con un aura de terror a su alrededor mientras Hikari alzaba la vista viéndola con lágrimas en sus ojos-voy hacerte ver el verdadero dolor hasta que hables-fue lo que dijo antes de girar la espada que estaba clavada en su pierna sacándole nuevamente otro grito de dolor antes de cerrar los ojos con miedo, estaba asustada aterrada pero en ese momento solo la silueta de un chico vino a su mente._

_-¨Igneel¨-_

_Fue su último pensamiento antes de que volviera a gritar nuevamente…_

**Mis padres**

Una luz en su rostro provoco que abriera sus ojos notando dolor por todo su cuerpo, ladeo la cabeza notando como frente ella había una extraña pared llena de papeles por lo que se sentó con dificultad provocando que un pañuelo resbalara de su frente, volteo confundida a su derecha notando como un chico de cabello rosado estaba tirado en el suelo dormido, tenía la boca abierta mientras roncaba y se observaba un globito de moco salir por su nariz. La niña que estaba acostada en aquel sillón se bajó de un salto notando como su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa mucho más grande que ella pues incluso le servía como una bata. Un sonido salió de su estómago provocando que se sonrojara antes de ver a todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera servirle de comer. Lamentablemente después de unos minutos no pudo encontrar nada por lo que resignada fue donde el joven estaba dormido en el suelo notando algo que no había visto antes y es que al lado de este había una bola celeste que le pareció extraña por lo que se acercó para poder pincharla de forma curiosa haciendo que esta saltara mostrando unas orejas de gato causándole que la pequeña pegara un grito que despertó a Natsu pero fue tan rápido que solo observo cuando la niña tomaba una mesa de gran tamaño sorprendiéndolo y después la tirara en dirección del felino y él causando que todo se volviera oscuro por varios minutos.

-are señor-Natsu abrió sus ojos topándose con una pequeña niña de largo pelo rosado que lo observaba con temor en sus ojos verdes, con dificultad se incorporó en el suelo notando de pronto como varios trozos de madera estaban a su alrededor y la ausencia de su mesa, giro su vista notando a la niña además de cómo esta estaba viendo al suelo con un sonrojo arrodillada a su lado y sosteniendo entre sus manos a Happy quien tenía un pequeño chichón en su cabeza-disculpe no fue mi intención golpearlo-hablo con vos temblorosa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas provocando que Natsu se pusiera nervioso al ver como estaba a punto de llorar.

-tranquila no es tu culpa debiste despertarte nerviosa-aclaro rápidamente logrando que la niña dejara de lagrimear y volteara a verlo con una mirada confundida provocando que él se calmara un poco al notar que el nerviosismo de la niña estaba pasando-ayer estabas en apuros pero ya todo está bien-hablo mostrándole una sonrisa causando que la pequeña peli rosa sonriera abiertamente, esa sonrisa lo confundió pues en un instante pudo jurar que aquella expresión era de Lucy por lo que movió su cabeza varias veces notando que estar enamorado provocaba ver a la chica de tus sueños en cada lugar.

-arigato señor-san-hablo la pequeña más animada mostrando una reverencia causando que a Natsu le saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca, después la niña se acomodó mejor abrazando un poco más a Happy quien aún estaba inconsciente-es que me extraño ver a Happy-san en este lugar aunque esta algo más delgado es Happy-san no entendía bien lo de viajar al pasado pero todo parece ser como siempre-aseguro la niña asintiendo varias veces para sí misma por otro lado Natsu estaba con un tic en su ojo pues no comprendía nada de lo que la niña hablaba hasta que algo pareció llamar su atención, como sabia el nombre de Happy él no lo había mencionado por el momento y el día anterior parecía que se durmió sin escuchar nada.

-como sabes el nombr…-

-señor-san-hablo la niña mientras se ponía de pie interrumpiéndolo en el proceso-usted conoce a mi hermano debo encontrarlo de inmediato Hikari-nee está en problemas-hablo la niña al recordar su misión causando que Natsu solo la viera con los brazos cruzados de manera pensativa.

-¿Cómo es él?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza al notar el pequeño detalle, la pequeña niña se puso pensativa antes de notar como Happy entre sus manos se movía en busca de otra posición, la niña solo volteo a ver a Natsu antes de poner pose pensativa cosa que le pareció algo adorable a Natsu al recordarle a Lucy aunque negó con la cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos.

-es el mago más fuerte de todos después de oka-san, es muy amable, cariñoso, siempre me protege, me regala muchos juguetes cuando viene de una misión y es el orgullo de nuestro gremio-Natsu sintió un gota de sudor correr por su nuca pues esa información no le servía de mucho para ayudarla aunque al ver la mirada brillante de la niña supo que aquel chico debía ser alguien muy importante para ella, además lo describía como un buen chico.

-como lo describes significa que es una persona genial pero físicamente como es-hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba de forma cómoda, la niña también se arrodillo en el suelo a su lado aun con el gato en sus manos y puso un dedo en su barbilla, de repente algo llego a su mente pues se ilumino como si hubiera descubierto que la tierra es redonda. De saber dónde la pequeña saco una revista y la puso frente a Natsu quien la tomo entre sus manos abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver como en la portada salía una foto de Igneel con sus ropas normales y una expresión seria donde mostraba en la parte baja un pequeño párrafo ¨_Igneel un mago resiente de Fairy tail que tiene la fuerza de poder luchar contra Jura un mago santo además de ser toda una bomba con las chicas¨ _abrió rápidamente la revista notando como varias páginas hablaban de él pero una parte le irrito pues el reportero mencionaba que este estaba muy apegado a Lucy Heartfilia y que pudiera haber un amor entre ellos.

-teme-mascullo con un puño apretado y un aura sombría alrededor de su cuerpo, pero al notar como la pequeña lo observaba con extrañeza se calmó antes de ver nuevamente la revista con algo de molestia-si ya sé quién es tu hermano va al mismo gremio que yo-admitió con algo de desgano pero la pequeña solo lo observo con ojos brillantes antes de acercarse a él.

-sugoi usted es mago de Fairy tail de esta época debe ser sorprendente…aunque…-la pequeña se alejó un poco de Natsu causando que esta la viera confundido-los miembros de Fairy tail los conozco casi todos aunque a usted no recuerdo haberlo visto señor-san-hablo la pequeña de forma extrañada y Natsu solo la observo con algo de confusión antes de ponerse de pie y sonreírle de manera alegre.

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-hablo mientras extendía la mano para saludarla pero la niña solo abrió sus ojos como platos antes de que de sus manos soltara a Happy quien cayó de frente al suelo provocándole un gemido de dolor y que Natsu lo observara con una gota de sudor en su nuca antes de volver la vista al frente donde la niña tenía los ojos y la cara llenos de impresión.

Por otra parte la niña estaba en un shock recordando como Hikari con mucha paciencia le explico que por alguna razón habían viajado al pasado y que probablemente se encontraran con gente que conocían, incluso menciono que podrían ver a sus padres, eso la hizo muy feliz pues deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver a su madre pero ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó poder ver a su padre frente a ella. Cuando era un poco más pequeña había preguntado por su padre pues no lo conocía aunque al notar la cara de enojo de Igneel supo que no debía ser algo bueno, su hermano jamás hablaba de su padre pero un día que se iba ido de misión su madre la había sentado entre sus piernas enseñándole la foto de un hombre de pelo rosado como el suyo algo alborotado sosteniendo a un pequeño rubio mientras a su lado estaba su madre algo más joven con una pequeña niña rubia entre sus manos sonrojada, ella le dijo que él era su padre provocándole alegría aunque algo de celos de saber que Igneel y Hikari-nee pudieran haberlo conocido. Su madre le explico sobre como su padre era un mago muy poderoso pero él tuvo que marcharse antes de que ella naciera por algo muy importante que no le dijo, le comento que probablemente él no sabía de qué ella existía pues se fue antes de saber de su embarazo pero que de ser de otra manera estaría hay con ellos…por eso ahora que lo observaba frente a ella no pudo evitar reprimir sus lágrimas que cayeron una tras otra extrañando a Natsu.

-oto…-san-

**En otra parte…**

Se observaba como un rubio caminaba de forma molesta por las calles en camino a magnolia más precisamente en dirección del gremio de Fairy tail, había pasado un día entero donde no descubrió nada, el rastro de los malditos se esfumo, como odiaba no saber nada sobre su hermana y de Hikari. Estaba más que preocupado pues ahora que tenía entre sus manos la espada de Hikari estaba seguro de que algo malo le paso pues la chica no soltaría aquello con facilidad, pateo una piedrita del camino con molestia pensando en que el maldito de Daisuke no le dijo nada más aparte de ganar el premio pero definitivamente este debía saber algo más, de pronto detuvo sus pasos notando como frente él había una pequeña piedrita de forma de estrella de color rosado y a su lado había una de forma de una llama color roja. Confundido se arrodillo y las tomo entre sus manos notando como ambas eran collares, alzo una ceja extrañado antes de notar como frente a él dos pares de pies aparecían y al alzar la mirada se topó con un señor que traía puesto un traje con un sombrero que tapaba su pelo por completo y unos anteojos oscuros que no le permitían ver sus ojos pero calculaba que podría estar por los treinta años, este veía fijamente las piedras y Igneel se dio cuenta que probablemente eran de él pues el olor de ellas estaba impregnado con el olor de él que le parecía levemente familiar por lo que se puso de pie viéndolo fijamente antes de notar como este también volvía a verlo, no podía ver sus ojos pero aun así sintió una penetrante mirada en el por lo que solo estiro sus manos mostrando ambos collares.

-deben ser suyos señor-hablo de forma amable y con una sonrisa en su rostro sacándole a las mujeres del lugar varios suspiros, de pronto el señor bajo su mirada con una leve sonrisa antes de asentir y tomar solo el collar de color rosado dejando entre sus manos el de forma de llama.

-un obsequio para alguien tan noble como tu chico-murmuro tan bajo y con vos muy ronca que le extraño, algo en ese sujeto le recordaba algo pero no distinguía que, pero al bajar la mirada al collar en forma de llama sonrió con alegría al ver como este collar era algo pequeño pero bastante largo. Alzo la vista notando como el señor se estaba alejando.

-¡gracias!-hablo en voz alta causando que el sujeto se volteara de reojo provocando a Igneel una extraña sensación en su interior que no podía distinguir, el señor sonrió levemente pero eso le trajo un leve dolor en el pecho a Igneel antes de que varias personas pasaran a su lado provocando que el señor se perdiera. Pero dejándolo confundido dentro de él intentando averiguar quién era ese señor, bajo su vista al collar y noto como en la mano donde el sujeto tomo el collar de estrella estaba una nota que tomo de forma extrañada.

_Ve al gremio alguien te espera en él_

Alzo su vista viendo por todos lados buscando al sujeto pero no lo observo y se encogió de hombros pero tomo dirección al gremio sin entender nada.

**Por las calles de magnolia…**

Se podía observar como de la cintura para arriba Natsu caminaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca y sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras Happy estaba acomodado en su cabeza sonriéndole algo en el suelo, de pronto la escena se amplió mostrando como una niña peli rosa estaba sujetada a una de las piernas riendo alegremente mientras vestía una camisa muchas tallas más grande que ella. Natsu la observo de reojo notando como la mirada brillante de ella estaba en sus ojos logrando que este se sonrojara levemente viendo a otro lado mientras la niña volvía a canturrear ¨oto-san¨, todos a su alrededor lo observaban confundidos pues la niña aparentaba unos siete años y el apenas si llegaba a los 18, suspiro al notar como estaban frente al departamento de Lucy por lo que aun con la niña en su pierna subió a la ventana de esta y entro normalmente como si fuera su casa pero algo llamo su atención y fue ver como Lucy estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba al suelo, su expresión era de angustia por lo que un dolor en su pecho apareció al pensar que algo lastimaba a Lucy pero antes de decir algo se detuvo al ver como la pequeña niña saltaba de su pierna observando a su amiga incrédula.

-oka-san-bien esto era definitivamente algo muy extraño en Natsu, las palabras de la niña hicieron que la rubia alzara su rostro notando con impresión como Natsu se había colado nuevamente a su casa pero esta vez traía consigo a una niña pequeña quien la observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Natsu quien es ella?-pregunto con confusión al ver como la niña seguía sonriendo pero pronto esa sonrisa se quebró fácilmente poniendo fuerza en su rostro intentando no llorar nuevamente. Natsu se puso tenso al igual que Happy al ver como la pequeña volvía a llorar pues la última vez que lloro duraron como media hora intentando consolarla.

-estas viva-hablo la niña mientras corría donde Lucy y de un salto la abrazo por el cuello, Lucy se quedó paralizada sintiendo el cuerpo de la pequeña contra el suyo, se tensó de inmediato pero un leve recuerdo de Igneel abrazándola cuando la conoció llego a su mente antes de escuchar el llanto desconsolado de la niña-estas viva estas viva estas viva-repetía una y otra vez causando que ella la abrazara sin comprender bien que pasaba pero al ver a Natsu este tenía una expresión de dolor mientras observaba fijamente a la pequeña que seguía llorando.

Varios minutos después y cinco tasas de chocolate hirviendo la pequeña estaba más tranquila pero seguía estando sobre las rodillas de Lucy mientras probaba una galleta mostrando expresión de completa felicidad. Para Natsu, Lucy y Happy había sido imposible despegar a la niña de Lucy quien se limitaba a decir que no se despegaría de su madre nunca más. Natsu intento explicarle lo más que pudo como conoció a la pequeña pero ambos no entendían por qué le repetía ambos que eran sus padres. Natsu le dijo que al parecer ella era hermana de Igneel cosa que sorprendió a Lucy pero recordó en ese instante cuando este le menciono lo mucho que ella se parecía a su madre muerta, así que tal vez por aquella razón la niña al ser tan pequeña cometió el error de confundirla…un poco más tranquilos decidieron ir al gremio en busca de Igneel pues Lucy le explico que no había llegado en toda la noche así que sería mejor buscar ayuda en los demás, la pequeña solo asintió alegre antes de decirles que su nombre era Nashi pues no se habían presentado, así que ahora se encontraban camino al gremio Nashi sosteniendo la mano de Lucy caminando como si ella fuera su madre, estaba feliz de estar con ella nuevamente pero al ver como esta estaba algo distraída inflo sus cachetes antes de ver de reojo como Natsu caminaba viéndola de reojo a la niña por lo que esta le sonrió causando que este se sonrojara. Mientras caminaban Nashi observo como una pareja caminaba con su hijo ambos tomándole de las manos mientras este caminaba felizmente. Una idea le vino a su mente por lo que cuando Natsu volteo a verla esta le extendió la mano confundiéndolo pero la tomo logrando que la pequeña riera divertida mientras caminaba con la mano de ambos quienes se vieron confundidos.

-eto Nashi-llamo Lucy causando que la pequeña volteara a verla algo molesta pues su madre siempre la llamaba Na-chan al igual que su hermano y Hikari, aun así al notar como su madre estaba sonrojada ella ladeo su cabeza confundida. Por otra parte la Heartfilia estaba abochornada pues muchas personas lo miraban como si fueran una familia causándole algo de nervios y Natsu estaba pensando en cómo sería tener una familia con la rubia por lo que estaba distraído ignorando como Happy lo miraba con malicia.

-¿Qué paso oka-san?-Lucy solo negó resignada de que la niña no dejara de llamarla madre y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al gremio por lo que Lucy solo se resignó cuando la niña se guindo de su cuello para que ella la alzara y ellos pudieran entrar provocando un silencio en el gremio quienes al verlos ladearon su cabeza confundidos. Natsu observo a Lucy de reojo al mismo tiempo que ella extrañados del silencio del lugar teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Natsu y Lucy tuvieron una hija-tanto el peli rosa como la rubia cayeron de espaldas ante el comentario de Mirajane al igual que el resto del gremio que se extrañó del parecido de la niña a Natsu pero con aires de Lucy, la niña solo salto de los brazos de Lucy para observar todo con impresión notando como todos sus tíos y tías estaban realmente jóvenes.

-tía Erza-hablo la niña corriendo donde estaba una pelirroja quien al verla alzo una ceja extrañada antes de notar como la niña la observaba con ojos brillantes antes de que volteara viendo a los demás-tía Juvia, Levy incluso Mira-nee esta aquí-aseguraba mientras señalaba a todo el mundo confundiendo a Natsu quien no sabía que la pequeña supiera el nombre de todos pues la niña iba diciendo los nombres de todos hasta que de la oficina del maestro salieron este y Laxus, todo el mundo se congelo notando como la pequeña corría donde él y saltaba en su espalda mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello-Laxus-nii-canturreo la niña antes de restregar su mejilla contra la espalda del dragón slayer de rayo causando que todo el gremio se congelara.

**Minutos después…**

La pequeña peli rosa estaba en la barra comiendo un poco de pastel de vainilla con cubierta naranja mientras en otra parte del gremio todos ponían atención a la historia de Natsu y Lucy intentando explicarles lo más posible la situación, aun así Laxus estaba con una venita hinchada en su frente mientras los demás no entendían bien la situación, de pronto la puerta del gremio se abrió y todos observaron como Igneel aparecía observando impresionado como Nashi estaba en la barra comiendo un pastel pero esta se detuvo antes de olfatear el lugar y volteara su rostro observando como Igneel estaba frente a ella sacándole una gran sonrisa que a todos les recordó a Lucy.

-¡NII-CHAN!-grito antes de saltar del banco que era más grande que ella y correr donde Igneel quien apenas pudo atajarla después del salto que pego la niña quien no paraba de abrazarlo sacándole una sonrisa al rubio quien correspondió de manera más suave el abrazo.

-Na-chan-hablo sorprendido el joven antes de ver de reojo a todos lados confundido, al notar eso se arrodillo colocando a Nashi frente a él quien lo observaba curiosa-¿Dónde está Hikari?-el rostro de la niña se volvió sombrío unos minutos mientras bajaba la vista y comenzaba a sollozar, los ojos de Igneel se abrieron por la sorpresa antes de alejarse de Nashi y apretar uno de sus puños.

-la capturaron-admitió en un leve susurro y Igneel puso una mano en su cabeza sabiendo de que ese era su mal presentimiento-ella me pidió que escapara y fue cuando oto-san me encontró-los ojos de Igneel se abrieron grandemente notando como la mirada de Nashi estaba puesta en Natsu quien estaba poniendo atención a la conversación al igual que todo el gremio, Igneel sintió un tic en su ojo rezando porque su hermana se quedara callada.

-no es nuestro padre-

-¡si lo es mama me dijo que era él!-la mirada del rubio se volvió un momento sorprendida antes de sonreír de medio lado con ironía al ver como Nashi tenía los cachetes inflados por la molestia-él me salvo y es un dragón slayer de fuego como mama me conto además ahora entiendo mi color de pelo-afirmaba la niña mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de su pelo agitándolo con fuerza a lo que Igneel solo puso una mano en su cara al recordar que su pequeña hermanita era la niña más obstinada del mundo. Pero al recordar algo se arrodillo a la altura de la niña viéndolo de forma seria causando que todo el gremio se tensara al ver la mirada seria del joven.

-donde-la pequeña solo apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño antes de ver al lado izquierdo con indecisión unos segundos antes de suspirara y tomar aire hasta llenar sus pulmones deseando que todo se calmara pronto.

-a las afueras de la ciudad hay un bosque donde están arboles de Sakura entre por ese lugar y dos ciudades más lejos existe un bosque muerto donde está un castillo-comento la niña con tristeza a lo que Igneel asintió levantándose y viendo al gremio quienes por muy chismosos ponían atención a todo, la mirada del joven se topó con la de Natsu y frunció el ceño antes de caminar donde él, cuando se detuvo todos estaban en silencio incluso Happy miraba con curiosidad a Igneel, Cana no estaba bebiendo, Levy no estaba prestando atención a su libro y Elfman dejo de decir cosa de hombres.

-Natsu quiero que protejas a Lucy y a Nashi mientras vuelvo-las palabras de Igneel por alguna razón provocaron que todos en ese lugar sintieran un escalofrió recorrer su espalda pues su mirada estaba seria pero en sus ojos se veían llamas de furia, Natsu volteo a ver como Nashi miraba con los ojos abiertos a su hermano mayor.

-Ni-chan yo qui…-

-cállate-la pequeña se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de su hermano quien no se había vuelto a mirarla viendo fijamente a Natsu quien solo asintió temeroso, luego volteo a ver como Nashi esta viéndolo con los ojos llorosos-ellos te capturaron a ti también verdad-la afirmación provoco que el cuerpo de la pequeña se tensara por lo que camino hasta ponerse al frente de ella mientras todos en el gremio estaban casi a punto de hacerse pipi en su ropa por la forma tan dura de Igneel-es peligroso que vayas así que ni se te ocurra pensar en algo tan estúpido como acompañarme Nashi y te quedaras con Lucy mientras vuelvo-fue lo único que dijo aun con su voz seria viendo de reojo como Lucy solo se limitaba asentir, puso una mano en la cabeza de Nashi quien solo asintió levemente antes de que este saliera del gremio de forma lenta pero con una mirada llena de furia-jamás permitiría que te lastimaran-susurro mientras caminaba por las calles con mirada triste pues le había fallado como hermano.

-pero que le pasa a este tipo-mascullo Gray al notar como la pequeña estaba en el mismo lugar con ojos llorosos mientras veía de reojo la puerta, Lucy fue la primera en caminar hasta estar al lado de la niña quien solo la miro de reojo antes de ver nuevamente a la puerta.

-¿Nashi está todo bien?-pregunto Mirajane quien se acercó a ellas por lo que la niña solo asintió con lentitud y camino en dirección a la barra antes de que el gremio intentara volver a lo suyo viendo de reojo a la niña. Lucy comenzó a caminar en dirección a la niña al tiempo que Natsu también intentaba acercarse a la pequeña quien estaba de forma aburrida en la barra. Lucy vio a Natsu con indecisión pero este solo observaba fijamente a la pequeña quien estaba sentada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-oye-hablo Natsu pero la pequeña solo lo vio de reojo sin ganas de nada, Gary y Erza se acercaron también para ver cómo estaba la pequeña pero no pareció alegrarse en lo absoluto pues seguía con una mirada triste. Pero después de un pronto a otro inflo sus cachetes y golpeo la barra con la frente logrando sacarle una gota de sudor a los presentes al ver como esta golpeaba infantilmente la mesa.

-yo quería ir con nii-chan-sollozaba con lamento y todos se quedaron en piedra al notar como la pequeña niña actuaba. Erza se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de todos quienes voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

-¿Quién fue a quien capturaron y por qué Igneel se fue solo tan molesto?-todos observaron a Erza como si fuera la persona más sabia de todos mientras de reojo notaban como Nashi sonreía amablemente mientras asentía y se sentaba en la mesa da la barra. Antes de comenzar a mover sus pies con diversión ganando la atención de más de un dentro del gremio.

-bueno antes que todo deben saber que mi hermano es Igneel-todos asintieron comprendiendo lo que sucedió a lo que la niña ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa-Hikari era la hija de uno de los miembros del gremio donde estaba mi hermano pero según entendí este la maltrataba por lo que mi oto-san la adopto como si fuera su hija lo que sería que es como mi hermana-admitió ella con un dedo en su mentón antes de imaginar como Hikari siempre la trataba como una pequeñita hermana menor-aunque cuando oto-san nos abandonó ella tuvo que irse a otra casa pero aun así sigue tratándonos como familia-termino de decir causando que todos la vieran con una gota de sudor en la nuca al no comprender de todo la historia.

-entonces a la persona que capturaron fue a esa Hikari-cuestiono Levy quien se había acercado a escuchar la historia de la niña, Nashi asintió alegre de que alguien hubiera comprendido su historia por lo que volteo a ver de reojo como a lo lejos estaba Sting a lo que ella entrecerró la mirada.

-¡fue él!-chillo causando que todos voltearan a ver a Sting quien dejo de tomar de su bebida para voltear a ver como todos lo miraban confundidos-él es el padre de Hikari-nee y quien la abandono y como dice mi hermano es un bastado-hablo la niña con enojo causando que todos la vieran con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-no es bastardo-comento de la nada Gajeel antes de que Levy le diera un golpe por la cabeza, por otro lado el maestro del gremio observaba fijamente a la pequeña quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sting, Lucy también la observaba de reojo con una mirada confundida. El maestro se puso de pie caminando donde la niña observándola detenidamente causando que la pequeña ladeara la cabeza sin saber quién era ese señor tan bajito.

-sabes tu hermano no me comento de que gremio eran-el lugar se volvió silencioso mientras la pequeña solo sonreía alegremente de una forma que todo el mundo volteo a ver de reojo a Natsu.

_-será mejor que nadie sepa de nosotros Na-chan sé que no lo entiendes pero prométeme no hablar mucho de nosotros-_

La pequeña niña se detuvo recordando las palabras de Hikari el día que habían llegado a este lugar por lo que puso expresión seria antes de ver a otro lado con molestia.

-no puedo decir nada que aburrido-mascullo cruzándose de brazos recordando levemente a Hikari, esa chica que era mayor que ella quien siempre trataba de cuidarla…desde el día que llegaron aquí la protegió más de lo normal cuando ella al ver un periódico se dieron cuenta de la fecha, al principio estuvieron un día en el bosque para luego partir en busca de Fairy tail, pero cuando aquellos tipos la capturaron la pequeña sospecho que Hikari no estaba bien pues al haber caído desde el cielo ella recibió todo el impacto por cuidarla…estuvieron en una habitación en el castillo durante unos días antes de que intentaran llevarlas al calabozo fue cuando Hikari enfureció y destruyo muchas habitación sin importarle nada pero estaba casi sin energía por lo que ambas no llegaron muy lejos del lugar hasta un bosque donde ella le pidió que siguiera adelante que ella los distraería. Ella había corrido todo ese tiempo sin detenerse pues Hikari nunca volvió a lo que supuso que la debieron haber capturado al estar tan débil. Por eso esperaba que su hermano lograra rescatarla de donde quisiera que estuviera.

-tsk mocosa que hablabas de mi-comento con enojo Sting mientras se acercaba con molestia con Lector en su hombro, el maestro solo suspiro al ver como este no controlaba su ira mientras que la niña lo observaba de manera retadora dispuesta a pelear con aquel sujeto que debía ser mucho más fuerte que ella.

-no la molestes Sting-hablo Natsu poniéndose frente a la niña quien lo miro sorprendida antes de sonreír alegremente viendo como en la barra Mirajane le ponía un poco de helado de fresa causando que la niña olvidara ambos muchachos y se concentrara en su comida.

-cállate no es contigo-

-esta niña está bajo mi cuidado-

-pues deberé patearte el trasero a ti antes-

Lucy sintió una gota de sudor tras su nuca al ver como ambos comenzaban una pelea donde un humo de polvo los tapaba mientras se veía solo las piernas y brazos salir de aquel humo al golpearse, pero uno de ellos lanzo algo al otro que salió directo para pegarle a Gray quien dispuesto a darles un merecido se resbalo golpeando a Elfman y este le dio un golpe a Macao pensando que fue él…de esa forma todo el gremio termino involucrado en la pelea por lo que con calma se sentó a la par de Nashi quien comía con devoción su helado, de pronto la niña volteo a verla a ella sonriéndole alegremente causando que dentro de Lucy algo cálido la inundara y le devolviera la sonrisa. Nashi estaba feliz pues en aquella sonrisa pudo ver a su madre por lo que con todo su corazón deseo estar siempre al lado de ella. Lejos de todo el pleito el maestro observaba a la niña quien seguía comiendo helado y de reojo observo a Lucy con una mirada calculadora.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de un castillo más exactamente en un calabozo se observaba como una peli roja estaba sentada en una silla observando frente a ella una espada en sus manos mientras el joven de pelo verde frente a ella la observaba con aburrimiento, luego de reojo observo a la chica rubia quien estaba aún atada de manos a la pared con aquellas cadenas mientras su cuerpo estaba totalmente lleno de heridas y del suelo había un charco de sangre, varias de sus heridas estaban infectadas por lo que el dolor debía ser insoportable pero la chica solo estaba con la cabeza gacha y su largo cabello rubio suelto lleno de nudos, el sujeto la miro de reojo varios minutos antes de ponerse de pie ante la mirada intrigada de la de pelo rojo quien no pensaba que él pudiera inventar una nueva tortura para la chica pues habían estado varios días intentando sacarle algo pero ya incluso ella se había cansado de ello, el chico se arrodillo frente a ella antes de tomarla por la barbilla viendo como esta tenía su ojo derecho medio abierto mientras en el lado izquierdo solo se observaba la sangre caer después de haberlo sacado, con una mirada de concentración y evaluándola el chico ladeo su cabeza viéndola fijamente antes de soltarla y que ella la dejara caer sin fuerza, la vista del chico paso por todo su cuerpo antes de sonreír con diversión causando que la peli roja solo suspirara volviendo a ver su espada sin importarle nada.

-puede que esté llena de heridas pero tiene un buen cuerpo-comento con vos llena de maldad causando que la rubia se tensara sin poder evitarlo cuando este paso una mano con lentitud por uno de sus brazos-nee Kotori-chan te molesta si juego con ella-comento viendo a la peli roja quien solo alzo una ceja confundida y con desprecio volteo a ver a la chica antes de suspirar.

-si haces algo con ella puede que tenga un trauma y no diga nada-

-pero ya probamos todo al menos déjame gozar de su cuerpo-comento antes de ver de reojo como la joven estaba temblando levemente por lo que le alzo el rostro mostrando su ojo lleno de terror, una sonrisa sádica inundo el rostro del joven antes de acercar un poco su rostro al de ella-te aseguro que esta perra ya debe haber estrenado este cuerpo-aseguro con diversión antes de poner su boca en el cuello de la rubia quien solo pudo quedarse en piedra antes de que el verdadero terror inundara su rostro, la peli roja al ver esto se acercó y tomo el cuello del chico alejándolo del cuerpo de la rubia sonriendo con algo de diversión mientras el peli verde la miraba con molestia.

-vamos dime cual es el secreto y el idiota no hará nada-menciono la mujer con seriedad causando que el peli verde nombrado idiota se cruzara de brazos al ver como arruinaban la diversión viendo de reojo a la rubia quien la miraba fijamente antes de apretar los labios con duda.

-muérete-hablo con una sonrisa llena de desprecio la chica atada causando que la peli roja la viera con algo de molestia pero se encogió de hombros antes de soltar al peli verde.

-la zorrita tiene agallas pero es una estúpida así que espero te diviertas con ella Taro-el hombre anda más sonrió antes de acercarse al cuerpo de la chica mientras la peli roja salía del lugar, la chica atada nada más se congelo al ver el brillo de lujuria del rostro del joven quien puso una mano en su cintura antes de subirla a uno de sus pechos que apretó sacándole un sonido de terror de su boca.

-voy a disfrutar tu cuerpo perra-la chica solo apretó sus dientes con temor causándole diversión al sujeto pues estaba por disfrutar de lo que ocurriría.

**Continuara…**

**ohhhhhhhhhhhh que pasara ahora despues de esto ultimo que leyeron o.o yo lo se buajajajaja en fin ignorando mi momento de delirio aqui les traigo el capitulo como les prometi un sabado despues de ver mi anime favorito :) pero estoy algo triste eh notado como los reviews de esta historia estab bajando, ¿acaso se esta volviendo aburrida? ¿es muy cliche?. aun tenia tantas ideas para que fuera mas interesante pero no se que hacer ustedes me confunden u.u por otro lado el capitulo siguiente esta en medio de construccion asi que espero subirlo antes del proximo viernes :) y los reviews los contestare en el capitulo 10 asi que tranquilos todo esta friamente calculado :D pero como los amo tanto mis queridos lectores aqui viene...**

**(suenan los redobles gracias a un monito verde)**

_**adelanto...**_

_Lucy se acercó más a ellos viendo fijamente a la pequeña antes de acariciarle la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, todo el día la había llamado madre y de tener una hija como ella le gustaría experimentar el hecho de tener una hija, una familia no sonaba tan mal. De reojo observo como Natsu estaba sonriendo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, él no parecía molesto con el hecho de que la niña lo llamara padre incluso la había molestado varias veces llamándola esposa mía cosa que ganaba una buena patada de su parte, pero eso la hacía preguntarse varias cosas ¿Natsu quería tener una familia?, bueno sería raro al ver lo infantil que era pero esa tarde se había portado de una forma muy dulce con Nashi. Volvió a verlo fijamente y por un momento la imagen de él y ella como esposos llego a su mente por lo que se sonrojo grandemente antes de ver al suelo con molestia. En que rayos pensaba Natsu solo era su amigo y ella no tenía ningún interés en él…lo observo de reojo y algo cálido creció dentro de ella provocando que lo mirara ladeando la cabeza con expresión confundida ¿ella sentía algo por él?. De pronto el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran y caminara rápidamente para que no despertara ambos peli rosas. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar como frente a ella estaba Igneel con leves rasguños en su cuerpo y sin camisa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, pero lo que la asusto fue ver como en sus manos estaba una joven rubia cubierta con la camisa que debió pertenecer a Igneel con varias heridas en su cuerpo._

_-Igneel-murmuro Lucy con sorpresa antes de apartarse para que él pudiera pasar, con rapidez lo dirigió a su cama donde con cuidado deposito a la joven notando como ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia que hace rato comenzó. Lucy estaba algo asustada notando como la joven respiraba con dificultad y de reojo observo como Igneel la observaba con impotencia y dolor, con rapidez camino hasta el baño donde saco un botiquín de emergencia que tenía para después de sus misiones y se sentó junto a la chica levantando un poco la camisa notando como una herida más grave estaba en uno de sus costados-rayos no puedo con estas heridas ocupamos a Wendy-murmuro preocupada notando como la chica puso una mueca de dolor por lo que volteo a ver como Igneel estaba sentado en el suelo respirando agitado debido al cansancio._

**sayonra minna :D**


	9. Ira

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-pero ya probamos todo al menos déjame gozar de su cuerpo-comento antes de ver de reojo como la joven estaba temblando levemente por lo que le alzo el rostro mostrando su ojo lleno de terror, una sonrisa sádica inundo el rostro del joven antes de acercar un poco su rostro al de ella-te aseguro que esta perra ya debe haber estrenado este cuerpo-aseguro con diversión antes de poner su boca en el cuello de la rubia quien solo pudo quedarse en piedra antes de que el verdadero terror inundara su rostro, la peli roja al ver esto se acercó y tomo el cuello del chico alejándolo del cuerpo de la rubia sonriendo con algo de diversión mientras el peli verde la miraba con molestia._

_-vamos dime cual es el secreto y el idiota no hará nada-menciono la mujer con seriedad causando que el peli verde nombrado idiota se cruzara de brazos al ver como arruinaban la diversión viendo de reojo a la rubia quien la miraba fijamente antes de apretar los labios con duda._

_-muérete-hablo con una sonrisa llena de desprecio la chica atada causando que la peli roja la viera con algo de molestia pero se encogió de hombros antes de soltar al peli verde._

_-la zorrita tiene agallas pero es una estúpida así que espero te diviertas con ella Taro-el hombre anda más sonrió antes de acercarse al cuerpo de la chica mientras la peli roja salía del lugar, la chica atada nada más se congelo al ver el brillo de lujuria del rostro del joven quien puso una mano en su cintura antes de subirla a uno de sus pechos que apretó sacándole un sonido de terror de su boca._

_-voy a disfrutar tu cuerpo perra-la chica solo apretó sus dientes con temor causándole diversión al sujeto pues estaba por disfrutar de lo que ocurriría._

**Ira**

En medio del castillo la peli roja caminaba con las manos entre sus bolsillos alejándose de las escaleras, de reojo volteo a ver el camino pensando en que aquella chica realmente era una estúpida por no aceptar su propuesta aunque probablemente después de hablar Tora se hubiera aprovechado de ella, camino con paso lento hasta la sala donde estaban unas pantallas de lacrima para observar como de rutina los alrededores del castillo pero algo llamo su atención y fue ver como un chico rubio caminaba en dirección a las puertas del lugar, ladeo su cabeza confundida sin entender como había llegado ahí pero al ver otra lacrima noto como los soldados del perímetro estaban inconscientes en el suelo provocando que una gota de sudor corriera por su nuca antes de tomar el micrófono entre sus manos y hacer que por todo el castillo los soldados escucharan que debían ir a la puerta principal, con eso bastaría para calmarlo pero al dar media vuelta escucho los gritos de dolor en medio de la lacrima visión por lo que volteo notando como aquel chico rubio estaba golpeando con fuerza a cada guardia mientras sus ojos destellaban ira. Una sonrisa de diversión surco su rostro mientras salía caminando de la habitación dejando los gritos de dolor de los soldados al fondo mientras se dirigía camino a la puerta principal donde al cabo de unos segundos llego notando como el chico rubio seguía luchando con los soldados, parecía estar enojado por lo que a su mente llego la imagen de la chica rubia del calabozo por lo que embozo una sonrisa divertida pensando que tal vez fuera por aquella que él estaba así y de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo podría estallar en furia. Con un ágil movimiento ella paso a los soldados y de un golpe con su espada lo mando volando contra uno de los pilares que atravesó el chico como una bala, todos los soldados estaban viendo asustados como la comandante estaba frente a ellos con una espada lista para la batalla.

-Oye no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas-comento con diversión la mujer pero apenas si pudo esquivar una bola de fuego antes de notar como el rubio salir del pilar con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas mientras al miraba de forma enojada.

-Dime donde esta Hikari-todos los soldados sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras la mujer lo miraba de reojo con una mirada incrédula como si él de verdad esperara que le dijera algo sobre la chica pero una risa maliciosa se formó en su rostro con una idea en mente.

-Esa zorra debe estar sufriendo ahora-una sonrisa de diversión poso por su rostro al ver como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira, ella levanto sus hombros aparentando molestia mientras suspiraba resignada-esa tonta no ha dicho nada a pesar de todas las torturas que ha recibido no sé cómo sigue con vida-con un rápido movimiento esquivo una llama dirigida a ella sonriendo al notar como el rubio estaba con la mirada oscurecida y ella solo re equipo otra espada lista para una batalla divertida-tuviste que haber visto su cara de terror cuando le sacaron un ojo fue tan divertida-añadió con algo de malicia causando que la mirada de Igneel se volviera aún más aterradora de ser eso posible mientras al intentar golpearla esta lo esquivara destruyendo parte de la pared.

Todos en aquel lugar veían la batalla impresionados ante la fuerza del joven pero este le costaba alcanzar a la peli roja quien era muy rápida a la hora de esquivar ataques. Por otro lado Igneel estaba cegado por la ira pero aun así destacaba como aquella chica tenía una velocidad impresionante que apenas si podía conectar unos golpes que ella retenía con ambas espadas, la velocidad de aquella mujer era casi tan impresionante como la de Hikari. Una imagen de una rubia de ojos azules llego a la mente de Igneel, podía jurar verla sentada en uno de los bancos del gremio con Misuki vistiendo un short negro muy corto y una blusa color gris algo holgada, siempre traía puestas aquellas tenis negras y unos guantes negros sin dedos, era una chica muy ruda y con mal temperamento además de que en ocasiones vestía ropa algo masculina pero corta. A su lado estaba la tranquila Misuki con un vestido negro con unas mallas rojas bajo este y unas botas negras, sus ropas eran algo oscuras pero más femeninas que las de Hikari por lo que él siempre la llamaba marimacho cuando deseaba molestarla. Aun así en su rostro a pesar de estar molesta siempre cargaba una sonrisa brillante, nunca miraba las cosas mal por más dura que fuera la situación siempre salía adelante con ánimos ayudando a los demás. También tenía muy buen cuerpo causando que algún depravado terminara declarándose y ella lo rechazara para que se fueran en buenos términos, de no ser así tuviera que golpearlo hasta que la dejara en paz provocando temor en los demás hombres al ver como aquella chica tenía tanta fuerza. Era alguien valiente y arriesgada pero aun así ella era una chica con su lado dulce y cariñoso entonces…entonces…entonces porque ellos se atrevieron tan solo tocarle un solo mechón de pelo, él no perdonaría a nadie que se metiera con su madre ni con Nashi, pero alguien quien se atreviera a borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Hikari merecía la muerte.

Ante tanto enojo de un solo golpe mando ante la sorpresa de todos aquella mujer contra una de las paredes, esta gruño con dolor notando como la mirada de Igneel seguía con ira pero parecía estar más concentrado en darle una paliza. Alejo con rapidez su cabeza antes de abrir sus ojos como platos al notar como a una velocidad increíble el puño de Igneel había atravesado la pared donde minutos antes estuvo su cara, con velocidad intento atravesarlo con la espada pero el chico la esquivo antes de tomar su mano donde tenía su otra espada y lanzarla contra el suelo sacándole un poco de sangre mientras formaba un pequeño cráter en el lugar. La chica salto hacia atrás esquivando un puño de fuego apenas antes de que otro en forma de rayo intentara golpearla nuevamente. Se impresiono al notar como aquel chico dominaba otro elemento que no fuera el fuego así que al verlo noto como este estaba rodeado de llamas y pequeño rayos…ese debía ser el muchacho del que su amo hablo tanto por lo que mordió su labio inferior al saber que en ese estado el chico parecía haber aumentado de fuerza, en ese mismo lugar no tenía sus armas para vencerlo por lo que aunque fuera humillante debería retirarse.

-Sabes eres alguien muy interesante pero esta batalla debe terminar aquí-Igneel levanto una ceja antes de notar como la chica miraba hacia el techo al tiempo que extendía sus manos y de ellas salían dos bolas de magia que destruyeron el techo que caía en pedazos sobre ellos y los demás soldados. Cuando todo termino de caer volteo a ver como la mujer había desaparecido y luego noto como varias criaturas lo rodeaban, no tenían forma solo que eran de color negro con rayas rojas por todo su cuerpo por lo que encendió sus puños dispuesto a seguir con la lucha.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte Hikari tenía la mirada gacha mientras sentía como ese hombre aun apretaba su pecho con fuerza, era tan humillante que deseaba poder pegarle pero no tenía fuerzas solo furia al sentir como aquel sujeto pasaba las manos por su cuerpo pero estaba tan débil y sin magia gracias a esas cadenas que no podía hacer nada, de pronto el hombre con un cuchillo corto las vendas de su pecho dejándolos al descubiertos y con una cortada más en uno de sus costados al cortarlas. Ese hombre con mirada maliciosa la miro fijamente antes de levantar con lentitud una de sus manos dispuesto a acariciarlos de manera cruel y dura. Hikari ya no sabía que hacer por lo que cerro sus ojos mientras a su mente le venía una imagen de un niño de cabello rubio quien le extendía una mano con una gran sonrisa

_-Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel y seremos buenos amigos Hikari-chan-_

Ese día fue el primero que vio al chico quien se convirtió en alguien muy importante para ella que le había hecho una promesa.

_-Yo voy a protegerte nadie volverá a lastimarte-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al observar al sujeto frente a ella por lo que mordió su labio con molestia mientras a su mente varios recuerdos del pequeño llegaron, cuando dormían juntos de niños, comiendo, jugando, entrenando, incluso llegaron recuerdos cuando él cambio al irse su padre aun así el seguía siendo su amigo. Él la protegía cuando por alguna razón debían hacer misiones juntas y eso le hacía recordar al niño pequeño que conoció. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas y cuidaba a sus seres queridos…pero aunque hubiera cambiado tanto y crecido el seguía siendo Igneel por lo que apretó sus puños con dolor mientras sentía como una de las manos de ese sujeto apretaba uno de sus pechos así que alzo su vista aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Igneel-susurro causando que el sujeto se detuviera con su boca en el cuello de la chica viéndola de reojo notando como esta miraba al suelo con lágrimas y alzo una ceja extrañado-¡IGNEEL!-grito antes de cerrar los ojos ante la sorpresa del sujeto antes de que del techo algo lo traspasara mientras formaba un agujero cayendo al suelo con un ágil movimiento, este joven al alzar la vista y ver la situación se quedó en shock antes de que sus ojos se volvieran asustados, el hombre de cabello verde lo miro con molestia antes de notar como la vista de Igneel se volvía oscura con dolor en sus ojos y que con una gran velocidad lo tomara por el cuello estampándolo contra una de las paredes a una gran velocidad. Cuando abrió sus ojos noto como los verdes del chico estaban en él viéndolo con furia antes de que con una de sus manos envuelta en llamas tomara su mano y la apretara con tal fuerza que esta se rompió al acto sacándole un grito de dolor.

Después de eso lo lanzo contra el suelo de forma cruel y puso uno de sus pies en su pecho apretándolo viéndolo con furia, Taro lo miro asustado al notar como la vista del chico era oscura y su respiración era agitada antes de apretar los puños con fuerza y de una forma rápida romper una de sus piernas sacándole un gruñido de dolor ya que no podía usar magia pues el chico lo estaba golpeando con fuerza hasta romper ambas piernas antes de ponerse de pie y voltear a ver a la chica con su mirada oculta con su pelo. La chica estaba atada a la pared solo con un pequeño short negro puesto y su pecho solo cubierto por su pelo. Un dolor inexplicable inundo todo el ser de Igneel antes de caminar en dirección a la chica notando como había mucha sangre en el suelo y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas pero las más peligrosas eran una gran herida en su muslo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar, como en uno de sus costados había una cortada grande que tenía unos hilos mal puestos y se observaba como su brazo izquierdo estaba roto con varios hematomas. Trago pesado antes de arrodillarse frente a ella pero al estar tan cerca la rubia solo se tensó y alejo su cuerpo provocando que la vista de Igneel se volviera oscura antes de poner la mano en los hombros de la chica y esta alejara su cuerpo sin querer verlo a los ojos.

-¡ALEJATE!-chillo la chica asustada y con pánico antes de que Igneel viera como varias lagrimas caían al suelo por lo que al notar como ella movía su cuerpo intentan huir sintió ira dentro de su ser antes ver como Hikari estaba alterada por lo que tomo las esposas que la encadenaban y las rompió con fuerza causando que ella cayera de frente pero la tomo entre sus brazos a tiempo aunque eso solo pareció alterarla más. Su mirada era de sufrimiento al notar como la joven tenía los ojos cerrados intentando huir de todo por lo que puso una de sus manos en su cabeza logrando que ella se detuviera.

-Hikari soy yo Igneel vamos cálmate-suplicaba con desesperación al ver como ella después de un momento de calma seguía forcejeando débilmente con alejarse pero al hablarle ella se detuvo antes de alzar su rostro provocando que él la viera un momento en shock.

-I-Igneel-tartamudeo la joven abriendo su ojo derecho que estaba casi sin brillo, pero es que al ver como del ojo izquierdo de la rubia salía sangre toda las fuerzas de él llegaron al suelo, recordaba que de niño le prometió protegerla pero ahora frente a él estaba de una forma que jamás quiso imaginar llena de heridas y a punto de sufrir una violación-viniste-pero ante toda sorpresa su amiga frente a él embozo como pudo una sonrisa como las que siempre hacia en el gremio por lo que él solo se limitó a apretarla levemente contra su cuerpo intentando que ninguna lagrima saliera de su rostro.

-Todo va estar bien-susurro provocando que el cuerpo de la chica se relajara por lo que la tomo entre sus manos como una princesa antes de voltear a ver como el sujeto estaba aún en el suelo viéndolo con una sonrisa maliciosa, camino en dirección a la puerta con Hikari entre sus brazos pero se detuvo al lado del sujeto de pelo verde antes de verlo con furia en sus ojos-cuando ella este bien prometo que voy a casarte para luego matarte-hablo con vos grave y ojos oscurecidos pero el sujeto solo sonrió antes de sentir como Igneel con su pie le rompía la última mano sana y dejaba el pie en el brazo apretando más fuerza mientras el gruñía-voy a gozar cada segundo-añadió Igneel antes de caminar a la salida dejando al chico de pelo verde con una sonrisa de dolor en el suelo.

-Esa chica va ser mía pequeño estúpido-Igneel solo se detuvo unos segundos antes de caminar aun con Hikari entre sus manos a la salida del lugar pero al llegar a la entrada principal noto como habían varios guardias no tuvo opción más que romper una de las paredes y salir corriendo pues aunque estaba dispuesto a matar a más de uno debía llevar de inmediato a Hikari a un hospital o alguien que pudiera tratarla, pero de reojo notaba como aun en medio del bosque varios sujetos lo seguían por lo que chasqueo la lengua molesto y más al ver cómo iban junto aquellas sombras que no pudo destruir. Al llegar bastante lejos se detuvo al ver cómo debía pelear pero una sombra pasó a su lado golpeando a uno de los soldados que estuvo a punto de atacarlo, Igneel mostro sorpresa al ver como Daisuke estaba frente a él con una sonrisa antes de comenzar atacar a los demás con rápidos movimientos, aunque traía su capa se había bajado su gorro dejando ver como disfrutaba de aquella pelea.

-Vamos chico yo te cubro-aseguro el joven de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes mientras sonreía divertido, Igneel solo sonrió de medio lado antes de notar como una sombra estaba por atacarlo pero fue cortada de un rápido movimiento por otro encapuchado, era un poco más pequeño que él y al ver como sus brazos salían de la capucha pudo distinguir que al ser tan delicado debía ser una mujer pero no podía ver su rostro.

-Apúrate-esa vos le sonó poco familiar pero al notar como era algo grave pudo jurar que era mucho mayor que él como si fuera alguien que había escuchado recientemente por lo que solo asintió al ver como la chica tenía una espada dispuesta a ayudar a Daisuke en la pelea pero Igneel abrió sus ojos de manera impresionada pues esa espada era la que tenía la chica peli roja con la que peleo anteriormente…¿pero eso era imposible?, al notar el cuerpo de Hikari contra el suyo continuo corriendo pensando que solo había visto mal.

-Bien acabemos con ellos-hablo Daisuke con diversión mientras la chica a su lado de unos treinta años solo seguía con la espada mientras en sus ojos azules un brillo nostálgico aparecía viendo de reojo a la chica rubia que estaba herida entre los brazos de Igneel quien se alejaba rápidamente-tranquila Igneel va cuidar bien de ella-hablo Daisuke guiñándole un ojo antes de que la encapuchada solo bajara la vista con tristeza y atacara con rapidez a uno de esos sujetos que desapareció en el acto.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de Magnolia se observaba el departamento de la maga estelar quien estaba viendo con diversión los dibujos que habían en la mesa frente a ella, eran muy buenos para que una niña los hubiera hecho donde se observaba como había un árbol y bajo este una mujer de cabello rubio, en otro se observaba de un chico rubio parecido a Igneel y en otro uno parecido a Natsu con Happy. De reojo observo como en el sillón estaba Natsu dormido con Happy entre sus piernas en igual estado mientras que a recostada a su hombro estaba Nashi dormida con un vestido que Mirajane le había conseguido. Después de estar todo el día en el gremio decidieron ir a su departamento donde Natsu también las acompaño, pasaron jugando todo el rato con la pequeña antes de que ella fuera a preparar algo para la cena y ambos se quedaran dibujando mientras Natsu disfrutaba de hacer reír a la pequeña acompañado de Happy. Después de comer los tres se durmieron en el sillón por lo que Lucy solo los observaba con una sonrisa pensando en que sería tener una familia, desde que su madre murió y los cuidados de su padre jamás pensó en tener una pues no quería que si tuviera un hijo ellos sufrieran lo que paso ella, además primero tendría que conseguir un pretendiente, ser novios y después casarse. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver que estando en Fairy tail eso sería muy difícil.

-Oto-san-respingo un poco antes de voltear a ver como Nashi sonreía mientras se acomodaba más en el cuerpo de Natsu quien inconscientemente sonrió.

Lucy se acercó más a ellos viendo fijamente a la pequeña antes de acariciarle la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, todo el día la había llamado madre y de tener una hija como ella le gustaría experimentar el hecho de tener una hija, una familia no sonaba tan mal. De reojo observo como Natsu estaba sonriendo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, él no parecía molesto con el hecho de que la niña lo llamara padre incluso la había molestado varias veces llamándola esposa mía cosa que ganaba una buena patada de su parte, pero eso la hacía preguntarse varias cosas ¿Natsu quería tener una familia?, bueno sería raro al ver lo infantil que era pero esa tarde se había portado de una forma muy dulce con Nashi. Volvió a verlo fijamente y por un momento la imagen de él y ella como esposos llego a su mente por lo que se sonrojo grandemente antes de ver al suelo con molestia. En que rayos pensaba Natsu solo era su amigo y ella no tenía ningún interés en él…lo observo de reojo y algo cálido creció dentro de ella provocando que lo mirara ladeando la cabeza con expresión confundida ¿ella sentía algo por él?. De pronto el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran y caminara rápidamente para que no despertara ambos peli rosas. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar como frente a ella estaba Igneel con leves rasguños en su cuerpo y sin camisa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, pero lo que la asusto fue ver como en sus manos estaba una joven rubia cubierta con la camisa que debió pertenecer a Igneel con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-Igneel-murmuro Lucy con sorpresa antes de apartarse para que él pudiera pasar, con rapidez lo dirigió a su cama donde con cuidado deposito a la joven notando como ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia que hace rato comenzó. Lucy estaba algo asustada notando como la joven respiraba con dificultad y de reojo observo como Igneel la observaba con impotencia y dolor, con rapidez camino hasta el baño donde saco un botiquín de emergencia que tenía para después de sus misiones y se sentó junto a la chica levantando un poco la camisa notando como una herida más grave estaba en uno de sus costados-rayos no puedo con estas heridas ocupamos a Wendy-murmuro preocupada notando como la chica puso una mueca de dolor por lo que volteo a ver como Igneel estaba sentado en el suelo respirando agitado debido al cansancio.

-Yo iré por ella-ambos voltearon a ver como Natsu estaba frente a los tres viendo de manera preocupada a la joven de cabellera rubia tendida en la cama, de reojo observo como Igneel fruncía el ceño pero asentía de forma cansada provocando que este saltara por la ventana en dirección al gremio. Lucy solo lo vio mientras salía corriendo antes de tomar entre sus medicamentos unas pastillas para el dolor que puso en la boca de la chica obligando que las tragara con un poco de agua.

-Es mi culpa-Lucy volteo a ver como Igneel estaba en el suelo con una mano en su cara apretándola con fuerza mientras veía con furia el piso, Lucy solo sonrió con cariño antes de tomar un poco de desinfectante y comenzar a tratar las heridas de la chica-debí estar con ella de ser así no estaría en esa condición esos malditos casi la…-golpeo el suelo con molestia mientras Lucy solo seguía tratando de curar las heridas de la joven quien respiraba con agitación, su mano viajo a su frente donde le quito el pelo notando como su ojo izquierdo estaba lleno de sangre por lo que imagino lo peor. Tomo un poco de aire antes de poner una mano en la frente de la chica notando como esta estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-No podemos hacer nada con el pasado solo seguir adelante-hablo Lucy antes de ir a la cocina trayendo una taza con agua y un paño en sus hombros, de reojo noto como Igneel estaba viendo con tristeza a Hikari por lo que tomo su paño y lo empapo antes de ponerlo en la frente de la chica con cuidado, tomo otro paño y comenzó a limpiar un poco la sangre del cuerpo de la chica-no creo que fuera tu culpa a veces las cosas solo suceden de una forma desagradable-comento con melancolía Lucy y Igneel se puso de pie antes de observar el cuerpo de la chica-es realmente hermosa-añadió Lucy causando que Igneel al viera confundido mientras ella tenía la vista fija en Hikari quien estaba respirando aun de forma cansada.

-Cierto-la sorpresa inundo el rostro de Lucy quien volteo a ver como Igneel a pesar de tener una mirada triste había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, su rostro aprecia algo más iluminado cuando veía a la joven. Lucy sonrió con cariño deseando que algún día alguien pudiera verla de la misma forma a pesar de la tristeza o angustia del momento. Igneel al sentir la mirada de su madre volteo a verla pero notando como esta lo miraba como si supiera algo que él no ocasiono que se sonrojara levemente-¿ocurre algo?-cuestiono nervioso a lo que Lucy solo rio mientras una de sus manos viajaba a la altura de su boca, aun no sabía cuál era la verdadera personalidad de Igneel pero ahora se veía adorable.

-Nada, vamos ayúdame a curar estas heridas-hablo mientras seguía limpiando las heridas de la joven y Igneel la seguía con sus indicaciones mientras Lucy lo observaba de reojo con aquella expresión de tristeza. No entendía bien el por qué siempre Igneel trataba de mostrarse tan maduro y serio, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que el chico podía ser tan alegre como Natsu y de corazón muy sincero pero él no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ello….era algo muy extraño.

**Horas más tarde…**

-Gracias Wendy-la pequeña de pelo azulado solo se despidió con una mano antes de salir rumbo a su casa mientras Lucy se quedaba en la puerta de su departamento, suspiro antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta y abrirla antes de ver como Natsu estaba recargado en una pared observando a Igneel quien estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama con Nashi entre sus piernas quien veía de manera preocupada a la joven que dormía en aquella cama. Después de que Natsu trajera a Wendy la pequeña duro mucho logrando sanar todas las heridas de la joven, gracias al cielo logro sanar la de su pierna y uno de sus costados provocando que no saliera más sangre, aun así el cuerpo de ella aún tenía varios raspones y varias cicatrices como las de su espalda que Wendy explico sanarían en algunos días por completo. La vista de la Heartfilia fue directa al parche en el ojo de la joven que Wendy le puso después de comentarles que tal vez Porlyuska-san pudiera hacer algo con ello como una ves hizo con Erza.

-Hikari-nee-susurro Nashi mientras ponía su pequeña manita en la de la joven quien dormía aun con algo de fiebre, Lucy solo suspiro antes de sentarse en un sillón viendo de reojo a Natsu quien tenía una expresión de seriedad, volteo a ver a Igneel quien tenía una expresión casi idéntica a la de Natsu pero con algo de culpa en ella. Ella suspiro antes de notar como la niña estaba a punto de llorar por lo que solo apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Nashi-la pequeña peli rosa la volteo a ver notando como esta extendía las manos, la peli rosa no dudo ni un segundo antes de correr y lanzarse en los brazos de su madre quien la tomo con cuidado para sentarla en sus piernas y acariciarle el pelo mientras la niña lloraba-tranquila ya escuchaste a Wendy en unos días ella estará bien-la pequeña asintió antes de abrazarse con fuerza donde la rubia quien después de unos minutos cayo dormida, de reojo Lucy observo como Igneel también había caído dormido aun en el suelo sujetando la mano de Hikari quien parecía que por fin se le bajaba la fiebre. Su cabeza giro viendo como Natsu estaba a recostado en la pared viéndola fijamente mientras en sus hombros cargaba un inconsciente Happy, Lucy abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendida pero sin quitarle la vista encima de él quien se la de volvía con igual intensidad provocando que ella se pusiera ¿nerviosa?, Agito con fuerza su cabeza antes de bajar su vista a Nashi quien dormía profundamente sobre ella.

-Son buenos chicos-murmuro Natsu causando que Lucy lo viera sorprendida antes de sonreír y asentir acariciando inconscientemente la cabeza de la niña en sus brazos quien se acomodó mejor.

-¿Por qué alguien querría dañarlos?-pregunto al aire Lucy a lo que Natsu solo negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y caminar hasta sentarse frente a ella y la mesita de la sala, Lucy solo se puso más nerviosa al ver como ahora tenía toda la atención de él sobre ella-s-sucede algo-tartamudeo algo nerviosa pero Natsu solo acomodo su mano en la mesa y a recostó su cabeza en ella viendo fijamente a Lucy quien no compendia nada.

-Ayer no dormiste bien por esperar a Igneel-la vista de Lucy se llenó de sorpresa viéndolo como este solo observaba de reojo a el chico arrodillado a su lado-deberías dormir un poco-comento como quien no quiere la cosa y Lucy solo sonrió con ternura provocándole un sonrojo al peli rosa.

-Sabes Natsu eres un chico muy dulce y seguro serás un gran padre-hablo Lucy con una gran sonrisa causando que él solo la viera algo ido unos segundos para después sonreír sonrojado asintiendo levemente-tienes razón tengo algo de sueño aunque creo que mi departamento es muy pequeño para tanta gente-comento con algo de molestia Lucy viendo como cada vez más personas invadían su casa a lo que Natsu rio algo nervioso antes de observar como Lucy poco a poco era vencida por el sueño con Nashi entre sus brazos.

-Tú también serás buena madre-murmuro con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro antes de acomodarse en el suelo y quedar dormido a los segundos sin ver como arrodillado a su lado Igneel abría sus ojos verdes mostrando una expresión de seriedad viendo de reojo a Natsu quien estaba dormido con un globito de moco saliendo de su nariz, una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro antes de bajar la mirada y ver como Hikari estaba con una expresión de cansancio por lo que con cuidado acaricio una de las mejillas de la joven quien se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-Creo que tenías razón al final de todo-murmuro Igneel antes de observar de reojo a su padre en el suelo y el cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente como no lo hacía desde que llego a ese lugar-buenas noches Hikari-murmuro antes de ver como su madre abrazaba más a Nashi y sonreír-oka-san, Na-chan-comento al verlas y fijar su vista por ultimo en Natsu y Happy quienes dormían tranquilamente-Happy-su vista se fijó especialmente en el dragón slayer y sonrió con algo de nostalgia antes de poner su cabeza en la cama con su mano apretando a la de Hikari-oto-san-dijo antes de dormirse sin saber cómo fuera del departamento Daisuke observaba todo con diversión mientras negaba divertido, dio media vuelta antes de que un humo apareciera a su alrededor y al aparecer nuevamente estaba en medio de un gran castillo iluminado con un hermoso bosque a su alrededor. Entro tranquilamente en el lugar notando como frente a él estaba una mujer encapuchada al lado de un hombre que no se veía por la sombra.

-Hikari-chan ya está en manos seguras-anuncio mostrando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba ocasionando que la mujer soltara un pequeño suspiro tranquilo, ambos voltearon a ver como el sujeto en las sombras los observaba de reojo sin poder ver su rostro pues este llevaba su pelo cubierto con unos grandes lentes oscuros, su cuerpo provocaba pensar que tenía como treinta años y había una extraña cicatriz en uno de sus brazos.

-bueno esa era nuestra prioridad ahora debemos seguir con la siguiente parte de nuestro plan-hablo de manera ronca y seria causando que la encapuchada asintiera mientras Daisuke ponía una expresión de diversión mientras detrás del hombre se bajaba una gran lacrima mostrando una imagen de un hombre mayor bien conservado con varias canas en su pelo y ojos rojos-debemos capturarlo de inmediato o si no la línea del tiempo y espacio podría ser perturbada-concluyo el con vos llena de seriedad a lo que Daisuke puso expresión de incredulidad.

-jefe por fin comenzó a usar la cabeza-hablo con ambas manos en sus cachetes y expresión de terror mientars a sus espaldas caia un rayo provocando que la escena fuera entre dramática y estúpida causando que ambos personas restantes les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca-debe ser el fin del mundo y aun no me caso ni tengo hijos que me cuiden al ser viejo ya que los mantuve y soportare sus burradas de chamacos-el señor suspiro antes de poner una mano en su cabeza pensando que era un caso perdido mientras la chica encapuchada solo golpeaba con fuerza a Daisuke causando que este cayera al suelo con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-¿cuál es el plan ahora?-cuestiono la mujer de ojos azules causando que el hombre frente a ella sonriera antes de que todo el castillo se iluminara dejándola confusa.

-espero que Fairy tail aun ame las fiestas-hablo con una gran sonrisa causando que la mujer lo viera con intriga…

**Continuara…**

**(se ve como todo esta negro y de unas cortinas una joven de cabellera castaña con rizos se asoma dejando ver su rostro algo asustado)**

**konichiwa mina...les dije que traeria el siguiente capitulo antes del viernes y por poco no lo hago, el capitulo no es muy largo pero es que estuve enferma por comer un queso en mal estado y apenas si me podia levantar de la cama, adeams mi inspiracion se enfermo junto conmigo y cada cosa que queria escribir eran pendejadas nada que ver con la historia asi que con mucho costo les traje la continuacion, me alegra cada review que me mandan y yo leo como imbecil cada segundo pero bueno quiero recordarles que en el proximo capitulo contestare todos sus reviews asi que si tienen una pregunta de vital importancia pueden hacerlo en este capitulo y como casi siempre dejarles un adelanto del capitulo en el que trabajare estos dias por que hoy voy al hospital T.T**

**(suenan redobles esta ves gracias a un gato color rosado mientars atras de él un monito verde estaba tirado con un chichon en la cabeza)**

_-¡HENTAI!-tanto Lucy como Natsu saltaron levemente al escuchar ese grito y al caminar a la habitación vieron como Igneel estaba en el suelo con la marca de algo en su rostro mientras frente a él estaba Hikari con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, su pelo estaba suelto tapándole su ojos izquierdo mientras el derecho estaba lleno de furia, sin poder evitarlo re equipo una espada viéndolo con mirada psicópata antes que en toda magnolia se escuchara una explosión._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_-felicidades Gray estas sintiendo celos-hablo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza como si fuera algo que celebrar mientras el Fullbuster quien ya no traía una camisa solo metió sus manos entre los bolsillos volteando su rostro a otro lado._

_OoOoOoO_

_-también tendré que enseñarte a bailar-aseguro la Titania logrando confundir a él joven pero este nada más pudo asustarse cuando ella comenzó a girarlo como un trompo mientras ponía extrañas poses, Lucy sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca al notar como esto parecía un deja bu, de reojo observo como todos sonreían como si recordaran algo y fue Alzack el primero quien tomo a su esposa para unirse al baile mientras la vaquera sonreía divertida, después de ello todo el mundo quiso comenzar a bailar por diversión entre ellos se pudo observar como Evergreen y un muy sonrojado Elfman quien intentaba seguirla en el baile se unieron también._

**jojojojo espero les guste el siguiente capitulo y saben estoy pensando en realizar un omake navideño :D si lo escribo seria uno de las navidad en el futuro con la parejita de Igneel y Hikari por si les interesa, en fin espero que para el proximo miercoles ya este listo el capitulo**

**sayonra mina!**


	10. una peticion alegre

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-Hikari-chan ya está en manos seguras-anuncio mostrando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba ocasionando que la mujer soltara un pequeño suspiro tranquilo, ambos voltearon a ver como el sujeto en las sombras los observaba de reojo sin poder ver su rostro pues este llevaba su pelo cubierto con unos grandes lentes oscuros, su cuerpo provocaba pensar que tenía como treinta años y había una extraña cicatriz en uno de sus brazos._

_-bueno esa era nuestra prioridad ahora debemos seguir con la siguiente parte de nuestro plan-hablo de manera ronca y seria causando que la encapuchada asintiera mientras Daisuke ponía una expresión de diversión mientras detrás del hombre se bajaba una gran lacrima mostrando una imagen de un hombre mayor bien conservado con varias canas en su pelo y ojos rojos-debemos capturarlo de inmediato o si no la línea del tiempo y espacio podría ser perturbada-concluyo el con vos llena de seriedad a lo que Daisuke puso expresión de incredulidad._

_-jefe por fin comenzó a usar la cabeza-hablo con ambas manos en sus cachetes y expresión de terror mientars a sus espaldas caia un rayo provocando que la escena fuera entre dramática y estúpida causando que ambos personas restantes les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca-debe ser el fin del mundo y aun no me caso ni tengo hijos que me cuiden al ser viejo ya que los mantuve y soportare sus burradas de chamacos-el señor suspiro antes de poner una mano en su cabeza pensando que era un caso perdido mientras la chica encapuchada solo golpeaba con fuerza a Daisuke causando que este cayera al suelo con un gran chichón en su cabeza._

_-¿cuál es el plan ahora?-cuestiono la mujer de ojos azules causando que el hombre frente a ella sonriera antes de que todo el castillo se iluminara dejándola confusa._

_-espero que Fairy tail aun ame las fiestas-hablo con una gran sonrisa causando que la mujer lo viera con intriga…_

**Una petición alegre**

Con molestia estiro sus manos sin querer abrir aun los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía mucho y estaba cansado pero aquel olor tan delicioso que llegaba a su nariz le obligaron alzar la cabeza y abrir sus ojos quedándose desorientado unos minutos notando como estaba arrodillado en el suelo y solo veía una cama frente a él que estaba vacía, estiro sus manos con pereza antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección al baño para lavarse el rostro. De reojo vio como en la sala estaba Natsu sentado con Nashi mientras reían abiertamente y como a lo lejos Lucy estaba preparando algo de comer, sonrió con nostalgia antes de abrir la puerta del baño y entrar con tranquilidad pero algo lo dejo en shock y fue ver como frente a él estaba Hikari con su pelo húmedo totalmente desnuda pues acababa de salir de la ducha viéndolo con asombro. Su vista viajo por el cuerpo de la chica notando como casi no tenía tantas heridas pero al notar como estaba desnuda no puso más que cerrar los ojos pareciendo calmado pero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y varias gotas de sangre saliendo por la nariz, cuando abrió sus ojos vio como Hikari lo miraba con una cara molesta pero también sonrojada mientras entre sus manos sostenía un envase de algo para el pelo o para la piel que lo apuntaba directamente a él por lo que puso sus manos al frente con temor.

-¡HENTAI!-tanto Lucy como Natsu saltaron levemente al escuchar ese grito y al caminar a la habitación vieron como Igneel estaba en el suelo con la marca de algo en su rostro mientras frente a él estaba Hikari con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, su pelo estaba suelto tapándole su ojos izquierdo mientras el derecho estaba lleno de furia, sin poder evitarlo re equipo una espada viéndolo con mirada psicópata antes que en toda magnolia se escuchara una explosión.

Minutos después se observaba como aquella habitación estaban todos comiendo pero extrañamente Igneel tenía un buen chichón en su cabeza mientras a su lado Hikari estaba vistiendo una playera holgada mucho más grande que ella y un pantalón igual que le había quitado de la ropa a Igneel al tiempo que comía con algo de molestia de forma poco femenina causando varias gotas de sudor en la nuca de la maga estelar, aunque de reojo vio como Natsu comía de igual forma y Nashi al ver al peli rosa lo imitaba. Lucy solo bufo molesta notando como Igneel era el único junto con ella en aquel lugar que comía de forma pacífica aunque el rubio hacia una mueca de dolor al masticar seguramente al golpe de su cabeza, en fin decidió ignorar el hecho de que pronto se quedaría sin comida al alimentar a tanta gente pero se detuvo al notar como Hikari con un trozo de carne saliendo de su boca fruncía el ceño viendo a su lado derecho detenidamente buscando algo en la mesa, trago el pedazo de carne y mascullo alguna grosería por bajo viendo todo fijamente hasta que Igneel que estaba a su izquierda tomo un pequeño frasco que puso frente a ella logrando que la chica lo mirara con furia tomándolo de mala manera ignorando la mirada triste en la cara de Igneel.

-No estaba buscando esto-mintió torpemente Hikari mientras bañaba su trozo de carne con aquella salsa picante por lo que Lucy solo bajo la vista notando como al parecer el alcance de la vista de Hikari fallaba por la pérdida de su ojo cosa que había notado al instante Igneel.

-Hikari dame un poco de esa salsa-pidió Natsu con una sonrisa ignorando toda la situación y la rubia se la dio de manera tranquila mientras Nashi estiraba sus manos diciendo que ella también quería picante en su comida.

-Vamos oto-san quiero picante-en ese momento tanto Igneel como Hikari escupieron su comida viendo con ojos abiertos a Nashi quien sonreía al ver como Natsu con alegría le echaba también a su comida, de pronto Hikari tomo por el cuello a Igneel fulminándolo al tiempo que este reía nerviosos alzando las manos negando cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes de que la chica le diera un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Nashi ellos no son tus padres-hablo tranquilamente Hikari causando que la pequeña inflara los cachetes viendo a otro lado con molestia-deberías dejar de llamarlos así es de mala educación-la niña suspiro viendo al suelo comprendiendo lo que decía la rubia antes de asentir débilmente.

-Tranquila Hikari no me molesta-aseguro Natsu con una sonrisa causando sorpresa en la pequeña y la chica herida antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de la niña y revolverlos con diversión-por mí no hay problema que me digas como quieras-le afirmo causando que la pequeña la viera con ojos brillantes antes de asentir animadamente y abrazarlo por una mano causando al risa del dragón slayer, de reojo todos vieron a Lucy quien se puso nerviosa antes de bajar su tazón de comida viendo a otro lado algo sonrojada.

-Tampoco me molesta-la pequeña niña se puso a saltar dando gritos emocionada causando que Hikari solo negara con la cabeza antes de reojo notar como Igneel estaba sentado nuevamente ahora con dos chichones en su cabeza viendo de forma triste a Nashi, ambos no querían que la niña se encariñara tanto con ellos pues al volver al futuro probablemente no los vería mas pero al verla sonriendo de esa forma ambos habían caído ante la debilidad, Hikari vio de reojo a Igneel y asintió dándole a entender que era lo correcto.

-Bien es hora de ir al gremio-afirmo Hikari con las manos en alto después de terminar de comer ganando una mirada confundida de todos quienes voltearon a verla con incredulidad por sus heridas, la chica al darse cuenta de aquella mirada puso sus manos en las caderas viéndolos con una mirada fulminante-creían que me quedaré aquí todo el día-añadió con aire enojado causando que todos se vieran entre si antes de asentir, la chica bufo antes de ponerse de pie caminando a la salida con enojo aunque se notaba como al caminar le dolía aun su pie pues lo movía de manera mecánica. Igneel solo se limitó a suspirar antes de levantarse rápidamente y pasar al lado de Hikari antes de agacharse mostrándole la espalda, la chica solo bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo con algo de diversión.

-Vamos no tengo todo el día marimacho-el ojo de la chica mostro algo de incredulidad ante el apodo del chico pues pocas veces lo utilizaba y solo cuando estaba de buen humor, una risa malvada se posó en su rostro.

-Are me dices marimacho cuando minutos antes estabas sangrando por la nariz-la cara de vergüenza y sorpresa de Igneel no tenía precio pues la miraba como si deseara que la tierra se lo tragara por lo que Hikari solo sonrió con algo de diversión-para mí que solo quieres llevarme en la espalda para tocarme pervertido-añadió con victoria al notar como este se ponía de pie viéndola con furia pero sin poder quitar ese sonrojo de su rostro mientras al lado de ellos Lucy y Natsu observaban la escena con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Ellos…-intento decir Lucy señalándolos a lo que Nashi quien se había subido a los hombros de Natsu con Happy asintió divertida.

-Cuando nii-chan esta de humor Hikari disfruta molestándolo-hablo Nashi con una gran sonrisa que incremento la gota de sudor en la nuca de Lucy mientras negaba con resignación antes de observar impresionada como Igneel estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras intentaba negar algo que Hikari decía con algo de diversión, le extraño verlo de esa forma y no como el chico serio casi perfecto de siempre, este le aprecia alguien más normal por más extraño que sonara.

-Admítelo Igneel eres un pervertido-

-Ya dije que no soy un pervertido-

-Claro que si eres un pervertido-

-Cállate marimacho-

-¡Porque sangraste?, te vi con mis ojos-

-Claro que no sangraría por ver el cuerpo de una marimacho como tú-ante eso la chica lo vio con una ceja arriba al notar como el sonrojo de Igneel había pasado por lo que se puso frente a él con una mirada divertida provocando un nerviosismo de Igneel al notarla tan cerca.

-Entonces no te molestaría que hiciera esto-hablo con vos tranquila mientras ponía ambas manos de ella sobre sus pechos provocando un sutil sonrojo de Igneel, Lucy abrió su boca con incredulidad al tiempo que la pequeña niña se tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos, Natsu por otro lado también se sonrojo al ver eso-tampoco te molestaría que hiciera esto-hablo con vos sensual mientras con lentitud comenzaba alzar su camisa, de un rápido movimiento Igneel la detuvo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro pero aun así fulminándola con la mirada.

-Teme-mascullo con enojo pero la chica solo sonrió con diversión antes de soltar sus manos , el chico solo suspiro antes de volver a poner su espalda y que esta ves Hikari se subiera con tranquilidad mientas sonreía nerviosa.

-Tranquilo ya paso-intento calmarlo pero fue inútil pues este la ignoro mientas caminaba a la salida seguido de Natsu quien estaba algo sonrojo al igual que Lucy quien cerro con lave su departamento, por otro lado a la rubia le pareció extraño que Hikari parecía algo incomoda en la espalda de Igneel mientras este solo caminaba intentado no mover mucho el cuerpo de Hikari pues el sí notaba la incomodidad de la chica, quien solo pensaba en sí misma como si estuviera sucia pro más que duro tanto en el baño aun sentía con asco las manos de aquel sujeto sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Oe estas bien?-cuestiono Igneel después de unos segundos al observar como Nashi sonreía abiertamente sobre los hombros de Natsu sacándole una risa a Lucy, al chica se tensó levemente pero sonrió normalmente antes de asentir de forma poco convincente para Igneel quien solo frunció el ceño volviendo a su camino…ya después hablaría de lo que le molestaba a la chica.

**En el gremio…**

Hikari sonreía abiertamente en la espalda de Igneel al ver como frente a ellos había una de las comunes peleas del gremio causándole gran alegría a la joven que observaba todo con ganas de poder pelear aunque al estar en la espalda del rubio este no la dejaría porque sus heridas no estaban del todo sanas, aun así comenzó a moverse de manera impaciente provocando que sus pechos chocaran con la espalda del rubio y este se sonrojara en gran manera, molesto el chico volteo a ver a Hikari con advertencia pero esto provoco que no viera como una botella se estampo en su cara mandándolo de espaldas, gracias al cielo Hikari salto de la espalda del chico para que este callera solo. Después del incidente todos voltearon a ver topándose a una joven de larga cabellera rubia con un parche en su ojo que estaba descalza, esta al ver que era el centro de atención solo rio nerviosa antes de sentir como Nashi se sujetaba a uno de sus brazos moviéndose para que ella caminara en dirección a la barra mientras todos la observaban confundidos como si antes hubieran visto a esa chica en algún otro lado, Lucy se limitó a seguirla ignorando como Igneel estaba en el suelo mientras Natsu pasaba al lado del chico viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida. Por otro lado en la barra Charle estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras observaba como aquella chica rubia estaba sonriéndole a la niña.

-¿Ocurre algo charle?-pregunto Happy cuando llego al lado de la gata blanca quien solo negó con la cabeza sabiendo que ya había visto ambas en una visión y que eso podía ser problemático.

-Mira-nee esta es Hikari-nee-hablo la pequeña niña mientras movía sus manos de manera exagerada sacándole una leve sonrisa a Hikari, la rubia de reojo vio por todos lados buscando algo pero no pudo seguir cuando noto como Wendy estaba viéndola de frente con una sonrisa.

-Me da gusto ver que estas mejor Hikari-hablo la joven con alegría en su vos y una enorme sonrisa sincera que Hikari imito de inmediato antes de notar como frente a ella se colocaba una señora mayor de pelo rosado por lo que ladeo la cabeza confundida-hable con Porlyuska-san y ella me dijo que vendría a revisar tu ojo hoy-añadió mientras ambas notaban el enojo en la vista de la mujer quien solo comenzó a caminar lejos mientras Wendy tomaba su mano guiándola a la enfermería, Hikari sonrió alegre antes de observar de reojo todo el lugar antes de bufar frustrada.

-Mira-san-la albina volteo a ver con su usual sonrisa como Lucy la saludaba antes de sentarse al lado de Nashi quien estaba sentada en la barra hablando animadamente con Lissana sobre Hikari.

-¿Lucy cómo te fue?-pregunto con diversión la mesera causando que ella solo suspirara y se sentara de manera tranquila en la silla frente a la barra, de reojo volteo a ver como Nashi estaba ahora dando pequeños brincos en la mesa causando que Lissana riera mientras Levy y Erza se les unían en la conversación de la pequeña que aprecia feliz de ser el centro de atención.

-Cada vez mi departamento está más lleno de personas-admitio Lucy con algo de pesadez acomodando su cara en una de sus manos causando la risa de Mirajane antes de escuchar una pequeña explosión ambas voltearan a ver como Natsu estaba riendo nervioso mientras frente a él estaba Igneel con la cara manchada de negro viéndolo con furia quien se lanzó a golpearlo causando que ambos se metieran en una pelea provocando una gota de sudor en los demás quienes notaron de inmediato que ambos parecían ser muy parecidos.

-Aunque Igneel parece estar llevándose mejor con Natsu-admitió Mirajane mientras secaba un vaso y Lucy solo asentía viendo con una sonrisa como Igneel en vez de golpear a Natsu logro impactarle el golpe a Gray quien se unió en la pelea, poco después todo el gremio estaba envuelto en la pelea causando que Lucy suspirara resignada viendo de reojo como Nashi parecía estar feliz de ver como todos se golpeaban como bestias.

-Este lugar nunca va cambiar verdad Lector-la pequeña niña se tensó de inmediato al notar como a su lado estaba Sting con su gato provocando que en medio de la pelea Igneel volteara a verlo furioso también antes de salir de la pelea acercándose a él viéndolo con molestia, Sting ni muy lento o perezoso imito aquella mirada antes de que los pocos a su alrededor sintieran algo de temor al ver como ambos parecían sacar rayos con la mirada.

-Are are supongo que Igneel no solo tenía problemas con Natsu-menciono algo preocupada Mirajane mientras a su lado Lucy miraba confundida como Igneel seguía viendo mal a Sting al mismo tiempo que Nashi fruncía el ceño al verlo.

-Oe estúpido no puedes largarte unas horas-Lucy se quedó en piedra al igual que Mirajane al ver como Igneel tomaba por el cuello a Sting mascullando aquellas palabras con ira, Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada y este asintió antes de caminar donde el chico siendo seguidos por la mirada de Levy quien alzo una ceja confundida.

-Igneel deberías calmarte-hablo con vos fuerte Natsu mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del chico quien solo lo vio algo molesto antes de soltar a Sting quien estaba con una mirada colérica.

-Igneel-sama me está preocupando-Lissana volteo a ver como Juvia estaba al lado de ella viendo con varias lagrimas a Igneel mientras a su lado Erza la estaba sujetando por el cuello impidiendo que caminara donde los demás, por otra parte Gray estaba viendo de manera molesta a Igneel al tiempo que Gajeel reía divertido de la actitud tan patética del joven.

-Igneel es todo un hombre-afirmaba Elfman mientras a su lado Evergreen miraba divertida la situación con el resto de su equipo y un Laxus que miraba molesto a la pequeña de pelo rosado que seguía saludándolo animadamente, Romero por otro lado miro la puerta de la enfermería donde salió Wendy seguía de Hikari quien estaba observando como todos parecían atentos a una pelea, la curiosidad hizo alzar su rostro notando como Igneel era sostenido por un hombro gracias a Natsu mientras frente a ellos estaba un rubio con mirada molesta con un gato negro, ladeo su cabeza viéndolo confundida pues algo le parecía familiar y como si algo dentro de ella hiciera click abrió sus ojos grandemente antes de que sin que Wendy pudiera detenerla esta saliera corriendo.

-Está bien pero debe marcharse antes de que ella lo vea-aseguro Igneel con fastidio pero antes de poder evitarlo una sombra paso frente a él logrando que lo único que viera fuera a Hikari con una mirada brillante frente a Sting de una manera muy cercana a su rostro provocando que este alzara una ceja confundido.

-Sugoi eres Sting Eucliffe-hablo con tanta emoción Hikari que se notaba en su ojo derecho causando que todos en el gremio la vieran con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Igneel puso una cara molesta que no paso desapercibida para Lucy antes de que este tomara los hombros de la chica frente a él intentando apartarla, pero cuando Sting al ver a Hikari sonrío con diversión esta abrió sus ojos con impresión logrando que para Igneel le fuera imposible mover el cuerpo de la joven pues esta se detuvo como si fuera una piedra.

-Hikari vámonos-le advirtió Igneel con molestia en su vos pero Hikari solo dio media vuelta para tomarlo de una mano y con una fuerza monstruosa de su parte lo mandara volando por los cielos estrellándolo contra una de las paredes. Todo el gremio le salió una gota de sudor antes de volver a ver como Hikari se volteaba dónde estaba Sting regalándole una sonrisa cálida provocando que el chico la viera en shock unos momentos pues esa sonrisa era tan sincera como la de un niño.

-Mi nombre es Hikari un gusto conocerte Sting-san-hablo la joven estirando su mano mientras este algo extrañado la imitaba antes de que la joven comenzara a hablar con él, por otra parte Nashi caminaba tranquilamente donde estaba su hermano enterrado entre los escombros y comenzaba a pincharlo con un dedo al ver que no se ponía de pie, Natsu rápidamente la imito pinchándolo con un dedo antes de que Happy decidiera unirse los tres riendo divertidos a costa del pobre chico. Levy al notar como Lucy estaba sola se acercó donde ella sonriéndole amigablemente dispuesta a tener un tiempo con la maga estelar.

-¡IGNEEL-SAMA!-chillo Juvia mientras corría donde estaba el joven inconsciente pasando en medio de Lucy y Levy quienes la vieron con una gota de sudor antes de voltear y mirara el aura de batalla de Gray quien se puso de pie antes de caminar molesto a la salida del gremio seguido por Erza quien solo sonreía divertida.

-Lu-chan-Lucy volteo a ver como Levy le sonreía amablemente y ella la imito señalándole el banco a su lado donde la pequeña maga se sentó tranquilamente-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu departamento?-le pregunto con diversión al notar la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Lucy pero se sorprendió al ver como esta relajaba su expresión viendo donde estaba Igneel en el suelo levantándose molesto con Natsu quien había marcado su rostro con lápiz negro mientras Nashi corría escondiéndose de su hermano.

-Las cosas no podrían estar mejor-admitió la rubia con una sonrisa ganando una mirada interesante de parte de Levy antes de que Nashi llegara donde estaba ellas y saltara a los brazos de Lucy quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa-Nashi no juegues así con tu hermano no ves que él…-intento explicarle antes de ver como Igneel comenzaba nuevamente una pelea con Natsu pero esta vez varias de las chicas del gremio miraban al rubio con ojos de corazón al ver como su camisa se había abierto mostrando parte de su abdomen, incluso Levy tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro después de verlo cosa que cierto dragón slayer de hierro noto al instante viendo con una ceja arriba a la copia de salamander, por otro lado Mirajane lo estaba viendo con su usual sonrisa pero sin ocultar un sonrojo que también noto un dragón slayer de trueno.

-Pero este chico si tiene un cuerpo de modelo-admitió una cana que tenía un sonrojo al verlo pero también debido a la gran cantidad de barriles a su lado, Igneel al escucharlas volteo a verlas con una sonrisa coqueta que causo que más de una tuviera un intento derrame nasal. Por inercia volteo a ver a Hikari esperando algo que la hiciera molestarla pero la chica estaba hablando de una manera tan concentrada con Sting y un Rogue que se les había unido al poco tiempo de estar juntos, la chica sostenía entre sus manos a Lector antes de reír alegremente pues la conversación entre ellos era muy natural. Un aura depresiva lo rodeo antes de que Natsu pusiera una mano en el hombro del chico dándole el pésame mientras Lucy sonreía con Nashi ante la mirada divertida de Levy.

**OoOoOoO**

Fuera del gremio se podía ver como Gray estaba frente un poste dándole patadas con enojo, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su mirada destilaba furia... lo peor del asunto era que no comprendía el por qué estaba tan molesto y eso causaba que su poca paciencia estuviera a punto de estallar. A él que le importaba que Juvia estuviera babeando por Igneel, el chico era buena gente entonces por que en estos momentos sentía ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra una pared…él no era igual a Natsu, por qué le molestaba que Juvia casi no le hablara ahora y solo fuera para preguntarle si veía a Igneel-sama. Al pensar en la chica de agua se calmó un poco antes de verla en su mente sonriéndole a el mago rubio quien la veía con cariño, esa imagen fue suficiente para desatar su furia antes de golpear con tanta fuerza el poste que se dobló al instante causando que unos aplausos sonaran detrás de él quien al instante se volteo para notar como Erza lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro que causo que un sonrojo apareciera en el suyo sin saber por qué sentía que ella lo había descubierto.

-Felicidades Gray estas sintiendo celos-hablo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza como si fuera algo que celebrar mientras el Fullbuster quien ya no traía una camisa solo metió sus manos entre los bolsillos volteando su rostro a otro lado.

-No estoy celoso de nadie mucho menos de Igneel-hablo fuerte Gray mientras se cruzaba de manos intentando convencerse a sí mismo, por otra parte Erza lo miraba con lastima como si fuera un estúpido es más le tenía más lástima que cuando se dio cuenta que este vio a Lucy desnuda y Natsu se enteró, aunque debía admitir que agradecía que pasara eso ya que cuando él tuvo un ataque de celos contra Gray ambos le preguntaron si era que le gustaba Lucy y este al estar tan enojado asintió causando que ambos descubrieran su pequeño secreto.

-Patético-hablo con vos tranquila causando que Gray sintiera como una piedra le caía encima ante tan sencillo pero hiriente comentario.

-Ustedes perteneces a Fairy tail verdad-ambos voltearon a ver como un encapuchado estaba frente a ellos por lo que Erza solo asintió tranquila, este sonrío antes de bajar su capucha mostrando un cabello negro algo desordenado y ojos verdes-mi jefe me pidió hablar con su maestro-

**OoOoOoO**

Igneel sabía que desde que vio a Daisuke entrar por las puertas del gremio acompañado de Erza y Gray que algo pasaría, aunque estar frente a su madre intentando aprender un sencillo paso de baile no se le había ocurrido. Al parecer el jefe de Daisuke había organizado una gran fiesta pero algunas personas estaban molestas con él sujeto quien probablemente era alguien importante por lo que prefirió pedirle ayuda a Fairy tail para proteger el día de su fiesta todo el lugar por lo que vario de ellos debían ir, aunque al ser un baile formal debía aprender primero a bailar cosa que nunca se le daba bien. Su madre había dicho que ella podría intentar enseñarle por lo que ahora estaban en medio del gremio que había sido remodelado como una pista de baile para que el pudiera aprender pues al parecer la mayoría ya sabía cosa que le molestaba y lo avergonzaba, por otra parte Natsu observaba la escena con una sonrisa aunque todos sabían que era falsa pues dentro se estaba muriendo de celos hasta que la pequeña Nashi llego y le piso que bailara con ella por lo que eso distrajo unos momentos al dragón slayer de fuego, a lo largo varias chicas estaban suspirando al ver como Igneel parecía un verdadero príncipe con la maga estelar a su lado. Esta lo guiaba aunque fue inútil ya que después de unos segundos Igneel termino majándola varias veces causando que Lucy lo fulminara con la mirada, este solo suspiro antes de voltear a su derecha notando como Hikari seguía hablando con Sting causándole una venita en su frente pues la chica lo había estado ignorando todo el día, a su lado Lucy al verlo tan furioso volteo la vista viendo como Hikari con diversión tomaba las manos de Sting sacándolo a la pista de baile intentando enseñarle a bailar cosa que él por alguna razón le hacía caso a la joven quien solo le sonreía mientras intentaban moverse al compás de la música, a lo lejos Rogue solo negaba con diversión mientras Lucy comenzó a sentir como frente a ella Igneel estaba con la mirada colérica observando a Sting.

-Teme-mascullo Igneel soltando a Lucy caminando en dirección a Sting provocando que a Lucy le saliera una gota de sudor al notar la molestia del joven, pero este tuvo que detenerse cuando frente a él apareció Erza vistiendo un vestido, alzo una ceja confundido hasta que ella lo tomo de las manos viéndolo con fuego en su mirada.

-También tendré que enseñarte a bailar-aseguro la Titania logrando confundir a él joven pero este nada más pudo asustarse cuando ella comenzó a girarlo como un trompo mientras ponía extrañas poses, Lucy sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca al notar como esto parecía un deja bu, de reojo observo como todos sonreían como si recordaran algo y fue Alzack el primero quien tomo a su esposa para unirse al baile mientras la vaquera sonreía divertida, después de ello todo el mundo quiso comenzar a bailar por diversión entre ellos se pudo observar como Evergreen y un muy sonrojado Elfman quien intentaba seguirla en el baile se unieron también.

-Vaya esto me trae recuerdos-comento desganada Levy con una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver como frente a ella sus dos mejores amigos estaban discutiendo por quien la sacaría a bailar, sintió como alguien la llamaba por la espalda y volteo con ganas de ver cierto dragón slayer de hierro pero se sorprendió ver como Rogue le extendía una mano, ella pestañeo sorprendida antes de sonreír con una mano en su boca pues desde la llegada de ambos dragón slayer de Sabertooth muchos actuaron algo incomodos a veces pero ella y Lucy habían hecho las paces con ellos, de hecho ambas habían descubierto que Rogue tenía cierto sentimientos por una maga de otro gremio así que generalmente actuaban como consejeras sin decirle a Sting pues este era a veces un poco molesto. Además Rogue era un buen lector por lo que ella se hizo amiga de él rápidamente, por esas razones acepto la mano de él ante la mirada incrédula de sus dos mejores amigos y un Gajeel que estaba a unos metros del lugar quienes solo pudieron observar como Rogue bailaba como todo un caballero con Levy mientras a lo lejos Frosh sonreía divertido con Lector.

-Are-Lucy pestañeo al notar como varias personas ya tenían parejas de baile pues incluso Mirajane había logrado sacar a Laxus al baile aunque este estuviera con la frente sombreada siguiéndole el ritmo, a lo lejos también observo como ahora Lissana también intentaba hacer bailar a Igneel quien parecía estar a punto de vomitar con ambas magas dándole vueltas mientras Juvia lloriqueaba a lo lejos susurrando un Igneel-sama, a lo lejos Gajeel estaba peleando con Gray mientras ambos se fulminaban por alguna tontería-¿por qué siempre me quedare sin pareja?-hablo para sí misma al notar como Romeo bailaba con una sonrisa junto a una sonrojada Wendy y a su lado Charle estaba junto con Happy, un bufido escapo de sus labios antes de ver como frente a ella aparecía una mano por lo que alzo la vista confundida topándose con Natsu quien le sonreía divertido.

-Vamos a bailar después de la ves pasada creo que mejore un poco-menciono con algo de nervios a lo que Lucy suspiro antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de él, pero al tomar las manos de Natsu entre las suyas sintió nervios y como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas por lo que trago pesado pensando que podría estar enfermándose, aun así la sonrisa que le daba Natsu por alguna extraña razón había logrado que se sonrojara.

-Vaya por fin ese mocoso está haciendo algo bien-mascullo Cana con diversión y un barril de cerveza bajo ella observando como Natsu estaba intentando bailar con Lucy quien no podía ocultar aquel sonrojo-ya incluso parece llamar la atención de Lucy-aseguro con diversión hasta que una presencia a su lado hizo que se volteara notando como un chico de su edad de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes estaba sentado a su lado por lo que ladeo una ceja, este se volteo regalándole una sonrisa y ella solo siguió viéndolo desconfiada.

-Me darías un poco-hablo el joven señalando el barril a lo que Cana bufo molesta antes de pasarle una jarra y servirle de mala gana cerveza al joven quien seguía con aquella sonrisa de estúpido, pero después de todo era el que dejo el pedido de la misión-me llamo Daisuke señorita-hablo el chico extendiéndole la mano pero Cana no pudo estrecharla por estar riendo como una desquiciada…señorita…en su vida nadie la había clasificado de esa forma por lo que al escucharlo de aquel joven no pudo más que reír causando que este la viera nervioso.

-Vaya eres divertido me llamo Cana y te aseguro que no soy ninguna señorita-aseguro la castaña antes de tomar el barril y comenzar a tomar de una forma poco femenina que causo que Daisuke la viera con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

**Continuara…**

**ta tan mi inspiracion me dio una idea para el proximo capitulo sobre la fiesta hohoho, espero les haya gustado y aun estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo que es un poco largo para que ustedes lo disfruten y el lunes de la otra semana ya debe estar listo, hoy tuve unos problemitas con word pero ya todo solucionado y gracias a eso aqui van la respuesta de los lindos comentarios de mis sexys lectores que prometi contestar asi que sujetence de la silla que voy a comenzar :D**

**yuki2341: esta es la primera vez que te hablo desde el one-shot y me alegra escuchar que te haya gustado :) y ver tanto a Gray como Natsu celosos es un jobie para mi *-* pero tambien ams adelante pondre una Lucy celosa cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos para Natsu****, adeams me alegra que te guste tanto la historia actualziare lo mas rapido que pueda, ademas veras mas momentos nalu en los siguientes capitulos ya que Lucy comienza a sentir cositas jojojo**

**Alex Darklight: gomene realmente de haber sabido que te gustaba antes de hacer el fic hubiera modificado las cosas pero ahora ya va un poco adelantado para eso, pero espero quieras a Daisuke-kun el es un chico adorablemente estupido a veces, tranquilo el nuevo jefe es alguien muy importante pero sobre quien es te daras cuenta de una sorpresa mas adelante en el proximo capitulo**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama: humm espero te guste mucho Igneel pero no puedo regalartelo por que es mio jojojojo naa ambos son una ternurita la pareja de Igneel y Hikari fue la primera que se me vino al hacer la historia por eso me gusta mucho trabajarlos, espero tambien te agrade como es Nahsi y sobre el nuevo encapuchado te daras una gran sorpresa con él en el proximo capitulo :D, tranquila comentaste asi que eso es lo que me hace feliz, pues yo tambien apuesto mi njulo salario a que en los proximos capitulos quedaras sorprendida con ese sujeto jojojojo esa comandante es mucho ams importante de lo que parece y en el proximo capitulo lo veraz**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: eto no puedo responder a la pregunta de por que los abandono por que te arruinaria las sorpresas que tengo mas adelante pero en el proximo capitulo que estoy escribiendo te daras una idea del por que**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: Igneel protno tendra ams protagonismo con esos tipos y los hara pagar (se escucha una risa malevola y unos rayos al fondo) y sobre por que actuan como actuan dejame decirte que solo hay una explicacion...es fairy tail y todos estan chiflados :P gracias por tu review me alegro mucho saber que alguien odia a los malos de mi historia por que de ser asi estoy mejorando como escritora :D y sobre lo de Hikari esas heridas eran bastantes graves por lo que ademas de haber perdido magia estara mal en varios capitulos, ademas Nashi es aprecida a su padre de hablar antes de pensar**

**Juvia . D . Portgas : gracias realmente Natsu era un buen padre y es que como no serlo si es tan adorable :D y Daisuke saldra mas amenudo es un personaje muy gracioso que me ayuda en la historia, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia**

**Taiga Mcgarden : ahora que Igneel comienza a llevarce mejor con Natsu estoy deseando poder poner mas de esos momentos pero no solo con Igneel sino tambien con Nahsi y Hikari :D**

**Ishiro Shizuka: quien no le toma cariño a ese chico si es sexy y adorable...pues viste que Hikari no era la de las torturas pero pronto veras mas cosas de Lucy del presente y un flash back de la del futuro que revelaran varias cosas en torno a la historia**

**yayi. gracias por leerme y te aseguro que hago lo posible por escribir rapido pero la inspiracion se me va y el deseo de ver anime me ataca en ese momento :D**

** kira . renge: yo tambien me enamore de Igneel es el tipo deseado de cada chica y lo amo con mi corazon y eso que vive en mi mente -_-**

**TheHinata: claro te aseguro que actualizare tan rapido como pueda y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :D**

**caro0: si mande a Igneel lo mas rapido que pude y espero te guste la historia ya veras como todo incluso las torturas de Hikari tienen un significado en el futuro :)**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: en uno de los proximos capitulos habra mucho ams naluq eu vomitaremos mariposas hohoho aun lo estoy planeando pero me encanta la idea asi que tranquila solo espera un poco mas**

**bakuinu: muchas gracias por el review me alegra tu forma de pensar y me recordaste muchas cosas importantes asi que estoy muy agradecida, si deseas algo que pueda darte me gustaria poder ayudarte en lo que quieras :D**

**Josayurina: eto...arigato (se ve una vercion chibi de luka haciendo una reverencia) me alegro mucho tu review y me alegra que hayas decidio leer mi historia, no soy muy reconocida en fanfiction pero al ver que te gusta tanto mi historia me pone muy feliz y espero esperes un poco mas para averiguar el por que Natsu abandono su familia**** y yo tambien amo la pareja de Igneel y Hikari :D, tienes razon con todo lo que le hicieron a Hikari no es de mujeres (ame esa parte de tu comentario asi que perdoname si uso esa exprecion mas adelante no quiero hacer plagio)**

**Rikket: TA TAN (no hay dinero para efectos de sonido) aqui el capitulo donde Hikari se encuentra con su padre, espero te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar eso me hace realmente feliz.**

**sora-chan. hai es que a veces amo hacer sufrir a los personajes :D pero te aseguro que todo es para algo y es para mejorar la relacion de ella y Igneel jojojo ya veras mas adelante por que **

**BlueSpring - JeagerJaques: (se ve como la imagen chibi de una chica de cabello castaño rizado sale con un cartel en sus manos extendidos que dice ¨te quiero¨ con una sonrisa en su cara) ara ara no puedo decir mas que ame tus reviews realmente levantarian a un muerto el animo, mis disculpas si hice que perdieras parte de tu clase en la univerisadad y ver que te gusto tanto mi historia no hace mas que quiera recompensarte con algo, cualquier cosa que se pueda hacer por internet que seria dedicarte alguna historia si lo quisieras de tu personaje favorito, prometo hacerla por tus calsoncillos de unicornio...bueno eso si quisieras no te obligo a nada. nunca habia tenido una admiradora asi que no se como comportarme (se ve la misma imagen chibi moviendoce como un gusanito con las manos en sus cachetes) por eso deseo hacer lo mejor de mi y espero de todo corazon blue-sama que te guste mi humilde historia :D**

**celeste32: are are pregunats dificiles pero te dire una cosa, no me puedes preguntar otrra cosa T.T, no te dire por que Natsu se fue eso se vera mucho mas adelante pero te dire que Lucy pronto descubrira que ella esa madre de dos hijos que viven con ella jojojojo**

**nata: prnto miq eurida nata o querido, veras como pronto se descubriran mcuhas cosas gracias a Nashi :D**

**xsakuxsasux: are lo posible poR actualizar mas seguido y me alegra que te guste la historia tanto pronto entrar a la parte mas emocionante :D**

**para mis sexys lectores aqui viene un adelanto:**

_-esta noche señorita se ve muy hermosa y me gustaría que me diera el honor de bailar con usted-le pidió con amabilidad el señor causando que Lucy sin poder evitarlo se sonrojara, Igneel volteo a ver con desconfianza el señor pero no dijo nada pues estaba divertido al ver la mirada furiosa de Natsu que solo mataba al hombre con esos ojos llenos de llamas._

_-yo…eto…bueno-tartamudeaba Lucy sin saber que decir pues estaba nerviosa, pero al verlo en aquella mascara pudo ver levemente atreves de la parte de sus ojos por la luz donde unos cálidos ojos oscuros la observaban, esa calidez que vio la noche en que Igneel cuidaba de Hikari y por esa misma razón acepto la mano del señor antes de ponerse de pie y acompañarlo a la pista de baile ante el enojo de Natsu. En medio de la pista el señor tomo a Lucy por la cintura causándole un sonrojo antes de guiarla hábilmente por la pista del baile ante la atención de las personas de la fiesta quienes no creían posible ver bailar aquel sujeto pues este nunca parecía mostrar interés en alguna mujer y menos en una chica muchos años menor que él. Lucy al escuchar unos susurros sudo nerviosa antes de ver al frente como aquel sujeto solo la observaba fijamente causándole un sonrojo aún mayor._

_-después de mucha practica al fin pude bailar bien Lucy-la chica solo pudo sorprenderse viéndolo sin entender mientras este seguía guiándola en el baile-no se extrañe que sepa el nombre de la maga estelar de Fairy tail, al menos no después de los juegos mágicos-la chica solo se sonrojo viendo a otro lado causándole una leve risa al señor mientras ella se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez se sentía cómoda._

_sayonara mina :D!_


	11. una fiesta de cuidado

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-Vamos a bailar después de la ves pasada creo que mejore un poco-menciono con algo de nervios a lo que Lucy suspiro antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de él, pero al tomar las manos de Natsu entre las suyas sintió nervios y como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas por lo que trago pesado pensando que podría estar enfermándose, aun así la sonrisa que le daba Natsu por alguna extraña razón había logrado que se sonrojara._

_-Vaya por fin ese mocoso está haciendo algo bien-mascullo Cana con diversión y un barril de cerveza bajo ella observando como Natsu estaba intentando bailar con Lucy quien no podía ocultar aquel sonrojo-ya incluso parece llamar la atención de Lucy-aseguro con diversión hasta que una presencia a su lado hizo que se volteara notando como un chico de su edad de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes estaba sentado a su lado por lo que ladeo una ceja, este se volteo regalándole una sonrisa y ella solo siguió viéndolo desconfiada._

_-Me darías un poco-hablo el joven señalando el barril a lo que Cana bufo molesta antes de pasarle una jarra y servirle de mala gana cerveza al joven quien seguía con aquella sonrisa de estúpido, pero después de todo era el que dejo el pedido de la misión-me llamo Daisuke señorita-hablo el chico extendiéndole la mano pero Cana no pudo estrecharla por estar riendo como una desquiciada…señorita…en su vida nadie la había clasificado de esa forma por lo que al escucharlo de aquel joven no pudo más que reír causando que este la viera nervioso._

_-Vaya eres divertido me llamo Cana y te aseguro que no soy ninguna señorita-aseguro la castaña antes de tomar el barril y comenzar a tomar de una forma poco femenina que causo que Daisuke la viera con una gota de sudor en su nuca._

**Una fiesta de cuidado**

Se podía observar como una gran mansión estaba a las afueras de una ciudad, era de tres pisos y todo estaba alumbrado al ser de noche, fuera de aquel lugar se observaban como varios carruajes muy lujosos se detenían mientras gente con vestidos elegantes y máscaras salían de ellos dispuestos a ir a la fiesta del año dada por uno de los mas grandes empresarios de todo Fiore. La luna y las estrellas parecían estar ocultas ante la luz de la mansión y dentro de ella todo el salón principal estaba adecuado para una gran fiesta donde había varios bocadillos y gente bailando en medio de la pista esperando a la hora donde aquel sujeto hiciera acto de presencia. En una de las mesas del lugar se observaba a un joven de cabello rubio con una máscara verde y un traje formal de color negro que estaba sentado con una aura de molestia mientras frente a él estaba Lucy con un bello vestido blanco corto y su pelo suelto con rizos dándole una gran apariencia que Natsu quien traía un traje negro con chaleco y su inseparable bufanda estaba observando embobado, Erza estaba en medio de la pista de baile con un vestido largo de color violeta bailando con un mareado Gray quien antes llevaba traje pero por alguna razón ahora le faltaba la camisa, lejos de ellos se observaba también como Juvia estaba con su pelo suelto y un bello vestido corto color azul en la mesa de bocadillos buscando algo que animara a Igneel-sama acompañada de Levy quien portaba un vestido naranja claro y su pelo en un peinado elegante siendo observada desde lejos por cierto dragón slayer de hierro que a pesar de todas sus quejas tenía un traje color negro pero minutos después de llegar se había sacado el saco, por otra parte la pequeña Wendy con un vestido blanco algo abombado estaba hablando animadamente con Cana quien estaba pegada al bar donde tomaba como si no hubiera mañana.

-nee Lucy-la rubia volteo a ver como Natsu estaba observando confundido como Igneel quien ahora estaba viendo a la nada con aire de molestia-¿Qué le pasa a Igneel?-pregunto con curiosidad y la rubia solo rio divertida antes de voltear a ver como este ahora estaba viendo a la pista de baile con enojo-es porque Hikari no vino-susurro en forma baja pero antes de que Lucy respondiera Igneel se puso de pie con molestia caminando por el lugar, Lucy solo suspiro antes de asentir causando que Natsu sin poder evitarlo soltara una carcajada.

-no te burles-le reprendió Lucy pero este siguió riéndose al recordar cómo horas antes de venir al lugar todos estaban listos para venir pero cuando Hikari apareció con sus ropas comunes dijo que el maestro no dejo que ella fuera por sus heridas causando que cierto rubio entrara en una especie de depresión-supongo que es difícil para él-añadió con una mano en su barbilla causando que las risas de Natsu se detuvieran y la viera con una ceja arriba provocando una leve risa en ella-creo que Igneel siente algo por Hikari-Natsu no dijo nada solo observo como Igneel llegaba al lado de Juvia comiendo uno de los bocadillos regalándole una sonrisa algo forzada.

-creo que Igneel está creciendo-mascullo Natsu cruzándose de brazos mientras Lucy a su lado asentía divertida notando como Gray había llegado al lado de Igneel viéndolo con molestia mientras Juvia seguía buscando algo de comida para el rubio-nuestro hijo está creciendo Lucy-añadió con tono lastimero mientras se limpiaba una lagrima falsa y Lucy suspiro al ver como el peli rosa volvía a molestar con que ellos eran esposos y Igneel junto con Nashi eran sus hijos.

-claro cariño-añadió sin muchas ganas Lucy tomando un poco de su plato sin ver como Natsu de reojo la observaba con un brillo en sus ojos que a lo lejos noto Igneel causando que este suspirara antes de seguir escuchando las palabras molestas de Gray y de Gajeel que en algún momento había llegado.

De un pronto a otro todas las luces del lugar se apagaron provocando que todos los miembros de Fairy tail se pusieran alertas, pero cuando una luz se encendió en las escaleras todos se calmaron al ver como en ellas estaba un hombre de traje completo con un sombrero extraño que cubría su pelo y llevaba una máscara solo sobre sus ojos y parte de la nariz de color rojo con escamas parecidas a la de un dragón, de tras de el a su lado derecho había una mujer de buen cuerpo con un vestido corto negro, su pelo peli rojo estaba suelto hasta llegar a sus talones mientras en su rostro tenía una máscara color negro, cerca de esa hermosa mujer estaba Daisuke con un traje negro pero con un chaleco en vez de saco, su pelo negro estaba desordenado y se distinguía pues su máscara solo tapaba medio rostro dejando ver esos infantiles pero divertidos ojos verdes. Muchas mujeres observaban de manera soñadora ambos hombres mientras los hombres desvestían con la mirada aquella mujer, por otra parte Lucy observaba aquel sujeto que tenía la máscara roja como si lo hubiera visto en otra parte pero no estaba segura de donde sin saber que Igneel estaba pensando lo mismo que su madre. Por otro lado Natsu miraba con cara soñadora aquella mascara con deseos de quitársela al hombre.

-bienvenidos a mi fiesta espero podamos divertirnos mucho hoy-saludo aquel hombre con vos amable causando que todas las luces volvieran a encenderse y este caminara antes de que varias personas se le acercaran para felicitarlo por la fiesta, la mujer peli roja se mantuvo a su lado mientras Daisuke corría a la barra de comida y de paso deseaba tomar un poco de sake para animar el ambiente.

-ahora que lo pienso-murmuro Lucy ignorando como Natsu estaba hablándole a Igneel quien quiera que supiera como llego al lado de ellos sobre la máscara de ese tipo-¿dónde están Mirajane y Laxus?-pregunto viendo a todos lados recordando como el maestro les había dicho a ellos que tenían una misión de suma importancia.

**OoOoOoO**

Se observaba como en medio del gremio todo estaba lleno de luz aunque a esta hora no hubiera nadie en él, en medio del lugar en una de las mesas estaba una pequeña niña de cabello rosado largo que estaba dibujando con unas crayolas extrañamente llena de harina en todo su cuerpo, a su lado estaba Laxus con aura depresiva lleno de harina y uno que otro huevo en toda su ropa viendo con molestia a la pequeña mientras Mirajane caminaba también llena de harina con una bandeja llena de pasteles que la niña al ver sonrió con las manos en alto pues tenía mucha hambre. La importantísima misión de ambos era ser los niñeros de la pequeña Nashi quien era una cajita llena de energía con potencial a destruir todo, de hecho hace unos minutos la pequeña se escapó de la vista de Laxus para ver como Mirajane cocinaba algo de comer e intento ayudarla pero digamos que la pequeña no era muy buena en la cocina, cuando Laxus llego donde estaban solo pudieron ver como algo explotaba y al momento todo estaba lleno de harina además de muchos ingredientes de cocina en el suelo por lo que mandaron a la pequeña a dibujar, cosa que la aburrió y después de unos segundos estaba corriendo pro toda magnolia seguida de cierto dragón slayer de trueno que se preguntaba donde sacaba tanta energía, faltaron tres sobornos de un helado para que la niña se calmara y accediera a dibujar un rato pero esta vez algo pareció llamar la atención de la niña quien se concentró en dibujar algunas cosas cosa que alegro en gran manera a Laxus y Mirajane solo sonreía amablemente como siempre al ver como la niña estaba calmada.

-¡ta tan!-festejo la pequeña alzando el dibujo en sus manos provocando que Laxus solo bufara antes de ponerse sus audífonos para escuchar música mientras Mirajane le aplaudía emocionada-estos son Shun y Misaki-le mostro el dibujo a la albina quien lo tomo entre sus manos viendo como no era tan malo (mucho mejor que los de ella) para una niña de seis años, en él estaba un chico de cabello muy claro con truenos a su alrededor junto a una chica de cabello blanco como el suyo con una mirada desafiante.

-ara ara que dibujo más lindo-comento Mira con una mano en su mejilla provocando que Nashi se sonrojara levemente antes de devolver el dibujo a la pequeña quien lo observo con una sonrisa-¿son tus amigos?-le cuestiono algo intrigada y la pequeña asintió alegremente.

-son tus hijos Mira-nee y lo de Laxus-nii-la sonrisa en la cara de Mirajane se congelo mientras a su lado Laxus se cayó de la silla quitándose los audífonos para asegurar de no haber escuchado mal, aunque la expresión de ambos parecía no importarle a la pequeña que seguía ahora dibujando como si nada-Shun es muy amable y siempre me da helado picante aunque es muy fuerte como mago de rayo pero no tanto como mi nii-chan-afirmo la niña mientras tomaba otro crayón dispuesta hacer su dibujo más bonito-por otro lado Misaki da algo de miedo además es muy fuerte con su take over raro-afirmo antes de seguir dibujando pero pestañeo varias veces al levantar la mirada notando como Mirajane tenía la boca abierta sin saber que decir y Laxus la fulminaba con la mirada, ella solo ladeo la cara sin comprender.

-donde mierda esta la rubia que debe estar aquí-mascullo Laxus a Mirajane quien solo estaba algo en shock recordando como Hikari le había dicho que ocupaba buscar algo en la biblioteca.

En ese mismo gremio en la biblioteca estaba Hikari leyendo varios libros en busca de alguna pista que los ayudara a volver a su época pero no había tenido mucha suerte, Levy la ayudo gran parte del día con la excusa de querer aprender otro tipo de magia cosa que no aprecio convencer mucho a la pequeña maga pero al final con pasar tiempo en la biblioteca la ayudo, pero después tuvo que irse a la fiesta con los demás, ella aún estaba buscando agradeciendo a kami-sama que Lucy-san en el futuro le enseñara el placer de leer pues de no ser así ya hubiera estado en el suelo resignada a no volver. Con delicadeza tomo otro libro con su ojo derecho cansado pro tanto esfuerzo así que dejo de leer un minuto viendo al techo con aburrimiento, una de sus manos subió hasta donde estaba su ojo izquierdo con unas vendas pues ese día Porlyuska-san le había dado un nuevo ojo aunque debería estar con las vendas una semana como mínimo. Cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse pero la sensación de unas manos tocando su cuerpo provoco que se pusiera de pie lanzando la silla mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños intentando espantar esa horrible sensación. Sur espiración comenzó a volverse fuerte y con enojo jalo sus cabellos deseando que esa sensación de suciedad se fuera de su cuerpo, debía ser fuerte y no demostrar el dolor que sentía desde aquel día, gracias a Igneel ese tipo no la violo pero aquella sensación de sus manos aún estaba en su cuerpo y deseaba poder olvidarla pronto. Ella debía ser fuerte se lo había prometido y ella jamás rompía sus promesas como Natsu le enseño, con fuerza golpeo uno de los muchos estantes de libros que provoco que varios cayeran sin importarle y curiosamente uno cayó encima de todos con las paginas abiertas, ella se volteo a verlo con mirada llena de molestia pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver cómo era un álbum de fotos.

Con delicadeza lo tomo viendo como en ella estaba una foto del gremio con sus miembros riendo, en otra estaban separados por grupos y al llegar a la del equipo de Natsu se detuvo antes de sonreír, hay estaba Gray a medio camino de quitarse la camisa siendo sujetado por el cuello de Erza quien lo apuntaba con una espada, Wendy estaba sujetando a Charle con una sonrisa mientras Happy volaba sobre ellas, luego en el centro estaba Lucy mostrando una mano en forma de saludo mientras Natsu la abrazaba por la espalda fulminando a Gray. En otras fotos pudo ver como salía Natsu con Lissana de niños, otra más actual donde salían juntos, por su parte Lucy salía casi con todos los del gremio entre ellos una foto muy reciente donde salía en medio de Sting y Rogue le pareció divertida ya que en el fondo se observaba como Natsu los fulminaba con la mirada. Pudo ver una donde Gray era abrazado por Juvia, una donde salía Levy hablando con Gajeel y Lily, pudo ver una donde salía Mirajane abrazando a Lissana, una que la hizo reír fue la de Elfman levantando a Evergreen mientras esta se sonrojaba, una de Laxus que estaba extrañamente al lado de Lucy quien solo le hablaba normalmente causando que Natsu los viera mal. Cerro el álbum de fotos antes de suspirar viendo como Natsu era en esa época igual que en el futuro.

-por qué me dijiste aquello esa noche-susurro Hikari cerrando los ojos recordando unos segundos a Natsu solo que algo más maduro con su pelo más largo y ropas distintas a las de ahora, quien solo le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidando su humillación tomo aquel álbum abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que de su ojo derecho salían lágrimas, ella era fuerte pero a veces necesitaba llorar y desahogar toda frustración, ella también sufrió mucho cuando él se fue de su lado pues era lo más cercano a un padre que jamás tuvo por lo que al verlo partir aquella noche. Escucho la lluvia desde ese lugar y sonrió con dolor como si todo fuera un recuerdo de su mente.

**Flash Back**

Tenía solo diez años pero ese día siempre estaría en su mente, aquella tarde pudo sentir algo dentro de ella que le indicaba que algo andaba mal aun así lo ignoro jugando alegremente con Igneel quien se limitaba hacer travesuras dentro del gremio con su ayuda, ignoraba como Mirajane-san hablaba sobre que a pesar de ser niños hacían una buena pareja cosa que sonrojaba a Igneel y ella solo reía antes de salir a jugar con Mizuki, al ser algo tarde y ver como una tormenta pronto comenzaría se fueron a la casa donde vivían en el bosque, Natsu corría con Igneel en sus hombros riendo divertidos mientras ella caminaba tímidamente sujetada de la mano de Lucy quien solo le sonreía con cariño. Ella se sentía feliz en aquel lugar pues cada día sentía que era parte de una familia, después de una típica cena en la familia Dragneel donde no faltaron uno que otro incendio, una llamada de Acuario y una buena regañada de parte de Lucy ella se fue a dormir pues estaba cansada, ese día al acostarse intento dormir pero no podía y miraba de reojo la cama a su lado extrañada de que Igneel no llegara aunque no se extrañó pues este se quedaba hasta tarde saltando por todos lados con exceso de energía, pero se extrañó de no ver a Natsu llegar con el pequeño entre sus brazos para acostarlo y arroparla a ella bien antes de contarles un cuento como siempre lo hacía. Aunque después del tiempo escucho unos gritos que la hicieron levantarse asustada ignorando la tormenta que hacia afuera salió corriendo de la habitación para ver como Lucy estaba en el suelo sentada con lágrimas en sus ojos, no comprendía nada pero al bajar pudo ver como Igneel estaba cerca de las escaleras viendo a la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Igneel-susurro pero este solo se quedó en shock por lo que ella giro a todos lados buscando a Natsu pero al no encontrarlo intento olfatear el lugar pero su olor se perdía fuera de la casa, ella puso una mano frente al niño pero este parecía no reaccionar. No entendía nada pero algo la impulso a salir bajo la lluvia ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba cuando a su mente un dolor llego al ver a Lucy llorar, ella la había tratado como una hija todo este tiempo y ella la veía como una madre, la imagen de Igneel llego a su mente recordando como una lagrima salía del rostro del niño y apretó el paso ignorando la fuerte lluvia, él era su mejor amigo por lo que no dejaría que el llorara solo, a lo lejos vio la silueta de un hombre caminar de manera distraída con su pelo rosado, a su mente llego la imagen de un hombre rubio que la ignoraba pero pronto fue sustituida por Natsu quien le sonreía cariñosamente antes de alborotarle el pelo.

-Natsu-san-susurro con asombro extrañada de verlo caminar bajo la lluvia-Natsu-san-volvió a susurra corriendo pero después las imágenes de Lucy y Igneel llegaron a su mente y algo hizo click en su cerebro. Él se iba, pero como era posible él jamás abandonaría a su familia-no-murmuro aun corriendo acercándose cada vez más, el jamás los abandonaría, él siempre los protegía y jamás los dañaría, él no era como Sting, él realmente era alguien cariñoso, atento que se preocupaba por su familia alguien que la había aceptado como una hija-OTO-SAN-grito con fuerza provocando que el cuerpo de Natsu se detuviera volteando a ver con asombro como ella estaba frente a él antes de tropezar cayendo al suelo llenándose de lodo.

-Hikari-la pequeña levanto la mirada viendo como este la ayudaba a ponerse de pie antes de que la niña lo abrazara con fuerza por el cuello extrañándolo, de pronto el cuerpo de Natsu se tensó antes de intentar apartarla de él pero fue imposible pues la niña se sujetaba con más fuerza de él.

-no te vayas como lo hizo él-la pequeña estaba llorando con fuerza recordando a Sting y como este la abandono de niña, por otra parte Natsu solo se limitó a devolver el abrazo a la pequeña-no nos dejes solos, por favor eres lo único que tengo parecido a un padre no te atrevas a irte-mascullaba la pequeña llorando pero se sorprendió al ver como este la alejaba lentamente antes de limpiarle las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, pero se sorprendió al ver aquella sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver las lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos ¿Cómo podía sonreír al estar triste?.

-sabes es la primera vez en cuatro años que me dices padre-la pequeña se sonrojo antes de ver al suelo pero levanto la vista al ver como Natsu la miraba con cariño-me hace muy feliz Hikari-chan ya que te veo como una hija-la pequeña sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero esta vez las reprimió siendo fuerte, ella debía ser como él pues a pesar del dolor de aquel hombre que veía como padre seguía con aquella sonrisa sin importar que-yo no quiero irme pero es la única forma de proteger a oka-san-la pequeña solo se quedó callada bajando la mirada-no sé si volveré pero luchare con todas mis fuerzas para regresar con ustedes-la joven levanto al vista notando como Natsu alzaba un puño en señal de fuerza a lo que ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué no vamos contigo?-pregunto tímidamente a lo que solo recibió un suspiro de parte de él antes de que le sonriera revolviéndole el cabello.

-no es el tiempo Hikari voy a un lugar muy peligroso y lejano-admitió con algo de pesadez causándole decepción a la niña-pero si tú y Igneel se hacen fuertes te aseguro que pueden ir donde este-hablo antes de ponerse de pie viendo como la niña aún seguía algo deprimida, este sonrió viendo como aun llovía en el cielo-no le digas nada a Igneel ni a Lucy no quiero que se pongan tristes si no vuelvo-la pequeña lo volteo a ver asustada pero solo se limitó asentír causándole una gran sonrisa a Natsu quien la vio con alegría-Igneel será un mago muy fuerte algún día y las va cuidar a las dos por eso te pido que lo cuides a él-la pequeña estaba derramando varias lagrimas pero asintió con decisión-y recuerda siempre sonríe-termino de decirle con un guiño de su ojo, a pesar del dolor la niña le mostro una gran sonrisa antes de que Natsu se levantara con una sonrisa y comenzara a correr en dirección al bosque donde se observó una gran luz después. La pequeña solo cayó al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de comenzar a llorar.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Un suspiro salió de su boca antes de volver su vista a los libros, pero después bufo molesta antes de pensar que ocupaba diversión, sonrió con maldad antes de pensar un plan para ir a cierta fiesta. Luego sonrió con ternura viendo al cielo antes de pensar en Natsu, deseando que estuviera donde estuviera deseaba que nada malo le pasara y pronto volviera a casa, apretó los puños con molestia al ver como ella no pudo proteger a Lucy pero lo haría con Nashi e Igneel, cuando el volviera serian una familia nuevamente.

-cumpliré mi promesa oto-san-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos sintiendo ganas de llorar pero con fuerza paso su mano por el ojo antes de sonreír con alegría sabiendo que eso pondría orgulloso a Natsu.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otro lado en medio de la fiesta cerca de la sala de bebidas por alguna extraña razón que nadie conoce estaba Cana intentando convencer a una sonrojada Levy de que tomara algo, pero como todo el mundo sabe nunca se debe aceptar una bebida de la maga adivina si no quieres quedar tan borracho que no recordaras todas las humillaciones que probablemente cometerás después del primer trago, al lado de ambas estaba Juvia que estaba viendo con curiosidad las bebidas, después de varios intentos la maga de escritura logro escaparse de Cana prometiéndole volver al rato. La maga bufo antes de empinarse una bebida antes de voltear a su derecha notando como Juvia estaba sonrojada, alzo una ceja notando como Igneel estaba mucho más lejos hablando animadamente con Lucy y Natsu, volteo al otro lado notando como Gray aún seguía siendo obligado pro Erza a bailar. Así que curiosa volteo a ver nuevamente a Juvia notando con asombro como el joven que estaba hablándole era nada menos que Daisuke el tipo que había ido a pedir ayuda a Fairy tail.

-Daisuke que sorpresa-fingió Cana con diversión llegando al lado de ambos buscando una excusa para poder molestar a Juvia y futuramente a Gray, ambos jóvenes se voltearon mientras el chico al reconocerla le sonrió amablemente mientras Juvia solo se sonrojaba aún más.

-cana-san la chica que no es señorita realmente hoy luce como una-hablo con vos tranquila mientras señalaba el vestido de la maga y su pelo atado en un peinado algo elegante, la joven le sonrío con diversión antes de ver como Juvia aún estaba sonrojada-me topé con esta hermosa joven y le pregunte si estaba acompañada-comento con elegancia Daisuke tomando una de las manos de la maga de agua quien se sonrojo balbuceando unas cosas antes de irse corriendo, el peli negro no evito más y soltó una carcajada antes de ver como alguien de reojo lo fulminaba con un aura de batalla.

-¿vaya estabas molestando a Juvia?-

-no el jefe me dijo que hiciera esto para molestar a un exhibicionista o algo por el estilo-aseguro con una sonrisa inocente Daisuke recordando como su jefe después de decirle eso comenzó a reír como un psicópata antes de murmurar un ¨me lo pagaras maldito hielo¨, por su parte Cana solo alzo una ceja confundida pensando en quien podría pensar en eso de Gray, debía conocerlo de ser así-pero ya que estamos aquí en la misma fiesta tengo algo que me encantaría pedirle-Cana volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba ante el tono coqueto del joven pensando en que estaba loco pues ella no tenía ganas de ligarse a nadie esa noche-¡la reto a una competencia de quien bebe más!-aseguro colocando una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mesa causando que la maga lo viera incrédula antes de sonreír divertida tomando la botella sin que ella soltara.

-espero estés dispuesto a perder-le hablo con diversión y una mirada retadora que Daisuke igualo, ambos pensando en que tal vez podrían ser buenos amigos.

En otra parte de la pista el anfitrión de la fiesta observaba como Daisuke y Cana comenzaban con un concurso de bebidas y sonrío divertido ¨ya están tomando ese par, al menos Daisuke sabe controlarse más¨ pensaba mientras caminaba saludando al resto de los invitados seguido por la mujer de cabello peli rojo que estaba pegado a él como si fuera su sombra, bufo molesto causando que la mujer sonriera, pero no era culpa e ninguno solo era protección para él aunque al ser sinceros él era mucho más fuerte que ella, aunque eso no le parecía importar a Daisuke o ella pues siempre lo seguían como perros pero ni insultándolos los alejaba. De pronto escucho una risa que hizo que se detuviera antes de voltear y ver como una rubia reía divertida mientras frente a ella un joven peli rosa peleaba una porción de pescado con otro rubio como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello. Con una mano le indico a la mujer que se detuviera y ella asintió antes de caminar a otra parte del salón, bueno al menos ella era más seria que Daisuke quien ahora estaría molestándolo. Con paso lento camino en dirección de aquel extraño trio y al llegar a la mesa los tres al mismo tiempo voltearon a verlo, él hizo una reverencia causando que Lucy lo imitara mientras los otros dos soltaban el pescado y hacer torpemente una reverencia, la mirada de Igneel estaba curiosa ante el sujeto mientras Natsu se mordía el puño internamente al querer una máscara como la del sujeto. Lucy se sintió algo confundida cuando el señor alzo la mirada que aunque estaba oculta por la máscara estaba segura que la tenía fija en ella y eso la hizo sentir incomoda.

-espero disfruten de la fiesta-hablo con vos amable y los tres voltearon a verse entre ellos confundidos antes de ver al hombre que seguía de manera tranquila-me alegra que Fairy tail accediera a venir para ayudar en caso de problemas, eso me hace sentir más seguro-añadió con una leve sonrisa, que Igneel le trajo leves recuerdos aunque no lograba acomodarla en alguno de ellos.

-para nada la fiesta es muy agradable-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amable, el señor volteo a verlo unos segundos sin decir nada solo sonriéndole con agradecimiento-¿oe usted es el señor del collar verdad?-le pregunto con curiosidad ganando un leve aplauso del señor de mascara que extraño a los presentes.

-poca gente puede recordarme eres un chico muy inteligente-lo alago causando que Igneel riera nervioso sin decirle que era porque su olor era algo que no podía olvidar pero tampoco recordar de su pasado, Natsu solo seguía mirando la máscara con ilusión antes de que el sujeto extendiera una mano en dirección a Lucy provocando que Natsu se pusiera tenso.

-esta noche señorita se ve muy hermosa y me gustaría que me diera el honor de bailar con usted-le pidió con amabilidad el señor causando que Lucy sin poder evitarlo se sonrojara, Igneel volteo a ver con desconfianza el señor pero no dijo nada pues estaba divertido al ver la mirada furiosa de Natsu que solo mataba al hombre con esos ojos llenos de llamas.

-yo…eto…bueno-tartamudeaba Lucy sin saber que decir pues estaba nerviosa, pero al verlo en aquella mascara pudo ver levemente atreves de la parte de sus ojos por la luz donde unos cálidos ojos oscuros la observaban, esa calidez que vio la noche en que Igneel cuidaba de Hikari y por esa misma razón acepto la mano del señor antes de ponerse de pie y acompañarlo a la pista de baile ante el enojo de Natsu. En medio de la pista el señor tomo a Lucy por la cintura causándole un sonrojo antes de guiarla hábilmente por la pista del baile ante la atención de las personas de la fiesta quienes no creían posible ver bailar aquel sujeto pues este nunca parecía mostrar interés en alguna mujer y menos en una chica muchos años menor que él. Lucy al escuchar unos susurros sudo nerviosa antes de ver al frente como aquel sujeto solo la observaba fijamente causándole un sonrojo aún mayor.

-después de mucha practica al fin pude bailar bien Lucy-la chica solo pudo sorprenderse viéndolo sin entender mientras este seguía guiándola en el baile-no se extrañe que sepa el nombre de la maga estelar de Fairy tail, al menos no después de los juegos mágicos-la chica solo se sonrojo viendo a otro lado causándole una leve risa al señor mientras ella se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez se sentía cómoda.

-are parece que Lucy la está pasando bien-comento Igneel con malicia al ver el aura aterradora que desprendía el cuerpo de Natsu antes de que un brillo de maldad se asomara en sus ojos verdes-y si está interesado en Lucy no sería extraño, además ella no le es indiferente-añadió picándole en el estómago con un dedo causando que este se pusiera de pie con una mano encendida en llamas.

-lo mato-mascullo con enojo mientras Igneel sudaba nervioso antes de sujetarlo por el brazo impidiendo que siguiera caminando pues si no habría una masacre.

**OoOoOoO**

Fuera del castillo una sombra observaba todo con diversión, con tranquilidad se acomodó al lado de una torra y se recargo en ella antes de comenzar a respirar agitadamente, la luz de la luna reflejo el cuerpo de la joven de larga cabellera rubia que estaba cansada por la carrera que tomo de Fairy tail a ese lugar, le fue muy difícil escapar de la vista de Laxus y la de Mirajane, pero gracias a que Nashi comenzó un caos nuevamente en la cocina pudo salir sin mayor dificultad del lugar y correr en dirección a la fiesta, aunque no tenía un vestido elegante ni nada por lo que no la dejarían entrar pero tal vez pudiera colarse en una de las habitaciones y tomar un vestido. Un dolor en uno de sus costados la hizo agacharse cera del techo apretando con fuerza ese lugar al ver como sus heridas aun no estaban del todo sanas y aun sentía la gran falta de magia en su cuerpo gracias a las cadenas que le robaron hasta la última gota de poder de su cuerpo. Ignorando el molesto dolor comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las ventanas del lugar sin ver como sobre ella en el techo de una torre dos sombras la miraban con diversión y una de ellas tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. La falta de magia le impedía notarlos por lo que no fue extraño cuando uno de ellos a una velocidad increíble la sujeto con sus manos y con una de ellas le tapó la boca impidiendo que gritara. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa antes de ver como frente a ella una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos azules con una espada estaba viéndola con sorna, eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió por su espalda antes de notar un aliento en su oreja.

-perra la última vez no pude disfrutar tu cuerpo-sintió un escalofrió cuando este paso su lengua por su cuello y se reprimió por ser una estúpida, mientras la joven frente a ella solo sonreía con diversión.

-que comience la fiesta-murmuro mientras sujetaba uno de los mechones de la joven quien solo se movió intentando liberarse pero la joven de cabello rojo solo la sujeto con fuerza de la cabeza viéndola fijamente-are niña del futuro no te muevas mucho o acaso desobedecerías a tu propia madre-los ojos de la rubia la vieron con sorpresa antes de que un terror inundara su mirada sin creer las palabras de la joven.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte en medio de la fiesta Natsu seguía fulminando como ahora aquel estúpido viejo estaba hablando con Lucy mientras ella sin poder evitarlo reía, que le estaba viendo acaso no se daba cuenta del imbécil que era por osar hablarle sin conocerla, pero si ese fuera el caso pro que ella le hablaba como si lo conociera de años. Mientras el hacía muecas de molestia y sujetaba con fuerza su pelo Igneel comía un pastel disfrutando de la vista de ver a su padre en aquella forma, pronto a su lado estaba Erza también unida viendo el espectáculo junto con Gray, a su lado Levy apostaba con Juvia que haría pronto el dragón slayer de fuego y Gajeel se partía de risa junto a los tres gatos, Wendy era la única que parecía realmente preocupada por Natsu y a lo lejos de reojo también observaba preocupada como Cana y Daisuke estaban aún en la competencia de alcohol sin ceder ninguno a beber más. Igneel soltó la risa cuando vio como aquel sujeto le pasaba un pastel a Lucy quien acepto con una sonrisa pues eso había hecho que Natsu rompiera un vaso de vidrio que probablemente deberían pagar después. Solo por esa razón no alejaba a Lucy de aquel tipo para ver las caras de Natsu de no ser así y que fuera el anfitrión de la fiesta ya le hubiera dado un golpe en su estómago. De pronto cuando iba a meter parte de su postre a la boca un escalofrió en su espalda hizo que viera en dirección a la puerta confundido, de pronto una gran angustia como si algo estuviera mal se posó en su cabeza por lo que se puso de pie viendo asustado a todos lados sin entender que le pasaba.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado Natsu ignorando como Lucy y aquel sujeto salían a uno de los balcones, después de todo Igneel estaba pálido viendo a todos lados preocupado, el rubio no muy convencido asintió antes de caminar a un lado de la fiesta en busca de algo que lo calmara.

-yo voy acompañarlo-hablo Erza viendo como Natsu estaba a punto de seguirlo, este la vio confundida antes de que ella sonriera señalando a un lado donde Lucy se había ido provocando que Natsu frunciera el ceño.

-bastardo-mascullo antes de caminar molesto a la parte de las comidas mientras Erza corría para seguir a Igneel, por otra parte Juvia suspiro frustrada viendo pro donde salía Igneel pensando en que no había podido invitarlo a bailar, de pronto una mano apareció frente a ella notando como Gray veía a otro lado levemente sonrojado, se mordió los labios intentando no chillar de felicidad y puso una expresión tranquila antes de ver a Levy quien alzo un pulgar dándole la oportunidad de aceptar. Con cuidado tomo la mano de Gray y ambos fueron a la pista de baile provocando que la maga de agua por dentro sintiera que estaba en el cielo pero por fuera mostraba una expresión neutral.

-sabía que ese plan no fallaría-murmuro con una risa malévola Levy mientras a su lado Gajeel se escondía tras Lily, ella sonreía sabiendo que con solo ignorar unos días a Gray y ponerle atención a un chico guapo el mago que estaba comenzando a sentir sentimientos por Juvia no tardaría en demostrar cual posesivo era. Comenzó a reír de forma psicópata provocando que Gajeel sintiera miedo mientras Wendy disfrutaba de un pastel junto con Charle.

**OoOoOoO**

-de esa forma Daisuke comió un queso en mal estado y estuvo toda una semana enfermo, aunque ni yo o Otsuka-san quisimos atenderlo por imbécil y de esa forma sufriera-

Las risas de la Heartfilia sonaron por todo el lugar mientras a su lado aquel extraño sujeto solo la admiraba reír con una sonrisa, ella estaba sorprendida de que por alguna razón estaba teniendo una conversación muy agradable con aquel señor, este parecía conocerla bien pues sabía que le divertía, todo el tiempo le estuvo preguntando cosas que ella respondía sinceramente pues estaba muy cómoda con él. Aunque le extrañaba saber que él era un fanático de las travesuras ya que aprecia ser alguien serio pero solo unos minutos hablando juntos y se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Natsu en algunas cosas. De pronto volteo a verlo notando con sorpresa como estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto, acaso todos los chicos se le debían acercar tanto eso era algo incómodo. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él intentando alejarlo pero este tomo una de sus manos con delicadeza y noto como todo el cuerpo de él estaba tenso, alzo su vista pues era más alto que ella y aunque no podía ver bien sus ojos notaba como este la miraba con melancolía, pero su pregunta era el ¿por qué?. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver como el rostro de aquel señor se acercaba más al suyo, sus ojos quería ver a otro lado pero por alguna razón no podía y estaba asustada al notar como el respiraba cerca de su cara. Le estaba rezando a Kami-sama para que lo alejara pero ¿Por qué no ella?, que le impedía alejarlo de su cuerpo y invocar un espíritu celestial, porque al verlo al rostro sentía que compartía su tristeza. Estaba tan ida que no noto nada hasta cuando el junto sus labios y ella se puso pálida de golpe con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Alguien en una situación parecida lo hubiera apartado de golpe y ella no sería la excepción pues estaba avergonzada, no sería su primer beso que había sucedido unos meses antes por accidente pero eso no quitaba que él fuera un desconocido que la estaba besando. No comprendía que pasaba por la mente de aquel sujeto pero cuando iba apartarlo en su mente llego el sabor de los labios de aquel sujeto que eran de un leve picante mientras sin comprender por qué sus labios eran muy cálidos, no le respondió el beso que solo era un leve rose de labios pero por alguna razón no era algo desagradable y eso provoco que se sonrojara inconscientemente, saber que lo estaba disfrutando era algo malo pues a ella no le gustaba ese señor ¿Cómo enamorarse de alguien que acababa de conocer?, pero es que ella sentía que lo conocía desde siempre y eso la estaba confundiendo. Algo dentro de ella la obligo a cerrar los ojos y la imagen de cierto dragón slayer de fuego llego a su mente y ella se apartó de golpe de aquel sujeto llevando una mano a su boca, estaba respirando agitada y con un gran sonrojo en su cara viendo al sujeto asustada sin comprender por qué estaba con su corazón latiendo tan rápido, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando se percató de que no estaban solos y al voltear pudo ver como el rostro de Natsu estaba debatiéndose entre el enojo o la ira misma, tenía los puños apretados y una venita resaltando en su frente, ella intento negar las cosas pero se detuvo de inmediato ¿Por qué negarle algo a él si no eran nada?, recordó como en medio del beso la imagen de Natsu vino a su mente y se sonrojo más in poder evitarlo, mientras a su lado el señor veía la escena divertido. De esa forma no noto cuando Natsu estaba frente a él sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello viéndolo de manera asesina.

-Natsu-susurro Lucy con sorpresa mientras el sujeto de mascara solo colocaba una de sus manos frente a ella deteniéndola.

-como te atreviste a besarla-le gruño el dragón slayer dispuesto a carbonizarlo recordando la imagen de Lucy apartándose bruscamente de él, no le perdonaría la vida aquel sujeto por más que fuera el anfitrión de ese lugar se llevaría su merecido.

-ella es la mujer que amo no pude contenerme-tanto Natsu como Lucy abrieron sus ojos como platos con un gran ¡QUE! Marcado en su rostro, su boca abierta sin poder cerrarla, él peli rosa volteo a verla y ella totalmente sonrojada se encogió de hombros sin comprender nada, él sujeto con mascara sonrió antes de que con un ágil movimiento se colocara frente a Lucy y pusiera su mano al frente protegiéndola de una bola de hierro que exploto ante el contacto de su mano mandándolos a volar a unas de las paredes. Natsu mascullo un poco de dolor mientras Lucy con sorpresa se encontraba entre las manos de aquel sujeto que la sostenía con fuerza contra él y de esa forma no se lastimo, Lucy no podía ver bien por la nube de polvo que se levantó pero al ver la mano izquierda del sujeto vio cómo su traje estaba destruido y una gran quemadura llena de sangre estaba en él.

-vaya lograste esquivarla-volteo al frente viendo como una mujer de largo cabello rizado rojo con ojos azules aparecía con una espada en sus manos y una bola metálica en otra, portaba un short negro al igual que su blusa y botas de ese color pero con detalles rojizos, Lucy estaba confundida hasta que sintió como algo la ponía de pie notando al instante que era porque el señor atrás de ella que la sujetaba se puso de pie con ella al mismo tiempo, vio como el gorro de su cabeza se caía mostrando un pelo de un hermoso y brillante-¿negro?-hablo la pelirroja con una mirada confundida y mueca de incredulidad, aquel sujeto aun con la máscara sonrió mientras soltaba a Lucy y la colocaba tras de él alborotándose aun más aquel pelo desordenado que estaba atado a una pequeña coleta.

-sorprendida-mascullo tronándose las manos mientras a su lado Natsu aparecía cubierto de llamas viéndola con molestia, la peli roja volteo a ver al joven que tenía pelo rosa y alzo una ceja confundida viendo al peli negro, acaso su amo no le dijo que su pelo seria de un color más exótico, si no era así quien era aquel sujeto. Mascullo alguna palabrota por bajo antes que detrás de ella en el techo hubiera una explosión y algo fuera lanzado con fuerza al suelo, Lucy se acercó viendo como en el suelo estaba Hikari con una espada mientras varias de sus heridas estaban abiertas.

-¡HIKARI!-grito la rubia preocupada logrando que Natsu abriera sus ojos con molestia y a su lado el señor de la máscara apretaba sus puños con rabia antes de que al voltear al frente la peli roja estuviera cerca de ellos y con un golpe los mandara a volar, ella volteo a ver con una sonrisa a la rubia pero en su lugar solo había unos puntos marcando su silueta, volteo a ver al lado derecho notando como esta corría mostrando un llavero en dirección a la salida.

-vaya fue fácil localizar a nuestro objetivo-murmuro dando un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver aquel dueño del castillo y anfitrión frente a ella al lado de un Natsu que tampoco estaba nada contento.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte Hikari estaba respirando de manera entre cortada con los ojos entreabiertos apunto de desmayarse, frente a ella estaba aquel chico de pelo verde que le provocaba escalofríos en todo su ser, noto como las heridas del cuerpo de aquel sujeto desaparecieron totalmente como si fuera magia y supo que estaba en problemas, sin casi nada de magia o su cuerpo sana se sentía como una inútil y más al ser contra ese sujeto, desde que llego a esta época había sido una carga para todos y aún seguía de esa forma. Con dolor se puso de pie con su espada al aire dispuesta a luchar con todo pero al ver como este estiraba una mano y de ella salía unos rayos de colores morados tuvo miedo pues se dirigían a ella con una gran velocidad y no podría esquivarlos así que apretó sus dientes dispuesta a aguantar el dolor de aquel ataque pero como por arte de magia alguien apareció frente a ella logrando que los ataques se desviaran y ninguno le pegara, sin poder aguantar más cayo de rodillas y levanto su rostro antes de ver una capa negra y cuando este se bajó el gorro observo un pelo de color azul, además de un extraño tatuaje en su cara por lo que abrió sus ojos asombrada.

-Jerall-susurro antes de que el peli verde mostrara molestia de que alguien ayudara a esa chiquilla y el hombre de cabello azul solo estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras la rubia sonreía con emoción.

Continuara…

**(se ve como una chica de pelo rizado sale con traje de animadora haciendo una coreografia tan mal hecha que termino tirada en el suelo con algun cable rodeando su cuerpo)**

**pude subirlo el lunes, bueno en mi pais aun es lunes y es medio dia asi que tengo tiempo de sobra. ademas mi estupida coreografia se debe a que pasamos los 100 reviews chicos y no puedo estar mas feliz *-* por eso este capitulo es un poquito mas largo si lo notan bien, espero les guste y ya estoy comenzando a trabajar en el proximo capitulo que deseo este antes de este sabado para que se esten fijando, no me queda mas que decir que los amo con todo mi corazon realmente mis queridos lectores y espero les este gustando realmente mi historia y como los quiero tanto voy a dejarles un adelanto de el proximo capitulo.**

**(suenan redobles por una jirafa vestida de piloto)**

En otra parte en medio de Fairy tail una niña estaba ahora bailando mientras una canción sonaba a lo lejos, frente a ella estaba Mirajane sonriendo amablemente mientras Laxus estaba en el suelo sentado respirando de forma agitada sin saber de dónde carajos sacaba fuerza esa niña. Mientras tanto Nashi canturreaba la canción a lo lejos pues era una que su madre siempre cantaba cuando cocinaba, era una de sus canciones favoritas por lo que cerró los ojos al tiempo que a su mente la imagen de una mujer rubia llegaba y sentía su olor llenar todo su ser con el deseo de verla nuevamente entrar por las puertas del gremio. No era su madre era una versión más joven de ella pues sabía que nunca volvería a ver a su verdadera madre, ella estaba muerta lo sabía perfectamente. Sus pasos se detuvieron extrañando ambos magos clase s y más al ver lagrimas salir del rostro de la pequeña, aunque algo le llamo la atención y fue escuchar el sonido de unas llaves, asombrada la niña volteo a ver como en la mesa estaba su estuche, corrió con fuerza tomándolo entre sus manos notando como este brillaba por lo que se asombró antes de abrirlo notando como las mismas llaves de su madre en el futuro estaba brillando y se extrañó. Estas habían dejado de funcionar cuando llego a esta época entonces como era posible que funcionaran, no comprendía nada pero escucho como ellas estaban cálidas como si estuviera aun la magia de su madre en ellas. Mirajane se acercó detrás de ella notando como algo brillaba antes de que la niña saliera corriendo por las puertas del gremio con sus ojos emocionados por lo que se extrañó antes de perseguirla seguida de un muy cansado y obstinado Laxus.

**sayonara mina !**


	12. Dimensiones

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-¡HIKARI!-grito la rubia preocupada logrando que Natsu abriera sus ojos con molestia y a su lado el señor de la máscara apretaba sus puños con rabia antes de que al voltear al frente la peli roja estuviera cerca de ellos y con un golpe los mandara a volar, ella volteo a ver con una sonrisa a la rubia pero en su lugar solo había unos puntos marcando su silueta, volteo a ver al lado derecho notando como esta corría mostrando un llavero en dirección a la salida._

_-vaya fue fácil localizar a nuestro objetivo-murmuro dando un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver aquel dueño del castillo y anfitrión frente a ella al lado de un Natsu que tampoco estaba nada contento._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Por otra parte Hikari estaba respirando de manera entre cortada con los ojos entreabiertos apunto de desmayarse, frente a ella estaba aquel chico de pelo verde que le provocaba escalofríos en todo su ser, noto como las heridas del cuerpo de aquel sujeto desaparecieron totalmente como si fuera magia y supo que estaba en problemas, sin casi nada de magia o su cuerpo sana se sentía como una inútil y más al ser contra ese sujeto, desde que llego a esta época había sido una carga para todos y aún seguía de esa forma. Con dolor se puso de pie con su espada al aire dispuesta a luchar con todo pero al ver como este estiraba una mano y de ella salía unos rayos de colores morados tuvo miedo pues se dirigían a ella con una gran velocidad y no podría esquivarlos así que apretó sus dientes dispuesta a aguantar el dolor de aquel ataque pero como por arte de magia alguien apareció frente a ella logrando que los ataques se desviaran y ninguno le pegara, sin poder aguantar más cayo de rodillas y levanto su rostro antes de ver una capa negra y cuando este se bajó el gorro observo un pelo de color azul, además de un extraño tatuaje en su cara por lo que abrió sus ojos asombrada._

_-Jerall-susurro antes de que el peli verde mostrara molestia de que alguien ayudara a esa chiquilla y el hombre de cabello azul solo estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras la rubia sonreía con emoción._

**Dimensiones**

Las explosiones en todo el castillo no se hicieron esperar cuando Erza re equipo la armadura del purgatorio destruyendo a las sombras que aparecían de todos lado al tiempo que Igneel a su lado las atacaba con fuego, estaba molesto mientras observaba como los demás ayudaban a los demás invitados a ir a un lugar seguro, con una gran fuerza golpeo a una de las sombras destruyendo el muro del castillo saliendo ambos disparados afuera donde la sombra se desvaneció, respiro agitado antes de levantar el rostro topándose con la imagen de Hikari unos metros lejos de él por lo que alzo una ceja confundido antes de notar como el cuerpo de la joven tenía nuevamente varias heridas abiertas a lo que le provoco ver con furia a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, su vista se topó con un hombre de pelo azul que fulminaba algo al frente y al distinguir de quien se trataba su mirada cambio a una psicópata mientras se ponía de pie fulminando aquel sujeto de cabello verde. Con rapidez se puso de pie antes de caminar al lado de Jerall quien volteo a verlo confundido al notar el aura furiosa del chico mientras aquel sujeto de pelo verde solo observaba ambos con una sonrisa antes de salir disparado contra una de las paredes por un fuerte golpe de Erza quien pestañeo sorprendida al notar como este y la sombra que minutos antes estaba pateándole el trasero se estrellaban contra la pared, confundida volteo su rostro notando como Jerall y Igneel tenían los ojos en forma de punto mientras atrás de ella Hikari solo estaba viéndola sorprendida antes de comenzar a reír levemente.

-Jerall-susurro la Escarlet sorprendida antes de sonrojarse levemente mientras el peli azul sonreía en forma de saludo, Igneel se volteo para ver como Hikari con dificultad estaba de pie viendo con un tic en el ojo como aquel tipo de pelo verde estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hikari?-la nombrada sintió un escalofrió en su espalda ante la forma tan enojada de Igneel al hablar, pero al ver como detrás de él había una de esas extrañas sombras estaba dispuesta atacar cuando esta salió volando gracias al hache de un gran toro que desapareció dejando ver a Lucy con una llave extendida.

-Jerall-san-susurro Lucy sorprendida antes de escuchar una explosión en el tejado, todos voltearon a ver como una chica peli roja salía volando mientras frente a ella estaba un hombre con traje de pelo negro y mascara que la atacaba con fuertes patadas y puños que la mandaron contra el suelo, detrás de ellos apareció Natsu que estaba golpeando con sus puños llenos de flamas varias sombras que lo atacaban. Erza se puso alerta cuando vio como el peli verde se despertaba y de un golpe iba a derribarla pero una espada frente a ella detuvo al chico viendo como una mujer de pelo rojo con mascara detenía el golpe y Daisuke con una patada lo mandaba volando.

-choca esos cinco-hablo Daisuke emocionado a la mujer que solo bufo molesta antes de apuntar con su espada al hombre-Otsuka-sama siempre es amargada-gruño con molestia el chico mientras el peli verde abría sus ojos con sorpresa antes de sentir una espada al borde de su garganta.

-taro tenía ganas de verte-mascullo la mujer con falsa amabilidad y un aura aterradora mientras el peli verde sudaba nervioso, una explosión gano la atención de los presentes viendo como Kotori luchaba fuertemente con aquel hombre de pelo negro y mascara pero en un momento a otro este extendió la mano frente a ella de donde salió una gran explosión que le dio de frente a la chica mientras uno de los muros que protegían al castillo como una gran cantidad de árboles también se destruían con la explosión, todos los presentes abrieron grandemente los ojos pues esa explosión fue enorme casi tan grande como las que hacia generalmente Gildarts, al final de ella se podía ver como la chica estaba apenas defendiéndose muy a pesar con una espada antes de caer de frente con todo su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

-Otsuka déjalo ir-hablo el sujeto caminando al lado de la peli roja quien solo hizo una mueca de molestia antes de permitir al chico que se pusiera de pie corriendo a donde estaba la chica para seguir de largo mientras bajo ella una sombra aparecía tomándola entre unos improvisados brazos y desaparecer al mismo tiempo que el joven varios metros adelante, de pronto el hombre de pelo negro se volteo a ver a las personas ahí antes de mover su hombro en círculos-vaya llevaba tiempo sin una pelea y esa joven es muy fuerte no me extra mucho que Otsuka sea así-recibió un golpe de la peli roja que lo dejo en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza-¿acaso todas las peli rojas que conozco son violentas?-se preguntó a si mismo antes de recibir un nuevo golpe de la misma mujer mientras Daisuke se le reía en la cara.

Por otra parte Igneel levanto una ceja al ver el tamaño de la explosión como si eso debiera decirle algo, de reojo volteo a ver al sujeto que estaba en el suelo mientras la peli roja le metía un tacón en la espada logrando que este sollozara, vio como este estaba casi intacto menos por su traje pues se había quitado el saco y se había levantado un poco las mangas dejando ver una quemadura en su brazo izquierdo ¿ese tipo era muy fuerte así que por que trajo ayuda de Fairy tail?, sus preguntas fueron olvidadas al escuchar un quejido e Hikari quien era atendida por Wendy quien había llegado con el resto del grupo, por otra parte Natsu aun fulminaba aquel sujeto que estaba hablando con Jerall de algo sin quitarse la máscara, de reojo vio como en uno de sus brazos había una cicatriz profunda pero que fue tapada por la mano de este quien lo miraba de reojo antes de bajarse la manga de su brazo derecho, este bufo antes de ver como Lucy miraba preocupada a Hikari y este puso una mano en su cabeza confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte en medio de Fairy tail una niña estaba ahora bailando mientras una canción sonaba a lo lejos, frente a ella estaba Mirajane sonriendo amablemente mientras Laxus estaba en el suelo sentado respirando de forma agitada sin saber de dónde carajos sacaba fuerza esa niña. Mientras tanto Nashi canturreaba la canción a lo lejos pues era una que su madre siempre cantaba cuando cocinaba, era una de sus canciones favoritas por lo que cerró los ojos al tiempo que a su mente la imagen de una mujer rubia llegaba y sentía su olor llenar todo su ser con el deseo de verla nuevamente entrar por las puertas del gremio. No era su madre era una versión más joven de ella pues sabía que nunca volvería a ver a su verdadera madre, ella estaba muerta lo sabía perfectamente. Sus pasos se detuvieron extrañando ambos magos clase s y más al ver lagrimas salir del rostro de la pequeña, aunque algo le llamo la atención y fue escuchar el sonido de unas llaves, asombrada la niña volteo a ver como en la mesa estaba su estuche, corrió con fuerza tomándolo entre sus manos notando como este brillaba por lo que se asombró antes de abrirlo notando como las mismas llaves de su madre en el futuro estaba brillando y se extrañó. Estas habían dejado de funcionar cuando llego a esta época entonces como era posible que funcionaran, no comprendía nada pero escucho como ellas estaban cálidas como si estuviera aun la magia de su madre en ellas. Mirajane se acercó detrás de ella notando como algo brillaba antes de que la niña saliera corriendo por las puertas del gremio con sus ojos emocionados por lo que se extrañó antes de perseguirla seguida de un muy cansado y obstinado Laxus.

**OoOoOoO**

-ya me disculpe por quinta vez-

-me importa si son cien veces acaso eres estúpida-

-no pensé que esto fuera ocurrir-

-deja de actuar como una niña Hikari estuviste en peligro-

La joven de cabello rubio bufo molesta antes de ver a otro lado de las escaleras mientras frente a ella Igneel la miraba con seriedad, él tenía razón con decirle aquello fue muy irresponsable en ir a esa misión casi sin magia pero no tenía que exagerar después de todo gracias a los demás las cosas no pasaron a mayores. De reojo observo como todos estaban preparando las cosas para marcharse mientras el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail estaba hablando adentro den aquel extraño sujeto y Jerall, frente a ella pudo ver como Cana y Daisuke se extendían la mano hablando sobre su próxima competencia de alguna tontería por lo que sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar como en el futuro ambos llegarían a ser esposos. Una mirada penetrante en su espalda la hizo voltearse para ver como aquella mujer de largo cabello rojo con mascara la miraba fijamente, alzo una ceja confundida antes de notar como entraba al castillo tiempo después y eso la hizo recordarse aquella comandante que le había dicho que era su madre hace unas horas. ¿debía creerle? Pero como sabia ella que venían del futuro eso podría ser peligroso y si ella era su madre por que disfruto torturándola aquella vez. Puso una expresión de dolor mientras bajaba la mirada siendo vista por Igneel quien se reprendió internamente haber dañado a su amiga, sin saber que hacer se arrodillo frente a ella notando como la vista de Hikari era sombría, muchas veces en su vida le hubiera gustado leer la mente de la joven, siempre sonriendo no demostraba sus sentimientos o emociones asa que jamás podía saber que pensaba y cuando le preguntaba la muy astuta siempre se libraba de alguna forma. Por más que él lo deseara jamás podía protegerla de su mayor enemigo…ella misma. Puso expresión de molestia antes de tomar una de las manos de la chica logrando que ella volteara a verlo confundida notando como este sonreía abiertamente como cuando era niño.

-hare lo posible por protegerte Hikari no importa de quien sea-la rubia lo observo varios segundos notando como sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que esa actitud tranquila que le indicaba lo confiado que estaba, suspiro antes de apretar la mano de él y sonreírle como siempre asintiendo.

-confió en ti-le respondió con tranquilidad antes de tomar una de sus manos y abrazarlo con fuerza, este se sonrojo pues noto como el pecho de ella apretaba mucho su brazo sintiendo su anatomía perfectamente, intentaba en estos momentos no tener un derrame nasal pero al ver la mirada oscurecida de la chica sudo frio al ver como su mente jugaba con él imaginando a Hikari de una forma no muy sana-creo que te mereces un premio Igneel-sama-hablo con vos terriblemente sensual causando que no pudiera evitar tener un derrame nasal que lo noqueo en el suelo causando que Hikari riera mientras lo tomaba por el cuello arrastrándolo a una de las carrozas siendo seguida por los demás con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-bueno creo que todo está bien así que debemos marcharnos-hablaba Erza caminando por las escaleras para salir del lugar seguida por el sujeto de pelo negro quien estaba aun con la máscara, detrás de ella caminaba Gray viendo con una gota de sudor como Hikari arrastraba a un Igneel que estaba desmayado con cara de estúpido pervertido y varias gotas de sangre en la nariz, Lucy aún estaba algo nerviosa por estar cerca de aquel sujeto que la había besado mientras Natsu la seguía muy cerca para asegurar que aquel tipo no la tocara nuevamente.

-arigato Erza-san espero tengan buen viaje y en alguna ocasión que se me presente en el futuro se que puedo contar con Fairy tail-hablaba tranquilamente mientras atrás de él Daisuke se burlaba de verlo actuar de esa forma ganando un golpe de una mujer de pelo rojo. De pronto aquel sujeto saco un sobre de su traje y lo puso en manos de Erza quien lo abrió viendo como hay estaba la paga de la misión sin quitarle ni un poco por lo que volteo a verlo con expresión calmada antes de negar con la cabeza.

-debemos pagar los daños de los destrozos que cometimos-

-no te preocupes por ello a cualquiera le puede pasar-hablo con voz tranquila causando que todos los miembros de Fairy tail que fueron a la fiesta lo vieran como si fuera un dios incluso Natsu que estaba pensando que él tipo era alguien bueno, este les sonrió tranquilamente antes de voltearse y tomar entre él las manso de Lucy quien comprendió que estaba descuidad y este sujeto lo aprovecho para acercarse-Lucy-sama esperare con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro-hablo con vos cariñosa antes de besarle una de sus manos causándole un sonrojo a la rubia, de mala manera Natsu aparto las manos de ese tipo y tomo a Lucy entre las suyas provocándole un sonrojo aun mayor en ella mientras la guiaba donde estaban los demás.

-¡nos largamos de aquí!-hablo un muy furioso Natsu sin soltar la mano de Lucy antes de subir a la carroza que aquel señor amablemente les presto para devolveré a su ciudad, Hikari quien estaba en una de ella se despidió con la mano de aquellos tres sujetos, él jefe de los tres alzo su mano para despedirse provocando que la manga se subiera mostrando una cicatriz en aquel brazo, los ojos de Hikari se ensancharon al saber que ella había visto antes esa cicatriz, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa al notar la mirada cariñosa de él. Se puso de pie dispuesta a detener la carroza pero esta comenzó a moverse logrando que cayera al suelo con ganas de vomitar.

-parece que se dio cuenta-susurro al mujer de pelo rojo al sujeto de mascara quien solo sonrió antes de meter una de sus manso dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y caminar dentro de la mansión-y tú no querías teñir tu cabello-bufo con molestia la mujer mientras lo seguía al igual que Daisuke quien se había aburrido de gritar despedidas a Fairy tail, este se volteo antes de verlos confundido.

-Otsuka-san está feliz-canturreaba el chico con diversión ganándose un golpe de una sonrojada mujer, el líder de ellos solo sonrió antes de ver su cicatriz y recordar cómo se la había hecho. Se detuvo al instante antes de sentir un temblor que causo que abriera grandemente los ojos al igual que los tres restantes de aquel lugar, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta viendo como a lo lejos una luz muy brillante se extendía hasta el cielo provocando que su vista se mostrara incrédula.

-Lucy-susurro sin poder creerlo causando que los otros dos lo miraran confundidos.

**OoOoOoO**

Igneel intentaba no vomitar al igual que Nashi, Natsu, y sobre todo Gajeel mientras Erza conducía lo más rápido que podía la carroza en dirección a Magnolia donde estaba aquella luz extraña en el cielo que apareció después del temblor. Todos dentro de aquel lugar que por dicha era espacioso se sujetaban como podían al tiempo que la Escarlet aumentaba la velocidad incluso Jerall que iba a visitar a sus amigos se sujetaba con fuerza al ver aquella luz con preocupación sabiendo que eso era un portal entre el tiempo y el espacio lo que significaba que debían apurarse, de reojo vio como ambos nuevos integrantes de Fairy tail estaban a punto de vomitar y supo que parte de que ellos estuvieran en este tiempo significaba que todo avanzaba con más rapidez y de no reaccionar rápido podría significar la pérdida de vidas. No le creyó a Jura-san cuando le conto la historia pero al entenderlo supo que no había mucho tiempo para trabajar así que debería estar en Fairy tail un tiempo luego sus dos amigas se unirían pues ocupaban toda la ayuda posible. El carruaje se detuvo provocando que Igneel junto con Natsu fueran los primeros en salir pero se detuvieron al ver cómo frente a ellos estaba una gran pared blanca como un campo de fuerza, ambos voltearon a ver como Mirajane y Laxus estaban viendo con sorpresa el interior.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-murmuro Levy preocupada mientras jalaba a Gajeel del cuello pues este estaba inconsciente aun, la mesera volteo a verlos casi al borde de las lágrimas y Igneel presintió algo malo al saber que ellos estaba al cuidado de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Dónde está Nashi?-pregunto con molestia causando que ambos se vieran entre si antes de ver el muro de fuerza, este estuvo por caminar al muro pero fue detenido por Laxus quien lo miraba seriamente mientras él lo mataba con la mirada.

-es un campo de fuerza impenetrable-le hablo con furia antes de ver como Natsu golpeaba el campo con un puño de fuego pero este lo devolvía con fuerza estrellándolo contra un árbol a lo lejos, en ese momento fue cuando Igneel supo que estaban en el bosque de árboles de cerezo donde dentro del campo todos estaban floreados mientras afuera aún estaban sin dar flores por la temporada. Este apretó los puños con fuerza mientras Hikari a su lado estaba recuperándose hasta que la joven abrió sus ojos incrédula viendo aquel lugar, fue muy leve y difícil de detectar pero aquel olor la inundo por todo su ser y sin importarle nada salió corriendo contra el campo de fuerza.

-¡espera!-grito Juvia que estaba más cerca pero la rubia como si no hubiera nada atravesó el campo corriendo dentro del bosque con velocidad impresionando a todos, Igneel asustado la siguió temiendo lo peor y para sorpresa de los demás también pudo atravesar el campo como si nada. Natsu con molestia camino intentando seguirlos pero choco contra la pared provocando que todos sudaran nerviosos cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Igneel!-grito Lucy preocupada antes de pasar sobre Natsu y tocar el campo de fuerza que para incredulidad de todos atravesó pero fue tanta su sorpresa que termino cayendo de frente-are-pestañeo varias veces en el suelo mientras los demás intentaban pasar pero solamente Lucy pudo hacerlo.

-síguelos Lucy después entraremos nosotros-hablo Cana con ansias mientras ella asentía antes de ponerse de pie intentando seguirlos pero ambos jóvenes eran mucho más rápidos que ella, solo esperaba no perderse.

**OoOoOoO**

Igneel seguía corriendo intentando encontrar a Hikari para luego buscar ambos juntos a Nashi, pero ese lugar le parecía muy familiar confundiéndole por lo que trago pesado al ver como aun estando dentro del bosque de Magnolia el aire era diferente, sus pasos lo guiaron rápidamente hasta ver la espalda de Hikari quien estaba estática por lo que se puso frente a ella para decirle que lo ayudara con Nashi pero se detuvo al ver como él ojo de ella estaba lleno de incredulidad y lágrimas, ladeo su cabeza confundido antes de notar como la vista de la joven estaba fija al frente por lo que siguió su mirada notando como estaba Nashi abrazando algo, sonrió antes de dar un paso al frente pero se quedó estático al notar que era lo que estaba abrazando su hermana menor, era una mujer de largo cabello rubio hasta sus tobillo que vestía un simple vestido blanco mientras estaba descalza, esta alzo la vista mostrando unos hermosos ojos chocolate con una sonrisa que él jamás podría olvidar. Cuando esta se puso de pie aun con Nashi abrazada entre sus brazos no pudo moverse por la sorpresa de verla frente a él, debía ser una mentira todo era parte de una ilusión del lugar pero aquel olor le indicaba que no mentía, su respiración tranquila y esa característica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-oka-san-hablo con incredulidad en su vos pero eso ocasiono que la mujer solo sonriera aún más mientras asentía con felicidad, sin poder evitarlo corrió donde estaba ella y la abrazo aun con Nashi en sus manos deseando por todos los cielos que no desapareciera. Hikari frente a ellos no podía creerlo pero al ver como la mujer le extendía la mano para que se uniera a el abrazo sintió lagrimas salir por su ojo antes de correr con fuerza abrazarla también ocasionando que ella tuviera que sentarse para acariciar la cabeza de la rubia y su hijo mientras Nashi aun la abrazaba por el cuello sollozando.

-ara parecen que no me ven en años-hablo con diversión Lucy quien estaba agradecida de poder tener a sus tres hijos con ella pues al verlos llorar así sentía que su corazón se partía pero realmente estaba feliz. Por otra parte Igneel no comprendía nada pero se sujetó fuertemente de su madre como si fuera un niño sin querer separarse de ella por el medio de que desapareciera, de reojo vio como Nashi estaba llorando desconsolada al igual que Hikari pues ambas habían sufrido al igual que él la pérdida de su madre, ese pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se separó de ella levemente viéndola confundido.

-¿Cómo estás aquí?-hablo algo rudo causando que Lucy lo viera con una sonrisa angelical antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo, Hikari sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca mientras Nashi seguía abrazada de su madre como si nada. La rubia mayor estaba con una vena hinchada en su frente viendo molesta a su hijo quien se oculto tras de Hikari temiendo por su vida.

-hijo malagradecido me ves y lo primero que me preguntas es eso, realmente saliste a tu padre-hablo con una mano en su cadera de forma molesta y en la otra sujetaba a Nashi quien ya había dejado de llorar pero no quería apartarse de su madre ni ella de su hija-aunque no estas mal no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar-comento con cierta melancolía provocando que todos la vieran sorprendidos mientras Nashi bajaba la cara ocultando su mirada.

-no vas a quedarte-aseguro Igneel mientras apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada con dolor e impotencia, la Lucy del futuro solo lo observo con una leve sonrisa al recordar como su hijo era igual a Natsu aunque quisiera evitarlo, de reojo también observo como Hikari veía a otro lado mordiéndose el labio intentando no llorar al ser igual de orgullosa que Sting, por otra parte ver como Nashi estaba por quebrarse en sus brazos la hizo sentirse peor pues su hija no era alguien que ocultara sus emociones si no que las sacaba siempre que podía.

-¿acaso estas muerta?-se atrevió a preguntar Hikari con temor causando un aire tenso en todo el lugar, Igneel abrió sus ojos con terror viendo a su madre pidiéndole respuestas mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña niña estaba temblando sabiendo que pronto lloraría. Lucy observo con ternura a su casi hija al ver como aquella pregunta le había costado más de lo que aprecia.

-no estoy muerta pero tampoco diría estar viva-hablo confundiendo a los presentes que tenían un signo de pregunta volando por su nuca, la rubia sonrió antes de poner a Nashi en el suelo y ella tomaba asiento a recostada a un árbol de cerezo, Hikari fue la primera en sentarse frente a ella seguida de un extrañado Igneel-mi cuerpo está detenido en medio del pasado y el futuro como puente de que los mundos no se fusionen-comento Lucy con una sonrisa tranquila al tiempo que las frentes de Igneel y Hikari se sombreaban de negro al no entender nada de la situación, la pequeña Nashi estaba confundida viendo a todos lados sin entender. La mujer de treinta años rio divertida ante la cara de incredulidad de ellos hasta que le salieron lagrimas causando que los dos mayores jóvenes la miraran mal.

-¿en medio del tiempo?-pregunto de pronto la menor de todos y Lucy volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa antes de acariciarle la cabeza al ver como su hija era una niña muy lista, agradeció internamente que sacara eso de su parte.

-realmente no entiendo nada-mascullo con molestia Hikari cruzada de brazos, Lucy suspiro antes de sentir como el aire se hacía algo más frio por la hora de la noche, miro de repente notando como la luna ya casi llegaba a su punto más alto por lo que trago pesado sabiendo que su tiempo se acababa y faltaba mucho por explicar.

-en unos años alguien va viajar en el tiempo causando una leve fisura que daña las dimensiones-explico lo mejor que pudo Lucy mientras los tres la miraban confundidos-el día en que desaparecí fue provocado a que si no llegaba aquella grieta con magia las dimensiones se unirían tanto el pasado como el futuro-continuo la maga estelar antes de ponerse frente a Nashi y tomar las llaves que la pequeña sostenía, todos voltearon a ver como habían varias llaves doradas, plateadas y rojas-aquel sujeto viajo gracias a mi magia estelar gracias a una misión en la que falle un poco después del nacimiento de Igneel-susurro con algo de pesadez y en ese momento como si fuera un balde de agua algo apareció en el chico que estaba sentado.

-tu enfermedad…-comenzó pero se detuvo al ver como su madre lo miraba con cariño antes de sentir algo de dolor en su cuerpo, para ninguno de los tres eso paso desapercibido pues su respiración comenzó a ser difícil.

-si alguien estaba en el pasado gracias a tu magia eso significa que tu debilidad provenía de que eso succionaba tu magia-añadió Hikari con sorpresa mientras Lucy solo sonreía al ver como aquellos dos habían crecido tanto en magia como en sabiduría, por un segundo la imagen de dos niños uno de cabello rubio que tenía sus manos llenas de llamas sonriéndole a ella mientras al lado de él estaba una pequeña aplaudiéndole divertido llego a su mente, al volver al presente pudo ver como su hijo estaba lleno de heridas en todo su cuerpo con expresión de desesperación y a su lado aquella pequeña que quiso como si fuera su hija llena de heridas casi sin poder mágico con solo un ojo en su rostro. Un sollozo escapo de la boca de Lucy poniendo una mano en su boca intentando no llorar. Sentía que les había fallado así que intentaba ser fuerte para no llorar, una mano tomo la suya viendo como Nashi estaba frente a ella con lágrimas bajando de su rostro así que sin más la tomo entre sus brazos.

-prometo que todo va estar bien Na-chan pronto todo acabara y volveremos a comer tus galletas preferidas-le hablo a su hija mientras esta se calmaba un poco, pero al alzar la mirada tanto Igneel como Hikari comprendieron que eso era una mentira pues los ojos de su madre estaban oscuros al igual que los de ellos sin saber que hacer ahora, no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba pero algo como esto se volvía cada vez más difícil-pero ahora tengo algo que decirle a alguien-hablo soltando levemente a su hija antes de ver en dirección a uno de los árboles, los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa notando como de los arboles salía una Lucy más joven que su madre con los ojos abiertos.

-Lucy-susurro Igneel al ver a la madre de su época preocupado de cuanto había escuchado, pero las expresiones de ella parecían decirle que estaba en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, Hikari tomo con la mano la de Nashi quien intento caminar donde estaba negándole con la cabeza. Con tranquilidad la Lucy del futuro camino descalza por aquel lugar en camino a su yo del presente pero Igneel noto con terror como la espalda de su madre estaba llena de sangre y su vestido blanco por atrás estaba manchado de aquel liquido carmesí. Aquella mujer se detuvo frente a su yo y le sonrió con calma.

-esta no es la primera vez que ocurre esto-le comento ella con algo de diversión intentando apaciguar el ambiente pero eso no ocurría-aunque al ultima ves prácticamente vi morir a mi futuro frente a mí-hablo después de pensarlo con algo de molestia en su voz, pero eso no le importaba mucho a la Lucy del presente que estaba observando con impresión aquella mujer igual a ella pero unos años mayor, no se parecía mucho a como se veía actualmente y le recordaba mucho más a su madre que a ella misma, aunque al comprender algo volteo asustada donde estaban Igneel y los demás, la Lucy del futuro volteo a ver a sus hijos y sonrió divertida-hai son nuestros hijos del futuro-añadió al ver la pregunta en su cara del presente provocando que la chica casi cayera de espaldas.

Era casi la segunda vez que le ocurría eso, toparse con alguien del futuro. De haber sabido eso jamás hubiera seguido a Igneel, no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación donde se quedó en shock al verse a sí misma, pero luego de escuchar a Igneel llamarla madre eso fue lo que provoco matar sus neuronas…eso no tenía sentido nada de lo que ocurría aprecia tenerlo. Pero al escucharla hablar algo sobre el tiempo comenzó atar cavos de la llegada de aquel chico desde el cielo a conocerla tanto, quererla de esa forma tan familiar y actuar así como era. Eso significaba que Igneel era su hijo y no solo él Nashi también lo era, pero algo estaba confuso en su mente, el pelo de la niña, la actitud de Igneel…por kami-sama ella ya comenzaba a dudar en quien era su padre. En ese instante escuchar como Igneel decía a Natsu que lo odiaba por parecerse a su padre le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No por dios ella no se casaría con Natsu, claro que lo quería como un Nakama y su mejor amigo, confiaba plenamente en él pero jamás se imaginó en algo como esto. Luego recordó como él había dicho que su padre los abandono y se preguntó en su mente si Natsu era capaz de hacer eso, pero no entendía nada y luego esa mujer la llamaba sabiendo que estaba oculta. Por kami-sama todo era tan confuso.

-Natsu-

-vaya el parecido con ambos es algo que nadie pasaría por alto-felicito su yo del futuro con una sonrisa alegre y ella sintió que se la tragaba la tierra, esa reacción provoco una leve sonrisa en la mujer antes de poner su mano derecha con el símbolo de Fairy tail en el hombre de su presente-puede que no lo comprendas ahora muy bien pero en un futuro amaras a Natsu, él es un magnifico padre y un gran esposo. Si te das cuenta quererlo no es difícil es más me extraña haber tardado tanto en enterarme de mis sentimientos-comento como si estuviera hablando del clima pero para su yo del presente estaba más roja que un tomate. De pronto el cuerpo de la mayor de los presentes comenzó a verse levemente trasparente mientras una expresión de dolor salía de su rostro, Igneel intento caminar pero estaba en shock al ver como su madre desaparecía lentamente pero la Lucy del presente estaba tan confundida que no notaba nada-siento no poder explicarte mas pero solo quiero que sepas que amo a Natsu siempre lo amare al igual que a mis hijos, son mi más preciado tesoro-termino de decir pero la Lucy del presente estaba tan confundida que negó con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo lejos del lugar, la Lucy del futuro sonrió antes de que del suelo unas sombras salieran atando sus manos y piernas.

-¡OKA-SAN!-chillo Igneel reaccionado con sus manos llenas de llamas mientras corría, en dirección a las llamas pero al intentar golpearlas las atravesó al igual que a su madre como si fueran una ilusión, este volteo a ver incrédulo a su madre quien solo sonreía mientras aquellas sombras aun envolvían a su madre, esta solo les sonrió con ternura antes de que todo su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer.

-niños para volver al futuro deben usar las llaves del zodiaco, pero para reparar la grieta del tiempo deben llevar a las personas que viajaron al pasado para eso deben buscar a…-pero las palabras de su madre se cortaron cuando una de las sombras la ato por la boca y la cubrió totalmente y esta desaparecía en pequeños fragméntenos. El rostro incrédulo de Igneel se puso lleno de terror al igual que el de Hikari que abrazaba con fuerza a Nashi quien tenía las llaves en su pecho llorando con fuerza sin saber por qué de un pronto a otro estaba muy cansada, mientras el bosque lleno de árboles de sakura desaparecía dejándolo lleno de nieve y sin ninguna flor presente.

-MADRE-chillaba Igneel mientras lejos de ahí Lucy seguía corriendo llegando hasta donde estaban los demás miembros del gremio que se sorprendieron al verla tan pálida, ella se detuvo a unos pasos viendo como Natsu estaba por levantarse viéndola preocupada, los ojos de Lucy se desorbitaron antes de correr en otra dirección escapando de la mirada preocupada de Natsu y de los demás que no entendían nada. Solo Jerall que observaba con seriedad como aquel campo que desapareció volvía a ser el mismo.

-el tiempo y el espacio están siendo alterados por alguien-mascullo sin que nadie más que Erza lo escuchara viéndolo confusa sin comprender como en medio del bosque dos jóvenes y una niña estaban sin poder moverse ante la imagen de una Lucy que desaparecida siendo atacada por alguien en medio de algún lugar al cual no podían llegar.

**Continuara…**

**saben vieras como me costo este capitulo y el siguiente, digo esto iba a formar parte mas adelante en la historia pero no se me ocurria nada que escribir asi que lo puse, pero tal vez esto me ayude a poner mas nalu jojojojo en fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar su comentario, como el otro capitulo va como por la mitad creo que para el miercoles ya debe estar totalmente terminado si mi cerebro se le da la gana trabajar, y agradecer a todos sus hermosos reviews que como siempre me sacan mas de una sonrisa, y también a los que siguen la historia aun sin comentar espero les guste y le saquen mas de una sornisa, como siempre aqui su muy querida Luka-sama les va dejar un pequeño adelanto de lo que sera el proximo capitulo :D**

_-¡OHAYO!-grito Igneel lleno de energía mientras entraba por las puertas del gremio de forma brusca, esa simple acción provoco que todos voltearan a verlo confundidos mientras una imagen de Natsu llegaba a la mente de cada persona del lugar, este ajeno de la situación paso tranquilamente camino a la barra seguido de Lucy con Nashi en sus manos, por otra parte Hikari estaba aún parada cerca de la entrada con la mirada fija en Jerall que estaba en una de las mesas del gremio. Con pasos seguros la joven se dirigió a el hombre de cabellos azules que alzo la vista viéndola fijamente sin ninguna emoción en particular por otra parte Hikari mantenía una mirada realmente seria en su rostro que se oscureció unos segundos._

_-Jerall Fernández sabes más de lo que aparentas-murmuro la joven con molestia causando que él hombre riera antes de ofrecerle asiento cosa que la chica ignoro aun con su mirada fija en él-me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el anfitrión de la fiesta-añadió en forma de orden causándole a Jerall que este sonriera al verla recordando lo que le habían contado de ella y si todo era cierto debería andar con cuidado si no deseaba salir herido ante uno de los enojos de la joven que aunque estuviera herida podría ser peligrosa._

**_sayonara mina...!_**


	13. extraños sentimientos

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-¡OKA-SAN!-chillo Igneel reaccionado con sus manos llenas de llamas mientras corría, en dirección a las llamas pero al intentar golpearlas las atravesó al igual que a su madre como si fueran una ilusión, este volteo a ver incrédulo a su madre quien solo sonreía mientras aquellas sombras aun envolvían a su madre, esta solo les sonrió con ternura antes de que todo su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer._

_-niños para volver al futuro deben usar las llaves del zodiaco, pero para reparar la grieta del tiempo deben llevar a las personas que viajaron al pasado para eso deben buscar a…-pero las palabras de su madre se cortaron cuando una de las sombras la ato por la boca y la cubrió totalmente y esta desaparecía en pequeños fragméntenos. El rostro incrédulo de Igneel se puso lleno de terror al igual que el de Hikari que abrazaba con fuerza a Nashi quien tenía las llaves en su pecho llorando con fuerza sin saber por qué de un pronto a otro estaba muy cansada, mientras el bosque lleno de árboles de sakura desaparecía dejándolo lleno de nieve y sin ninguna flor presente._

_-MADRE-chillaba Igneel mientras lejos de ahí Lucy seguía corriendo llegando hasta donde estaban los demás miembros del gremio que se sorprendieron al verla tan pálida, ella se detuvo a unos pasos viendo como Natsu estaba por levantarse viéndola preocupada, los ojos de Lucy se desorbitaron antes de correr en otra dirección escapando de la mirada preocupada de Natsu y de los demás que no entendían nada. Solo Jerall que observaba con seriedad como aquel campo que desapareció volvía a ser el mismo._

_-el tiempo y el espacio están siendo alterados por alguien-mascullo sin que nadie más que Erza lo escuchara viéndolo confusa sin comprender como en medio del bosque dos jóvenes y una niña estaban sin poder moverse ante la imagen de una Lucy que desaparecida siendo atacada por alguien en medio de algún lugar al cual no podían llegar._

**Extraños sentimientos**

Los pocos que estaban en el gremio a pesar de la madrugada estaban en silencio, era algo extraño verlos de aquella forma tan seria vistiendo trajes de fiesta todos destruidos pero más aún era ver como en la barra Igneel tomaba una cerveza con molestia, en una de las mesas Nashi estaba dormida cubierta por un abrigo mientras Hikari le acariciaba el cabello, por alguna razón desde que salieron del bosque la pequeña parecía más cansada que de costumbre y su respiración cansada la estaba preocupando. Todos los demás estaban hablando a veces sobre que pudo haber pasado en el bosque pues ni Hikari o Igneel estaban con ganas de conversar, lejos del resto Natsu miraba con molestia la puerta esperando que de ella entrara Lucy quien había salido corriendo y él no pudo perseguirla pues Erza lo había detenido con uno golpe muy eficaz, de reojo observo como el rostro de Igneel estaba lleno de desesperación al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Hikari estaba lleno de impotencia, de pronto vio como la rubia alzaba su ojo para verlo fijamente como si le preguntara un ¿por qué?, no comprendía el porqué de la actitud de la rubia peor lo miraba con ganas de llorar pero contra todo pronóstico lo único que hizo fue regalarle una sonrisa muy parecida a las suyas. Cuando el vio a Nashi sintió una extraña conexión con la pequeña, al conocer a Igneel comenzó a tomarle un cariño más allá de lo normal pero con Hikari no sentía algo especial hasta que vio esa sonrisa. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a abrazarla como con los otros dos pero la mirada que ella de daba era algo que le produjo algo cálido dentro de él, esta le guiño el ojo antes de señalar la puerta como si conociera sus pensamientos y al notar como todos estaban distraídos asintió antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo escuchando atrás de él los gritos de Erza. Por otra parte Igneel miraba a Hikari con una expresión sorprendida, hay estaba esa sonrisa que nunca dejaba la joven pasara lo que pasara, volteo a verlo antes de sonreír con más ganas dándole fuerzas y el suspiro antes de asentir y dejar la cerveza en la mesa sabiendo que ahora tenía que seguir adelante…por Nashi, por su madre, por Hikari, por un futuro.

**OoOoOoO**

Su mirada estaba perdida en la luna que esa noche brillaba con intensidad viéndola como si de ella fuera a caer una respuesta, al no ver nada más que su brillo volteo su mirada al lago donde un pez nadaba frente a ella antes de que su sombra desapareciera. El bosque esa noche estaba muy tranquilo dejando que los árboles se movieran con el viento produciendo un sonido tranquilizante mientras uno que otro animalito nocturno salía. Sus pensamientos eran una tormenta en su cabeza al recordar las palabras de su yo futura. Por kami-sama ella casada con su mejor amigo teniendo dos hijos, apretó los labios con molestia pues ella no quería tener hijos, no quería que pasaran lo que ella paso con sus padres, pero ese pensamiento la llevaba a pensar en Natsu preguntándose ¿Cómo rayos termino casada con él?. Con ambas manos en su cabeza miro con molestia al suelo buscando una explicación razonable, pero minutos después se dio por vencida suspirando y ver al suelo nuevamente. Él era un gran amigo, un gran mago, alguien con quien confiaba para cualquier cosa pero no estaba enamorada de él. Se reprendió mentalmente al sonrojarse ella misma sin querer aceptar la situación, ella no se enamoraría porque alguien se lo dijera, ni aunque fuera ella misma…del futuro…que sabría lo que pasaría. Con resignación cayó al suelo sobre su estómago y mirada triste con un aura negra rodeándola sin importarle como sus ropas estarían mojadas por el pasto ni que ese vestido no fuera suyo sino de Erza, miro su mano pensando levemente en la pequeña de Nashi sujetándola y una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

Esa niña era adorable siempre sonriendo y una explosión de alegría que animarían a cualquiera, una pequeña que amaba a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y siempre le regalaba unas sonrisas que calentaban su alma. Alguien a quien no pudo evitar tomarle cariño y sentir algo que la impulsaba a protegerla. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a Igneel sonriéndole con cariño nuevamente, ahora entendía mucho el comportamiento de él joven con ella, pero también sonrió al ver como este era más parecido a Natsu con su temperamento y sus ganas de vivir, alguien que se sacrificaría por los que aman, un luchador, alguien que protege a su hermana y a Hikari con todo su ser. Sonrió al recordar como este siempre la protegía y le guardaba aquellas sonrisas que lo dejaban verse como niño. Por ultimo estaba Hikari quien siempre estaba sonriendo y no le tenía vergüenza a nada, ella no era su hija según recordaba todo. Frunció el ceño pensando en cómo Igneel trataba a Sting y supuso que algo había hay, Pero ignorando todo esa joven se había ganado sus respetos al dar todo por Nashi y no podía más que sonreír al verla molestar a Igneel sonrojándolo por todo…esos tres serian importantes para ella, pero para ser sincera si fueran ellos…al conocerlos este poco tiempo no le daba miedo imaginar su futuro, tal vez Natsu fuera un buen padre…

-¡que carajos estoy pensando!-se dijo con molestia sujetando su cabeza y arrodillándose deseando borrar ese sonrojo de su rostro, ella no se casaría con Natsu porque simplemente no sentía nada por él…_-¨por ahora¨- _pensó después, un sonrojo más grande se adueñó de su rostro antes de imaginarse a ella con Natsu causándole un gran sonrojo y que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente.

-¡LUCY!-en el suelo volteo a ver como lejos de ese lugar alguien se acercaba y ese grito fue suficiente para decirle de quien se trataba, su respiración comenzó a apresurarse y temió estar frente a él pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero que estaba pensando solo era Natsu…su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos. Bien ese pensamiento no la calmo más y cuando lo diviso salir de los arboles viéndolo preocupado solo pudo alejarse inconscientemente con ganas de correr-¿estás bien?-pregunto con la respiración agitada pero con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella, sin poder evitarlo Lucy se sonrojo viendo a otro lado asintiendo débilmente.

-h-hai-tartamudeo nerviosa provocando que el ambiente se volviera algo tenso, Natsu intento acercarse a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero al ver como Lucy se alejaba levemente sintió algo de dolor dentro de él. Trago pesado sonriéndole sin importar el dolor y después de unos segundos donde Lucy no se puso de pie se sentó en el suelo dejando una considerable distancia para que Lucy estuviera bien.

-gomene-la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y su vista se giró a ver como Natsu estaba viendo al suelo con una sonrisa melancólica ¿Por qué le pedía disculpas?-si es por cómo me comporte en la fiesta quiero disculparme-comento antes de verla, cuando este alzo la vista para verla pudo distinguir algo de dolor en su mirada, ella se sintió culpable pues nada de esto era culpa de él y aun así se comportaba de esa forma. Ignorando su corazón acelerado lo observo fijamente, su cuerpo no tan musculoso como Elfman pero aun así bien formado, su rostro donde siempre brillaba una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, sus ojos llenos de vida a pesar de la tristeza y ese extraño color de pelo. Natsu Dragneel era atractivo realmente y eso solo la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

-no estoy así por eso-comento intentando quitarle esa cara a Natsu quien al verla de esa forma solo sonrió, esa estúpida sonrisa que le provoco un sonrojo mayor y un corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. Volteo a ver al lago y se reprochó mientras sujetaba sus piernas dobladas con sus brazos. Por otro lado mentalmente no estaba bien pues al no dejar de imaginar a Natsu como esposo se sonrojaba aún más…ella no lo quería de esa forma y aun así su cuerpo reaccionaba así-alguna vez pensaste en tener una familia-hablo Lucy de pronto causando que Natsu la viera con un gran sonrojo en su rostro con cara de sorpresa, ella volteo a verla algo sonrojada ya que no pudo evitar preguntarle a él. Este tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y ver indeciso a otro lado sin poder decirle que varias veces imagino una familia con ella, seria patético y humillante. Con un sonrojo en su rostro asintió causándole sorpresa a la rubia que jamás imagino eso de él-estoy segura que tendré dos hijos-admitió Lucy minutos después con algo de ironía logrando que Natsu volteara a verla sorprendido pero también algo confundido-un niño y después una niña, sé que él será un gran hermano y ella será adorable…los voy a querer mucho al igual que a mi futuro esposo…creo-murmuro lo último más para sí misma pero eso hizo sonreír a Natsu.

-serás una magnifica madre-

-¿lo seré?-esa pregunta dejo confundido a Natsu al ver la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de Lucy-no recuerdo mucho a mi madre, mi padre me quiso pero no recuerdo muchos momentos agradables con él hasta que murió así que como sabes que seré una buena madre si no sé cómo hacerlo-esas palabras dejaron en shock a la misma Lucy quien las había dicho pensando en que si su mayor temor era ese, vio al suelo con los ojos abiertos antes de sentir algo rodeándola por la espalda y un gran sonrojo inundo su rostro al sentir los brazos de Natsu. Apretó los puños mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba sin saber que decir y por qué su estómago parecía un remolino ahora mismo.

-veo como actúas con Nashi y sé que será algo natural para ti-su respiración se agito al sentir ese comentario muy cerca de su cuello. Por otra parte Natsu estaba nervioso y sonrojado, estar cerca de Lucy era algo que siempre lo calmaba pero ahora estaba nervioso deseando que la joven no lo quitara de una patada-confió en ti-esas palabras para sorpresa del dragón slayer de fuego provocaron que la respiración agitada de Lucy se detuviera unos segundos y todo su cuerpo se relajara. Este estaba por soltarla pero una de las manos de la rubia lo detuvo, este pestañeo varias veces antes de notar como esta volteaba a verlo algo sonrojada antes de asentirle causándole un sonrojo mayor al ver aquel rostro en la rubia quien se volteo a ver al lago y acomodo más su cuerpo al suyo.

Eso causo que todas las ideas de Natsu salieran volando por los aires, no entendía por qué pero Lucy estaba respondiendo a su brazo acomodándose a su cuerpo por lo que con cuidado él se acomodó mejor pasando ambas piernas por el cuerpo de la rubia y abrazarla más cómodamente. Trago pesado apoyando su cara en el hombro de la rubia quien dio un pequeño respingo pero luego se relajó aun sujetando su brazo donde segundos después entrelazo sus dedos, se preguntaba que abría pasado para que Lucy actuara de esa forma pero no le dio mucha importancia al sentir como todo su cuerpo se rodeaba del olor de su amiga y amor platónico deseando estar así para siempre, por Igneel si Gray lo viera ahora lo molestaría toda su vida por esos pensamientos tan cursis o Erza lo castraría por acercarse tanto a Lucy, suspiro resignado notando como el cuerpo de la rubia estaba ahora más tranquilo y noto como esta cerraba los ojos estando pensativa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que estaba sonrojado y Natsu se dijo a si mismo que jamás olvidaría esa imagen. Por otra parte Lucy estaba nerviosa por dentro, jamás imagino estar de esta forma con Natsu pero se sentía bien, segura y querida, tal vez su futuro no era tan malo si estaba a su lado, tal vez al lado de él estuviera su verdadera felicidad y de ser así no le importaría quererlo pues estaba segura que jamás la lastimaría y si seguía estando tan cerca de él como ahora mismo enamorarse de él sería algo demasiado fácil pues en ese instante sin entender por qué deseaba poder abrazarlo así por siempre. Cerro sus ojos cansada por lo ocurrido dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-gracias Natsu-susurro con algo de cansancio la Heartfilia después de unos minutos, el peli rosa se sorprendió al escucharla pues imagino que ya estaba dormida-te quiero mucho-susurro eso ultimo con calidez llevada por el mundo de los sueños dejando al peli rosa sonrojado a mas no poder, ese te quiero era de amigos pero la rubia jamás se lo había dicho incluso de esa forma, por eso no soportaba los latidos de su corazón preocupado porque Lucy se despertara pero al ver como estaba profundamente dormida sonrió con cariño.

-yo estoy enamorado de ti-fue lo que le murmuro antes de besarle la nuca sabiendo que ahora que la rubia le había dicho eso no se cansaría hasta que ella le dijera un te amo…porque si Natsu Dragneel estaba enamorado de Lucy y no descansaría hasta que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, sin saber cómo la rubia comenzaba a tener sentimientos más fuertes por él de lo que se imaginaban ambos.

**OoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente…

Se observaba como en el departamento de Lucy Heartfilia estaba Hikari cocinando un desayuno con la mirada perdida, en la mesa estaba Nashi tumbada con medio cuerpo en ella sujetando con fuerza las llaves de su madre que había traído del futuro mientras Igneel solo le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de calmarla, aunque no era consiente que el rostro de la niña a pesar de estar triste estaba realmente cansado sin ninguna razón aparente. El día anterior Lucy no había aparecido en toda la noche y parte de la madrugada así que los tres estaban pensando en que deberían buscar otro lugar para quedarse y no incomodar lo suficiente a su madre. Con rapidez Hikari sirvió la comida y todos dieron gracias por ella antes de que incluso Igneel comiera como animal pues estaba muy molesto como para pensar en tener buenos modales y en ese preciso momento no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar, su mirada se fijó en un trozo de carne que estuvo por coger cuando al mismo tiempo Hikari puso sus palillos sobre el indefenso trozo. La mirada de ambos se oscureció antes de fulminarse con la mirada, ninguno de ambos lo soltaría eso era algo escrito en su rostro así que como personas maduras que eran comenzaron una lucha de palillos intentando darle al otro sin ser conscientes que habían soltado el trozo de carne que Nashi tomo y lo metió en su boca como si nada, ambos voltearon a verla con aura acecina pero como la niña era experta en estos casos puso su mejor carita de cachorrito que provoco que ambos bufaran y siguieran comiendo algo molestos causando que Nashi sonriera grandemente. Después de eso pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los tres pronuncio palabra, confundidos y preocupados. Cuando Hikari estaba dispuesta a romper el tenso ambiente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que los tres voltearan a ver de manera automática notando como frente ellos estaba Lucy con su vestido sucio y sin sus tacones que traía en la mano, la joven estaba algo sonrojada y al alzar la vista se quedó muda ante los pares de ojos que la observaban como viendo un muerto. El recuerdo de la noche anterior hizo sonrojarse a la rubia al despertar en los brazos de su amigo antes de caminar ambos en un extraño silencio hasta su casa donde Natsu la acompaño y ella entrara decidida de sus próximas palabras.

-no hay nada que decir-comento la rubia pasando al lado de ellos que la miraban intrigados antes de notar como tomaba ciertas ropas para darse un buen baño, Lucy suspiro al ver como los tres la miraban confundidos a lo que ella sonrió levemente-ya sé que vienen del futuro por alguna razón y un motivo en específico pero quiero darme un buen baño, más tarde me explicaran bien las cosas si lo desean-añadió con tranquilidad caminando al baño pero se detuvo al sentir algo que la sujetaba por su vestido y al voltear se topó con el rostro algo avergonzado de Nashi quien estaba temblando levemente por el nerviosismo.

-n-no importa s-si te sigo l-llamando o-o-oka-san-tartamudeo realmente nerviosa la niña casi al borde de explotar causando que la rubia mayor se quedara sin palabras, con una sonrisa se arrodillo al lado de ella antes de acariciarle el cabello pensando seriamente que decirle.

-en un futuro seré tu madre así que no veo ningún problema-hablo con gran facilidad sorprendiéndose a ella misma de que eso no la asustaba ahora realmente. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron antes de sonreírle como Natsu lo haría y abrazarla por el cuello antes de plantarle un beso en las mejillas que le saco una sonrisa a Lucy, esta de reojo observo como Igneel la miraba con una sonrisa apenada mientras a su lado Hikari solo sonreía emocionada ante la escena-supongo que no habla problema con ambos-esas palabras provocaron que Hikari volteara a ver a Igneel instintivamente y este negó con la cabeza logrando que ambas rubias sonrieran.

-para mi que Igneel-chan quiere llamar a Lucy también oka-san-se burló la chica que perdió un ojo causando que cierto chico la mirara mal antes de bufar, después de eso Hikari extendió sus brazos en dirección al joven quien la miro con duda-vamos Igneel Hikari-chan va consolarte-hablo con vos cariñosa causándole un leve sonrojo al rubio que solo se puso de pie y dio media vuelta con un ligero derrame nasal. Lucy solo suspiro antes de dar media vuelta para ir al baño pero de reojo vio como Nashi estaba viéndola con mirada de cachorrito.

-casi siempre me bañaba con oka-san-esas palabras provocaron que Lucy sonriera antes de abrir la puerta y decirle que entrara. La niña dio un brinco antes de correr a buscar unas de las ropas que le dio Mirajane antes de ver como Hikari tomaba una de las ropas de Igneel que había comprado y también se metía al baño causándole una gran gota de sudor a Lucy esperando que las tres entraran en su pequeña tina. Se detuvo antes de ver como Hikari volteaba a ver a Igneel quien ya se había detenido del derrame nasal.

-Igneel-kun esta vez no me espíes otro día me bañare solo contigo-tanto Lucy como Nashi soltaron una carcajada al ver como el rostro del rubio estaba enojado pero sin poder evitar tener leves gotas de sangre salir de su nariz.

**Casi una hora después…**

Después de un buen baño y alistarse a pesar de ver como Hikari molestaba a Igneel o como Nashi se le pegaba fuertemente a Lucy lograron salir en camino al gremio, extrañamente Hikari iba caminando algo pensativa pues sus heridas ya estaban lo suficientemente bien para estar por su cuenta, Igneel la miraba de reojo vigilando que no le pasara nada y fulminando a los sujetos que la miraban de más y por ultimo Lucy caminaba con Nashi en sus manos quien le contaba varias historias graciosas de su hermano en el futuro, la Heartfilia no conocía ni la mitad de los nombres que la niña nombraba pero al aparecer eran buenos amigos de ellos en el futuro hijos de sus nakamas por lo que no pudo sonreír ante cada nuevo personaje que aparecía en sus historias. Eran tan extraño escuchar sobre ese futuro, uno brillante lleno de esperanzas, diversión y mucho cariño que mostraba la niña, algo que podía asegurar al ver varias veces sonrojado a Igneel mientras Hikari al recordarlo se carcajeaba frente a él. un futuro del que no había pensado antes y por alguna extraña razón no le daba miedo sino más bien emoción por formar parte de las vidas de esos muchachos tan amables, al verlos tan fuertes y llenos de aquellos valores le decían que a pesar de todo lo que deparara aquel futuro habían hecho un buen trabajo. Al llegar al gremio se detuvieron en la puerta pues Lucy se había quedado estática con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de tomar aire para tranquilizarse y entrar al gremio seguida de las miradas extrañas de ambos rubios que no entendían que Lucy estaba nerviosa por ver a Natsu cosa que era algo extraño en ella.

-¡OHAYO!-grito Igneel lleno de energía mientras entraba por las puertas del gremio de forma brusca, esa simple acción provoco que todos voltearan a verlo confundidos mientras una imagen de Natsu llegaba a la mente de cada persona del lugar, este ajeno de la situación paso tranquilamente camino a la barra seguido de Lucy con Nashi en sus manos, por otra parte Hikari estaba aún parada cerca de la entrada con la mirada fija en Jerall que estaba en una de las mesas del gremio. Con pasos seguros la joven se dirigió a el hombre de cabellos azules que alzo la vista viéndola fijamente sin ninguna emoción en particular por otra parte Hikari mantenía una mirada realmente seria en su rostro que se oscureció unos segundos.

-Jerall Fernández sabes más de lo que aparentas-murmuro la joven con molestia causando que él hombre riera antes de ofrecerle asiento cosa que la chica ignoro aun con su mirada fija en él-me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el anfitrión de la fiesta-añadió en forma de orden causándole a Jerall que este sonriera al verla recordando lo que le habían contado de ella y si todo era cierto debería andar con cuidado si no deseaba salir herido ante uno de los enojos de la joven que aunque estuviera herida podría ser peligrosa.

-Mira-san-la peli blanca se tensó en ese mismo lugar antes de voltear a ver con una sonrisa como Nashi la saludaba con alegría en los brazos de Lucy quien discutía con Igneel sobre algo sin sentido-¿no ha llegado oto-san?-pregunto la pequeña viendo a todos lados en busca de una mata de pelo rosada provocándole levemente una sensación de tranquilidad y diversión a la mesera para no ser recibida con una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre su nula relación con el nieto del maestro. De pronto la albina se preocupó al ver como la pequeña comenzaba a respirar algo difícil con gotas de sudor en su cara pareciendo agotada.

-¿Nashi estas bien?-le pregunto la albina logrando traer la atención de Lucy y Igneel de inmediato que voltearon a ver como la niña solo asentía con energía y sonreía algo forzado, los tres se vieron algo preocupados y Lucy la sentó en la barra antes de tomarle la temperatura notando como estaba normal, aun así la niña parecía realmente cansada por lo que Igneel la miraba asustado temiendo que algo le pudiera pasar, por otra parte Nashi estaba extrañada de sentirse con tanto cansancio de la nada aunque realmente desde que salieron del bosque de cerezo estaba mostrándose mas agotada que de costumbre.

-estoy bien solo algo cansada-hablo intentando hacer que nadie se preocupara pero eso pareció haber hecho que los demás la miraran confundidos, Igneel se puso de pie antes de llamar a Wendy quien estaba hablando cómodamente con Romeo, esta se acercó intentando revisarla pese las protestas de la niña, aunque de un pronto a otro se cansó tanto que Wendy rápidamente la examino. La cara de terror que puso la peli azul fue suficiente para poner en alerta a los que la estaban rodeando, de pronto la mata dragones comenzaba aplicar más magia en sus manos pero su rostro en vez de relajarse se puso pálido de pronto.

-su magia se está drenando-hablo en voz alta causando que Igneel la viera asustado al igual que los demás quienes se habían quedado en silencio observando como la niña estaba con expresión de dolor, rápidamente todos los del gremio que estaban a esa hora se acercaron a una distancia prudente, aunque lejos de ahí estaba Hikari observando con su ojo lleno de pánico mientras Jerall a su lado mascullaba alguna que otra maldición al ver a la niña en ese aspecto.

Igneel estaba dispuesto a tomar a su hermana para llevarla a la enfermería seguido de Wendy quien aún intentaba darle magia pero la niña rápidamente perdía el color en su rostro. Lucy fue la siguiente en seguirlos dejando a todo el gremio preocupado, entre ellos estaba Sting quien en vez de ver a la niña tenía su vista fija en Hikari que estaba paralizada con enojo en su mirada viendo por donde se había ido los magos con la niña, tal vez porque todos estaban preocupados por la pequeña no notaban el incremento de magia que estaba ocasionando Hikari a su alrededor, tomo con cuidado su cerveza y la tomo antes de ver como Rogue también tenía la mirada fija en Hikari viendo como alrededor de ella aparecían muy leves brillos que eran pequeñas brazas. Por esa misma razón ninguno se extrañó cuando una explosión se escuchó en esa dirección y cuando el polvo se disipo solo se observaba como Jerall estaba tirado en el suelo y sobre él estaba Hikari apuntándolo con una espada en su garganta. Sting entrecerró la mirada notando de inmediato que la chica era muy rápida a pesar de sus heridas. Todo el gremio volteo a ver a Hikari ahogando un grito cuando vieron como estaba dispuesta atacar a Jerall, la primera en reaccionar fue Erza acercándose con rapidez pero una sola mirada de Jerall la dejo estática. Aunque claro no tardó mucho en que el rostro del hombre fuera estampado con fuerza por el puño furioso de Hikari quien deseaba matarlo en ese instante, otra cosa que los demás no notaron y Sting si fue ver como el cuerpo de la joven estaba levemente temblando aunque no distinguía si era ira o temor, también pudo ver en la mirada que no estaba puesta exactamente en Jerall si no como si no lo viera a él, pero aquella mirada estaba llena de terror como si algo la estuviera asustando. Sting con tranquilidad tomo un poco más de su trago pensando realmente porque sentía una extraña conexión con aquella chica que siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa que aunque era verdadera no combinaba con la mirada perdida de sus ojos. A veces Hikari no miraba a nadie sino que sus pensamientos estaban alejados.

-¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA!-grito Hikari al borde de la histeria sacándole una leve sonrisa a Jerall que se ganó otro golpe aun más fuerte de la chica logrando que se preguntara ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?, realmente esos golpes le dejarían una marca pero no podía detenerse ahora su misión era simple aunque pensó tener más tiempo, pero la situación de Nashi necesitaba medidas drásticas y un leve cambio de planes.

-vamos tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo es su culpa que la niña este así-la mirada de Hikari tembló con pánica mientras su puño se detenía cerca del rostro del peli azul quien por dentro suspiro al ver que detuvo otro nuevo golpe, la respiración de Hikari pronto comenzó a acelerarse y Erza la observaba sin saber qué hacer. La peli roja volteo para buscar al maestro pero la sorpresa inundo su rostro al verlo desde la segunda planta viendo de manera seria la escena sin ganas de interrumpir-acaso pensaban viajar a esta época sin pagar ningún precio-cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia se tensó ante esas palabras, ella bien sabía que nada era gratis pero aun no averiguaba el precio que pagaron-están aquí gracias a la magia de la niña-las palabras de la boca de Jerall fueron como un balde de agua fría al cuerpo de Hikari quien se quedó estática pero con temblores más fuertes en su brazo derecho que estaba a centímetros del rostro de él hombre.

De pronto como si fuera un flash recordó como desde el día anterior Nashi estaba aún más cansada, cosa extraña pues la niña desde que llegaron no uso casi nada de magia. Pero en ese momento recordó cuando ellos llegaron a esa época y ella se estrelló contra el suelo protegiendo a Nashi, al voltear a verla recordaba como el cuerpo de la niña a pesar de estar en perfecto estado se notaba la muestra de cansancio en la pequeña, desde que llegaron aunque siempre la veía corriendo o saltando no podía usar su magia por la precisa razón de que era la fuente de que ellos estuvieran aquí. Su ojo se llenó de pánico mientras su pupila temblaba al saber que ella era una de las culpables de que estuviera mal. La imagen de Natsu adulto sonriéndole con lágrimas en sus ojos le llego como una daga al corazón, él se había marchado para proteger a su familia y ella estaba aquí poniendo en riesgo la salud de la niña, acaso no podía ser más estúpida. Apretó con fuerza su puño sintiéndose frustrada, ella era realmente una cualquiera, alguien que a pesar de ser recibida en una familia dañaba a sus miembros. Nashi era como su hermanita y no podía cuidar de ella, acaso era una inútil, una persona sin ninguna fuerza. De un pronto a otro su mirada se volvió fría preocupando a Jerall que estaba temiendo por su integridad física.

-¡CALLATE!-chillo con desesperación dispuesto a golpearlo pero su mano fue detenida por otra, al voltear noto como Igneel la sostenía viéndola con enojo, la respiración de Hikari estaba descontrolada y aunque no muchos lo notaran parte de su piel se estaba llenando de muy leves escamas ¿acaso pretendía usar la dragón force?, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver la mirada perdida de Hikari y un recuerdo del día que la conoció llego a su mente. La joven se veía igual de perdida y asustada que esa vez, con brusquedad Hikari se soltó antes de ponerse de pie y sujetar con fuerza su cabeza.

Los recuerdos de su padre llegaron a su mente, la indiferencia con que la trataba cada momento y como su mirada se volvía oscura al verla. Tanto Igneel como Jerall se preocuparon al ver como el cuerpo de la joven ahora desprendía llamas aún más notables, no solo ellos sino los del gremio estaban asustados ante la cantidad de magia que liberaba la joven pues nunca antes la habían visto usar magia. En la mente de Hikari llegaron los momentos donde esta estaba en casa sola llorando una esquina, cuando su padre le repetía a su tío Rogue que ella no importaba, la imagen de verlo con varias mujeres en la ciudad, yendo de misión por días sin decirle nada, alejándose de ella ante cualquier mínimo contacto como si ese contacto lo quemara, recordaba cuando salía a buscarlo en las tardes por el miedo que tenía de estar más tiempo sola. Varias convulsiones aparecían en el cuerpo de ella mientras ahora luces la rodeaban, Igneel preocupado dio un paso hacia ella pero al escuchar como Hikari susurraba un leve ¨basta¨ se detuvo preocupado. A la mente de la joven llego cada día de niña donde ella pasaba en una esquina de la sala observando a su padre quien la observaba de forma desinteresada, horas de horas en ese estado donde ninguno decía nada, el único contacto que tenía con él podía recordar las preguntas de su mente y se preguntaba que pensaba él, eso pasaba hasta que el volvía a ignorar su estado y caminaba fuera de la casa dejándola sumergida en soledad, esa soledad que comenzó a ser su amiga durante tanto tiempo, aun cuando vivía en la casa con su tío Rogue ella pasaba horas en la esquina de su cuarto pensando en ¿que había hecho mal?, su sola existencia destruyo la vida de las demás personas, si ella jamás hubiera existido su padre tal vez hubiera sido feliz. Abrió sus ojos notando de inmediato como Igneel frente a ella la veía con miedo, toda la magia a su alrededor se evaporo antes de ver a su alrededor notando como todos la miraban con miedo, su vista se nublo antes de distinguir como de la enfermería estaba Lucy sosteniendo a Nashi que la miraba también con miedo, siempre…siempre…siempre su padre la miraba con miedo, nunca entendió por qué pero esas miradas que le deban eran iguales a las de su padre. Bajo la vista al suelo antes de sentir una mirada más, una mirada diferente, al girar su vista lo primero que vio fue a Natsu observándola fijamente con Happy en su cabeza, una mirada que no revelaba nada solo seriedad, pero después solo le sonrió levemente causando que los ojos de Hikari se abrieran de impresión al recordarlo unos años mayor quien siempre le sonreía así cuando la veía asustada en la esquina de algún cuarto.

_-vamos Hikari el día aún está brillando no te quedes en esa oscuridad-_

Estaba segura que podía escuchar en su oído aquellas palabras, las únicas palabras que eran capaces de alejarla un tiempo que aquel sentimiento de soledad y le brindaban nuevas oportunidades por lo que se mordió un labio antes de ver directamente a Jerall, este se tranquilizó al ver como la mirada de la joven había cambiado de alguna forma. De pronto un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de la niña ganando la atención de los demás, pero aun así Hikari tenía puesta la mirada perdida en Jerall. Varias ideas pasaban rápidamente por la mente de la joven hasta que un recuerdo llego a su mente, una espada muy importante para ella.

-¿es él verdad?-mascullo con algo de nerviosismo a lo que solo asintió comprendiendo exactamente la pregunta-entiendo-fue lo único que dijo antes de ver a Nashi con mirada seria, con rapidez comenzó a correr en dirección a la niña pasando rápidamente a Igneel que no comprendió nada pero abrió los ojos cuando vio como Hikari hacia aparecer entre sus manos una espada mágica, todo el gremio se quedó en silencio al verla ahí frente a ambas, que a una gran velocidad estaba a punto de atacar a la niña que traía Lucy en sus manos, su mirada decidida estaba dispuesta acabar con todo de una vez.

-¡DETENTE!-chillo Mirajane con la vista perdida al igual que todo el gremio al ver las intenciones de Hikari ¿acaso pensaba lastimar a Nashi y Lucy?. Esta solo extendió su mano al frente a unos milímetros de Lucy y Nashi antes de tomar con rapidez su espada y hacer un ataque potente que provoco una explosión en todo el gremio.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de un bosque se observaba como estaba cierto hombre de cabellos negros y mascara que corría con gran velocidad, Daisuke saltaba entre las ramas con diversión mientras atrás de ellos estaba una mujer de largo cabello rojo también con mascara. Los tres vestían ropas negras muy comidas que les permitía moverse a gran velocidad mientras atacaba varias sombras que aparecían a su alrededor, el líder del grupo gruño cuando una de ellas le rompió parte de su camisa mostrando una cicatriz en su cuello y una mayor en su brazo derecho. Este con enojo aprendió su mano en llamas y lo mando a volar antes de que su máscara cayera al suelo mostrando unos ojos verde oscuro que estaban viendo con molestia al tipo frente a él quien era un chico de cabello verde que mascullaba alguna maldición por bajo.

-Tora-kun vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Hikari-hablo la mujer de cabello rojo quien de una patada lo mando a volar, antes de que re equipara varias espadas y lo atacara sin piedad hasta dejarlo en el suelo donde hizo aparecer más sombras que luchaban con la mujer aunque esta las acababa rápidamente con sus espadas.

-Natsu-san ya que terminemos con ese sujeto vamos tras la chica llamada Kotori-aseguro con diversión Daisuke esquivando con facilidad una de las sombras, el peli negro volteo a verlo antes de sonreír como siempre mostrando el pulgar en alto-aunque me pregunto como aremos con ella si tenemos aquí a Otsuka-san-pestañeo varias veces Daisuke con mirada inocente en la pelirroja quien ahora sujetaba de los cabellos al muchacho con una risa psicópata, el peli negro y Daisuke pusieron expresión de dolor al ver como aquella mujer hacia gritar como una niña al tipo ese.

-primero que nada tengo que reclutar a alguien-murmuro con algo de diversión el hombre de treinta años al joven de 17 quien pestañeo curioso y ladeaba la cabeza, este iba a decirle algo a su jefe pero Otsuka-san lanzo al peli verde contra él cayendo ambos con ojos en forma de cruz al suelo y su alma saliendo de su cuerpo. La mujer peli roja volteo a ver a su jefe quien solo miro al cielo con expresión preocupada.

-Natsu-susurro la mujer con preocupación pero este solo suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar con aura molesta sabiendo que lo que estaba por pasar-no la traerás a esto es muy peligroso-le recrimino la mujer tomándolo por el cuello, Natsu no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ante la velocidad con que ella estuvo frente a él, solo la tomo de la mano y la quito con brusquedad-¡LO PROMETISTE!-le grito la mujer mientras de la máscara se veían inicio de lágrimas, Natsu solo se volteo a verla con una sonrisa triste antes de ignorarla y seguir caminando.

-también a ella-susurro antes de comenzar a correr esperando llegar a tiempo, por otra parte la peli roja mordió su labio mientras escucho unas risas desde el suelo y al voltear vio al peli verde viéndola con diversión.

-eres una estúpida ¨Otsuka-sama¨ por más que hagas lo que hagas tus pecados te seguirán-la peli roja cambio a un aura aterradora antes de golpearlo nuevamente aunque dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que ese idiota tenía razón.

**Continuara…**

**_mina aqui luka-sama reportandoce y pidiéndole disculpas por adelantado...muchos se preguntaran el ¿por que? simplemente es que mi inspiracion como escritora se fue de vacaciones y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer en el siguiente capitulo asi que tal vez dure una semana completa para subir el proximo capitulo, tranquilos tampoco crean que abandonare esta historia pues ya tengo el final en mi cabeza solo que me falta juntarlo, esta historia tal vez llegue a tener 20 capítulos o uno que otro mas pero como veran no sera tan larga asi que pronto estara entrando a el final, pero aun asi no se preocupen mis queridos lectores pronto luka-sama tendra nuevamente inspiracion para el siguiente capitulo a lo cual realmente espero sea pronto. tampoco ayuda que me pusiera a ver bleach y otros cuatro animes mas y no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir :P pero aun asi me las arregle a tener un adelanto de lo que sera el __proximo capitulo :)_**

_En ese momento el no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero al verla así de esa forma regalándole una sonrisa la imagen de una niña algo más pequeña que ella riendo temerosa paso por su mente. ¿Quién era ella? Esa pregunta lo dejo algo en shock ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, la imagen de Igneel y Nashi llegaron a su mente al mismo tiempo. Podía jurar ver como Hikari estaba rodeada de sombras, sola y con miedo. Podía voltear a ver a otro lado y ver como Igneel estaba con la mirada perdida lleno de cargas y con sentimientos de culpa. También podía ver como Nashi estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida llena de sentimientos oscuros. Pero en ese momento se preguntó ¿Quiénes eran? Él ni nadie del gremio conocía el pasado de ellos, no entendía que relación tenia aquel sujeto con Hikari pero ¿quién era él para reclamarle algo?, porque le importaba saber el pasado de los tres, digo si ellos quisieran se los contarían pero entonces que lo tenía conectado a ellos, no eran nada más que nakamas entonces que era. Su vista estaba fija en la sonrisa que le daba Hikari pero noto de inmediato que sus ojos estaban perdidos y recordó cuando él era niño, cuando lo dejo Igneel y sentía esa misma soledad, esos ojos estaban igual a los de él. Pero porque esa chica estaba con esa soledad ¿Cómo saberlo?. De pronto la joven paso por su lado tranquilamente antes de tomar con algo de lentitud la mano del sujeto como pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero pudo ver como los ojos tristes que tenía minutos antes ahora tenían un brillo de esperanza y algo de alegría por lo que se quedó en silencio viendo como la joven volteaba a verlo y el viento movía su pelo dejando ver las vendas en su ojo, su cuerpo malherido y su rostro perdido. Eso fue como un golpe en su estómago que le saco el aire, ¿Cómo habían dejado que esa chica cayera en la oscuridad frente a él? ¿Por qué nadie podía hacer anda para ayudarla? Y lo que más le dolía era saber que ese sujeto era quien había ayudado hacer que los ojos de ella brillaran nuevamente con fe._

_sayonara mina :D_

_P.D: gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios me alegran mucho cada dia y también ver el numero de vicitas :´D_


	14. palabras dolorosas

**_Realmente no sé de dónde vino esta historia pero deseaba escribir algo y si funciona puede que continúe con la trama, recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece pero la historia si es completamente mía :D sin más espero les guste por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sean pequeñas historias_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-primero que nada tengo que reclutar a alguien-murmuro con algo de diversión el hombre de treinta años al joven de 17 quien pestañeo curioso y ladeaba la cabeza, este iba a decirle algo a su jefe pero Otsuka-san lanzo al peli verde contra él cayendo ambos con ojos en forma de cruz al suelo y su alma saliendo de su cuerpo. La mujer peli roja volteo a ver a su jefe quien solo miro al cielo con expresión preocupada._

_-Natsu-susurro la mujer con preocupación pero este solo suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar con aura molesta sabiendo que lo que estaba por pasar-no la traerás a esto es muy peligroso-le recrimino la mujer tomándolo por el cuello, Natsu no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ante la velocidad con que ella estuvo frente a él, solo la tomo de la mano y la quito con brusquedad-¡LO PROMETISTE!-le grito la mujer mientras de la máscara se veían inicio de lágrimas, Natsu solo se volteo a verla con una sonrisa triste antes de ignorarla y seguir caminando._

_-también a ella-susurro antes de comenzar a correr esperando llegar a tiempo, por otra parte la peli roja mordió su labio mientras escucho unas risas desde el suelo y al voltear vio al peli verde viéndola con diversión._

_-eres una estúpida ¨Otsuka-sama¨ por más que hagas lo que hagas tus pecados te seguirán-la peli roja cambio a un aura aterradora antes de golpearlo nuevamente aunque dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que ese idiota tenía razón._

**Palabras dolorosas**

La capa de polvo se levantó dejando ver como Nashi estaba algo asustada en los brazos de Lucy quien tenía la frente sombreada de azul, frente a ella estaba Hikari con la vista perdida y una espada desenvainada, y se observaba como entre ellas había una gran cortada en el suelo que destruía parte de la pared del gremio. El lugar estaba en completo silencio antes de que la expresión de Hikari cambiara a una de dolor, estaba a punto de caer al suelo, con costo pudo sujetarse con la espada y no terminar en el suelo respirando de forma cansada. Lejos del lugar Igneel estaba algo paralizado sin poder creer lo que veía al igual que Jerall aunque ambos con ideas diferentes, el peli azul estaba sorprendido de que esa mocosa hubiera notado el lazo que la unía con la pequeña robándole magia, pero se sorprendió más al ver como con aquella espada había sido capaz de cortar algo tan espiritual logrando hacer que ahora este mundo le drenara la magia a ella misma, aunque eso también lo preocupaba la joven no tenía suficiente magia con esas heridas para soportar ella misma su propio peso pero al ver como la pequeña se había normalizado un poco pensaba que era lo correcto. Claro para el gremio era algo totalmente diferente y fue Igneel el primero en caminar donde ella y tomarla con dureza de un brazo viéndola confundido pero totalmente enojado ignorando por completo el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de la chica. Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Igneel eran un gran nudo sin poder conectar ninguna idea más que Hikari estuvo a punto de lastimar no solo a Nashi sino que también a su madre, ese pensamiento hizo que apretara un poco más el agarre del brazo de la rubia quien estaba demasiado cansada para quejarse, frente a ellos Lucy miraba todo algo pálida pero eso no le impidió notar el rostro agotado de Hikari como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Natsu entro a paso apurado al gremio pero la mano del maestro impidió que continuara, este lo vio de mala forma notando como todos estaban atentos a la reacción de Igneel quien estaba casi apunto de un colapso mental.

-¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?-gruño con molestia sin darse cuenta que cada vez apretaba más el agarre, Hikari bufo mentalmente mientras sentía como toda su magia era drenada rápidamente, estaba casi al límite y por eso no podía contestar aunque eso solo aprecia irritar más a Igneel-por una vez en tu vida deja de actuar como una niña mimada-le expreso totalmente enojado pues no comprendía en nada la actitud de Hikari, estaba preocupado por ella pero cada vez parecía alejarse más de ella, la joven estaba agotada pero ese comentario había hecho que se enojara realmente.

-ahora yo me comporto como una niña pequeño estúpido que no soporto la pérdida de su padre-se mofo la joven con molestia causando que esas palabras prendieran una leve llama en los ojos de Igneel, Lucy sujetando a Nashi miraba la escena preocupada sabiendo que algo se estaba saliendo de control, Natsu estaba con enojo dispuesto a caminar pero el maestro seguía deteniéndolo por lo que lo miro exigiéndole una respuesta más este solo miraba fijo la escena.

-hay palabras que aunque duelan deben decirse a veces-murmuro con seriedad dejando algo intrigado a Natsu que seguía viendo la escena preocupado, lejos del lugar Sting fulminaba con la vista a Igneel deseando que no lastimara a aquella joven que se había ganado algo de su cariño mientras Rogue con ambos gatos en sus hombros miraba también algo preocupado la escena, incluso Juvia quien estaba sentada al lado de Gajeel miraban preocupados el lugar. Gray estaba observando como de reojo Erza miraba a Jerall antes de verlo preocupada sabiendo que si esto seguía así podrían salir heridos.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-oh por kami-sama Igneel reacciona desde que se fue de tu vida no volviste a ser el mismo que actitud más patética, no maduraste en nada solo te encerraste en tu propio mundo-Hikari sabía que cada palabra molestaba más a Igneel pero es que ella estaba cansada de toda la situación, nadie nunca quiso encararlo cuando Natsu se fue y ella estaba harta de verlo en esa forma, si debía enojarse con ella para que abriera los ojos ella se lo haría ver-te ocultaste ante un estúpido rostro perfecto cuando no puedes enfrentarte a ti mismo es realmente patético-

-¡cállate!-

-esa va ser siempre tu respuesta a todo, por una vez en tu vida actúa como un hombre y enfrente tus problemas-

-¿quién eres para decirme esas cosas?-la joven trago pesado antes de sentir que este la acercaba a su rostro sujetando aun con fuerza su mano, pues en la mirada del solo había enojo y molestia pero eso no la intimidaba a ella, no claro que no, toda su vida soporto esa mirada de su padre él era un imbécil si pensaba que eso la iba a callar-estuviste cerca de lastimar a Nashi en que pensabas-le siseo muy cerca de su rostro pero ella le mantenía la mirada antes de que en su rostro una sonrisa burlona surcara y se alejara de el con algo de rudeza viéndolo con molestia. Al ver como este estaba molesto se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una irada de burla.

-vaya eres un estúpido si no te diste cuenta de mis intenciones, pero que se puede esperar de ti jamás vez alguna cosa que no sea lo que quieres ver-le dijo con molestia cada vez alzando más su vos pues estaba cansada realmente de todo, aunque ante esas palabras todo el gremio volteo a ver como Igneel miraba con incredulidad a Hikari-dime si alguna vez en tu vida no pensaste que estabas equivocado, solo veías lo que tu querías ver sin pensar alguna vez en los demás-aunque esas palabras al parecer habían hecho que Igneel la mirara realmente enojado con ira en sus ojos, ¿Qué solo pensaba en él?, acaso Hikari se había vuelto loca él siempre pensaba en su madre y Nashi, incluso en ella así que como le venía a decirle eso. La rubia al ver como el rostro de él estaba enojado comprendió que no pensaba en sus palabras, él estaba tan cerrado en sus pensamientos que nunca se ponía en el lugar del otro o buscaba explicaciones, para Igneel solo habían hechos nunca buscaba detrás de las cosas.

-tú no eres nada mío ni mi familia para que me digas esas cosas-Igneel se detuvo ante la incredulidad de escucharse a sí mismo decir aquello, pues al enfocar la mirada noto como el rostro de Hikari por unos momentos reflejaba sorpresa para luego llenarse de dolor. El silencio que siguió después de esas palabras le indico a Igneel que había metido la pata al decir esas palabras, unas palabras muy similares que le había dicho el padre de Hikari cuando era niña y lo vio en el rostro de la joven como si ella estuviera reviviendo el recuerdo. Esta solo sonrió con ironía viendo a otro lado antes de caminar ignorando a Igneel cuando paso a su lado deteniéndose unos pasos nada más para bajar la mirada.

-tienes razón jamás fui algo tuyo, ni de Nashi, ni de Lucy, ni de él-hablo provocando que Igneel apretara los puños, sabía que debía disculparse pero no deseaba hacerlo en cambio Hikari sabía que no debía echarle más leña al fuego pero deseaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de ella desde el día que Natsu se fue-mis padres me odiaron desde el mismo día que nací así que descuida sé que jamás tendré familia ya me acostumbre al dolor de estar sola-fueron sus palabras que dejaron al gremio algo asustado antes de ver como la chica metía sus manos en sus bolsillos respirando de forma cansada dispuesta a marcharse, al pasar al lado de Natsu no se dispuso a verlo sino que salió del lugar dejando todo en completo silencio. Lucy miraba a Igneel con algo de reproche mientras este estaba como en shock, levanto su mirada para ver como Natsu estaba corriendo a la salida del gremio y algo dentro de ella se sintió feliz de que tal vez este pudiera solucionar algo.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡HIKARI!-la joven quien estaba en medio del bosque se volteo a ver como Natsu caminaba donde ella, este no pudo contenerse al ver el dolor y la oscuridad en aquella mirada azulada, esta ignoro el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y solo se quedó estática cuando este la abrazo, incluso el mismo Natsu se quedó congelado sin saber de donde habían llegado las ganas de abrazar a la joven pero supo que fue lo correcto cuando esta segundos después se echó a llorar, aunque eso lo preocupo nunca había sido bueno consolando y ahora tenía a una completa desconocida que lloraba sobre él-sabes Fairy tail siempre será tu familia-comento aun al escuchar los llantos de la joven quien se detuvo unos segundos al escucharlo, ella lo sabía pero tenía miedo de que ellos la rechazaran. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no la dejaban ver bien y no deseaba lastimar a nadie más aunque ahora ella se sintiera destrozada.

-yo no quiero estar más tiempo sola-mascullo ella aun sollozando provocando que Natsu se sintiera débil, verla a ella con el ojo vendado, su cuerpo herido y una mirada cansada mientras lloraba le preocupaba. Deseaba poder ayudarla pero en ese momento su instinto lo hizo reaccionar y con ella en sus brazos salto para atrás esquivando el ataque de una sombra. Llenos de tierra este se puso de pie colocando a la joven tras él mirando con enojo como aquella sombra que no tenía forma estaba viéndolo con un ojo en ella.

De pronto este salto sobre ellos mientras a su paso los árboles se morían, un rugido de dragón salió de sus labios pero esto solo hizo que la sombra saltara a otro lado y comenzara a tomar forma. Tanto Natsu como Hikari se asustaron al ver como la sombra movía todo su cuerpo antes de que esta se volviera una copia de colores grises de Natsu quien comenzó atacar con ataques más fuertes de fuego. Natsu solo pudo atinar a sujetar a Hikari antes de saltar esquivando un rugido de dragón con tanta potencia que por poco los lastima. Ambos miraban aquello como si fuera un fantasma al ver como este con exactamente las mismas ropas de Natsu sonreía algo psicópata y los atacaba nuevamente, al peli rosa le era difícil esquivarlo pues llevar a alguien en sus brazos le era difícil. De un momento a otro una sombra sujeto el pie de Natsu provocando que este cayera al suelo y Hikari rodara varios metros lejos de él, los ojos del peli verde se dilataron de terror al ver como una sombra se acercaba al cuerpo de la rubia que no se podía mover bien. La joven trago nerviosa al ver como la versión oscura de Natsu se acercaba a ella con una mano en forma de pico, cerró sus ojos con miedo antes de escuchar una explosión. Al abrir los ojos frente a ella vio al anfitrión de aquella fiesta vestido con un pantalón holgado negro y una camiseta sin mangas verde con una bufanda en su cuello, además de una máscara en sus ojos quien de un golpe había mandado a la imitación de Natsu a volar, ella solo observaba con algo de alivio dentro de ella como ese tipo se encargaba de las sombras pero al ver una de sus manos lo confirmo. En aquel brazo estaba una cicatriz profunda que ella reconoció pues el padre de Igneel se la había hecho hace algunos años protegiéndolos a Igneel y ella de unos lobos.

-Hikari-esta reacciono con sorpresa cuando Natsu la tomo por los hombros y la ayudaba a incorporarse ambos viendo con asombro como de unos cuantos golpes ese tipo destruyo los enemigos y ahora miraba todo con calma-¿Quién es ese tipo?-mascullo molesto Natsu frunciendo el ceño aun con Hikari apoyada en sus hombros, ante esas palabras el hombre volteo a verlos con desinterés antes de caminar en dirección a ellos con la mirada fija de Hikari.

-eres tu-hablo la joven provocando que Natsu la viera confundido, el hombre de la máscara solo sonrió antes de ver como Hikari había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio, Natsu solo se quedó confundido sin entender nada.

-vaya que te hiciste grande Hikari-chan-hablo el sujeto con diversión pero la joven solo lo miraba fijamente y de reojo vio a Natsu con duda causando que el hombre sonriera ante los pensamientos que pasaban seguramente por esa cabecita rubia-ya es tiempo de cumplir mi promesa-aseguro con diversión antes de extenderle una mano, la rubia se quedó estática casi paralizada mientras su mente recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de rice-tu poder es casi igual al de Igneel así que supongo que no tendrás problema en acompañarme-menciono algo divertido causando que Hikari solo viera aquella mano extendida con curiosidad, apretó los puños antes de dar un paso pero Natsu se interpuso en su camino dirigiéndole una mirada acecina al sujeto de la máscara.

-de que estas hablando bastardo no te llevaras a un nakama- le gruño con molestia sorprendiendo a la rubia pero haciendo que una sonrisa torcida inundara al tipo mayor que ambos-Hikari tiene una familia en Fairy tail así que no dejare que se vaya y menos en un momento así-continuo hablando enfadado pero atrás de él Hikari solo observaba impresionada a Natsu antes de sonreír sinceramente, vio de reojo como aquel sujeto también la observaba esperando su respuesta por lo que ella tomo aire antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Natsu que volteo a verla con algo de miedo en su mirada.

En ese momento el no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero al verla así de esa forma regalándole una sonrisa la imagen de una niña algo más pequeña que ella riendo temerosa paso por su mente. ¿Quién era ella? Esa pregunta lo dejo algo en shock ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, la imagen de Igneel y Nashi llegaron a su mente al mismo tiempo. Podía jurar ver como Hikari estaba rodeada de sombras, sola y con miedo. Podía voltear a ver a otro lado y ver como Igneel estaba con la mirada perdida lleno de cargas y con sentimientos de culpa. También podía ver como Nashi estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida llena de sentimientos oscuros. Pero en ese momento se preguntó ¿Quiénes eran? Él ni nadie del gremio conocía el pasado de ellos, no entendía que relación tenia aquel sujeto con Hikari pero ¿quién era él para reclamarle algo?, porque le importaba saber el pasado de los tres, digo si ellos quisieran se los contarían pero entonces que lo tenía conectado a ellos, no eran nada más que nakamas entonces que era. Su vista estaba fija en la sonrisa que le daba Hikari pero noto de inmediato que sus ojos estaban perdidos y recordó cuando él era niño, cuando lo dejo Igneel y sentía esa misma soledad, esos ojos estaban igual a los de él. Pero porque esa chica estaba con esa soledad ¿Cómo saberlo?. De pronto la joven paso por su lado tranquilamente antes de tomar con algo de lentitud la mano del sujeto como pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero pudo ver como los ojos tristes que tenía minutos antes ahora tenían un brillo de esperanza y algo de alegría por lo que se quedó en silencio viendo como la joven volteaba a verlo y el viento movía su pelo dejando ver las vendas en su ojo, su cuerpo malherido y su rostro perdido. Eso fue como un golpe en su estómago que le saco el aire, ¿Cómo habían dejado que esa chica cayera en la oscuridad frente a él? ¿Por qué nadie podía hacer anda para ayudarla? Y lo que más le dolía era saber que ese sujeto era quien había ayudado hacer que los ojos de ella brillaran nuevamente con fe.

-tienes razón Natsu mi familia está en Fairy tail aunque aún no sé cómo formar parte de ella-admitió la joven con algo de diversión y verlo fijamente a los ojos notando como él estaba en una lucha mental-pero te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla-añadió sujetando con fuerza la mano del hombre pero segundos después el cansancio de todo el cuerpo de la chica había llegado al límite por lo que no fue raro ver como caía desmayada, por suerte el sujeto que se había mantenido al margen de todo la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos viendo a Natsu con diversión aunque este no estuviera seguro de que promesa hablaba.

-te prometo que la cuidare nada malo le va pasar así que solo dile al gremio que ella se fue un tiempo-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con una gran rapidez frente a Natsu quien solo se quedó en su sitio sin saber que hacer o decir. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahora.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte en la enfermería del gremio se observaba como Lucy estaba sentada frente una camilla donde Nashi estaba profundamente dormida, totalmente desacomodada con las manos estiradas y con una burbujita de moco saliendo de su nariz. Después de que Hikari se fuera seguida de Natsu llego Wendy a examinarla diciendo que el drenado de magia en el cuerpo de la niña se había detenido casi por completo, después de eso la niña cayo dormida y ella estaba sentada al lado de la cama esperando que estuviera bien. La mirada de la rubia se posó en Igneel quien estaba sentado en una silla con el cuerpo tenso, ella entendía el porqué de eso después de todo después que él le dijo aquellas palabras a Hikari y ella le contesto no había cambiado de postura. Quería decirle algo que pudiera apoyarlo pero ninguna palabra ahora seria de ayuda, apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente pero deseando que Natsu entrara por la puerta con noticias de Hikari pues estaba preocupada, aunque después de todo gracias a todo lo ocurrido no había podido hablar a solas con Natsu y eso la alegraba pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle. Pero volviendo al tema recordaba que Hikari había dicho algo de estar sola…pero si estaba en el futuro recordaba como ella había dicho que formaba parte de Fairy tail, ¿Cómo alguien que estaba en ese gremio podría sentirse solo alguna vez?. Suspiro antes de saber que realmente a pesar de todo no sabía nada de aquella chica, ni de Igneel o de Nashi. Esos tres chicos parecían tener una máscara de felicidad pero al quitársela había un mundo de tras de ellos que no entendía. Su mirada estaba fija en Igneel que no decía nada pero se notaba que no estaba bien, quería decirle lo que fuera para subirle el ánimo o para regañarlo por lo que le dijo a Hikari, o decirle que todo estaría bien.

-no necesito compasión ni un regaño-Lucy se quedó sin habla ante el tono con que Igneel se dirigió a ella, este al poner su vista en su madre mantenía una mirada seria sin ninguna expresión aparente-ya sé que hice mal así que no me digas nada-expreso con molestia poniéndose de pie caminando a la salida dejando a Lucy en shock, con rapidez se puso de pie tomando de la mano de Igneel para que este se detuviera a verla con molestia pero la mirada seria de Lucy lo detuvo. Se quedó estático observando como ella estaba enojada.

-no estoy al lado de ninguno pero alguien debe dar el primer paso para disculparse-explico antes de ver con molestia al suelo, ella no quería apoyar a ninguno pues de cierta forma ambos tenían la razón pero también sabía que ninguno quería pedir disculpas por su orgullo. Pero con tal de que ambos estuvieran bien alguno debía hacer algo y ahora Igneel era el que tenía más cerca-las palabras de ambos fueron graves y se lastimaron-acepto Lucy sintiendo algo de dolor al recordar el rostro de ambos al decir cada frase o palabra. Levanto la vista para ver como Igneel la miraba incrédulo como si pensara en sus palabras con incredulidad, después de unos segundos volteo a otro lado con el rostro molesto.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme yo?-

-vamos no importa quién sea ella también debe disculparse después así que tranquilo-

-pero porque yo-

-Igneel vamos debes obedecer a tu madre-

El rubio volteo a ver con un puchero a su madre quien ahora mantenía ambas manos en sus caderas viéndolo con enojo pero después de unos segundos le sonrió, este solo pudo más que suspirar y de volverle la sonrisa sabiendo que tenía razón. En el pasado había tenido varias discusiones con Hikari aunque ninguna tan grave como la de hace unos minutos pero alguno de los dos siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas gracias a su madre, ella había dicho varias cosas que lo dejaron pensando y aun no las procesaba del todo pero estaba seguro que ella quería ayudarlo y el en cambio solo saco su ira contra ella lastimándola. Bufo al saber que a veces mantenía ese carácter tan impulsivo como su padre y decía lo primero que pasaba por su mente sin pensarlo pero es que realmente le dolía que ella pensara eso de él y más aún si ella tenía razón. Con una sonrisa camino en dirección a la puerta para buscar a Hikari ya que con suerte parte del enojo de la chica ya hubiera pasado y así no terminarían peleando de nuevo. Un golpe de la puerta hizo que tanto Lucy como Igneel voltearan a ver como la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando ver a Natsu con una expresión de molestia al ver a Igneel, todo el cuerpo del joven estaba tenso y tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, tras de él estaba Happy viéndolo preocupado al igual que Erza y Gray quienes aprecian haberlo querido detener. Igneel se puso alerta ante la mirada colérica que tenía el peli rosa así que vio de reojo como Nashi aún seguía dormida por el exceso de magia que le fue robado de su cuerpo.

-bastardo todo es tu culpa-le gruño Natsu antes de con una gran velocidad tomar a Igneel por el cuello, todos se pusieron tensos al ver como Natsu estaba furioso y Igneel solo estaba confundido sin entender de lo que hablaba, pero todos notaron de inmediato la ausencia de Hikari en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?-pregunto Igneel con un mal presentimiento pero esa pregunta solo aprecio hacer que Natsu se enojara más pues le encesto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Lucy abrió sus ojos grandemente antes de correr y ponerse en el camino de Natsu e Igneel extendiendo sus manos impidiendo alguna posible pelea.

-detente Natsu-le dijo con seriedad pero este seguía con la vista fija en Igneel sin ninguna emoción más que furia. Lucy estaba viéndolo preocupada hasta que escucho como atrás de ella Igneel se incorporaba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca viendo con algo de molestia a Natsu.

-bien tu respuesta es simple ella se fue-respondió con molestia logrando que Lucy abriera los ojos grandemente, Erza que estaba entrando al lugar se quedó estática al igual que Gray al escuchar esas palabras. Por otra parte ajenos a esto Igneel estaba viendo con impresión a Natsu no queriendo creer en aquellas palabras. La imagen de Hikari cruzo por su mente y se repitió mentalmente que ella jamás haría eso, ella había prometido no dejarlo solo así que ella no se iría-todo es gracias a ti estúpido-le gruño con más molestia Natsu dispuesto a volverle a pegar pero la mano de Erza en su hombro lo detuvo por lo que gruño molesto. Por otra parte Lucy solo miraba algo asombrada a Natsu hasta que volteo a ver como atrás de ella Igneel bajaba la vista ocultándola con su pelo, pero antes de eso pudo jurar ver una gran tristeza en esos ojos.

-¡no lo culpes a él!-Natsu se sorprendió al ver como Lucy lo miraba con enojo después de gritarle, ahora si Erza y Gray se preocuparon al ver como todo estaba poniéndose de forma muy incómoda, detrás de ella Igneel la miraba con incredulidad sorprendido de la firmeza de sus palabras-no fue solo culpa de él ambos se lastimaron así que no le eches todo el peso a Igneel sin haber intentado hablar con él antes-gruño Lucy con enojo al pensar que Natsu llegaba a gritarle tantas cosas a Igneel sin haber intentado entender toda la situación pero para Natsu solo estaba el hecho de haber visto esos ojos llenos de soledad de Hikari.

-oigan no se peleen por esto-comento Gray algo temeroso de lo que podía pasar pero al parecer nadie lo escucho más que Erza quien no sabía cómo detener esto.

-tsk-mascullo Natsu antes de soltarse del agarre de Erza con molestia y caminar a la salida envuelto en llamas, Gray suspiro antes de seguirlo mientras Erza fruncía el ceño sabiendo con quien ir a hablar, aun así de reojo noto como Lucy estaba algo triste pero tomaba aire antes de voltearse y ver como estaba Igneel. La peli roja estaba confundida por esa actitud pero solo sonrió poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Lucy quien la vio confundida.

-tranquila todo estará bien-le hablo con cariño causando que Lucy le de volviera la sonrisa, esta vio de reojo a Igneel antes de acariciarle la cabeza provocando que este solo sonriera levemente antes de verla salir del cuarto.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de unas horas todo el gremio estaba reunido esperando a que el maestro llegara, él había estado convocando a cada miembro diciendo que tenía un anuncio de suma importancia que dar. Cerca de la barra estaba Lucy con la vista fija en Igneel que estaba a su lado fingiendo una sonrisa a quien le preguntaba como estaba, eso le estaba preocupando ya que le había costado tanto dejar de fingir al resto y ahora volvía lo mismo. Cerca de la entrada en una mesa estaba Natsu sin ver a ningún punto en específico solo recordando la mirada vacía de Hikari mientras a su lado Gray lo cuidaba de que no le pasara nada al mismo tiempo que Erza mantenía la mirada fija en Jerall a su lado. El mago con tatuaje en su cara notaba la mirada de Erza pero intentaba no decir nada que comprometiera su misión por esa misma razón mientras más alejado de ella estuviera sería más fácil. Levy estaba sentada al lado de Gajeel y Juvia los tres con la mirada fija en Igneel esperando ver alguna reacción positiva pues esa falsa sonrisa ya los estaba asustando. Lejos de todos ellos estaba Sting viendo de forma seria el lugar pensando en donde estaría cierta joven rubia que lo acosaba, Rogue por en cambio estaba hablando con Lissana sobre si ella tenía alguna información sobre Hikari a lo cual la albina negaba, Laxus estaba en la barra preguntándole algunas cosas a una Mirajane que sonreía pero miraba de reojo al igual que el dragón slayer de trueno a Igneel algo preocupados, Wendy estaba sentada con Charle en sus manos mientras Romeo intentaba animarlas, el padre de este último estaba con Wakaba riendo de manera nerviosa al ver el ambiente tan tenso y burlándose de como Cana estaba tomando tanto mascullando un ¨la próxima vez le ganare a esa carita linda Daisuke-baka¨, Elfman estaba hablando con Evergreen y su equipo sobre si sabían sobre algo de la rubia que se desapareció después de la pelea con Igneel.

-¡atención!-todos los miembros del gremio voltearon a ver al maestro quien en algún momento había parecido sobre la barra, dejaron sus cosas y vieron extrañados el semblante serio del rostro de él-tengo dos cosas que anunciar así que no quiero escuchar quejas hasta que los diga-el silencio del lugar y la atmosfera tensa era algo de lo que todos se percataron mientras Natsu miraba fijamente al abuelo esperando-desde este mismo instante Hikari deja de formar parte de Fairy tail-los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa y es que si la chica no tenía ni un mes en el gremio se había ganado el cariño de los demás por lo que las quejas no se hicieron esperar-ella se fue y no vamos a ir tras ella-aseguro provocando que todos se vieran preocupados mientras Natsu golpeaba con fuerza una mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-¡viejo de que hablas hay que traerla de vuelta!-gruño furioso pero la mano gigante del maestro lo golpeo contra el suelo dejándolo en silencio, todos vieron eso preocupados pues el rostro de Natsu estaba lleno de preocupación.

-¡SILENCIO NATSU AUN NO DOY EL OTRO MENSAJE!-le grito logrando que este se quedara cayado al igual que el resto del gremio-lo otro es que quiero que de ahora en adelante pasen siempre reunidos con sus grupos pues hay avisos de unas sombras extrañas que están matando magos, no se sabe nada de ellas pues nadie a sobrevivido para explicarlas solo un muchacho vio una de reojo y dice que toman apariencia humana-los ojos de Natsu se mostraron sorprendidos antes de recordar cómo horas antes el con Hikari habían sido atacados por una cosa que tomo su misma apariencia, aunque como si anda el otro sujeto la había destruido.

-aun así quiero saber por qué no podemos buscar a Hikari-la mayoría se sorprendió al ver como Sting había hablado viendo retadoramente al maestro quien solo suspiro cansado-concuerdo con Natsu-san ella pudo irse porque estaba molesta y no es motivo para que la echen-añadió con algo de enojo causando que todo quedara en silencio, bajo la mano del maestro Natsu miro a Sting como si por primera vez en su vida hiciera algo bien. Lucy estaba viendo todo preocupado notando como Igneel no quería pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-ella envió una nota diciendo que dejaría el gremio-aseguro con seriedad el maestro mientras mostraba un sobre cerrado, todos se quedaron en silencio antes de asentir y volver a sus actividades, Sting bufo molesto antes de que Lector intentara calmarlo, por otra parte Natsu molesto se fue a sentar seguido de Happy quien mantenía una cierta distancia al verlo tan enojado. Nadie se dio cuenta como en ese momento dos personas habían desaparecido del gremio momentáneamente.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la ciudad por las calles caminaba Jerall de forma tranquila dispuesto a marcharse para seguir con su misión, según el Natsu del futuro le había contado aún tenía mucho por hacer. Una gota de sudor corrió tras su nuca sin entender como había terminado bajo el mando de ese baka que aunque fuera ahora mayor que él seguía teniendo esa forma de ser tan infantil, suspiro antes de dar vuelta por las calles y detenerse antes de ver de reojo como Erza estaba esperándolo en esa esquina viéndolo fijamente. Bien ahora mismo se consideró un gran estúpido por estar tan metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta que era seguido, suficiente con la paliza que le había querido dar aquella rubia psicópata del futuro y ahora tenía que esperar por todos los dioses que si Erza le preguntaba algo que él no contestaría recibiría un golpe de parte de la Titania. Aunque pareciera masoquista se acercó lentamente sabiendo que aunque lo golpeara era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía para estar cerca de ella así que espero con paciencia a que ella le preguntara cualquier cosa pero solo había un gran silencio en medio de ellos.

-Jerall tu hablaste con Hikari sobre algo que pudiera hacer que se fuera-en ningún momento el sintió que eso era una pregunta si no más bien una afirmación de parte de la Titania que mantenía esa mirada fija en él, aunque estaba seria aún mantenía partes de confusión en su rostro. No es que él deseara mentirle pero la verdad ahora podría ser peligrosa.

-no solo le hice ver la verdad frente a ella, aun le falta mucho a Igneel para ver igual que esa niña-comento con simpleza Jerall sabiendo que Igneel aunque fuera muy fuerte mucho más que Hikari aún estaba con una venda en sus ojos mientras que a la rubia haber caído tantas veces en el fondo de la soledad le había abierto los ojos-lo curioso es que Fairy tail los defienda tanto sin conocerlos realmente-añadió viéndola fijamente a lo que Erza se tensó completamente entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-no tenemos ningún derecho de reclamarles nada-

-gracias a esa mentalidad probablemente todo se pueda complicar-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-esos chicos no son normales-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente antes de notar como Jerall seguía su camino pasando de lado de Erza quien se quedó confundida ante sus palabras pero se sorprendió al ver la mano de Jerall en su hombro por lo que volteo para toparse con una de sus típicas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella intentando calmarla, ella solo asintió con la cabeza antes de ver como se marchaba a quien sabe dónde por lo que ella se quedó pensando aun mas viendo la luna teniendo dentro de ella un mal presentimiento para el futuro, aun así siguió su camino en dirección al departamento de Lucy donde se quedaría el grupo unos días y pensó en que sería también buena idea pasar por una porción de tarta de fresa de la cual tenía ganas hace tiempo.

**Continuara…**

**ohayo mina :D realmente estoy corta de tiempo por mis clases de guitarra así que solo quiero agradecer a los comentarios y visitas a esta historia, ustedes me han apoyado tanto asi que quiero agradecerles y también espero que Maru-chan una amiga mía que lee esta historia pronto se ponga mejor pues esta enfermita :( en fin me despido y espero poder actualizar mas seguido y no olviden dejar su comentario de este capitulo que espero de corazón les guste**

**sayonara!**


	15. pensamientos

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-no tenemos ningún derecho de reclamarles nada-_

_-gracias a esa mentalidad probablemente todo se pueda complicar-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-esos chicos no son normales-_

_Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente antes de notar como Jerall seguía su camino pasando de lado de Erza quien se quedó confundida ante sus palabras pero se sorprendió al ver la mano de Jerall en su hombro por lo que volteo para toparse con una de sus típicas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella intentando calmarla, ella solo asintió con la cabeza antes de ver como se marchaba a quien sabe dónde por lo que ella se quedó pensando aun mas viendo la luna teniendo dentro de ella un mal presentimiento para el futuro, aun así siguió su camino en dirección al departamento de Lucy donde se quedaría el grupo unos días y pensó en que sería también buena idea pasar por una porción de tarta de fresa de la cual tenía ganas hace tiempo._

**Pensamientos**

Un grito de dolor salió de su boca antes de escupir sangre, su cuerpo como si fuera cualquier cosa se estrelló con violencia contra la pared provocándole un dolor inimaginable en todo su cuerpo antes de caer de rodillas al frente, su visión le estaba fallando pues su único ojo bueno estaba casi cubierto de sangre. Intento respirar normalmente pero no podía pues le dolía su espalda por kami-sama ¿acaso ella no era una maga clase s? pensaba con dificultad antes de alzar levemente su vista notando como a unos metros Daisuke la observaba con las manos en sus bolsillos esperando a que se pusiera de pie. Ella no comprendía bien pues en un futuro Daisuke era un gran mago clase s pero se dio cuenta de que jamás había tomado tiempo para luchar contra él sin ayuda de Igneel. Ella era fuerte pero siempre tenía como ayuda a Igneel o Mizuki logrando que sus peleas fueras mucho mejores gracias al trabajo en equipo que lograba, pero sola le era un poco más difícil, pero aun así siempre podía dar una gran batalla y que ahora no tuviera casi magia ni pudiera estar de pie establemente lograban que esta batalla fuera de un solo lado donde Daisuke realmente le estaba dando una buena paliza. El joven de cabello negro solo vestía un pantalón holgado blanco con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra listo para el entrenamiento en el que estaba la chica, este bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano viendo de reojo como Natsu-san estaba sentado viendo fijamente la batalla y con una curiosa mano marcada en su rostro, rio por bajo al ver como Otsuka-sama se había enojado con él así que le había dado una buena cachetada. Ignorando a sus superiores volteo a ver como Hikari nuevamente con dificultad se ponía de pie y se preguntó cuántas veces había hecho eso durante todo el día de entrenamiento. Realmente esa chica o era muy fuerte o era una idiota testaruda, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y colocándose en pose de pelea, aun no había usado nada de magia aunque generalmente no la ocupaba ya que era un excelente luchador que Natsu había entrenado desde niño.

-oe niña realmente querías entrenar con Natsu-san aunque no puedes darme ni un golpe-comento con algo de burla en su voz, Hikari volteo a verlo con enojo pero no le dijo nada pues aun le costaba moverse, intento prender sus puños en llamas pero como ya lo esperaba se había quedado sin magia por lo que ella suspiro, pero por otro lado Daisuke sonrió triunfalmente antes de correr donde ella y estirar su mano para pegarle pero por suerte la joven pudo esquivarlo pero no la patada que la mano por los aires hasta caer al suelo de forma violenta-bien ya que estas sin nada de magia viene lo bueno-comento Daisuke con diversión antes de extender su mano con la palma abierta, el instinto de Hikari la hizo levantarse rápidamente y esquivar la gran bola de energía de color negro que casi le daba pero que al esquivarla arraso con todo a su paso antes de explotar.

-¡QUIERES MATARME!-le grito con terror pero Daisuke solo sonrió como siempre antes de volver a lanzarle una bola de energía de más tamaño que Hikari apenas si esquivo pero esta rozo du mano izquierda dejándole una gran quemadura. Ella gruño evitando un grito de dolor mientras colocaba su mano en la herida que estaba en carne viva, volteo a ver con cansancio a Daisuke pero este ni se inmutó al verla.

-puede que seas fuerte pero te falta aún para alcanzar si quiera el nivel de Igneel-Hikari y Daisuke voltearon a ver como Natsu estaba hablándoles a ellos, la rubia se mordió el labio sabiendo que era verdad pues aunque no habían hecho un combate completamente serio desde hace años ella aun sentía la diferencia de poderes entre Igneel y ella-no tenemos mucho tiempo así que ahora debemos concentrarnos en hacer que incrementes tu poder mágico y saber luchar al límite-añadió con seriedad Natsu aunque esa seriedad que no era mucha al ver como detrás de él una pelirroja con la mirada gacha tenía un aura aterradora, este se volteo a verla nervioso pero en un momento esta le estaba pegando con tantas ganas y de manera violenta que tanto Daisuke como Hikari ponían expresión de dolor al verlos. La rubia volteo a ver como Daisuke aún estaba en posición listo para continuar a lo que ella trago pesado.

-la magia nace del corazón-comento tranquilamente Daisuke provocando que Hikari lo viera confundida, este solo sonrió amablemente antes de llevar una de sus manos a su pecho-el corazón es más fuerte cuando tiene algo por lo que luchar-continuo antes de cerrar los ojos y recordar levemente la silueta de una mujer que era su madre, la cual había muerto hace años con toda su familia-no hay nada más fuerte por lo que luchar que por la personas que más amas-termino de hablar con un dedo en alto como si lo que dijera fuera lo más importante de todo. Por otra parte Hikari observaba todo confundida antes de bajar la vista pensando en esas palabras, pero antes de seguir pensando esquivo una de las patadas que le daba Daisuke quien seguía la pelea como si nada-yo aún no encuentro a esa persona así que si no me vences de esta forma eres aún muy débil-se burlaba causando que Hikari tragara pesado antes de esquivar los golpes sin saber cómo de volverlos.

¿Persona que amas?

Esas palabras la dejaron confundida por unos segundos aun esquivando cada ataque más fuerte que el anterior. Trago pesado viendo como hacer ambas cosas era difícil ya que pensar y esquivar el ataque estaba complicado pero debía formular una idea que pudiera vencerlo, sus ataques eran fuertes y su magia muy poderosa…ese chico no lo parecía pero no por nada había batallado contra Gildarts por la mano de Cana. Dio un salto antes de sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde pudiera invocar una espada con su poca magia que aun poseía pero esta fue tomada rápidamente por Daisuke quien se la quito de una patada mandándola a volar, el golpe como espero fue fuerte al tiempo que él se deshacía de la espada viéndola firmemente. En ese momento comprendió que no podría ganarle con esa magia pero no sabía de dónde coger fuerzas, apretó sus puños en el suelo creyéndose una inútil que no podía dar una buena batalla, su orgullo como maga clase s estaba por el suelo y ahora solo quedaba un débil cascaron vacío. Desde que llego a este mundo no podía hacer nada por nadie y debían estar salvándola constantemente, donde se había quedado la maga de la cual ella misma estaba orgullosa. Su vista se levantó cansada donde estaba Daisuke esperando que ella atacara, aun contra el dolor de su cuerpo se puso de pie viéndolo desafiante. ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba mentalmente sin saberlo, en su mente la imagen de su verdadero padre viéndola fijamente como si él tuviera la misma pregunta la sorprendió, ella en su mente se veía como una niña indefensa aun y estaba segura que su fachada de chica fuerte no era muy convincente en estos momentos, así que no le quedaba nada. Nuevamente estaba tocando fondo en la humillación, soledad, dolor. Apretó sus puños con fuerza saliendo de su mente viendo con decisión a Daisuke, debía continuar adelante no importaba que… ¿pero debía encontrar algo por quién luchar?, pero no podía pensar en eso aun con la mente de su padre odiándola y su soledad persiguiéndola.

¿Cómo amar a alguien si ella misma no se quería?

Nadie la quería solo era un estorbo para quien la tuviera cerca. Esos pensamientos hicieron que sus puños se aflojaran y bajara su rostro apunto de rendirse, Daisuke observo esto y estaba por decirle algo aunque la mirada fría de Natsu-san lo callo, este miraba fijamente a la chica esperando por algo y él no sabía por qué así que siguió viendo como esa niña poco a poco caía nuevamente en la soledad. Mientras tanto en la mente de Hikari aún estaba las imágenes de su vida de dolor, ¿acaso nadie llegaría a quererla? Cada persona que le brindaba cariño sincero en su vida la dejaba sola, aunque eso era muy extraño decirlo pues a las únicas personas que se le había abierto sinceramente era a su padre y a Natsu-san. El primero parecía odiarla y el otro estaba con ella nuevamente así que no comprendía su mente… ¿Cuál amor era el que ella buscaba entonces?

_-sabes yo creo que te amo mucho-_

Esas palabras dejaron todo su cuerpo en shock al recordar como Lucy en el futuro le había dicho aquello al ser una niña. No recordaba completamente la conversación pero si como aquella mujer le había dicho eso de un momento a otro, ella recordaba la expresión tranquila de Lucy mientras acariciaba sus cabellos al peinarlos en una linda trenza para que pudiera seguir jugando en medio del gremio.

_-tu madre te tuvo nueve meses en el vientre donde siempre decía lo hermosa y fuerte que serias, ella te amo muchísimo Hikari-chan nunca lo olvides-_

La sonrisa que le había regalado Lucy en ese momento confirmaba sus palabras, esas palabras que de niña le habían alegrado más de una tarde pues al preguntarle a casi todos en el gremio hablaban de como su madre hablaba de ella cuando aún estaba en el vientre de ella. Todos mencionaban como esa joven a pesar de ser muy joven para embarazarse siempre andaba diciendo que su hija sería muy fuerte molestando a Natsu y a los demás. Sonrió inconscientemente al saber que hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba eso, posiblemente porque si aquella chica de cabello rojo que la torturo era su madre y eso sonaba muy extraño…en ese instante comprendió que una de las cosas que le molestaba era eso…no quería aceptar que aquella chica podría ser su madre, además de sentir envidia de la maravillosa mujer que era madre de Igneel y Nashi, ¿porque ellos podían tener a su madre y ella no?. Suspiro antes de pensar en cómo Lucy y Natsu siempre le hablaban de su madre como alguien que la amaba mucho, sonrió sin darse cuenta y alzo la vista para ver a Daisuke con decisión. Esa mirada llena de determinación extraño bastante a Daisuke mientras que a Natsu le salió una sonrisa de orgullo al ver como esa niña tan rápido como cayo en la oscuridad salió ella sola…poco a poco Hikari crecía como persona y eso le enorgullecía. Con posición de pelea Hikari supo que debía seguir entrenando para ayudar a Natsu y no solo eso descubrir en el proceso la verdad tras sus padres pues si en el futuro le decían que la amaban ella quería saber que paso para que su padre actuara así con ella. La amaba…su madre la amaba de eso estaba segura, lo sentía dentro suyo y ella también quería a su madre, tal vez no fuera a lo que se refería Daisuke pero si ella amaba a su madre por dar su vida por ella pelearía, el demostraría que su sacrificio no fue desperdiciado. Porque ella era Hikari Eucliffe una maga clase s que no se rendiría por nada, una dragón slayer de fuego y luz, una alumna de Erza-san y Mirajane-nee, y sobre todo la hija de una maga poderosa.

-no creas que ya ganaste bastardo aun te falta probar mucho más de mi-exclamo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y una mano extendida llena de llamas. Daisuke miro sorprendido como la chica usaba magia como si nada por lo que sonrió al ver como a pesar de estar al límite la joven por fin pelearía enserio, una sonrisa de diversión inundo su rostro al pelear con una maga clase s del futuro…¿Qué trucos bajo la manga guardaría esa pequeña?.

-bien niñata espero no llores cuando el gran Daisuke-sama te venza-dijo con diversión antes de a una velocidad increíble intentar darle un golpe a la joven que logro contenerlo con sus puños. Daisuke alzo una ceja ante ese acto tan extraño pero sintió un ligero escalofrió en su espalda al ver como Hikari reía como Natsu solía hacerlo en medio de la batalla.

-no me subestimes-susurro antes de que de su boca unas grandes llamaradas lo mandaran volando, este cayo con gracia al suelo antes de ver como Hikari sonreía de manera divertida al igual que Daisuke emocionado por una buena batalla. Por otro lado Natsu miraba interesado el campo de batalla al ver como Hikari aun estando a su límite podía seguir peleando y eso le sería útil. En una batalla uno tiene un determinado poder para los ataques más fuertes, cuando este se acaba uno sigue con ataques menos fuertes pero al llegar al límite no importa si tienes poder o no, solo puedes lanzar tus ataques más poderosos uno tras otro por más imposible que sea, sacar fuerzas de donde sea para continuar la pelea dando cada vez ataques más poderosos aunque no tengas magia, esa fuerza que llega del corazón a la cual Hikari ya estaba dominando, estaba aprendiendo a usar el poder de sus sentimientos y dentro de él esperaba realmente que Igneel pronto lo hiciera.

-kuso si pudiera él estaría aquí pero si lo traigo será más complicado-

**OoOoOoO**

Un leve estornudo salió de su boca por lo que con pereza se froto la nariz con uno de sus dedos. Realmente estaba molesto pero no quería demostrarlo así que solo se a recostó en la cama sin molestar a Nashi quien seguía profundamente dormida. Era de noche y debería estar durmiendo pero no podía hacer más que cuidar a su hermana deseando que pronto estuviera bien y recriminarse mentalmente por no dejar de pensar en Hikari deseando de todo corazón que estuviera bien. Al levantar la vista pudo ver como al lado de la cama estaba Lucy dormida sujetando la mano de la niña, su madre la había estado cuidando desde que la trajeron la semana pasada del gremio y la pequeña aun no despertaba sino que seguía profundamente dormida como si estuviera recargando fuerzas. Lejos de la cama pudo ver como Erza estaba dormida en un sillón al mismo tiempo que un Gray solo en bóxer estaba tirado en el suelo dormido, el único que no estaba en la habitación era Natsu pues incluso Happy dormía a un lado de Nashi, el mago peli rosa estaba en el techo desde hace unas horas pues desde que Hikari se fue este venia estando molesto y no hablaba mucho. El mismo también estaba molesto consigo mismo y si supiera donde estaba ella la iría a buscar inmediatamente pero el maestro no les había dado información y Jerall el único enterado también del paradero no estaba. Últimamente no sabía que pensar más en aquellas palabras que le dijo su amiga antes de irse y se preguntaba si tenía razón. Debía admitir que desde que se fue su padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo pero jamás pensó que eso llegara afectar a los demás, nunca confió en nadie lo suficiente para que se asegurar de ello y juzgaba realmente rápido a las demás personas. Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de ver por la ventana con seriedad.

-mama-eso lo dejo quieto en su lugar antes de voltear a ver como Nashi estaba acostada viendo fijamente a su madre con la mirada perdida, Igneel apretó los puños antes de acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña logrando que esta volteara a verlo con su mirada levemente distraída-nii-chan-susurro antes de a recostarse en el hombro de su hermano quien solo se limitó acariciarle el cabello calmándola-tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo-el joven volteo a ver como la niña estaba viendo a ningún punto en específico cuando hablaba así que se limitó a tragar pesado antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

-yo aún estoy contigo-le susurro logrando que la pequeña sonriera antes de dormir nuevamente. Él suspiro antes de recordar nuevamente como Nashi al igual que él estaba cargando con sus propios pensamientos negativos, claro que sabía que no eran los únicos al igual Hikari también los tenía. Desde que Hikari nació los tuvo, él los tuvo desde el día que Natsu se fue dejándose dominar por la oscuridad a cada momento, pero no sabía realmente desde cuando Nashi comenzó a tenerlos solo de un día a otro noto la mirada perdida de la pequeña. Los tres siempre actuaban como si nada disfrutando de lo que los rodeaba pero cuando legaban a estar solos sabía que esos pensamientos siempre los atormentaban.

_-te ocultaste ante un estúpido rostro perfecto cuando no puedes enfrentarte a ti mismo es realmente patético-_

Se detuvo un momento en las caricias del pelo de Nashi al recordar las palabras de Hikari…enfrentarse a sí mismo, acaso él nunca se había enfrentado a sí mismo. Bufo molesto antes de pensar que quizás la misma Hikari no lo hubiera hecho antes y aun así le dijo que lo hiciera él. Aunque antes de hacer eso debía resolver sus asuntos pendientes con su padre pero no podía simplemente porque él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza al ver como sus pensamientos se habían ido más de la cuenta por otros lugares, ya no sabía qué hacer y se sentía con confundido sabiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría todo en su cabeza. Con cuidado dejo la cabeza de Nashi en la cama y de un salto salió por la ventana para comenzar a correr. Su mente le decía los pasos que debía dar y a qué dirección ir para poder estar tranquilo aunque sea unos minutos, debía aclarar su mente algo que no había hecho desde que llego a este lugar ni de unos años atrás. En su vida nunca pensó en aclarar las cosas que le pasaban solo las dejaba pasar pensando en que desaparecerían con el tiempo aunque realmente parecía que habían hecho una pila en todo su cerebro y ahora le estorbaba para poder actuar bien. Tomo aire al ver cómo había llegado en medio del bosque a un lugar donde casi ya no habían hojas en los arboles por la entrada del invierno, pero ese gran árbol aún estaba algo colorido por las hojas aun en él. Un color rojo inundo todo su rostro y se recrimino mentalmente al venir aquí por lo que de forma aburrida se sentó en la sombra de ese lugar y eso solo incremento el rosado de su rostro. Por kami-sama debía buscar otro lugar que le diera paz y no aquel árbol que solo le traía a su mente aquellos momentos vergonzosos en su vida.

_-igi-chan-_

Toda su mente se puso en blanco y levanto la mirada al árbol, en su mente podía jurar ver a una niña de 13 años con el cabello rubio algo corto de ojos azules que lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro, suspiro ante ese pensamiento de como ese día él había llegado de una misión muy importante y estaba realmente herido por lo que no fue directamente a su casa para no asustar a su madre si no que fue al bosque donde siempre se escondía cuando eso pasaba, se a recostó en el mismo árbol de siempre para dormir una siesta y como siempre estaba Hikari viéndolo desde las ramas del árbol con una sonrisa juguetona.

_-igi-chan salió herido y no fue con Wendy debería acusarte con Lucy-_

Ese estúpido apodo que usaba Hikari cuando eran niños…cuando fue que ella dejo de usarlo, cuando fue que el dejo de estar de esa forma con ella. Suspiro antes de ver al cielo recordando como antes tenía una gran relación con Hikari que no solo estaba llena de burlas como ahora. En qué momento cambiaron tanto y ¿por qué ansiaba volver a ser cercano a ella nuevamente? Sonrió sabiendo que su respuesta era simple, él deseaba poder cuidarla de todo incluso de ella misma pues últimamente no sabía cuál era los tormentos de la chica. Apretó los puños antes de levantarse de golpe viendo al cielo con determinación pero que fue aplacada por otro recuerdo.

_-igi-chan mira el cielo que lindo se ve-_

_-ves las estrellas Hi-chan son hermosas siempre están hay aunque tú no las veas al igual que yo estaré siempre contigo-_

Abrió sus ojos como platos al verse mentalmente diciéndole eso a Hikari. También recordaba como aquella niña lo miraba sorprendido antes de sonreírle con un sonrojo en su rostro, sonrió con ironía al ver que había usado exactamente las mismas palabras que su padre en aquel momento, pero es que al ver a Hikari de niña tan feliz rodeaba de aquella aura alegre no pudo evitar decirlo ni nombrarla con el apodo de niños que él le había dado. En ese momento tomo aire con mirada llena de determinación al saber que debía ser fuerte, enfrentarse a sí mismo para poder seguir adelante o no le serviría de nada a Hikari, tampoco con esta actitud podría encontrar una forma de volver a su tiempo y esta vez lo haría bien. Algo sumo en su oído y apenas pudo esquivar un potente ataque que cortó varios de los árboles del bosque menos en el que estaba acostado minutos antes, Igneel trago pesado antes de buscar la fuente de aquel desastre y se topó con ello metros lejos de él. una mujer de largo cabello rojo de unos treinta años o más que traía una máscara en su rostro mientras solo vestía un pantalón holgado negro y unas vendas blancas que tapaban su pecho, estaba descalza y con una espada desenvainada viéndolo fijamente causando que este se sintiera nervioso pero al reconocerla alzo una ceja confundido. Ese olor era el mismo que el de la mujer que acompañaba al anfitrión en aquella fiesta.

-Igneel Dragneel-el joven abrió sus ojos como platos ante su apellido, nadie absolutamente nadie le había dicho su apellido desde que llego y no pensaba que alguien más pudiera saberlo. Aquella mujer al ver el desconcierto en el joven sonrió antes de quitarse la máscara dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules que Igneel reconoció desde ese instante.

-la teniente-murmuro antes de recordar aquella chica que había capturado a Hikari en el castillo con la cual lucho y le dio buena batalla. También la misma que había ido a la fiesta pero solo el jefe de ella pudo vencerla…pero ella era la misma aunque se veía mayor que como la recordaba pues la otra era solo una chica de 17 años mientras esta tenía más de treinta-como es posible que seas la misma chica si estas mucho más vieja como si fueras del…-se quedó estático en su lugar al comprender algo importante en ese momento mientras la mujer sonreía al ver la astucia del chico.

-Kotori Otsuka vengo de la misma época que tu-ese maldito nombre dejo helado a Igneel quien la miraba con impresión al ver como la mujer sonreía con diversión-y veo que ya sabes quién soy-añadió con algo de diversión causando que Igneel apretara sus puños sin poder creerlo…pues si ese era su nombre solo podía ser una persona.

-la mama de Hikari-pronuncio sin querer creerlo pero la mujer solo sonrió aún más antes de lanzarse atacar a Igneel quien la esquivo rápidamente. Igneel estaba confundido al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de la mujer pero cuando uno le dio en su brazo derecho sacándole sangre supo en ese instante que esa mujer era muy rápida, no solo eso esa mujer no era nada comparado con la que peleo él en el castillo. Se detuvo viendo impresionado como aquella peli roja lo miraba con la espada lista para un nuevo ataque y el trago pesado.

-¿y tú quién eres chico?-pregunto con seriedad causando que Igneel alzara una ceja confundido…él era…su boca se abrió pero no dijo nada viendo al suelo pensativo mientras la mujer lo observaba fijamente intentando leer su lenguaje corporal… ¿Quién era él? se preguntaba le rubio algo confundido y gracias a eso no se pudo apartar cuando la mujer estaba por atacarlo recibiendo un nuevo corte en uno de sus costados sacándole más sangre tirándolo al suelo. En ese instante levanto la mirada pensando no solo quien era él si no quien rayos era ella, esa mujer debía ser una de las personas que había viajado a esta época gracias a su madre…todo era tan confuso que no comprendía por lo que no fue raro que la patada tan fuerte que le dio aquella mujer lo tirara sobre los cielos antes de caer con violencia.

**Al día siguiente… **

Se observaba como en medio de un bosque un grupo de personas caminaba por él, a pesar de estar entrando en invierno aun no caía nieve solo se mostraba un gran frio en esos lugares boscoso pero como ellos no eran personas normales no había nada que temer. Frente al grupo estaba Erza con una gran cantidad de maletas tras de ella dispuesta a otra misión, Gray no muy lejos de ella sin camisa estaba tranquilamente andando sin sufrir el cambio de clima, Natsu iba un poco más atrás de ellos con expresión molesta con Happy en su cabeza que estornudaba a cada rato. Una explosión se escuchó tras de ellos pero ninguno se movió aun cuando vieron como una mujer de larga cabellera roja sacaba una espada y nuevamente se escuchaba otra explosión, después se observaba como Igneel salía entra las llamas dispuesto a seguir con la pelea aunque un fuerte golpe de parte de la peli roja lo dejo en el suelo con múltiples heridas, Natsu se detuvo para verlo de reojo algo preocupado viendo como el rubio con dificultad se ponía de pie antes de ver como la peli roja caminaba ignorándolo al ver que no podría pelear por unos momentos. Esa situación no les parecía extraño pues desde la mañana habían visto al chico luchando con aquella mujer quien solo se excusó diciendo que era un remplazo momentáneo de Hikari y la maestra momentánea de Igneel, nadie comprendió nada pero después de todo como Lucy no pudo ir de misión con ellos por estar cuidando a Hikari no se quejaron de una mano más que ayudara, así que horas de viaje aun Igneel intentaba pegarle aquella mujer quien le dijo que cuando lograra derrotarla le contaría todo sobre ella y su jefe…aunque a este paso estaba muy difícil si quiera darle un golpe.

-tiendes a golpear aun con toda esa mierda en tu mente chico-hablo con rudeza la mujer que tenía ambas manos en las caderas viéndolo fijamente con molestia, Igneel solo frunció el ceño antes de levantarse e intentar caminar con cierto dolor en su cuerpo-si continuas con esa incertidumbre dentro tuyo jamás podrás si quiera golpearme-una vena se hincho en la frente de Igneel al escucharla pero la ignoro intentando caminar un poco más, la mujer solo lo vio de reojo antes de mascullar por bajo cosas sobre su jefe quien la mandaba de niñera de ese niñato engreído igual a él.

-¿Igneel estas bien?-el rubio levanto la mirada viendo el rostro preocupado de Happy por lo que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza para calmarlo un poco, al sentir una mirada volteo para ver como Natsu estaba viéndolo fijamente con algo de molestia en su rostro, Igneel lo ignoro siguiendo su camino preguntándose si ese molestia dentro suyo cada que Natsu lo miraba mal era lo que sentía Hikari cuando Sting solía ignorarla en el gremio.

-adelante esta la ciudad del trabajo-hablo en voz alta Erza logrando la atención de los demás quienes asintieron para seguir su camino en silencio pero al llegar unos metros se detuvieron paralizados, Erza abrió realmente los ojos con impresión mientras los demás se quedaban sin aliento al ver cómo donde debería haber una ciudad solo había escombros y desde esa distancia podían ver como habían cuerpos tirados por el lugar llenos de sangre probablemente sin vida.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?-susurro para sí mismo Laxus con una vena hinchada en su frente observando realmente molesto la mesa frente a él donde Mirajane servía los platos para comer como si nada con esa típica sonrisa amable, Bickslow a su lado estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana junto a sus muñecos flotantes, Lissana sentada un poco más alejada estaba viendo divertida como Elfman y Evergreen estaban en una de sus típicas peleas sobre alguna estupidez donde solo identificaba los gritos de la mujer y los ¨es de hombres¨ del albino. Bufo con molestia tomando un trozo de pollo que por alguna extraña razón era lo único bueno de estar en aquel lugar, para su suerte Mirajane si sabía cocinar y de ea forma no le molestaba tanto hacerle caso a su maestro quien menciono que podría ser peligroso no andar en grupos grandes así que por alguna extraña razón del destino que no conocía estaba ahora mismo en la casa de Mirajane con su familia comiendo un pedazo de pollo que estaba muy bueno, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver como la albina mayor se sentaba a su lado comiendo tranquilamente de su plato ignorando como Bickslow y Elfman se lanzaban trozos de comida siendo regañados por Lissana. Por un momento las palabras de la extraña niña de cabello rosa llegaron a su mente sobre como el supuestamente se casaría algún día con Mirajane pero viendo el destrozo que estaban causando sus nakamas alzo una ceja pensando en esa niña.

-está loca si piensa que yo aceptaría ese futuro-susurro para sí mismo tomándose un poco de su fresco viendo de reojo como Mirajane con una sola mirada detenía todo el escándalo, una duda llegó a su mente y volteo a ver a la camarera que al notar la mirada de él volteo a verlo curiosa.

-sucede algo Laxus-

-oe quien fue el que le propuso al maestro estos grupos-

-por supuesto que yo-Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Laxus al ver la sonrisa divertida de Mirajane que se apuntaba con un dedo al decir esas palabras, pero al procesar esas palabras el rubio volteo a verla confundido de que los pusieran a ellos juntos-bueno el maestro estaba en una reunión así que me pidió que cuidara de ti-no sabía si sentirse mal por la forma en que Mira lo veía como un niño siendo el mayor que ella o por su abuelo que lo trataba de aquella forma. Bufo molesto diciéndose a si mismo que jamás haría una familia con esa mujer.

-¿quieres más pollo Laxus?-gruño molesto antes de asentir y que la albina con una sonrisa le sirviera comida mientras las peleas entre los demás continuaban el solo se concentró en su comida reprochándose estúpidamente que le gustara tanto al comida de Mirajane, si se casara con ella quitando las molestias con sus compañeros y familiares de la albina tendría al menos buena comida. Al ver sus pensamientos se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano provocándole una leve sonrisa a Mirajane, este la fulmino con la mirada pensando en si los demás tendrían su misma suerte.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡MUJER QUITATE DE HAY!-

-¡YO QUIERO MAS SAKE!-

-¡GRAY-SAMA DONDE ESTAS!-

Levy pestañeo varias veces viendo el escenario frente a ella sin saber cómo termino así ella misma, observo como Cana corría por toda la casa con las mejillas sonrojadas buscando más licor para tomar mientras Gajeel la detenía molesto de que ella estuviera quitándole las cosas de él, porque si, Cana, Juvia y ella misma habían terminado en quedarse en la casa del molesto dragón slayer de hierro. Eso la hizo voltear notando como Juvia lloraba inundando parte de la casa por no estar con su amado Gray-sama, Levy suspiro algo molesta pero de reojo noto como Lily era el único normal disfrutando de su zumo de kiwi mientras leía una revista acostumbrado al alboroto del lugar, Levy pensó que debería hacerlo lo mismo así que tomo un de los libros que trajo consigo y comenzó a leer con curiosidad como ese libro se trataba sobre magia antigua.

_¨pocos magos han logrado un control total sobre su entorno logrando cambiarlo completamente gracias a su gran nivel de magia¨_

_¨las magia es algo que no tiene límites tanto así que muchas magias peligrosas para la humanidad han sido eliminadas casi en su totalidad¨_

_-algunos dicen que es imposible viajar en el tiempo pero otros dicen que es algo más simple de lo que parece, solo se necesita conectar los tiempo con magia dimensional y…-_

Levy pasaba rápidamente sus ojos por las palabras sin prestarles mucha atención pues estaba aburrida hasta que algo la dejo confundida fue ver como un rayo caía muy cerca de donde estaban fuera de la casa, antes de que una gran lluvia callera por toda la ciudad, un mal presentimiento inundo todo su cuerpo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado notando como la lluvia caía con más fuerza por lo que trago nerviosa sin saber por qué.

-ciento que algo malo va pasar-susurro con pesar Levy pero eso provoco que cierto dragón slayer volteara a verla confundido, notando como la enana veía afuera de su casa con preocupación, este también tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que se acercó a la puerta observando la Juvia de reojo.

-Juvia siente algo malo en la lluvia-susurro la maga de agua dejando de lado su muñequito en forma de Gray-sama que tenía consigo viendo por la puerta, por su parte Cana dejo la botella en sus manos viendo fijamente la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en el suelo usando sus cartas para averiguar alguna cosa, Juvia volteo a verla con curiosidad antes de notar como Cana se mostraba confundida al leer sus cartas-¿Juvia piensa que le sucede algo a Cana?-murmuro la maga de agua causando que tanto Gajeel como Levy voltearan a ver a la maga adivina quien solo veía con mal presentimiento las cartas. De un pronto a otro la botella callo de sus manos y se levantó de golpe.

-¡LUCY!-chillo antes de salir bajo el agua en dirección al departamento de la rubia, sin esperar nada Juvia salió también corriendo seguida de Levy, Gajeel solo suspiro antes de que Lily se subiera a sus hombros y todos salieran corriendo de la casa en dirección al centro de la ciudad donde la lluvia era aún más fuerte.

Continuara…

ohayo mina (se ve a nuestra queridisima autora luka-sama vestida con un traje protector) siento tanto la tardanza pero realmente estaba muy desanimada en problemas de la familia y pues me han pasado muchas cosas, no es una escusa para tanto tiempo sin escribir solo que no deseaba hacer nada y pase un mal tiempito pero aqui estoy con nuevas ganas de vivir y mas animos que nunca esperando que disfruten de mis historias, esta historia esta llegando a su final pues le calculo a lo mucho cinco capitulos mas asi que espero les guste :)


	16. Secuestrada

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-Juvia siente algo malo en la lluvia-susurro la maga de agua dejando de lado su muñequito en forma de Gray-sama que tenía consigo viendo por la puerta, por su parte Cana dejo la botella en sus manos viendo fijamente la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en el suelo usando sus cartas para averiguar alguna cosa, Juvia volteo a verla con curiosidad antes de notar como Cana se mostraba confundida al leer sus cartas-¿Juvia piensa que le sucede algo a Cana?-murmuro la maga de agua causando que tanto Gajeel como Levy voltearan a ver a la maga adivina quien solo veía con mal presentimiento las cartas. De un pronto a otro la botella callo de sus manos y se levantó de golpe._

_-¡LUCY!-chillo antes de salir bajo el agua en dirección al departamento de la rubia, sin esperar nada Juvia salió también corriendo seguida de Levy, Gajeel solo suspiro antes de que Lily se subiera a sus hombros y todos salieran corriendo de la casa en dirección al centro de la ciudad donde la lluvia era aún más fuerte._

**¿Secuestrada?**

Se observaba como en medio de la ciudad una rubia corría con varias bolsas en sus manos, detrás de ella estaba Romeo quien también llevaba varias bolsas. Dieron una vuelta en la esquina y continuaron su recorrido a más velocidad hasta llegar frente a la entrada del departamento de la rubia donde pudieron respirar para tomar aire, después de eso ambos se vieron antes de sonreír y pasar adentro conversando de la extraña lluvia que había caído de pronto. Romeo siguió a Lucy hasta entrar al departamento donde Wendy junto con Charle los recibieron alegres, Romeo tomo las bolsas y las puso en una mesa mientras Lucy volteaba de reojo notando como Nashi estaba sentada en la cama viéndola con una sonrisa. La pequeña peli rosa aún estaba cansada pero al menos ya podía estar despierta cosa que le alegraba a Lucy quien tuvo que salir de compras junto a Romeo para hacer la cena. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña antes de ir a cambiarse para comenzar hacer la cena. A la rubia le había tocado cuidar de Nashi para que sus demás compañeros fueran de misión así que el maestro puso a Wendy para que las ayudara con la pequeña y a Romeo pues su padre estaba de misión, no pidió a nadie más pues de ser necesario sabía que Loke y sus espíritus podrían ayudarla así que estaban bien, aunque al cambiarse se fijó por la ventana teniendo un extraño mal presentimiento de la lluvia deseando que Natsu y sus amigos llegaran pronto. Después de eso volteo a ver como Romeo estaba jalándole los cachetes a Wendy y esta lo imitaba ambos fulminándose con la mirada, ella rio antes de separarlos y decirle a Wendy que la ayudara con la comida.

-oe Wendy ya verás-mascullaba Romeo quien se dirigió donde estaba Nashi viendo por la ventana la lluvia, alzo una ceja confundido al ver el semblante triste de la niña por lo que se acomodó a su lado en la cama para ver la lluvia-no crees que la lluvia es bonita-comento el joven para llamar la atención de la niña quien solo lo vio de reojo causando que Romeo sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda ante la mirada oscura de la pequeña.

-mi mama desapareció un día de lluvia al igual que papa-comento la niña con tristeza causando que Romeo sintiera un balde de agua fría sobre él ante ello, trago pesado pensando en algo que pudiera hacer que ella disfrutara mas pero nada le venía a la mente.

-es curioso que digas eso tan a la ligera-ambos se voltearon a ver como Charle estaba viendo fijamente a la niña quien no se inmuto por la mirada mientras Romeo sentía una gran tensión en todo el ambiente-sabes ignorando el tema sabes que estar aquí mucho tiempo puede ser peligroso-la pequeña abrió levemente los ojos pero entonces asintió antes de ver nuevamente la lluvia.

-no me extrañaba que tus visiones te dijeran quienes somos-comento la pequeña de forma distraída antes de ver un rayo a lo lejos, Romeo sin entender nada ladeo la cabeza confundido mientras la niña solo sonreía con nostalgia-dime sabes cómo terminara todo esto-susurro provocando que Charle solo negara con la cabeza antes de ir donde estaban las otras dos mujeres cocinando, Romeo volteo a ver a la niña quien estaba con la mente distraída-sabes me gustaría servir para algo, mi nii-chan siempre ayudo a mama pero yo nunca pude hacer nada más que observar como mi madre lloraba en las noches o como mi hermano se hacía más fuerte a pesar del dolor, incluso Hikari-nee servía más que yo-susurro para si misma pero el mago de fuego pudo escucharla notando el dolor de sus palabras, este le acaricio la cabeza a la niña que volteo a ver como Romeo solo le sonreía con cariño.

-sé que eres de ayuda Nashi tu eres alguien importante en tu familia no te menosprecies-hablo con seguridad causándole una pequeña sonrisa a Nashi quien lo recordó unos años mayor en el futuro, este fue uno de los primeros que ayudaron a Igneel cuando su papa desapareció además de ser de gran ayuda cuando ella estaba en el gremio esperando la venida de su hermano.

-¡ya casi esta la comida!-informo Lucy entrando con un delantal sonriendo divertida causando que tanto la pequeña como Romeo sonrieran y se pusieran de pie para comer un poco.

**Rato después…**

Lucy observaba con tranquilidad a la pequeña niña dormida a su lado, su respiración tranquila con todo su pelo esparcido por la cama de un extraño color rosado y una piyama de llamas que Mirajane le había conseguido, a la par de ella estaba dormida Wendy vestida con una bata celeste que estaba abrazada de Charle quien también dormía, se volteo para ver como Romeo estaba mirando tranquilamente la mesa por lo que alzo una ceja confundida de que el chico aun no durmiera si bajo sus ojos las ojeras ya estaban presentes demostrando la cantidad de sueño que debía tener pero aun así no se daba por vencido a pesar de la hora. Se quedó levemente confundida antes de recordar como Romeo le había dicho algo sobre que Natsu le dijo que la cuidara, un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver como el niño por fin quedaba dormido causándole una sonrisa a ella pero aun así volteo a ver la ventana con preocupación notando como la Juvia caía con fuerza por lo que dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Nashi antes de ir por un vaso de leche tibia para ver si dormía.

Abrió su refrigeradora buscando la leche hasta encontrarla lo más adentro posible por lo que se agacho hasta poder tomar la caja, así que se puso de pie y cerró la puerta antes de notar como de tras de la puerta estaba un hombre de cabello verde que sonreía con diversión, abrió su boca dispuesta a decir algo pero este con un sutil golpe la dejo inconsciente antes de ponerla en su hombro como un saco de papas, suspiro antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta que se abrió de manera violenta mostrando a una mujer de cabello castaño largo que tenía una extraña botella en su mano seguida por un hombre con larga cabellera negra, una mujer de cabello azulado y una pequeña chica de cabello celeste. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de esquivar un puño de hierro que destruyo parte de la cocina dejándolo con la cabeza llena de gotas de sudor ante lo cerca de ese ataque.

-teme suelta a la coneja-mascullo con enojo Gajeel causando que aquel peli verde sonriera divertido, esquivando ahora un ataque de agua que provoco que corriera al cuarto viendo como dos niños estaban fulminándolo con la mirada antes de que una potente bola de fuego casi le diera y una gran cantidad de viento lo empujara fuera de la casa. Este sonrió al tocar el suelo viendo como todos salían de la casa por lo que comenzó a huir.

-vaya siempre pasan subestimándome, aunque por suerte ese Igneel-chan no estaba por aquí-mascullo de forma pensativa el sujeto recordando como ese chamaco lo había torturado a él-bueno no exactamente pero aun así me dolió-aseguro para sí mismo antes de que frente a él pareciera una palabra que decía pared y luego un gran muro apareciera tapándole el paso. Volteo a ver como aquellos sujetos lo habían seguido y este sonrió divertido.

-suelta a lu-chan-mascullo la más pequeña del grupo y este solo sonrió divertido antes de poner a la rubia en el suelo para levantar las palmas como si se estuviera rindiendo, todos lo vieron con cautela antes de que bajo la rubia apareciera una mancha negra que la absorbió por completo desapareciendo al instante. Todos abrieron sus ojos impresionados pero antes de dar si quiera un paso Juvia lanzo un ataque potente de agua que corto en dos al hombre causando impresión en los demás menos en Gajeel.

-Juvia-hablo sorprendido Romeo pero esta mantenía su vista fija en aquel hombre quien solo su cuerpo se deformo mostrando que era solo una masa negra quien se volvió a tomar forma de aquel sujeto de cabello verde quien sonreía divertido.

-tienes tu cuerpo formado de algo raro como el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua-murmuro con molestia la mujer de pelo azul mientras Gajeel asentía, el sujeto de pelo verde solo sonrió divertido antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

-Tora Otsuka a su servicio-hablo con diversión antes de que a su alrededor se reuniera una gran cantidad de aire provocando que todos se pusieran alerta-mi cuerpo está formado de sombras pero aun así tengo varias magias-añadió antes de que todo alrededor se volviera negro, y segundos después cada miembro de Fairy tail sintiera varios golpes en su cuerpo y un filo de una espada. Segundos después todo se volvió a la luz dejando que el cuerpo herido de cada miembro cayera al suelo mostrando a una mujer de cabello rojo que traía una espada llena de sangre-imouto te dije que no ocupaba tu ayuda-hablo con vos molesta el hombre pero la peli roja lo ignoro caminando donde estaba él y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbo al suelo con un chichón en su cabeza.

-teme más te vale que tu sombra pueda llegar a salvo o te mato-comento con vos fría la teniente causándole que el sujeto sudara nervioso antes de reír con diversión-la vez pasada que tus sombras se infiltraron al castillo de Natsu me dijiste que ellas se encargarían al copiar muestras habilidades pero fue un fallo total así que esta vez no quiero escusas-hablo antes de desaparecer causando que Tora bufara molesto y desapareciera en la sombra bajo él. Mientras por otro lado Levy con los ojos cerrados por el dolor no creía lo que acababa de escuchar sin poder comprender del todo aquello, solo de un momento a otro dejo de sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo por lo que vio como las nubes desaparecían dejando ver la noche, esta tomo aire intentando levantarse pero al ver como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas desistió además de ver cómo había sido atravesada por su espada en uno de los costados.

Aun con todo el dolor pudo arrodillarse para ver como todos los demás estaban en sus mismas condiciones… ¿cómo? Era la única pregunta en su mente, no habían pasado ni unos segundos cuando todo se volvió oscuro y sintió luego como mil cuchillos atravesaban su cuerpo. Pero ahora se deba cuenta que no solo había atacado a ella sino que había dejado fuera de la pelea tanto a Gajeel como a Juvia quienes tenían muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo dejándolos en mal estado, Cana estaba también herida pero noto como habían varias manchas moradas en todo su cuerpo mientras que Wendy y Romeo estaban seriamente heridos aunque la pequeña dragón slayer lo estaba más…acaso…acaso esa mujer sabía que Wendy podría ayudarlos a ellos y por eso la había lastimado, incluso Charle y Lily estaban heridos. Ella intento ir a levantar a Gajeel pero de pronto un gran dolor llego a su espalda y cayó al suelo notando como también tenía una gran herida y no podía moverse. Cerró los ojos pues estaba muy cansada antes de desmayarse con un último pensamiento en su mente…

_¨-¿dónde estás lu-chan?-¨_

**OoOoOoO**

Su respiración era notablemente más rápida y alterada que de costumbre, no le importaba haber dejado a su equipo atrás hace horas el solo corría con todo lo que podía hasta divisar a lo lejos las puertas del gremio. De un golpe las abrió mostrándose perturbado divisando a lo lejos como su hermana estaba sentada en una de las bancas del gremio con la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban rojos seguramente por haber llorado toda la noche. Apretó sus puños controlando su furia y de reojo vio como varios estaban heridos por lo que supo que el mensaje había sido cierto. Camino a paso lento hasta estar frente aquella pequeña niña de pelo rosado que al levantar los ojos vio como ellos temblaban por el miedo, recordó al instante esa mirada ya que era la misma que tuvo cuando estuvieron en el funeral de su madre y el prometió que no volvería hacer que ella sintiera esa clase de miedo y soledad…había fallado nuevamente…había fallado como un amigo para Hikari hiriéndola gravemente, había fallado como un hijo al no proteger a su madre…ahora volvía a fallar como hermano. Con cuidado abrazo a su hermana quien al verse en los brazos de Igneel soltó al llanto mientras se abrazaba de él, cuando escucho el llanto de Nashi solo suspiro recordándose ser fuerte para protegerla...después podría sufrir solo pero ahora debía ser fuerte por esa pequeña niña que estaba a su cuidado. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello murmurándole un ¨no es tu culpa¨ la pequeña soltó a llorar más fuerte. Suspiro antes de escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a su lugar y al voltear pudo ver la mirada perdida de Natsu, este miraba a todos lados buscando una explicación pero cada uno de los miembros de aquel gremio no querían decirle la noticia por lo que este golpeo con fuerza la barra del gremio deseando que fuera un sueño…un mal sueño…

_Lucy había desaparecido_

**OoOoOoO**

No era como si no tuviera sueño…por alguna razón estaba cansada pero aquel extraño movimiento la hizo despertarse, volteo a ver a todos lados notando como efectivamente sus ojos no estaban fallándole pues lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido…estaba viendo grandes helados bailando con cabeza de tomates quienes decían una y otra vez ¨viva el mundo sandia¨ . Ella bajo su vista y pudo ver como la mitad de su cuerpo ahora era igual que al de un gato, ella volteo su rostro donde vio un espejo descubriendo que efectivamente ahora era un gato por lo que pego un grito. Abrió los ojos viendo los arboles pasar rápidamente sobre ella por lo que respiro asustada por aquel sueño así que tengo con su cabeza antes de intentar levantarse pero noto que su cuerpo estaba completamente atado. Bufo molesta antes de recordar un poco la extraña situación en la que estaba y como nuevamente la habían secuestrado…al haber sido secuestrada tantas veces en su vida se calmo rápidamente y vio a su derecha como estaba en una carreta, alzo una ceja molesta al ver como eso no la ayudaba mucho y se volteo a ver al cielo notando como debía ser de mañana. Unos sonidos la hicieron sentarse de golpe notando como estaba atada de manos y pies, frunció el ceño antes de ver como un sujeto de pelo verde conducía la carreta jalada por unas extrañas cosas negras, bien estaba poniéndose nerviosa pero una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al notar como el chico de cabello verde estaba dormido. ¿Qué clase de secuestro era ese?, en fin ignorando todo se intento poner de pie pero no pudo y en ese instante noto como sus llaves la tenía el sujeto de cabello verde por lo que se acerco para intentar quitárselas pero al estar atada no pudo hacer mucho más que tocarlas con los dedos.

-Lucy-nee sabes eso es peligroso-la rubia se quedo paralizada antes de notar como el sujeto la miraba con diversión, ella trago pesado antes de notar como este sonreía divertido ante su expresión-sabes tienes cara muy graciosa piensas que te voy hacer algo malo-afirmo este antes de seguir con su vista al frente y Lucy alzo una ceja confundida pensando en que si este tipo no era el que Hikari le había contado.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?-mascullo molesta pero el sujeto solo rio sinceramente causando que ella se sorprendiera, esa sonrisa realmente era sincera y estaba llena de alegría provocando que le extrañara que este tipo fuera malo.

-vamos a volver a casa-hablo con cariño antes de que al abrir los ojos Lucy sintiera un leve mareo que la dejo inconsciente, el tipo la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la abrazaba con ternura-vamos a volver a casa nee-san todos nos esperan y pronto volverás a ser uno de nosotros-añadió mientras miraba a Lucy quien estaba dormida entre sus brazos y el siguió en su camino. De pronto saco una pequeña hoja de su ropa donde mostraba que era una fotografía muy antigua, en ella se observaba a un pequeño niño de pelo verde quien sonreía abrazando a una niña aun más pequeña pelirroja, detrás de ellos estaba una chica de cabello rubio abrazándolos divertida junto a otro niño de cabello negro que parecía fastidiado…detrás de la imagen había algo escrito que estaba algo difuminado por los años.

_Siempre los amare_

_P.D: tora deja de molestar a Kotori_

_Los amo._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte en medio de una enorme mansión estaba una peli roja quien veía exactamente la misma fotografía, ladeaba su cabeza en ocasiones recordando aquellos días, escucho como unos sonidos fuera de su habitación y salió para ver como varias sombras aparecían por todos lados, eso no le importo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquella habitación…se detuvo fuera de ella y toco antes de escuchar un ¨pase¨ de adentro, al entrar lo primero que vio la dejo con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos de su edad cubierto de una pila de libros intentando respirar mientras en la mesa de aquel lugar el hombre mayor de cabellos algo canosos y iguales ojos negros tenía una venita hinchada en su frente dispuesto a golpear al muchacho, ella suspiro haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla, el joven le sonrió de forma coqueta cosa que ella ignoro por completo mientras el sujeto mayor sonrió levemente antes de adelantarse hasta llegar a ella donde le extendió un paquete que ella recibió sin dudar.

-Kotori-neechan vamos ten una cita conmigo-hablaba el joven aun cubierto de libros hasta el cuello y la joven agradeció eso ya que de no ser así lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente. El señor mayor solo suspiro con una venita hinchada en su frente antes de ver a la joven y sonreírle con pena y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después de tantos años de vivir con ese idiota ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-Lucas-sama nos informan que Lucy-nee ya fue capturada-hablo de forma respetuosa la joven pelirroja mientras el chico en medio de los libros se levanto de golpe viéndola sorprendido pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa, por otra parte el señor mayor solo suspiro antes de dar una media sonrisa.

-¡GENIAL VERE EL SEXY CUERPO DE NEE-SAN!-chillo emocionado el joven antes de recibir un buen golpe de parte del mayor y de la joven pelirroja que lo dejo en el suelo con los ojos en forma de cruz y dos grandes chichones en la cabeza.

-a veces me es difícil imaginar que son la misma persona-comento molesta la peli roja causando que el mayor suspirara de igual forma de ver que su yo presente era un completo estúpido-¿Lucas-sama como va con la recuperación de sus niveles de energía?-pregunto Kotori preocupada y este solo sonrió antes de pasarle la mano por el pelo como si fuera un cachorro.

-desde hace unos días mi magia fue restaurada al noventa por ciento y con Lucy de nuevo con nosotros todo se solucionara pronto-hablo aquel sujeto con vos tranquila antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, ella lo observo antes de voltear a ver al gran ventanal donde se observaba un bosque lleno de arboles que estaban quemados, ella ladeo la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos deseando que todo se solucionara pronto.

-Lucy-

**OoOoOoO**

El silencio reinaba el lugar mientras todas las miradas iban dirigidas de reojo a cierto chico rubio que mantenía a su hermana dormida entre sus brazos, la mirada después viajaba a el peli rosa que estaba de manera seria recostado a uno de los pilares del gremio. Todo el gremio estaba reunido esperando las palabras del maestro quien estaba en la barra con la mirada seria sin decir nada, algunos como Wendy, Charle y Juvia estaban en la enfermería pues sus heridas eran demasiado graves después de la lucha contra aquel extraño sujeto. Según lo que Gajeel y Cana habían contado era el mismo sujeto que se había infiltrado en el castillo la noche de la fiesta de aquel extraño sujeto, pero si era el mismo era algo extraño ya que Erza lo había derrotado con facilidad así que no podría ser el mismo. Todo era demasiado confuso y Natsu estaba llegando al punto límite de su paciencia y deseaba poder salir y encontrar a Lucy lo más rápido posible, el mago de fuego de reojo miraba al Igneel buscando algún rastro de desesperación pero no encontraba nada más que la mirada fija de él en el maestro…¿acaso no le importaba Lucy?. se reprocho a si mismo pensar así puesto que sabía que él quería mucho a Lucy y en el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron vio el vacio en la de Igneel notando que también estaba asustado de que algo le pasara a la maga celestial.

-¡tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrar a Lucy!-gruño de pronto sin poder aguantar más la tensión notando como las miradas eran dirigidas a él y rápidamente cambiaban a el maestro quien no lo miraba.

-tiene razón abuelo si no nos apresuramos pueden hacerle algo malo-comento Gray también impaciente a saber que su amiga estaba desaparecida y no habían hecho nada para moverse, no entendía por que el maestro no indicaba pronto su rescate y sabia que muchos en el gremio deseaban poder ir a ayudar pronto.

-concuerdo con ambos-tanto Gray como Natsu agradecieron a Erza al ver como ella estaba de forma seria viendo al maestro, el aura de la peli roja era de molestia y sabían que ella se preocupaba mucho por Lucy-si el secuestrador es el mismo que el que tenia a Hikari nada nos asegura que no la traten igual-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu y el de Igneel al recordar cómo había estado Hikari tan lastimada y torturada, Igneel apretó sus puños antes de ponerse de pie dispuesto a decir algo pero al ver como Nashi apretaba su camisa se quedo quieto notando de reojo como la niña tenía la vista perdida.

-el problema en si es con quien nos estamos enfrentando no es algo de este mundo Erza-mascullo el maestro en voz baja y Igneel levanto la mirada notando como este lo miraba fijamente. Su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil ante esa mirada tan penetrante que parecía ver su alma y pudo asegurar que el viejo sabia de él…pero era imposible nadie sabía que ellos venían del futuro excepto su madre. De pronto la imagen de Jura llego a su mente y se pregunto cómo lo abría averiguado y de ser así se pregunto si esa misma persona le había dicho al maestro.

-perderemos nuevamente a mama-susurro Nashi con vos triste y Igneel la apretó mas contra si mismo ante la atenta mirada de Natsu.

-¡de que habla maestro debemos apresurarnos!-hablo Cana de pronto sin poder pensar en que alguien lastimara a Lucy, todos los demás tenían las mismas emociones de dolor y sufrimiento si alguien lastimara a un miembro de su familia, Natsu estaba por añadir algo cuando las puertas del gremio abriéndose llamo la atención de todos. Frente a todos estaba aquella extraña mujer de cabellos rojos que había estado siguiéndolos junto con Igneel todo ese tiempo, aun tenía la capucha puesta y no se veía mucho de su rostro o cuerpo pero su olor era extrañamente familiar.

-yo sé donde esta Lucy y puedo llevarla con ella-murmuro con vos apagada y fría mientras todos dentro sintieron un extraño escalofrió al escuchar esa voz. Aun así entre todos Natsu la vio con una esperanza dentro de si mismo por lo que se acerco a ella viéndola con impaciencia.

-¡LLEVAME CON ELLA!-

-lo hare si quieres que todo tu gremio muera en menos de un día-esa respuesta dejo congelada a todos quienes la miraron sin saber de que hablaba, a la mujer solo se le pudo ver como una sonrisa algo maligna inundo su rostro-no es un patio de juegos niñato apenas un mago de Fairy tail ponga un pie en sus terrenos mandaran a Tora a asesinar a cada uno de ustedes y es si con suerte no mandan a la chica quien no dudara en atravesarlos con sus espadas-añadió levantando las manos en una señal de cansancio sin ligrar que nadie entendiera nada.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto la voz del maestro que ocasiono que cada uno de los presentes se quedaran en silencio viendo a la mujer quien solo sonrió antes de bajar su capucha mostrando su larga y extensa cabellera roja y unos hermosos ojos azules. En ese instante Natsu logro reconocerla pero se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

-mi nombre es Kotori Otsuka y para su información yo vengo del futuro-

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando volvió en si nuevamente noto la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, era extraño ya que lo último que recordaba eran los ojos oscuros de aquel joven de pelo verde por lo que al recordar como la iban secuestrado se puso rápidamente de pie o al menos eso intento pues callo de frente al suelo. Su vista giro a todo el lugar notando como estaba en una extraña habitación muy amplia con un estilo de princesa, eso la confundió así que viro a todos lados notando como todo estaba limpio y presentable. De pronto bajo su vista notando como su cuerpo estaba con ropas diferentes ya que ahora solo traía puesto un sencillo pero muy hermoso vestido blanco y su pelo estaba suelto. Se para con dudas en su mente y camino hasta la puerta notando como esta tenia seguro por lo que no podía salir, corrió a la ventana pero esta estaba igualmente cerrada y solo se observaba las montañas a su alrededor lejos de cualquier civilización. Su mente la llevo a cada uno de sus secuestro anteriores y debía admitir que esta era la primera vez que la encerraban en una habitación tan bonita sin haberla lastimado antes. Suspiro sin saber que hacer hasta que noto como no tenía sus llaves por lo que comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sus amigos vendrían pronto por ella?. Sabía que no valía nada preocuparse y decidió investigar la habitación si averiguaba algo. Era realmente hermosa y en el armario habían muchas prendas realmente bonitas, había una gran biblioteca con libros que ella le encantaría leer y una hermosa mesita con muebles donde podría beber té. Realmente aquel lugar le parecía demasiado perfecto y no sentía que fuera un secuestro si quitáramos que ella no quiso venir por su propia cuenta. Después de varios minutos de investigación sin éxito pudo distinguir cerca de la cama que había una fotografía enmarcada, se acerco para tomarla entre sus manos y verla incrédula.

En ella se observaba a un pequeño niño de pelo verde quien sonreía abrazando a una niña aun más pequeña pelirroja, detrás de ellos estaba una chica de cabello rubio abrazándolos divertida junto a otro niño de cabello negro que parecía fastidiado. Era ella…la mujer de cabellera rubia era ella y lo recordaba…antes de desaparecer por siete año ella había ido a una misión sola en los tiempos en que Natsu la había dejado para hacer misiones solo para el examen clase s. esa misión no fue tan difícil solo tenía que alejar a unos villanos débiles de un pueblo, aunque escucho de unas mujeres como habían secuestrado a unos niños del orfanato por lo que ella había salido corriendo sin pensarlo. Aunque la batalla fue algo dura pudo ayudar a los niños y se quedo unos días con ellos…de pronto la imagen de su secuestrador y la del niño de la fotografía le hicieron darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido…eran los mismo y ella no lo había notado ¿pero que querían de ella? ¿Por qué la secuestraron?. Negó con su cabeza confundida y de pronto descubrió que solo había tres niños en esa fotografía…pero ella había rescatado a cuatro…¿Dónde estaría ese niño?

**Continuara**…

**_yo! hey mina espero disculpen la tardanza de unos días pero es que últimamente me me volvi loca con los libros...no paro de leer libros todo el dia ya que eh estado enferma y realmente me enamore de muchos protagonistas pero sobre todo de Christian Grey, ese hombre es perfecto y voy por el segundo libro de esa gran trilogia. en fin vieron el ultimo capitulo del manga? mashima estaba bien fumado cuando lo hizo y ahora solo qeuda esperar al viernes. espero les guste este capitulo y les deseo un feliz dia :D_**


	17. soluciones desesperadas

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Cuando volvió en si nuevamente noto la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, era extraño ya que lo último que recordaba eran los ojos oscuros de aquel joven de pelo verde por lo que al recordar como la iban secuestrado se puso rápidamente de pie o al menos eso intento pues callo de frente al suelo. Su vista giro a todo el lugar notando como estaba en una extraña habitación muy amplia con un estilo de princesa, eso la confundió así que viro a todos lados notando como todo estaba limpio y presentable. De pronto bajo su vista notando como su cuerpo estaba con ropas diferentes ya que ahora solo traía puesto un sencillo pero muy hermoso vestido blanco y su pelo estaba suelto. Se para con dudas en su mente y camino hasta la puerta notando como esta tenia seguro por lo que no podía salir, corrió a la ventana pero esta estaba igualmente cerrada y solo se observaba las montañas a su alrededor lejos de cualquier civilización. Su mente la llevo a cada uno de sus secuestro anteriores y debía admitir que esta era la primera vez que la encerraban en una habitación tan bonita sin haberla lastimado antes. Suspiro sin saber que hacer hasta que noto como no tenía sus llaves por lo que comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sus amigos vendrían pronto por ella?. Sabía que no valía nada preocuparse y decidió investigar la habitación si averiguaba algo. Era realmente hermosa y en el armario habían muchas prendas realmente bonitas, había una gran biblioteca con libros que ella le encantaría leer y una hermosa mesita con muebles donde podría beber té. Realmente aquel lugar le parecía demasiado perfecto y no sentía que fuera un secuestro si quitáramos que ella no quiso venir por su propia cuenta. Después de varios minutos de investigación sin éxito pudo distinguir cerca de la cama que había una fotografía enmarcada, se acerco para tomarla entre sus manos y verla incrédula._

_En ella se observaba a un pequeño niño de pelo verde quien sonreía abrazando a una niña aun más pequeña pelirroja, detrás de ellos estaba una chica de cabello rubio abrazándolos divertida junto a otro niño de cabello negro que parecía fastidiado. Era ella…la mujer de cabellera rubia era ella y lo recordaba…antes de desaparecer por siete año ella había ido a una misión sola en los tiempos en que Natsu la había dejado para hacer misiones solo para el examen clase s. esa misión no fue tan difícil solo tenía que alejar a unos villanos débiles de un pueblo, aunque escucho de unas mujeres como habían secuestrado a unos niños del orfanato por lo que ella había salido corriendo sin pensarlo. Aunque la batalla fue algo dura pudo ayudar a los niños y se quedo unos días con ellos…de pronto la imagen de su secuestrador y la del niño de la fotografía le hicieron darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido…eran los mismo y ella no lo había notado ¿pero que querían de ella? ¿Por qué la secuestraron?. Negó con su cabeza confundida y de pronto descubrió que solo había tres niños en esa fotografía…pero ella había rescatado a cuatro…¿Dónde estaría ese niño?_

**Soluciones desesperadas a situaciones desesperadas**

La mirada de todos estaba perdida en la mujer de cabello peli rojo como si no creyeran sus palabras…realmente no las creían del todo excepto por algunos miembros que ya habían vivido eso anteriormente. Toda la situación era muy extraña en si por lo que la mayoría de miembros del gremio estaban como un estado de shock. La mujer de larga cabellera roja que venía del futuro por un momento desvió la mirada a cierto rubio que estaba mirando todo confundido al lado de Rogue con dos gatos a su lado. Un aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de la mujer provocando que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras que ella se acerco a donde él estaba dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras lo miraba de manera llena de odio y lo tomaba con brusquedad del cuello de su camisa viéndolo con mirada de querer cortarle su querido amiguito de ahí abajo logrando que Sting se pusiera pálido ante la mirada demoniaca que esa mujer le estaba dando, mas al saber que no la conocía ni nunca la había visto en su vida pero esta parecía querer matarlo por una extraña razón y estaba seguro que esa muerte seria lenta y dolorosa, nadie comprendía la situación menos Igneel que puso a Nashi en los brazos de Mirajane quien estaba más cerca y corrió justo a tiempo de cerrarle la boca a la mujer que estaba a punto de gritarle quien sabe qué cosa a él dragón slayer de la luz pero esta solo se revolvía incomoda mientras Igneel la alejaba de Sting quien veía a Igneel como si fuera un dios que lo salvo. Todo el mundo miro esa acción con una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras en los siguientes minutos Kotori forcejeaba con Igneel mientras estiraba sus manos intentando ahorcar a Sting.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESTE BASTARDO IDIOTA, YA SABIA QUE DEJARLO A CARGO LLEVARIA A LASTIMARLA PEQUEÑO HIJO DE PE…asdfaw!-la mujer no pudo más que mascullar por bajo al tiempo que ahora también Nashi le tapaba la boca a la mujer. La niña había visto la mirada de pánico que tenia Igneel por lo que se lanzo a salvar a su hermano mayor.

Minutos después y alejando a Sting a una gran distancia de Kotori esta estaba algo más calmada gracias al té que Mirajane había preparado. Igneel estaba nervioso de que todo su empeño para que nadie notara de donde venían se fuera a la mierda gracias a esa mujer, cosa que no entendía realmente…si ella era la madre de Hikari porque estaba en el pasado si ella debió haber muerto dando a luz a su hija...le molestaba que realmente ella aun no le dijera nada. Con algo de molestia volteo a ver a Nashi quien estaba sujetándolo por la mano mientras estaba dormida, una sonrisa surco su rostro al verla de esa forma pero supo que debería calmarse al notar la mirada del maestro en él, el viejo sabia más de lo que deseaba y de ser así se pregunto cuántos más debían saber que venían de otro tiempo y cómo afectaría esto a los acontecimientos que pronto se desencadenarían, si ella estaba aquí gracias a la magia de su madre eso significaba que ella debía saber quiénes eran las otras personas que habían viajado a esta época, de ser así debía encontrarlas y a Hikari para volver a su tiempo lo más rápido posible antes de que algo malo ocurriera. De pronto de reojo noto como Natsu se plantaba frente a la mesa de la mujer y la golpeaba con sus manos abiertas llamando la atención de todos menos de Kotori quien estaba concentrada en su taza de té.

-donde esta Lucy-realmente no era una pregunta si no una demanda, los ojos de el dragón slayer estaban llenos de furia mientras que la mujer frente a él no hizo más que verlo con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-déjame preguntarte una cosa…¿Cuándo sepas donde esta que harás?-

-la rescatare-

-eres muy ingenuo si crees que puedes ir sin un plan-

-no me importa solo voy a ir por ella-

-de ser así todo tu gremio morirá-Natsu apretó los puños ante esa respuesta que le provocaban ganas de tomar a esa mujer por el cuello aun así no dijo nada al ver la mirada seria que le estaba dando.

-me gustaría saber si es posible porque estas tan segura de eso-la voz clara del maestro llamo la atención de ambos, Natsu lo miraba con esperanza de que la obligara hablar mientras la mujer solo lo miraba aburrida con el conocimiento suficiente de todos para saber cómo acabaría esta situación. La mujer dejo el té de lado y tomo un poco de cerveza mientras disfrutaba con diversión el enojo de todos.

-en el pasado o mejor dicho mi yo de esta época forma parte de la organización que tiene a Lucy y te digo que si pones un maldito dedo en ese lugar antes de matarte a ti mataran a todos en este lugar que tengan esa misma marca de el gremio-comento con algo de burla mientras tomaba de un solo golpe todo aquel liquido amargo que le dejaba una extraña sensación de quemazón en su garganta, de reojo la mujer veía a Sting notando como este también estaba furioso y se pregunto si el bastardo de su marido ya la había conocido.

-acabamos con ellos en la fiesta-argumento Gray de pronto causando que la mujer lo viera confundida antes de reírse con ganas ante ese estúpido argumento.

-eso solo eran clones para probar su potencial o nada mas tanteando terreno ya que Lucas no es un estúpido por mas pervertido que sea-

-¿Quién es Lucas?-

-el hombre que tiene a Lucy-

-¿Qué buscan?-las palabras de Igneel provocaron que la mujer se quedara callada mientras miraba una botella nueva de cerveza…que buscaban…el recuerdo de una sombra roja hizo que negara con la cabeza rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie llamando la atención de todos y mas la de Sting que la miraba confundido.

-algo que solo trae tragedia así que les aseguro que si quieren buscar a Lucy todos aquí morirán-la mujer volteo a ver como todos en especial Natsu estaban llegando al borde de su paciencia ya que ella no era clara por lo que se aclaro la garganta pensando como decirlo de buena manera ya que Natsu le había dicho que…sus pensamientos se quedaron hay mientras una sonrisa maligna cruzaba su rostro extrañando al gremio…le pagaría a ese maldito de su jefe hacer sufrir a su hija en aquel entrenamiento con Daisuke, oh si Natsu Dragneel sabría que no debía meterse con ella.

-no permitiré que mate a nadie-las palabras enojadas de el Natsu de esta época provocaron a Kotori voltear la cabeza antes de sonreír divertida, eran la misma persona, el muchachito frente a ella con vista determinada y el jefe que siempre estaba sobre ella, eran exactamente iguales en muchas cosas pero los años habían hecho lo suyo y este Natsu frente a ella aun era muy inocente e ignorante.

-mira niñito la vida no es como tú crees que es, no por que digas que no morirá nadie ocurrirá eso-hablo con vos seria provocando un gran silencio en el gremio. Ellos querían seriedad…les daría la puta sinceridad que querían-Igneel tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar desprevenida a mi yo del presente para rescatar a Hikari pero si ella estuviera con las armas necesarias el asunto fuera otro así que alguien como tu tiene pocas probabilidades de rescatar a Lucy ya que Hikari era un pequeño cebo mientras Lucy es lo que realmente quieren así que la guardia será diferente y si ponen serio a Tora matara a la mayoría de aquí como dejo a tus amiguitos y a la sanadora-termino de hablar notando como el cuerpo de él estaba tenso por lo que se puso de pie viendo de reojo a Igneel y a la pequeña Nashi según recordaba que Daisuke había nombrado.

Sus pensamientos se bloquearon al ver a la pequeña niña que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que miraban a su dirección. Apretó los puños al recordar la primera vez que Natsu escucho de la niña, este había deseado salir corriendo para rescatarla pero tuvo que ser requerida su fuera y la de Daisuke para que este no hiciera nada. Él les había dicho que antes de marcharse sospechaba que Lucy estaba embarazada y eso fue aun más difícil para irse de su tiempo…ella había venido antes que Natsu a esta época para alistar todo pero recordaba la mirada perdida de su jefe en ocasiones que pensaba en su familia ¿estarán bien? era la pregunta tatuada en su cara pero cuando le preguntaba Daisuke por ellos y él solo respondía que ¨Igneel jamás permitiría que le pasara algo a Lucy¨, eso la hacia preguntarse si Sting estaba cumpliendo con su promesa…lo que él le había prometido ese día era algo que ella jamás se perdonaría como tampoco recordar que ella era la culpable del mayor sufrimiento de su hija. Cuando la vio en los brazos de Igneel toda una muchacha llena de cortadas en su cuerpo le parecía difícil imaginar a una niña de dos años en sus brazos.

-ningún miembro del gremio ira a rescatar a Lucy-la mujer sonrió entre dientes antes de ver como todos volteaban a ver incrédulos al maestro que había dicho esas palabras, este la miraba seriamente y ella asintió conforme con esa solución para lo que estaba ocurriendo. El sabía demasiado de su llegada a esta época. Como era lógico el primero en saltar fue Natsu.

-¡de que hablas viejo!-hablo conteniendo todas las emociones que podía pero el anciano no dijo nada pues la veía fijamente, ella solo sonrió antes de ver como Igneel mantenía la mirada baja-eso es ridículo yo voy a rescatarla de inmediato-aun así las palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto cuando fue aprisionado por la mano gigante del maestro dejando a todos en shock.

-no voy a permitir que dejes el gremio Natsu-hablo con vos autoritaria el maestro dejando confundido a Natsu que no entendía lo que sucedía, intento forcejear pero le era imposible y cuando estaba tomando muy en serio la idea de usar magia unas palabras lo dejaron inmóvil como la mayoría de ese lugar.

-yo iré a rescatarla y si es necesario para ir dejare el gremio de Fairy tail-

Ningún pensamiento lógico pasaba por la mente de Natsu mientras veía a Igneel, pensaba que era un imbécil y un estúpido pero al ver esa mirada totalmente decidida en sus ojos le recordó algo…algo en esa imagen le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a qu…de pronto su misma imagen llego a su mente y no entendía nada, ¿Por qué se vio reflejado en él? Agito su cabeza y volteo a ver como la mujer de extraños cabellos rojos como los de Erza que venía del futuro sonreía complacida y de reojo vio como el maestro estaba dudando en su mente. Volteo a ver a Igneel negando con la cabeza, el chico al principio le caía mal y rozaba muy de cerca el odio, luego descubrió que no era tan malo a pesar de que todas las mujeres incluso Lucy aprecian cegadas al verlo pero en realidad era un buen chico, quería mucho a su hermana, parecía estar enamorado de Hikari aunque él no lo supiera así que no se preocupaba tanto verlo cerca de Lucy aunque siempre sintiera una ligera punzada de celos…pero aun así el chico decía abandonar Fairy tail ¿acaso sabia de lo que hablaba?.

-si dejas el gremio no volverás a unirte mientras yo sea el maestro-las palabras firmes del viejo hicieron que Igneel abriera los ojos como platos, esa mirada que le estaba dando…¿acaso sabia que el moriría en unos años?, intento decir algo pero la mano de Nashi en la suya lo hizo respirar hondo antes de asentir y juro en ese momento ver una leve sonrisa en la cara de aquel señor.

-me gustan las despedidas pero tenemos que irnos pronto-hablo Kotori con algo de voz apurada al ver que su tiempo era corto pues debían actuar rápido, se acerco tomando a Igneel entre sus brazos viendo como este le miraba molesto y ella tomaba a Nashi en el otro brazo-estoy segura que el niñato sabe que debe y no hacer al irse del gremio así que nos despedimos-hablo con diversión mientras un circulo de magia de color rojo aparecía bajo ella y otro aparecía sobre ella. De reojo Igneel miro a Natsu que estaba viendo todo con los puños apretados y él solo sonrió divertido mientras sentía la mano firme de Nashi en su mano.

-teme voy a rescatar a Lucy y ella volverá aquí así que aunque no vuelva yo te juro que te mato si te atreves a lastimarla-hablo con voz molesta con el presentimiento de que si todo salía como esperaba debía volver a su época pronto. La boca da Natsu estaba abierta cuando una luz golpeo su rostro y desaparecieron del gremio.

Después de todo su padre no le caía tan mal como esperaba…

**OoOoOoO**

Miraba aburrida el techo de esa habitación con un gran morete en su brazo derecho causa de haber intentado escapar y que un guardia loa haya golpeado con la suficiente fuerza de hacerle eso en su brazo mostrando una mancha de color morado con verde y una cortada en uno de sus costados. No era como si el dolor no fuera suficiente para estar pensando es solo que después de que el guardia la haya encerrado nuevamente escucho unos gritos de alguien que le indicaba que lastimar a la prisionera era prohibido y que lo iban a encerrar en una cárcel para torturarlo. Quien quiera que la haya capturado tenía una extraña forma de pensar que no le permitía ver alguna forma de salir de aquí que no fuera hablar con la persona que no quería lastimarla y de esa forma lograr convencerlo o convencerla depende en genero de su capturado y poder hacer algo para que la dejara ir…cosa poco probable ya que debía buscar algo de ella para secuestrarla. No entendía bien ella ya no tenía dinero a algún familiar rico que la quisiera como su padre ya que este había muerto, su magia era otra posibilidad ya que antes había estado en una cárcel en los juegos mágicos por que deseaban las llaves para abrir una puerta con dragones del pasado….de hecho ya antes mucha gente había demostrado querer su magia por lo que era la posibilidad más cercana aunque le daba la duda de ¿por qué no lastimarla? Aun con algunos moretes serviría para sus deseos y no deberían castigar tan fuertemente a quien lo hiciera. Sus posibilidades estaban disminuyendo y lo único que quedaba era la fotografía de esos niños…alguien la quería para algo y debía de ser alguien de antes de los siete años que había estado congelados en el tiempo.

-ojala pronto me encuentre Natsu-las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras la imagen de su compañero peli rosa llego a su mente y ella frunció el ceño.

Realmente no lo amaba. Vale lo quería mucho como su mejor amigo y si en alguna ocasión ella pudiera ayudarlo lo haría, si pudiera pagarle todo lo que ah hecho por ella lo haría, si pudiera salvarlo de la muerte a pesar de salir mal herida lo haría sin duda. Su vista giro al techo recordando todas las situaciones por más ridículas que fueran en las que ambos terminaban juntos de alguna forma, recordaba sus sonrisas y lo cálido que pasaba en los brazos de él pero…giro su cuerpo en la cama apoyándolo en la parte sana. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Después de todo lo vivido sería lógico que en algún momento terminaran juntos o que al menos ella llegara amarlo…por kami-sama el chico había dado todo por ella en tantas ocasiones que es ridículo que no lo quisiera. Apretó el puño en una sabana pensando en alguna razón para no amarlo pero ninguna llego a su mente. Cuando lo veía se sentía bien, verlo sonreír era algo que ella le provocaba sonreír aunque no quisiera, que él la abrazara era algo que aunque la incomodaba realmente se sentía cálido, que se preocupara por ella a veces un poco más de lo normal y que siempre la protegiera le gustaba. Entonces todo esto significaría que él ya le gustaba…no estaba segura de eso, ¿pero por que no estaba segura?, que le impedía amar a ese chico. No había nadie más que ella pudiera interesarse así que por que no le amaba, era guapo y sobre todo terminarían casados algún día así que amarlo ya era la opción mas fácil.

-¡KYAHHHHHH!-chillo como si estuviera loca pero es que su cabeza iba a explotar por lo que debería sacar todo de alguna forma. Aunque realmente no espero que cuando gritara las puertas se abrieran mostrando a un chico de pelo negro con unos grandes y hermosos ojos rojos que la veían asustado. Un flash entro en su mente y de reojo vio la fotografía a un niño idéntico a él solo que más chico…él había sido uno de los que salvo años antes ¿Por qué la secuestraba?.

-¿Lucy-nee que te paso?-no sabía que le hacía sentirse más extraña si que un chico estuviera prácticamente sobre ella en la cama tocándole la mejilla, oh que ese mismo chico intentara ponerle una mano en su pecho. Una venita broto en su frente antes de darle un buen puñetazo y mandarlo volando.

-yo se que eres un pervertido al igual que Lucy así que mejor aléjate de ella o te castro-hablo alguien en la puerta y al voltear se topo a una mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules que la miraba fijamente. De inmediato la distinguió como la chica que estaba en la fiesta que lucho contra Natsu y aquel otro hombre que la había besado. Bien el último pensamien5to era algo que deseaba olvidar.

-nee Kotori-chan no sean tan ruda Lucy-nee es muy bonita y tiene buen cuerpo así que como todo macho velludo que se respeta quería tocarla-una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de ambas mientras pensaban hasta diez. De pronto Lucy volteo a ver como ambos se paraban frente a la cama y ella retrocedió en la cama apretando sus manos contra su pecho. Mierda ahora que debía hacer. De pronto la chica de cabello rojo sonrió risueña cosa que le extraño, una chica que se veía tan seria y enojada no podía tener una sonrisa tan linda como la niña que escasamente recordaba.

-¡LUCY!-chillaba ella mientras se tiraba abrazarla con fuerza dejando su mente en blanco con puntitos corriendo sobre su cabeza con una única palabra en su cráneo…Tsundere. De pronto ella estrecho sus mejillas logrando que Lucy asegurar que esa pelirroja tenía problemas mentales-vaya eres igual que la última vez que nos vimos…tal vez tu pelo un poco más largo pero me alegra verte-hablo al chica mientras se alejaba para regalarle una gran sonrisa. Lucy aun no procesaba la información pero definitivamente la imagen que tenia de esa pelirroja habían cambiado mucho.

-verdad que si ella es casi igual eso me alegra mucho y sé que a mi yo futuro le va agradar cuando la vea-aseguraba infantilmente el chico de cabello negro y la pelirroja asentía animadamente.

-si seguramente Lucas-sama va a verla con buenos ojos no puedo esperar para vestirla para la ocasión-añadió animada la joven hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo en su mente y golpeo por la cabeza al chico mostrando mirada fulminante tanto que Lucy se estremeció-¡por qué carajo me comporto así contigo peste lárgate ahora antes de que te corte tu amiguito!-añadió mientras re equipaba una espada y el chico salió huyendo por la puerta como alma que lleva Zeref. Después de que se fue la pelirroja desapareció el arma y se sentó cerca de Lucy en la cama sonriendo-soy Kotori espero aun te acuerdes de mi-hablo alegremente como si fuera otra persona mientras se señalaba como una niña de cinco años. Lucy pestañeo varias veces hasta que la imagen de una niña de diez años riendo cuando ella jugaba con ella volvió a su cabeza por lo que sonrió sin pensarlo.

-recuerdo una niña que me decía hermana aunque me cuesta imaginar que creciste tanto-murmuro con algo de nostalgia y escucho una melodiosa risa de parte de la chica frente de ella.

Esa muchacha podía ser unos años menor que ella pero vestía de forma que intimidaría a cualquiera, blusa corta y que mostraba parte de su buen formado cuerpo de color negro como si fuera un corcel, un short negro rasgado y botas negras con medias largas, Distinguió las manos de ella llena de vendas…aun así lo que daría miedo es ver el montón de armas que cargaba sobre esa ropa y aun así ahora mismo con esa sonrisa le parecía encantadora…como si fuera su hermana menor, sonrió mostrándole sus dientes y se detuvo en su mente al recordar los ataques a la fiesta. Esa chica era peligrosa y debía tener cuidado aunque ahora mismo parecía actuar como cualquier joven de su misma edad.

-si bueno el tiempo cambia mucho a la gente y ahora que estas con nosotros casi estamos completos-hablo mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy y a la mente de la rubia llego la imagen de un pequeño niño de cabello negro…el niño que faltaba en la fotografía-pronto todos estaremos juntos y tu nos ayudaras a cumplir nuestros sueños como prometiste-hablo la chica con una sonrisa algo mas perturbadora y Lucy trago pesado antes de que ella saliera despidiéndose con una mano dejándola pensativa en la soledad de la habitación.

**OoOoOoO**

Con rapidez logro esquivar un golpe pero el otro llego con tanta velocidad que nuevamente estaba tumbada en el suelo…no había pasado ni una semana y aun no lograba superar si quiera a Daisuke…aun así gracias a lo terca que era Natsu había decidido entrenarla y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Natsu no era tan rudo ni sádico como a veces llegaba a ser Daisuke pero aun así ahora su cuerpo estaba algo agotado por el tiempo tan continuo de su entrenamiento donde realmente esperaba ver pronto los frutos de sus resultados. Con rapidez se tiro al suelo esquivando una gran cantidad de llamas que descubrió el día anterior podrían lastimarla gravemente a pesar de ser una dragón slayer…los años que tenía Natsu provocaban que fuera mucho más fuerte de lo que vagamente recordaba tanto que sus llamas le dolían. Aun así estaba consciente de que no podrían estar por mucho más tiempo pues según escucho habían comenzado haber rupturas en el tiempo, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba solo que si esto continuaba se pondría mal. La buena noticia es que había recuperado gran parte de su magia gracias a los tratamientos de Daisuke así que debía aprovecharlos al máximo y comenzar a ser más fuerte que antes si quería volver a su tiempo…aunque antes de irse debía averiguar lo que ocultaban sus padres y sabia que debía ir directamente donde esa chica pelirroja para saberlo.

-no te distraigas-pestañeo antes de cubrirse con sus manos para suavizar el impacto justo a tiempo, claro eso no fue suficiente para evitar salir impactada contra el muro y sacarle el aire. Con dificultad se puso de pie notando como Natsu sonreía de forma divertida y ella sin poder evitarlo sonrió de igual forma…estaba nuevamente con el hombre quien la crio como una hija y no podía estar más feliz…sentir esa calidez que juro jamás sentiría la estaba llenando.

-como un buen sueño-susurro antes de desparramarse en el suelo dándole a entender a Natsu que tomaría un leve descanso después de horas de entrenamiento. Escucho los pasos silenciosos de él y de reojo noto como se acostaba junto a ella viendo el cielo que estaba oscuro lleno de estrellas, eran realmente hermosas.

_-ves las estrellas Hi-chan son hermosas siempre están hay aunque tú no las veas al igual que yo estaré siempre contigo-_

El recuerdo de como Igneel mucho más joven diciéndole eso provoco que ella abriera levemente los ojos sorprendida antes de que una débil sonrisa apareciera en su boca mientras estiraba la mano al cielo. Deseaba poder alcanzarlas como si fuera una niña que sueña con llegar al cielo…deseaba poder ser una niña nuevamente pero no estaba segura de quererlo al mismo tiempo formando una gran contradicción en sí misma. Volver a ser niña significaría soportar el dolor que sufrió con su padre nuevamente…pero también significaba volver a ver las sonrisas de Igneel cuando era feliz no el cascaron que había sido por años. El debería estar aquí con su padre y no ella…aun así las cosas era de esta forma que ella no comprendía. Su mano se quedo inmóvil en el aire hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su mejilla logrando que de reojo viera como Natsu le sonreía como siempre lo hacía de esa forma cariñosa de un padre mientras limpiaba su rostro. No entendía la acción de él pero al ver su mano húmeda supo que lagrimas salían de su rostro por lo que rápidamente se sentó en el suelo viendo apenada sus pies al ver como había empezado a llorar. No sabía que decir para darle una escusa pues ni ella sabía por que lloraba pero nada llegaba a su mente lo suficientemente creíble.

-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir pero al escuchar las risas de Natsu se sonrojo avergonzada, apretó los puños sin saber que hacer hasta que sintió las palmaditas de él en su cabeza. Volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido pero este solo reía viendo al suelo pensando en alguna cosa.

-sabes recuerdo cuando llegaste a casa conmigo y solo repetías la palabra lo siento cuando algo pasaba aunque no tuvieras la culpa-comento él con una sonrisa divertida y ella sonrió levemente al saber que era demasiado tímida y por eso siempre repetía la palabra por el miedo de que se la llevaran nuevamente con su padre-Igneel siempre se molestaba cuando te disculpabas por algo que no fuera tu culpa pero siempre te sujetaba de los cachetes para que dejaras de repetirlo…oh al menos hasta que Lucy lo regaño al verlo-ambos rieron al recordarlo durante unos minutos hasta que Hikari noto la mirada perdida de Natsu y puso expresión de seriedad.

-los extrañaste-

-inclúyete en ellos Hikari por que los extrañe a los cuatro más que nada y sobre todo me arrepiento de no haber conocido a Nashi-

-ella te quiere-

-no me conoce-

-conoció al Natsu de esta época y lo quiere mucho-juro ver una sonrisa leve al escucharlo pero se detuvo cuando el volteo a ver al cielo con un semblante tranquilo pero que ocultaba sus emociones, ella suspiro al saber que algo andaba mal pero no hizo nada por agregar alguna palabra.

-pronto todo acabara para bien o para mal-volteo sorprendida ante esas palabras y giro su rostro para ver como el de Natsu tenía una expresión sombría, no entendía esas palabras pero el rostro de él reflejaba dolor y eso era algo que nunca había visto…oh no a tal grado. Iba a decir algo cuando la presencia de alguien más hizo que voltearan para ver como Daisuke con pantalón largo con botas y camisa pegada a su cuerpo aparecía. Su expresión era demasiado seria y ambos intuyeran que estaba pasando algo malo.

-raptaron a Lucy-sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y volteo a ver como la mandíbula de Natsu se tenso. El peli rosa se puso de pie antes de ver con seriedad a Daisuke y este le devolviera la mirada algo preocupado-si fue Lucas y ya logre encontrar la barrera de la que hablo Otsuka-obasan y estoy listo para el trabajo-hablo tan rápido que Hikari apenas si distinguía las palabras, pero vio como Natsu asentía y este desaparecía rápidamente en un parpadeo y este volteaba a verla con seriedad.

-a partir de ahora no hay entrenamiento Hikari vamos a ir donde ese tipo y cuando todo ocurra espero todo se normalice-ella solo asintió antes de ponerse de pie y vio como este mantenía la mandíbula demasiado tensa al igual que todos sus músculos con la mirada perdida-estoy molesto con ellos asi que espero sigas mi paso-asintió al ver como este solo abrir uno de los armarios que habían cerca del campo de entrenamiento y le pasaba unas ropas para que ella se cambiara y asintió.

Estaba preocupada por Lucy.

**Continuara…**

**kyahhh tengo que salir voy tarde, estoy atrasada con este capitulo y mi libro favorito esta hermoso *-* estaba leyendo la huesped y me encanto ese libro que por eso termine atrasada con el capitulo y tarde para salir hoy donde una amiga a de volverle el libro asi que nos vemos pronto .)**


	18. campamento enemigo

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_-pronto todo acabara para bien o para mal-volteo sorprendida ante esas palabras y giro su rostro para ver como el de Natsu tenía una expresión sombría, no entendía esas palabras pero el rostro de él reflejaba dolor y eso era algo que nunca había visto…oh no a tal grado. Iba a decir algo cuando la presencia de alguien más hizo que voltearan para ver como Daisuke con pantalón largo con botas y camisa pegada a su cuerpo aparecía. Su expresión era demasiado seria y ambos intuyeran que estaba pasando algo malo._

_-raptaron a Lucy-sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y volteo a ver como la mandíbula de Natsu se tenso. El peli rosa se puso de pie antes de ver con seriedad a Daisuke y este le devolviera la mirada algo preocupado-si fue Lucas y ya logre encontrar la barrera de la que hablo Otsuka-obasan y estoy listo para el trabajo-hablo tan rápido que Hikari apenas si distinguía las palabras, pero vio como Natsu asentía y este desaparecía rápidamente en un parpadeo y este volteaba a verla con seriedad._

_-a partir de ahora no hay entrenamiento Hikari vamos a ir donde ese tipo y cuando todo ocurra espero todo se normalice-ella solo asintió antes de ponerse de pie y vio como este mantenía la mandíbula demasiado tensa al igual que todos sus músculos con la mirada perdida-estoy molesto con ellos asi que espero sigas mi paso-asintió al ver como este solo abrir uno de los armarios que habían cerca del campo de entrenamiento y le pasaba unas ropas para que ella se cambiara y asintió._

_Estaba preocupada por Lucy._

**Campamento enemigo.**

Cayo al suelo de frente mientras veía como su hermanita hablaba con aquella mujer de forma tan tranquila, tomo un sorbo de aire antes de arrodillarse en el suelo viendo como Otsuka lo miraba con burla contenida y Nashi estaba realmente preocupada por él. Negó con su cabeza antes de sacudirse el polvo de su ropa y seguir caminando por aquel extraño bosque donde la mitad de los arboles estaban muertos y los otros llenos de vida dándole una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Aquella mujer explico que dentro de una gran zona había una grieta en el tiempo y por eso los arboles que veían podían ser del pasado, presente o futuro. Ella poseía algún tipo de magia espacial que le permitía transportarse a otros lugares pero que ese lugar estaba tan mezclado entre los tiempos provocando que tuvieran que aparecer bastante lejos de donde estaba su madre y ahora debían caminar. Todo era un poco complicado así que él prefería continuar adelante deseando que todo estuviera bien con su mama. Su concentración era tan grande que no se percato cuando Otsuka y su pequeña hermanita se detuvieron y él al seguir caminando choco de frente con alguna pared invisible que lo dejo K.O en el suelo.

Las risas de ambas mujeres que lo acompañaban no tardaron en resonar por todo el lugar ya que por estar despistado no noto como ambas se habían detenido unos metros atrás percibiendo al instante aquella extraña barrera que según su visión y al sentir la magia proveniente de ella podía llegar a ser varios kilómetros en el perímetro.

¿Cómo pasarían por ella?

Miro a la mujer de cabello rojo esperando una explicación pero esta no mostro el mínimo interés en el brillo curioso de sus ojos así que paso su vista a Nashi quien estaba a su lado viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona. Un bufido escapo involuntariamente de sus labios antes de ver como la mujer colocaba una mano en la barrera y una luz aparecía como una extraña puerta por donde ella paso rápidamente y les indico que la siguieran.

-aun les falta mucho por aprender-

Ni lentos ni perezosos ambos pasaron por la barrera y a los segundos el lugar fue cerrado nuevamente dejando a entender que oh tenían suerte en el rescate oh quedarían hay prisioneros también. Igneel se preocupo por su hermana pero sabía que debía ser fuerte y no dejarla ni a ella o a su madre dentro de aquel lugar.

El viaje a continuación fue silencioso, Otsuka dirigía la marcha a paso lento con cautela de ser atacados y él la seguía cerca junto a su hermana que estaba admirando fascinada la extrañeza de aquel lugar. Arboles verdes se combinaban con árboles quemados con troncos secos y aspecto lúgubre, flores brillantes y llamativas se camuflaban entre maleza seca. Al girar la vista al cielo noto de inmediato como este tenía partes azules y manchas negras como la noche…todo era demasiado confuso y mezclado pero de pronto noto como Nashi estaba más energética que antes por lo que alzo una ceja de forma curiosa.

-estamos a 15 kilómetros del castillo de Lucas así que debemos ir despacio por sus guardias-ambos asintieron ante las palabras de la al parecer nueva líder mientras continuaban en silencio su camino…deseando que Lucy donde quisiera que estuviera este a salvo.

**OoOoOoO**

miraba con curiosidad la ventana observando el extraño ambiente fuera de su habitación-celda donde estaba…todo era como un extraño cuento donde habían cosas hermosas y extravagantes combinadas con cosas oscuras y misteriosas. El bosque, el cielo e incluso el aire se sentían combinados entre cosas agradables con cosas espeluznantes… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar?. Apretó los puños harta de la espera y les enseñaría que ella era una maga de Fairy tail por lo que escaparía sola de ser necesario. Aunque claro no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer por lo que se acerco a la única puerta del lugar y puso el oído esperando escuchar algo pero el silencio fuera de la habitación la tenían confundida por lo que con pocas esperanzas puso la mano en la puerta con pesadez y sin poder evitarlo esta se abrió de la nada por el peso de su cuerpo logrando que ella callera al suelo de frente. Después de unos minutos en el suelo se pregunto con una gota de sudor si sus capturadores habían olvidado cerrar la puerta ya que solo estaba empujada.

En fin ignorando sus preguntas se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo donde llego a unas escaleras, no le importaba estar descalza y que el piso estuviera helado, no le importaba llevar apenas ese vestido tan incomodo oh mucho menos le importaba no haberse topado a nadie en su camino. Sus pasos la guiaban escaleras abajo deseando encontrar una salida oh al menos alguna persona que mencionara donde estaban sus llaves, no se iría sin ellas por que jamás abandonaría a sus amigos. Así que salto rápidamente los últimos escalones y se percato por las ventanas que aun no llegaba ni al primer piso y debía estar muy alto según podía distinguir el horizonte.

Se acerco a la ventana de uno de los pisos y miro su reflejo atreves de ella. ¿Alguien la estaría buscando? Negó con la cabeza al pensar eso ya que sabía que sus amigos jamás la abandonarían así que debía seguir adelante ya que si ellos no se rendían mucho menos lo haría ella. Pero con cada paso que daba se preocupaba mas al no escuchar a nadie y solo ver aquel frio castillo lleno de arañas, bicho, suciedad…como si nadie viviera en el, cosa muy diferente a su habitación que estaba en perfecto estado así que siguió corriendo con más fuerza aunque sus pies comenzaran a doler.

Sus pasos fueron detenidos por el sonido de alguien doblando por otro pasillo cercano al suyo y se quedo inmóvil intentando buscar un escondite; al no encontrar más que una puerta de una habitación se metió en ella dejando la puerta medio abierta. Se asusto ante la oscuridad del lugar pero no le importo cuando vio por la rendija de la puerta la sombra de alguna criatura que no tenia forma pasar como si nada en dirección por donde ella venia. Eso la puso nerviosa ya que si se enteraba que había desaparecido la buscarían y si la encontraban podrían incluso lastimarla. Bien el pánico no ayudaba mucho pero se logro calmar un poco cuando aquella cosa se alejo lo suficiente para poder continuar, oh al menos eso quiso creer ya que segundos después una mano le tapo su boca y alguien la sujeto con fuerza por la espalda.

Eso la dejo en shock unos segundos antes de que el pánico volviera con mucha más fuerza que antes al sentir las manos de alguna persona atrás de ella dejándola completamente inmóvil sin poder defenderse, aunque pudiera no tenía sus llaves para poder usar su magia así que estaba frita. Porque no se fijo si había alguien en aquella habitación. Pero es que al ver aquel lugar completamente oscuro pensó que estaba vacío o que alguien estaba dormido y no notaria su presencia pero en cualquiera de las situaciones se había equivocado y ahora estaba en serios problemas. Quien quiera que la sujetara era más alto que ella y por lo tanto mucho más fuerte para intentar escapar.

-guarda silencio Lucy-susurro aquella persona que distinguió como un hombre de edad mayor que ella, se quedo en silencio al escuchar ese timbre de voz como alguien familiar por lo que asintió con calma pensando en que apenas tuviera la oportunidad huiría lejos de aquel sujeto. Este la volteo lentamente antes de notar como tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto por ropa negra y una máscara negra en su rostro que la dejo asustada.

-¿Quién eres?-

-un amigo así que confía en mí-

De pronto se sintió en el aire antes de que los brazos de aquel sujeto la rodearan para colocarla en su hombro como un costal de papas. Intento decir algo pero este salió de aquella habitación tan rápido que no pudo más que sujetarse con fuerza de la espalda de ese sujeto quien corría con una gran velocidad mucho mayor que la suya por los pasillos. De pronto este se detuvo al llegar a un pasillo muy iluminado por un ventanal por el cual no dudo ni un segundo antes de darle una patada rompiendo gran parte del cristal y saltando al vacio junto con ella quien no pudo más que gritar ante la impresión pues aunque estaba en el hombro de él un gran vacío inundo su estomago y la sensación de estar cayendo le provoco una gran adrenalina.

Volteo a verlo sin entender que estaba pasando hasta que noto como este nada mas saltaba como si fuera algo común para él. Su vista viajo de inmediato a la cicatriz de su cuello tan familiar que la identifico de inmediato…esa cicatriz era la de Natsu. ¿Pero cómo? no tenía sentido. El sujeto que la levaba entre sus brazos era un poco más alto que él y mas musculoso con el cabello de color negro, tenía tantas preguntas pero no dijo ninguna mostrando una leve sonrisa al ver como este la había rescatado nuevamente y un cosquilleo en su estomago la inundo de inmediato provocando una oleada de calor en su cuerpo y un leve temblor en este de la emoción de estar tan cerca de él. Ese temblor pareció intrigar al hombre quien se volteo a verla y en ese instante cuando cayó al suelo por estar observándola a través de la máscara se resbalo tropezándose y logrando caer sobre su espalda con la mala suerte que resbalar ambos sobre aquella colina que los arrastro varios metros adelante entre un bosque extraño.

Mientras caían ella gritaba pero logro acomodarse sobre sus pies oh seguramente fue Natsu quien lo hizo para no lastimarla pues no podía detener la caída. Sin poder evitarlo la máscara cayo de su cara mostrando aquellos ojos que ella le intrigaban en ocasiones al poder tener un cariño inmenso oh poder demostrarle un odio a sus enemigos que herían a sus compañeros. Pero algo estaba mal. Ese rostro que desde hace poco comenzó a observar fijamente ahora estaba distinto, más maduro en algunos aspectos, podía distinguir unas arrugas en su frente que antes no estaban y su mandíbula algo mas adulta. Era Natsu pero no el Natsu que ella recordaba haber visto hace unos días…este hombre frente a ella era mayor que el que recordaba y eso la alerto antes de que ambos se detuvieran ella se quedo inmóvil observándolo mientras este también la observaba fijamente.

-¿N-Natsu?-susurro sin poder creerlo…este hombre frente a ella parecía ser mayor de los treinta mientras que el que conocía no llegaba ni a los veinte. En ese mismo instante que recordó haberse visto a ella misma hace unos días pudo ver como este hombre frente a ella debía venir de ese mismo tiempo…era la única explicación que le podía dar.

Su respiración se corto al entender que este hombre era con quien en algunos años se casaría…el padre de Igneel y Nashi…el hombre quien abandonaría a sus hijos y a ella misma. Un grito ahogado se atoro en su garganta al comprenderlo todo y intento alejarse oh al menos su cerebro le indicaba que corriera, pero al ver esos ojos distinguió los mismos ojos que tenía el Natsu que conocía ahora, los mismos ojos que jamás le harían daño que ahora la miraban con preocupación pero un brillo de alegría. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero este tomo su cara con ambas manos con tal rapidez que le fue imposible creer la ternura que tenía ese solo acto hasta que sin poder verlo junto sus labios en un beso.

**OoOoOoO**

Caminaban lo más rápido posible que podían sin llamar la atención de aquellas sombras, Nashi se sujetaba con fuerza del pantalón de su hermano mayor mientras este observaba como Otsuka en un hábil movimiento saltaba sin hacer el menor sonido posible escapando del campo de visión de aquella criatura. Con sumo cuidado tomo a Nashi y repitió aquella maniobra antes de seguir su camino notando como aun faltaba un poco más de la mitad para llegar y rescatar a su madre. De reojo observo como la sombra levantaba la cabeza y se quedo inmóvil detrás del arboles sin poder creer que los haya descubierto por que gracias a la magia de aquella mujer eran invisibles tanto a la vista como al olfato. No habían hecho ningún sonido así que como alguien los había detectado eso era casi imposible. Con ese mismo rostro distinguió como Otsuka estaba mirándolo de igual forma sorprendida y más cuando ambos vieron algo que los dejo incrédulos frente a ellos.

Frente a ambos estaba una gran bola de fuego que le dio una paliza a esa sombra que estaban esquivando minutos antes. Después de unos segundos el fuego se disminuyo mostrando a una cabellera rosa con bufando quien se crujía sus nudillos. Si ante los tres estaba Natsu Dragneel provocando que la mujer de cabello rojo frunciera el ceño molesta, que Igneel se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano mientras Nashi aplaudía divertida ante aquella situación.

El peli rosa se volteo atraído por el sonido y sonrió divertido al verlos a ellos. La primera en salir fue Nashi a quien Natsu le dio una voltereta en el aire mientras Igneel se acercaba negando con la cabeza al suponer que esto llegaría a pasar. Por otro lado la peli roja se acerco a grandes sancadas esperando a que su líder oh el chico del presente quien sería su líder colocara a la niña en el suelo para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. El chico de bufanda cayo tan rápido al suelo con gran dolor ante el golpe y de reojo vio como aquella chica tenía un aura de batalla a su alrededor que asusto a los demás presentes.

-¡estúpido acabas de revelar nuestra ubicación!-gruño la mujer antes de que notaran como a lo lejos un sonido parecido a un silbato sonara logrando ponerlos alertas a todos.

-debiste quedarte en casa-mascullo Igneel al ver como la mujer tomaba entre sus brazos a la niña y comenzaba a correr, pronto Natsu y Igneel las siguieron sin preocuparse de ocultarse.

-rescatare a Lucy yo mismo ya después me encargare del viejo-

-eres un gran idiota-

-no eres el primero en decírmelo-ambos rieron divertidos por la situación mientras seguían corriendo de tras de aquella mujer quien se notaba que se retenía al correr para que ambos pudieran seguirla a pesar de que ellos corrían con todas sus fuerzas. De reojo Igneel volteo a ver como su padre tenía esa mirada determinada ante la idea de rescatar a su madre y sonrió sabiendo que él era tan terco que lo lograría.

-¿Cómo cruzaste la barrera?-mascullo molesta aquella mujer mientras saltaba sin ninguna dificultad sobre un árbol caído y con una voltereta caía grácilmente en el suelo. Igneel tuvo que tomar impulso y sujetarse del árbol para pasar con un salto sumamente difícil pero que no le presento mayor dificultad cosa que para Natsu si fue un poco más complicado pero lo logro.

-Daisuke oh el tipo que le gano a Cana al beber me ayudo a escapar del gremio y abrir esa cosa que impedía el paso, dijo que esperaría mas refuerzos aunque no se de quienes hablaban-mascullo Natsu algo molesto ante la situación y se detuvo al ver como la mujer se detenía también. Ambos la vieron sin entender al tiempo que ella le pasaba a Igneel su pequeña hermana.

-tengo que irme si Daisuke está aquí debo ir ayudarle ustedes encárguense de seguir directo y encontraran pronto el castillo-mascullo tan rápido que no pudieron darse cuenta de que pasaba hasta que con un destello veloz desapareció frente a ellos.

-bien supongo que debemos apurarnos ya que saben que estamos aquí-mascullo Nashi molesta al cruzarse de manos en los hombros de Igneel, este asintió y nuevamente continuaron su carrera.

Natsu estaba emocionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo mientras corría por ese gran bosque siguiendo la espalda de Igneel quien a pesar de tener a Nashi en sus brazos aun era más rápido. Rio divertido antes de ver como su alrededor todo era de una forma extraña y confusa, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos ya que debía rescatar a Lucy. Todo otro pensamiento que no fuera ese desapareció de su mente y obligo a sus músculos a moverse más rápido alcanzando a Igneel quien al verlo de reojo sonrió al ver como su padre nuevamente estaba luchando por alcanzarlo y lo lograba gracias a su motivación.

-apúrate llamitas-

-deja de imitar a Gray bastardo-

-que te vera nuestra madre-

-que dijiste Nashi-

-nada padre-

Sus pasos se mantuvieron a un buen ritmo durante varios minutos hasta que entraron a un claro donde habían flores tanto vivas como muertas dándole un aspecto extraño aquel lugar. En ese instante pudieron distinguir el castillo a lo lejos así que apuraron mas el paso mientras una sonrisa cubría el rostro de los tres. De pronto una leve cortina de niebla rodeo el lugar ocasionando que Igneel se extrañara por el color que tenia. Pero le resto importancia al ver como todo el lugar era de forma extraña, claro que a los segundos se arrepintió de quitarle importancia pues solo al inspirar un segundo en ese lugar sus piernas se tropezaron entre ellas y cayó al suelo, por suerte su instinto hizo que tomara a Nashi entre sus brazos para que ella no le pasara nada. De reojo pudo ver como Natsu había caído también y no se movía.

Su respiración pronto se volvió intranquila y daba grandes bocanadas de aire al ver a todos lados buscando alguna ayuda o forma de moverse. Intento gritar pero sus labios no se movían al igual que vio como de reojo Nashi estaba inmóvil. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que volteara a ver como una sombra estaba frente a ellos y como la niebla desaparecía en unos segundos mostrando a una joven de cabellera roja y ojos azules que sonreía con diversión…si pudiera hablar hubiera mascullado ¨mierda¨ al ver a esa chica con quien se había topado al rescatar a Hikari y quien era la mujer de este tiempo que los odiaba, le era difícil creer que esta misma chica en unos años se volvería la madre de Hikari y que ahora los hubiera ayudado a llegar tan lejos. De reojo vio como Natsu tenía la misma mirada de molestia pero no podía hablar por aquella extraña niebla.

-vaya miren a quien tenemos por aquí a dos dragón slayer muy metiches y una niña con poder muy interesante-comento divertida al verlos y en su mano apareció una espada con quien señalo a Natsu divertida causando que este intentara moverse pero no funciono-tranquilo idiota si te mato ahora no me beneficiaria en lo absoluto por eso comenzare con este niñato-hablo mientras se acercaba a Igneel a paso tranquilo y colocaba la espada en su cuello dejándole una cortada superficial que le sacaría un gruñido de molestia si pudiera hablar.

La mirada de odio en sus ojos parecía darle más diversión a aquella joven que podía tener su misma edad. Un temblor entre sus manos le hizo ver de reojo como Nashi apretaba los ojos asustada por lo que trago duro intentando moverse pero no funcionaba. Su respiración se altero y observo como esa chica alzaba la espada y la movía de forma en que lo atravesaría de forma rápida. Bien esto no era parte del plan y todo había ocurrido demasiado pronto, no sentía sus músculos o de hecho no sentía nada por lo que no podría escapar. No podría salvar a su madre, no podría ayudar a Nashi…su padre a unos metros de él vería su muerte sin saber quién era realmente y no pudo despedirse de Hikari.

Mierda Hikari…

No pudo decirle lo siento ni si quiera…tuvo tantas oportunidades de hablar con ellas y no las aprovecho. No aprovecho cada momento en que ella le brindaba su ayuda y esas sonrisas que lo calmaban, le grito cosas horribles que no pudo decirle que lo hizo porque tenía miedo. No podría verla nuevamente y eso le enfermaba, no podría decirle que desde hace tiempo la veía diferente, la veía de una forma distinta a una hermana o una amiga, la veía diferente y quería que ella lo supiera, quería que supiera que ella era alguien demasiado importante para él que le deba miedo, que era bonita, que era amable, que era alegre y extrovertida…era tantas cosas que a él le gustaban y por su estúpido miedo jamás le dijo nada.

-mierda-mascullo con dificultad intentando moverse cuando vio como la espada bajaba a una velocidad rápida, cerro sus ojos obligando a sus músculos a moverse pero no pudo hacer nada hasta que sintió aquel liquido espeso en su mejilla y un gruñido de dolor frente a él.

-¡rayos!-esa vos hizo que abriera sus ojos incrédulo notando como frente a él estaba una silueta que conocería en donde fuera. Frente a él estaba Hikari con los brazos cruzados y una espada atravesándola el hombro provocando que esta quedara a centímetros de su cara goteando la sangre que salía del hombro de la chica rubia.

Abrió la boca incrédulo notando como el cuerpo de ella estaba lleno de algunos cortes leves, su ropa parecía algo vieja y nada femenina pero la cubrían lo suficiente para estar bien y eran cómodas para la lucha. Su pelo que siempre fue largo ahora le llegaba por los hombros y estaba algo sucio. De reojo volteo a ver como Natsu también miraba todo incrédulo como la mujer de cabello rojo que no la había visto venir interfiriendo así con la muerte de ese chico, gruño molesta antes de alejarse sacando de tirón la espada del hombro de la chica que le saco un grito ahogado de dolor y cayó de rodillas sujetando del hombro lleno de sangre, mascullo varias palabrotas por bajo antes de tomar su mano sana y alejarla un poco de la herida envolviéndola en llamas. Fue un segundo en el que Igneel miro con ojos muy abiertos como Hikari ponía la mano en llamas sobre su hombro y aplicaba una gran precio mientras aquella llama se volvía de color negro al tiempo que su piel comenzaba a quemarse logrando que la herida cerrara dejando una fea marca de quemadura y que Hikari gruñera por bajo ante el dolor.

-mi querida hija volvió que ternura-hablo al mujer con algo de cinismo mientras Hikari solo la miraba de reojo antes de voltearse donde estaba Igneel y destapar una pequeña botellita que casi le mete por la nariz, este inspiro un poco y de inmediato pudo mover su cuerpo.

-Hikari-susurro con dificultad mientras se sentaba aun con una inmóvil Nashi que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, esta no dijo nada y solo el lanzo dos pequeños frasquitos como el que le puso a él en la nariz antes de ponerse de pie y que dos espadas aparecieran en sus manos viendo fijamente a esa mujer.

-date prisa y llévatelos para rescatar a Lucy-ordeno con vos fuerte mientras Igneel notaba como la mano derecha que tenia la quemadura le costaba más moverla, con la otra señalo a la mujer pelirroja con la espada en alto-no me importa que vayas a ser mi madre no dejare que toques a mi familia-mascullo con voz fría y dura que le provoco a Igneel culpabilidad por lo que le había dicho…este aun así tomo a Nashi entre sus manos antes de ir por Natsu y darle también un poco de aquella extraña medicina.

-Hikari ya esta todo listo-

-sigan adelante-

-no te voy a dejar aquí con esa bruja-

-yo puedo sola con ella ahora lárgate-puso una mueca de dolor al ver la determinación de Hikari y mas al ver la herida de ella.

-¿piensas ganarme?-la vos de la mujer era de total sarcasmo antes de lanzarse sobre ella con su espada lista y que Hikari la bloqueara con otra. El choque provoco una ola de poder mágico antes de que la velocidad de sus ataques se multiplicara dejando ver solo las ondas de magia que daban ante su velocidad.

-vamos debemos apresurarnos-mascullo Igneel antes de ayudar a levantar a Natsu quien se quedo algo confundido con dolor de cabeza.

-debemos ayudar a Hikari-

-descuida Hikari es tan veloz como esa mujer pronto nos alcanzara-

La vos de él era algo difícil por estar algo adormecido pero gracias a ello ambos lograron ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr algo débiles. Igneel antes de salir del prado miro como Hikari aun estaba luchando con algo de dificultad por la quemadura en su hombro pero aun así podía igualar la velocidad de aquella extraña mujer. Gruño por bajo sin saber porque no la ayudaba pero lo hizo ya que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido…solo deseaba que todo saliera bien. No se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara.

**OoOoOoO**

Esquivo lo más rápido que podía aquellas espadas que le habían causado ya varios cortes alrededor de todo su cuerpo mientras de reojo observaba como Igneel y los otros ya se habían alejado lo suficiente. Lamentablemente eso fue lo que causo que una de las patadas de esa mujer la mandara volando lo más lejos posible sacándole parte del aire, salto para atrás esquivando un ataque de fuego y siguió saltando dando piruetas ridículas en el aire esquivando los ataques de esa mujer. Por kami-sama ya entendía de donde había sacado la velocidad ya que su madre era tan rápida como ella o en el peor de los casos era mucho más veloz.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que una de las cosas que la destacaban en el futuro era que todos hablaban sobre como ella podría llegar a ser la maga más veloz de Fairy tail y ahora esta mujer le estaba dejando en ridículo. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera cansada, que no haya dormido bien en días, estar totalmente herida y que parte de su magia se drenara aunque extrañamente eso era menos desde que estaba en ese lugar…en fin tenía muchas cosas en contra pero eso solo le producía más ganas de esforzarse.

Al ver como la espada de su madre estaba por alcanzarla junto magia en la suya y la choco produciendo nuevamente una ola de magia que se despejo en forma de ondas, esta vez el ataque había hecho que hundiera parte de sus pies en el suelo. La magia de dragón slayer de ella no funcionaba con su madre por esa extraña armadura que había re equipado parecidas a las de su tía Erza así que debería buscar otra forma de atacar, la magia de re equipar ahora no servía mas que para defensa lo curioso es que a su madre le servía exactamente igual ya que los poderes de ambas estaban muy parecidos en esa área.

Eso solo la dejaba con una opción en mente.

-te rindas niña-mascullo con rabia la peli roja frente a ella, eso la enojo bastante pues recordaba como todos le dijeron cuanto la amaba su madre en el futuro…por que en este tiempo ella la odiaba.

-que te parece una apuesta-comento con diversión ella ante una idea que surgió de la nada, se percato del interés en los ojos de su madre quien esperaba que continuara-si te gano me dirás todo lo que está pasando y el por qué me odias tanto-

-¿y que gano yo después de patear tu trasero?-

-lo que tú quieras-

-tengo varias preguntas-

Ambas se vieron durante un largo rato en la cual sus miradas asintieron ante el nuevo reto por lo que Hikari sonrió divertida pensando en que aunque gastara toda su magia en lo que pensaba por lo que se alejo de un salto de ella mientras un círculo de magia negro aprecia bajo ella.

Su madre la miraba con intriga mientras una gran cantidad de magia salía debajo de ella mientras re equipaba una armadura diferente que la rodeaba de fuego. Ella por su parte cerró los ojos mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba pensando en todas sus posibilidades, esa magia no duraba mas de unos quinde minutos a lo mucho media hora si tuviera toda su magia por lo que estando tan débil no sabía cuánto duraría aquello y debería ser rápida…solo tenía esta oportunidad para ganar así que cerró sus ojos y libero toda la magia que aún le quedaba. La ultima vez había sido un desastre pero no podía decepcionar a Mira-san ella le había enseñado parte de su magia…iba a lograrlo esta vez.

Por su parte Kotori del presente observaba a su hija con mirada seria. Había logrado re equipar su armadura mas fuerte por que tenía un extraño presentimiento cosa que no fallo cuando vio como todo el cuerpo de esa niña se volvía negro. Se coloco en poso de batalla pero se quedo un momento el shock al ver como de la sombra donde estaba esa niña salía una gran mano pero era diferente esta parecía tener garras como la de un lagarto y al mismo tiempo estaba cubierta de escamas, detrás de esa enorme pata salió después un antebrazo y lo que le seguía del cuerpo de aquella bestia. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver como lo que quedaba de esa niña ahora era un dragón de más de diez metros cubierto con escamas blancas y rojas.

Era hermoso…

Trago pesado antes de esquivar un potente ataque de luz de esa bestia de ojos azules antes de que atacara nuevamente con una de sus grandes piernas dejando un cráter en el suelo…la verdadera batalla había comenzado.

**OoOoOoO**

Igneel corría con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños evitando volver por donde había llegado, Natsu había tomado a Nashi metros atrás al ver como este estaba algo inestable aunque él mismo también estuviera muy preocupado. Un gruñido hizo que los tres se detuvieran en seco al ver a su espalda y notar como en la pradera donde minutos antes estuvieron ahora había una gran silueta que gruñía como un dragón. Natsu estaba confundido pero Igneel abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver lo que pasaba y recordarlo todo. Hikari no sería tan estúpida ella no lograba manejar la magia de transformación a la perfección y Mirajane le había advertido no usarla nunca más.

Dio unos pasos dispuesto a ir donde estaban pero Nashi logro detenerlo con una de sus manos, este volteo a verla molesto pero la mirada triste de su hermana le indicaba que tenía razón. Apretó sus puños antes de seguir caminando rápido seguido de su hermana quien ya podía andar ella sola por lo que siguieron nuevamente su camino, aunque esta vez Natsu iba un poco callado y de mal humor al ver como habían dejado un compañero atrás…eso a él le molestaba bastante.

-deberíamos ayudarla estaba herida-

-ella quería que continuáramos-

-pero estaba herida-

-ya lo sé-

-no actúas como si lo supieras-

Estaba molesto y le iba a decir un par de cosas a su padre, lamentablemente al voltear su rostro piso mal y cuando se percato de todo estaba cayendo por la montaña entre los arboles mientras gritaba. Mientras tanto Nashi y Natsu miraban curiosos como Igneel caía a una gran velocidad, la pequeña volteo a ver a su padre quien se encogió de hombros mientras ambos bajaban con cuidado la pendiente siguiendo el rastro que Igneel había dejado a su paso hasta que a lo lejos se escucho el golpe en seco que indicaba que ya había dejado de rodar.

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió sus ojos con dolor después de la caída y distinguió sobre él un leve reflejo de luz por lo que se sentó con pereza viendo como había caído por una colina. Suspiro pensando que debería subirla hasta que un olor muy familiar rodeo su entorno y al voltear vio como su madre estaba sentado junto a otro hombre. Una inmensa alegría inundo todo su ser hasta que se fijo detenidamente en el otro sujeto…los ojos de él reflejaban sorpresa como los de su madre y al verlo detenidamente le pareció muy familiar por lo que frunció el ceño de forma pensativa causando que el hombre sudara nervioso. Era curioso ese sujeto era demasiado parecido a Natsu solo que mayor y con el pelo de color negro.

De pronto la imagen de una cicatriz en su cuello y vio otra familiar en uno de sus brazos como la que se había hecho su padre el día que los rescato a Hikari y a él de unos monstruos en forma de hombres lobos…pero eso era imposible ya que solo su padre la tenía…su padre del futuro…

Su boca se abrió incrédula al ver lo que sucedía y una ira inundo su ser…Si ese era su padre…la pagaría muy caro.

**Continuara…**

**mina estoy triste :(**

**por alguna extraña razón ya casi nadie comenta mi historia y incluso hace unos dias subi otra historia y casi nadie la comento, tampoco recibe muchas vicitas y me deprimi por eso. en fin esta historia esta casi por terminar asi que aunque no reciva muchos comentarios voy a subirla por completo, calculo unos tres o cuatro capitulos mas y ya termino. en fin espero que a los que leen les guste de verdad la historia y lamento no subir los capitulos constantemente pero tenia una resaca literaria y no se que escribir y cuando lo se me da pereza asi que es complicado u.u en fin espero disfruten del capitulo y les saque una sonrisa :)**

**no puedo adelantarles mucho del proximo capitulo por que no lo eh escrito pero se llama **_¨¿como nacen los bebes?¨ _**solo puedo decir eso y espero tenerlo para la proxima semana.**

**sayonara.**


	19. ¿como nacen los bebes?

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Abrió sus ojos con dolor después de la caída y distinguió sobre él un leve reflejo de luz por lo que se sentó con pereza viendo como había caído por una colina. Suspiro pensando que debería subirla hasta que un olor muy familiar rodeo su entorno y al voltear vio como su madre estaba sentado junto a otro hombre. Una inmensa alegría inundo todo su ser hasta que se fijo detenidamente en el otro sujeto…los ojos de él reflejaban sorpresa como los de su madre y al verlo detenidamente le pareció muy familiar por lo que frunció el ceño de forma pensativa causando que el hombre sudara nervioso. Era curioso ese sujeto era demasiado parecido a Natsu solo que mayor y con el pelo de color negro._

_De pronto la imagen de una cicatriz en su cuello y vio otra familiar en uno de sus brazos como la que se había hecho su padre el día que los rescato a Hikari y a él de unos monstruos en forma de hombres lobos…pero eso era imposible ya que solo su padre la tenía…su padre del futuro…_

_Su boca se abrió incrédula al ver lo que sucedía y una ira inundo su ser…Si ese era su padre…la pagaría muy caro._

**¿Cómo nacen los bebes?**

El silencio del lugar era solo cortado por los leves gruñidos que salían de la boca de aquel hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, frente a él Lucy estaba con los brazos abiertos deteniendo cualquier otro intento de parte de Igneel para matar a su padre. Rayos nadie lo había visto venir, puede que sospechara que no reaccionara bien pero no pensó que pudiera ser tan rápido para encestar ese potente derechazo a al parecer Natsu del futuro y casi quebrarle la nariz; de hecho si se le veía bien ese hombre tenía la nariz chorreando unas leves gotas de sangre. En fin ignorando eso Lucy estaba atenta a cualquier otro intento de muerte de parte de su...emm hijo del futuro, este se veía muy molesto pero al parecer satisfecho con el golpe que le había dado. Con suerte esa satisfacción daría un poco más de tiempo para que Natsu explicara las cosas a ambos.

-saben así me imagine que sería-murmuro de repente Natsu quien estaba tumbado en el suelo viendo con desanimo el cielo.

Lucy lo vio con lastima mientras de reojo notaba la ira contenida de Igneel a quien extrañamente ahora le crecía un aura aterradora a su alrededor mientras se tronaba los dedos dispuesto a darle una paliza. Lucy lo miro con una de esas miradas de que sería mejor que se calmara y el solo bufo viendo molesto a otro lado. En otro momento podría ser que él jamás se hubiera contenido como lo hacía ahora pues sus recuerdos de su padre eran muy difuminados y solo veía cosas felices hasta llegar al día de su partida y el resentimiento que le guardo después. Ahora después de volverlo a ver más joven y notar que estaba enamorado como un estúpido de su madre quería hacerle unas preguntas a su padre del futuro…conversar de forma casi civilizada y estaba preparándose mentalmente para cuando lo volviera a ver…solo que lo vio demasiado pronto.

De nuevo la realidad lo golpeo de pronto y se fijo en su madre viéndola detenidamente, el vestido que tenía era algo raro pero estaba lleno de barro ¿abría caído de algún lugar? Vio unas cuantas hojas en su pelo, aparte de eso estaba en perfecto estado y eso lo hizo suspirar aliviado al notar que no estaba herida como cuando encontró a Hikari. Se acerco para verla más de cerca y esta sonrió algo nerviosa viendo de reojo como el Natsu del futuro se estiraba un poco antes de pasar su manga y limpiar la sangre de su nariz.

-¿Cómo saliste?-pregunto algo curioso Igneel ignorando completamente al hombre en el suelo.

-él me ayudo-

Era algo confuso todo lo que estaba pasando así que no sabía cómo debería llamar a ese hombre, estaba completamente segura de quien era pero aun así todo era tan extraño. Al estar frente a Igneel sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba antes de dirigirle una mirada que mataría a cualquiera a ese hombre causando que una risa levemente histérica saliera de su boca al ver como el hombre de pelo negro solo suspiraba cansado por todo. Lucy se puso nerviosa al ver nuevamente el aura de Igneel y cuando se dio cuenta este sujetaba por el cuello de ese hombre quien lo miraba confundido y temblando levemente.

-así que Dragneel te ayudo-mascullo con tono de molestia causando que Lucy se quedara en piedra al igual que el peli negro quien al comprender lo que había dicho se separo de él y se puso de rodillas frente a un árbol mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

-mi hijo me odia…me odia…me odia-

Lucy por otra parte solo rio nerviosa al verlo actuar así y mas al ver la cara de satisfacción de Igneel quien asentía cada vez que lo decía. Ella bufo cansada de toda esta situación pues entendía que Igneel no lo odiaba…o al menos no tanto como aparentaba en estos momentos por lo que se acerco al Natsu del futuro y se arrodillo frente a él viendo como este tenía la cara de haber sufrido lo peor del mundo y eso la conmovió al recordar como en algunas ocasiones el Natsu del presente había puesto esa misma cara.

-oye Igneel no te odia-hablo con suavidad logrando que este volteara a verla con lagrimitas en los ojos llenos de esperanza mientras aun se sujetaba las manos con la rodilla.

-¿enserio?-Lucy sonrió con ternura al ver como Natsu estaba con un aura llena de esperanza…a parte de su físico no parecía haber ninguna diferencia con él y su presente yo pues para ella ambos eran casi iguales.

-no realmente te odio-las palabras frías de Igneel lograron que ambos se quedaran en piedra antes de que a Natsu-realmente solo un idiota como él creería que no lo odio después de dejar a mi madre embarazada y a mi siendo un niño…después dejar que mama muriera-continuo ignorando como este aun en estado de piedra parecía haberle cruzado una flecha en el pecho y volvió hacerse un ovillo frente a ese árbol con aura negra rodeándolo.

-Igneel no deberías ser tan duro-hablo con seriedad Lucy pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente viendo como la colina era realmente grande y debería durar mínimo una media hora poder subirla para llegar con su hermana y su padre del presente.

-así que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo…no pensaste que sería un lindo detalle habernos dicho donde putas estabas-

Lucy parpadeo sorpresivamente al ver como Igneel a pesar de verse tranquilo tenía en sus ojos un brillo de molestia casi llegando a la furia, se estaba conteniendo realmente las ganas de partirle el rostro a ese hombre y ella no podía hacer nada. Ella no lo odiaba y no quería que Igneel lo lastimara, quería escuchar primero lo que él debería contar. Abrió su boca intentando controlar a su futuro hijo pero se detuvo al ver como dentro de esos ojos había otro sentimiento…esa mirada ella la conocía cuando vio a su propio padre pidiéndole dinero…era enojo no cabía duda, pero también tristeza que venía mucho después de la esperanza.

De pronto pudo notar como Natsu se sentaba recostado al árbol viendo a Igneel con cara seria, eso la confundió bastante. Esa cara. Ese rostro demostraba algo que el Natsu del presente no tenía y era una mente llena de recuerdos dolorosos, ese rostro duro en esos instantes era el rostro de alguien que sufría. Su porte reflejaba respeto y su mirada indicaba dolor…donde estaba el hombre que la había besado hace solo unos minutos antes de que Igneel cayera sobre ellos, aun recordaba el tacto cálido de sus manso y ahora le parecía imposible de asimilar que un hombre tan tierno pudiera tener ese porte tan imponente que hasta Igneel se había quedado asombrado.

-no sé si volveré a mi tiempo así que no pensé en decírtelo y que guardaras esperanzas que tal vez no se cumplirían-

-¿de qué estás hablando como que no sabes si volverás?-

-ya lo había hablado con tu madre y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que nunca lo sabrías de ser necesario-

-mamá lo sabía-la incredulidad del rostro de Igneel era algo que no comprendía, de reojo volvió a ver a Lucy buscando una respuesta pero ella no entendía nada tampoco.

-todo esto lo hice por ella-

-explícate-

-acaso crees que viajar en el tiempo es un juego de niños-la voz de Natsu se levanto un tono más duro y algo hostil causando que ambos se quedaran algo asustados, este ya no los veía al rostro si no que solo miraba con enojo al suelo mientras su mano pasaba por su pelo de forma frustrada-estado en esta época por años Igneel esto no es un juego ya que un movimiento en falso y el futuro del que vengo se destruía, una palabra a alguien y podría cambiar el curso del tiempo y de esa forma te perdería a ti y a tu madre, tenía que ser sencillo pero no funciono como esperábamos ya que incluso tuvieron que venir ustedes como última esperanza y aun así en cualquier segundo todos podemos desaparecer-

Lucy miraba con la boca abierta a Natsu mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Igneel quien también estaba confundido. Ambos nunca habían visto un estallido de frustración de Natsu de esa manera y verlo tan…derrotado y frustrado como estaba era algo muy confuso. Igneel mascullo un leve mierda pro bajo mientras de reojo miraba las suplicas en el rostro de su futura madre, este cedió un poco ante su mirada antes de ver a su padre de reojo.

Suspiro resignado.

-bien creo que podremos escuchar la explicación para ayudarte-murmuro de forma desinteresada logrando que Lucy sonriera un poco, de reojo ella vio como Natsu miraba a Igneel sin emociones en su rostro pero en sus ojos se notaba más tranquilo.

-querían a Lucy desde un principio-ambos voltearon a ver como Natsu estaba sentado y les indico a ambos con la mirada que hicieran lo mismo, después de hacerle caso este volteo a ver a otra parte como si recordara todo.

-desde antes que Igneel naciera la estaban buscando, un tipo deseaba viajar al pasado y recuperar algo que había perdido…la magia del tiempo es algo que no se encuentra fácilmente y siempre se paga un gran precio…-

-…no se donde habrá encontrado una forma de hacer viajar atreves de puertas celestiales, paso varios años hasta que yo encontrara esa información y pudiera mandar a Daisuke por ustedes tres gracias a una fisura en el espacio como este lugar…en fin ese sujeto tenía todo lo que ocupaba excepto la magia necesaria y por eso buscaba a Lucy, aunque algo me decía que la conocía desde antes y por eso le fue más fácil localizarla…-

-…la logro secuestrar y gracias a una magia muy extraña viajo al pasado, después de unos días pensamos que todo estaría bien ya que algo debió fallar por qué no se notaban cambios en la historia, después de unos días Lucy enfermo y Igneel tenias apenas un año, Levy investigo un poco y descubrió que tal vez ese tipo estuviera en alguna época en el pasado gracias a la magia de Lucy y por eso su magia era drenada rápidamente y pudiera morir…-

-…la única solución que encontramos fue ponerle una lacrima extraña y poder usar parte de su magia para mantenerla estable, cuando el consejo descubrió todo lo ocurrido no quedaron muy conformes por lo que tiempo después mandaron a Kotori Otsuka a este tiempo para encontrar al sujeto y si en determinada cantidad de tiempo no regresaba alguien más debería ir y después de unos años logre convencer al maestro de que me dejara ir para ayudar a Lucy quien su condición empeoro…-

-¡ALTO!-Lucy pego un leve brinco en su lugar al igual que Natsu quien volteo a ver rápidamente como Igneel mantenía el ceño fruncido-la madre de Hikari no murió en el parto y esta en este pasado…¿por qué?-

La mirada de Natsu se ensombreció y se perdió unos instantes en su mente. Lucy no comprendía mucho de la situación pero ver la cara ansiosa de Igneel le supo indicar que tal vez se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Después de unos segundos Natsu pareció encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando.

-ella no tenía una buena relación con el consejo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-era una asesina que no estaba en la cárcel y una asesina muy importante bajo la protección de Fairy tail así que a la primera oportunidad la usaron como prueba aunque ella no quisiera-

-Hikari-

-ella la amaba-

-no entiendo entonces por qué la dejo sola con Sting ese idiota la ha tratado mal por años-

-él también la amaba-

Esas palabras dejaron a Igneel en shock y no se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz. Su mirada se volvió confusa mientras miraba al suelo recordando las lágrimas de Hikari en un cuarto oscuro sin que nadie se diera cuenta y como el corría a pedirle ayuda a su padre. Lucy por otra parte había captado de que la mujer de la que hablaban era la madre de Hikari al parecer y recordaba como Igneel le había dicho que ella murió en el parto…podría ser que esa señora estuviera en esta época.

-la lastimo-no se ocupo de guardar el resentimiento de su voz y la confusión que eso presentaba, al ver el rostro de Natsu quien sonrió irónicamente con dolor no entendió nada.

-Kotori estaba molesta por lo mismo pero de ser diferente el consejo se la hubiera llevado simplemente algún lugar o un calabozo por lo tanto Sting debería ser así…cuando el consejo por fin desistió la diera de llevarla lejos el maestro indico que lo más adecuando era que ella viviera con otra persona que pudiera ayudarla ya que Rogue apenas sabia algunas cosas que no podía entender la situación, Lucy se sintió algo culpable y al final ya que sabíamos las razones de Sting decidimos adoptar a Hikari para ayudarla un poco ya que era una niña muy sola con muchos temores-

Un silencio inundo el lugar mientras Lucy miraba con tristeza el suelo…deseaba decir algo y poder ayudar, pero ninguna idea cruzaba por su mente y eso la hacía sentir como una inútil frustrada. Veía la confusión pasar por la mente de Igneel quien estaba digiriendo las palabras de su padre por lo que ambos voltearon a ver a Natsu quien mantenía una expresión seria y muy imponente.

-cuando llegue a este tiempo Kotori ya tenía todo listo para actuar y poco a poco fuimos descubriendo mas de este hombre pero algo tarde, él estaba preparado y no podíamos hacer nada que impidiera que usara a la Lucy del presente para volver aun más en el pasado y obtener lo que quisiera…así que como última opción mandamos a Daisuke por ustedes y ya vio como termino todo-la vos de resignación e Natsu provocaba que ambos presentes no pudieran más que quedarse callados.

-pero mi yo del futuro…-comenzó a decir Lucy pero se quedo callada al ver como el rostro de Natsu se ensombrecía…él ya debía saber lo que estaba pasando.

-está en una dimensión creada por el maldito de Tora y hasta que lo derrotemos no podremos rescatarla-el dolor y frustración de sus palabras alerto a ambos de que probablemente el hombre frente a ellos sabia demasiadas cosas que ellos desconocían-ahora lo primero es ponerte a salvo ya después veremos cómo derrotar a este tipo-comento con más tranquilidad Natsu mientras relajaba sus músculos, Igneel asintió conforme con esa resolución sabiendo que sería difícil.

-espera un minuto-ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Lucy quien tenía la cara algo roja viendo molesta al mayor de ambos-dijiste que no debías involucrarte pero aun así me besaste dos veces-había vergüenza por cada palabra que pronunciaba y el Natsu del futuro sudo nervioso al ver el aura aterradora que rodeaba a Igneel en ese minuto.

-bueno hace años que no te veía más que de lejos y cuando la oportunidad se presento no pude más que besarte-hablaba algo nervioso y con una mano en su nuca viendo como Lucy se sonrojaba aun mas.

-le diré a mama que la engañaste con su yo del pasado-el Natsu del futuro se quedo en piedra al ver como su hijo lo miraba seriamente y sudo nervioso al imaginar a su esposa si volvía a su tiempo quien lo mataría con una de sus patadas mortales-ahora recuerdo una cosa…como fue que mama se embarazo de mi ya que si mal no calculo falta menos de un año para que nazca-comento de pronto Igneel con aire pensativo.

Lucy sudo nerviosa al pensar que en menos de un año seria madre y vio mal a Natsu buscando una explicación mientras este reía nervioso al recordar algo muy curioso…de pronto a las miradas asesinas de Lucy se unieron las de Igneel que al pensarlo todo mejor no veía una buena salida de parte de su padre por lo que ante la mirada de ambos rubios de forma psicópata nadie dudaría que eran madre eh hijo a lo que Natsu suspiro resignado al ver que tenía un minuto o dos para contarles esa historia antes de irse. Oh mejor perduraba más su vida y se marchaban ahora mismo. Si esa era la mejor idea.

-bueno esa historia es muy larga y…-se quedo callado cuando vio como Igneel lo tomaba por el cuello con aura aterradora seguido de Lucy quien también lo miraba de mala forma por lo que al final suspiro resignado.

-escuchamos-verlos hablar al mismo tiempo con esa aparente calma le provoco un aterrador escalofrió en la espalda por lo que se resigno.

-cuando me enamore de Lucy…-intento comenzar hablar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la chica de la cual estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?-a cualquier otra persona le hubiera dado algún rodeo y cambiaria de pregunta, pero al ver esos ojos castaños como el chocolate que lo volvían loco no pudo más que rendirse a todo lo que ella dijera.

Rayos esa mujer lo controlaba de todas formas.

-no sé cuando sucedió, debió ser después de los juegos mágicos cuando todo comenzó…verte morir fue una de las cosas más horribles que pudiera haberme pasado, estando frente a mí y yo no poder hacer anda aunque no fueras la Lucy de mi época eras Lucy y eso me dejo mal por un tiempo-

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio al ver la mirada melancólica en el rostro del ahora pelinegro mientras Lucy recordaba todo lo sucedido ese día.

-después de que todo estuviera normal por un tiempo me puse mas sobreprotector con Lucy, la seguía más de lo normal, la cuidaba más de lo aceptable para ser compañeros y siempre que podía estar junto a ella la cuidaba como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento…se volvió una necesidad para mí verla a salvo y no soportaba la idea de dejarla sola sin vigilancia. En algún momento me comencé a sentir diferente y nada me hacía sentir bien, deseaba cuidarla pero más de lo que ya hacía, vigilarla, verla a salvo…por lo que poco a poco comencé a ser algo más molesto en torno a cuidarla-

El tono de voz de Natsu era de resignación mientras Igneel escuchaba atentamente. Por otra parte Lucy tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca recordando todo el tiempo pasado donde lo que este hombre decía se cumplía. Efectivamente Natsu era más sobreprotector que antes pero ella no lo había notado tan directamente como ahora.

-cuando me comencé a sentir mal al estar cerca de ella, con malestar de estomago, dolor de cabeza y mi incapacidad de hablar correctamente en ocasiones recurrí a Erza y Gray-tanto Lucy como Igneel juraron que la temperatura descendió varios grados ante el aura aterradora que desprendía Natsu-la pero decisión de mi vida jamás les perdonare cuando me dijeron que estaba enamorado de Lucy y ellos se gozarían torturándome-nuevamente el aire volvió a la temperatura normal dejándolos a ambos confundidos.

-estuve indeciso de decirle sobre mis sentimientos hasta después de una misión, no recuerdo bien la misión todo era muy confuso pero después de ella Lucy actuó rara por unos días antes de decirme que estaba enamorada de mi…nadie entendía ese repentino cambio y menos yo, claro estaba demasiado contento como para pensar en ello y así formamos una relación durante unos meses donde todo fue perfecto-

De pronto Natsu comenzó a estar en un aura rosada con la vista perdida mientras Lucy tenía una gran gota de sudor en su nuca al imaginarse a ella declarándosele a Natsu cuando a penas si pensaba en sus sentimientos a él de esta forma. En cambio Igneel tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde iba este tema. Más importante aun el tema principal lo estaba evadiendo lo más que podía y eso solo significaba que si no era directo la respuesta no le gustaría a su madre o a él.

-¿Cómo nací yo?-pregunto con vos terrorífica y por dentro se alegro de ver un escalofrió por el cuerpo de su padre. Este nuevamente parecía buscar las palabras correctas para decir.

-bueno se podría decir que la relación que tenía con Lucy era muy…emm que palabra seria correcta…una relación muy apasionada-

Un mal presentimiento creció aun más dentro de Igneel mientras que Lucy entrecerró los ojos con una vena hinchada en su frente al ver a Natsu temblar con algo de nervios. Natsu sabía que su esposa y su hijo eran unos genios por lo que ya estaban averiguando por donde iba el tema. De pronto se cruzo de brazos indignado ganando una mirada aun peor de parte de ambos.

-bueno ya saben cómo se hacen los bebes así que no entiendo porque me obligan a decirlo-

-¡SIGUE!-se encogió ante el grito de ambos y suspiro resignado a contar la historia, en fin no tenía de que preocuparse era realmente una de sus favoritas.

-pues unos meses después de comenzar a salir fuimos al gremio y no había nadie ya que era demasiado temprano así que comencé a besar a Lucy para distraerme un rato ya que era algo que me gustaba, después comencé a sentir el ambiente aun más caliente y cuando me percate ya no tenía mi chaleco o bufanda puesta al tiempo que Lucy ya no tenía su blusa puesta y mis manos le estaban quitando el sujetador dejando libres sus pe…-

-KYAHHHHH-

Todo paso demasiado rápido pero al darse cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en el suelo con la nariz sangrando supo que había hablado de mas. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Igneel sonrojada de la vergüenza y a unos pasos Lucy cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras estaba aun más sonrojada. Lamentablemente su forma de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho los hacía más visibles por lo que duro un segundo más de lo apropiado viéndolos causando que Igneel le encestara otro golpe en la cara.

Momentos después…

Natsu estaba sentado ahora con dos trozos de algodón en los orificios de su nariz mientras ambos rubios estaban algo sonrojados frente a él esperando a que continuara la historia omitiendo información sexual, cosa que no entendía Natsu ya que según él era lo mejor de la historia.

-como si no lo hubiera hecho antes con ella-mascullo por bajo con los ojos entrecerrados y al ver el aura que rodeaba a Igneel se detuvo a tiempo.

-continua-hablo con algo de indignación su hijo causando que este asintiera con paciencia mientras Lucy bajaba un poco sus manos.

-bueno después que deje libre sus pechos…-

-¡SALTATE ESA PARTE!-grito de pronto su hijo mientras Lucy se volvía a cubrir sus pechos y Natsu solo bufo molesto antes de asentir.

Lucy lloraba internamente porque se sentía acosada y agradecía que Igneel heredara esa vergüenza suya ya que de no ser así estaría escuchando un relato erótico de su futuro y no quería saberlo ahora mismo.

-pues ya sabes lo que paso entonces y si te preguntas no usamos la protección adecuada-

Eso dejo a Igneel quieto como una roca mientras Lucy a su lado también se quedaba inmóvil…el mal presentimiento de ambos se esfumo y llego como una bola de demolición al cuerpo del Natsu del futuro.

-me tuviste antes de casarte con mama y peor aun fui totalmente no planeado-

-en que rayos pensabas al hacer eso conmigo en el gremio pedazo de pervertido-

Rio nervioso temiendo seriamente por lo que pudiera pasarle de ahora en adelante con ambos…

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte el Natsu del presente de cabello rosado bajaba por la colina con cuidado aun sujetando con fuerza de Nashi quien estaba en sus hombros sujetada con fuerza del cabello de su padre, ambos bajaron durante varios minutos pero aun no observaban el final de la colina por lo que se detuvieron un momento en un espacio levemente plano donde podrían tomar algo de aire, la pequeña se bajo del brazo de su padre mientras miraba con cuidado como la colina seguía y temió que su hermano se haya golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y de ser así no podría subir por estar desmayado. Natsu solo pensaba en lo estúpido que fue Igneel y deseaba que Lucy aguantara un poco más.

-vaya vaya espero que Igneel esté bien-comento de pronto Nashi con aire pesado con el pensamiento también de que su hermano a veces era idiota al pensar en Hikari y Natsu asentía apoyándola.

-estará bien después de todo es hijo de Lucy-nee-ambos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar antes de voltear a ver como un chico de la edad de Natsu de cabello negro y ojos rojos los miraba con diversión-Tora se encargara de el idiota de Daisuke y Kotori se encargara de la chica rubia…ustedes serán mi diversión-comento con algo de gracia antes de extender sus manos y que ellas se cubrieran de algo blanco muy brillante.

-tendrías que acabar conmigo primero-comento con molestia Natsu antes de ir a golpearlo con fuerza la cara, lamentablemente apenas lo golpeo todo su brazo se entumió y tuvo que separarse mientras sujetaba con cuidado su mano que estaba algo roja. Al alzar su vista vio como todo el cuerpo del muchacho estaba brillando con algún material extraño.

-mi take over es algo muy raro ya que puedo convertirme en el material que yo quiera…incluso uno tan duro como el diamante-murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa causando que Natsu gruñera con molestia-tu magia no podrá afectarme idiota-

-pues la mía si-

Ambos hombres les salió una gota de sudor por la nuca antes de voltear a ver a la niña quien mantenía expresión seria. Luego ambos se vieron entre si realmente confundidos por lo que pudiera ocurrir. De la nada la niña saco una llave de color dorada que a Natsu se le hizo muy familiar

-Virgo-nee ocupo tu ayuda-hablo la niña antes de que el sonido de una campana apareciera y un gran brillo con un círculo mágico se viera en la punta de la llave de la niña.

Momentos después del círculo mágico apareció una joven de estatura y contextura pequeña. Su pelo era largo hasta la cintura de un color rosado pálido, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, su vestimenta parecía al de una sirvienta pero tenía algunas partes de metal como si fuera una armadura, además tenía unas cadenas rotas en sus brazos de color dorado y unas botas cafés que protegían parte de sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Su expresión era sin duda la mezcla de anda en particular, estaba tan seria que a Natsu le pareció un escalofrió en su espalda al ver como se aprecia tanto a Virgo de Lucy.

-me llamo pequeña princesa-incluso la vos con la que hablaba le recordaba muchas cosas a Natsu por lo que ladeo la cabeza confundido, la sirvienta pareció percatarse de él ya que volteo a verlo mostrando algo de confusión en su expresión-pequeña princesa ese muchacho se parece mucho a su padre en realidad-la vos de la joven era sin ninguna emoción y la pequeña asintió tranquilamente.

-si al aparecer Hikari, Igneel y yo viajamos al pasado y ese es mi padre, incluso conocí a Lucy de este tiempo que aun está viva…mama es muy mona pero ahora ocupo que acabes con ese chico-la niña hablo rápidamente mientras señalaba al peli negro quien se señalo confundido.

-espera que dijiste-hablo Natsu algo confundido intentando procesar toda la información, la niña solo sonrió antes de ver como bajo el cuerpo del hombre peli negro apareció un hoyo en la tierra por donde al instante desapareció gritando.

-listo pequeña princesa-la vos de ella causo que Natsu pegara un brinco al escucharla tan cerca, claro que el brinco lo movió unos centímetros y callo por la pendiente mientras gritaba por ayuda al igual que le había pasado a Igneel.

La pequeña vio todo con una gota de sudor mientras Virgo desaparecía por lo que sonrió al ver como su magia serbia en esta época…aun así cuando iba a caminar por la ladera una sombra la sujeto con fuerza por todo el cuerpo y la levanto hasta dejarla de cabeza. Se asusto al ver las llaves en el suelo pero mas al ver como una mano las levantaba. Con nervios levanto la vista para ver a un tipo de cabello verde quien sonreía divertido a ella.

-la carnada esta lista-susurro antes de que del hoyo que hizo virgo una sombra apareciera con un muchacho de cabellera negra que había visto antes quien tenía un chichón en la cabeza y la miraba con ojos que le dio miedo.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte Natsu suspiro cuando llego al fondo de la colina y se había detenido de dar vueltas. Recordó lo que había dicho Nashi y no entendió a que se refería por lo que se sentó y al escuchar otras respiraciones volteo a ver notando primero a Igneel por lo que sonrió, después volteo un poco más y su alegría fue intercambiada por una felicidad inmensa al ver a Lucy y percatarse que estaba en perfecto estado…no quería hacerlo pero sabía que había otra persona así que solo por un segundo desvió su mirada para ver a un sujeto que le recordaba a alguien pero que su cabello no le sonaba. Ladeo su cabeza confundido causando que los tres sonrieran nerviosos.

Esos pequeños momentos de iluminación divina llego a la mente de Natsu como un golpe que llega al momento de la caída y abrió los ojos grandemente al ver bien al sujeto y notar el gran parecido que tenía con él, incluso su olor era algo que recordaba…

¡Que estaba pasando ahí!

**Continuara…**

_**mina los amo y de poder los besaría y abrazaría ahora mismo T.T lloro de felicidad.**_

_**gracias por volver a comentar mi historia, no se si fue por que estaba deprimida o en verdad les gusto el capitulo...sea lo que sea los amo y no puedo decir mas que tengo los mejores lectores del mundo y agradezco sus comentarios y lamento mi ortografia -_- gracias de verdad por todo y lamento no decir mucho mas que esta historia esta llegando a su fin y espero entiendan muchas cosas en este capitulo. la pelea se viene pronto y Natsu se va dar cuenta de todo pronto y las cosas se complican y no eh escrito nada del proximo capitulo o.o este lo escribí en un dia así que espero que pueda hacerlo con el otro...pero tengo que esperar la inspiración y ver como hago en los otros tres capítulos que quedan.**_

_**estaba pensando en el epilogo que quiero hacer y todo...ya nos quedan menos de un mes para terminar esta historia que espero les guste :)**_

**los amo :***


	20. Mas dificultades

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Por otra parte Natsu suspiro cuando llego al fondo de la colina y se había detenido de dar vueltas. Recordó lo que había dicho Nashi y no entendió a que se refería por lo que se sentó y al escuchar otras respiraciones volteo a ver notando primero a Igneel por lo que sonrió, después volteo un poco más y su alegría fue intercambiada por una felicidad inmensa al ver a Lucy y percatarse que estaba en perfecto estado…no quería hacerlo pero sabía que había otra persona así que solo por un segundo desvió su mirada para ver a un sujeto que le recordaba a alguien pero que su cabello no le sonaba. Ladeo su cabeza confundido causando que los tres sonrieran nerviosos._

_Esos pequeños momentos de iluminación divina llego a la mente de Natsu como un golpe que llega al momento de la caída y abrió los ojos grandemente al ver bien al sujeto y notar el gran parecido que tenía con él, incluso su olor era algo que recordaba…_

_¡Que estaba pasando ahí!_

**mas dificultades **

En el aire se sentía un muy incomodo ambiente…

Natsu estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados sin despegar la mirada de su futuro yo en busca de una respuesta lógica a lo que sucedía, Lucy estaba riendo nerviosa buscando una forma de contestarle a su pregunta sin comprometerse ella misma, anquen siendo sinceros no encontraba alguna forma de zafarse sin revelar algo comprometedor. El Natsu del futuro solo estaba viendo divertido a Igneel buscando ayuda de su queridísimo hijo ante la simple pregunta que había formulado su yo presente pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente viendo en dirección a la colina esperando algo. Decepcionado porque su hijo no le ayudara busco ayuda en Lucy quien solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle. La pregunta de Natsu fue la siguiente…

¿Quién era él?

Deberían ser sinceros con él y decirle lo que sabían…pero sabiendo que eso podría traerles más problemas no querían arriesgarse a que las cosas pudieran empeorar. El silencio de aquel lugar era como la calma antes de la tormenta ya que la expresión que tenía el peli rosa significaba que pronto estallaría y deberían estar preparados para contener cualquier ola de insultos que lanzaría en cualquier momento.

Curiosamente Igneel quien estaba pensativo fue quien logro detenerlo todo con una simple pregunta.

-¿Natsu donde rayos esta Nashi?-nuevamente el lugar se sumergió en un silencio extraño lleno de ansiedad, todos dirigieron su mirada al chico quien ladeo su cabeza confuso antes de ver a la colina con curiosidad.

-un tipo raro nos ataco cuando estábamos bajando pero lo vencimos muy rápido-comento de forma distraída y de pronto se preocupo de no escuchar nada de arriba de la colina, su olfato tampoco distinguía el olor de la pequeña.

Su mirada se dilato ante lo que podría significar eso y volteo a ver a los demás que se miraban confundidos con la preocupación dentro de sus ojos, Igneel apretó un puño dispuesto a ir a buscarla hasta que escucho al vos de su padre.

-lograron capturarla ya que no siento su presencia-todos voltearon a ver como el pelinegro volvía adquirir esa seriedad que los dejaba sin opción de rebatir nada-¿Natsu como era su enemigo?-comento sabiendo que primero deberían recolectar información para marcharse rápido. De reojo miro a Lucy quien estaba preocupada al igual que él por la niña y frunció el ceño, no podía dejarla sola pero debía ir ahora a rescatar a su hija. La rubia pareció leer sus intenciones por lo que frunció el ceño dándole una mirada de que ni loca la dejaría atrás.

-era un tipo muy raro como de mi edad de pelo negro y ojos rojos-murmuro de forma pensativa al recordar al muchacho que los ataco, Lucy recordó al chico pervertido que se había metido en su cuarto pensando si sería el mismo. El único que noto como el cuerpo de el Natsu del futuro se tensaba fue su propio hijo quien se tenso al pensar en quién era ese tipo.

-quieren a Lucy así que supongo que Nashi es la carnada-murmuro con algo de incomodidad el mayor de los presentes, miro de reojo a Lucy con preocupación y esta inflo su pecho con molestia.

-yo también iré-

-es peligroso-

-Nashi me preocupa al igual que a ti-

-si te pasa algo nos afectara a todos-

Ante esa declaración Lucy se detuvo al saber a lo que se refería aquel hombre que sería su esposo, el había vivido en otra época y estaba consciente de que todo podía irse al caño si algo salía mal por muy leve que fuera. Chasqueo la lengua buscando alguna otra forma de convencerlo.

-saben fue curioso que Nashi sepa usar magia estelar como Lucy, incluso invoco a un espíritu parecido a Virgo pero diferente-murmuro de pronto el Natsu del presente causando que ambos se detuvieran en su discusión para voltear a verlo.

El Natsu del futuro dio unos pasos rápidos donde estaba Igneel y lo tomo de los hombros con algo de brusquedad viéndolo a la cara con su rostro pálido.

-¿Nashi sabe la magia de Lucy y tiene sus llaves?-mascullo con tono alterado mientras Igneel asentía vagamente al recordar como cuando vieron a su madre en aquella ocasión le había dado sus llaves. Ese asentimiento en la cabeza hizo que algo dentro de ese hombre se iluminara con terror. Con rapidez se volteo donde estaba Lucy y la cargo en su hombro como un saco de papas causando sorpresa en los demás-no es la carnada si ella sabe esa magia van a usarla a ella y debemos darnos prisa-

Después de eso el corrió a la colina subiéndola con rapidez dejando aturdidos a los otros dos chicos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Igneel quien tomo del cuello a su padre de este tiempo y corrió colina arriba alcanzo con dificultad a su padre que estaba mucho más adelante. Tal vez fue el momento de adrenalina y desesperación ya que en cuestión de segundos habían subido esa enorme colina y corrían en dirección al castillo.

-esperen explíquenme que rayos pasa aquí-de un momento a otro Natsu entro en la realidad de que ese sujeto cargaba a Lucy y era arrastrado por Igneel. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía y quería respuestas.

-bien quieres saberlo entonces te lo diré-aun corriendo Igneel dirigió una mirada sorprendida al peli negro al igual que su madre-soy tu yo del futuro y vine aquí a detener a un tipo que quiere usar el poder de Lucy para sus fines, Igneel y Nashi son mis hijos lo que significa que en un futuro serán tus hijos y me están ayudando, Hikari es algo así como mi hija adoptiva por si te lo preguntas…que me falta decir, ah cierto serás esposo de Lucy a lo mucho en un año tendrán una linda familia y todo el gremio pronto se llenara de mocosos, ahora cállate y cierra tu boca-

La mandíbula de Lucy callo drásticamente al igual que la de Igneel al ver como ese tipo solto casi todo de golpe. Ambos como si fueran lo mismo voltearon a ver la reacción de Natsu quien solo se quedo con los ojos de forma de punto mientras parpadeaban confundido sin oponer resistencia ahora a ser arrastrado por Igneel.

-¿are?-

**OoOoOoO**

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo cayó de espaldas de manera instantánea al igual que aquella mujer frente ella. Su respiración era frenética para recuperar el aire perdido al tiempo que de reojo notaba como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y su ropa estaba hecha tirones apenas tapando las cosas necesarias. Sonrió con amargura al ver como aun era tan débil y le faltaba tanto por aprender ya que su magia no duro lo suficiente…claro que había dado una buena pelea, solo que ella pensó que gracias a su entrenamiento duraría más cosa que evidentemente no era el caso. Además esa magia se supone que no la debería transformar en un dragón sino que debería conservar su forma humana con fuerza de dragón.

Debería pensar muchas cosas más adelante.

Aun sin nada de fuerza logro sentarse a duras penas sobre ella misma para ver como a unos metros frente a ella estaba aquella joven de larga cabellera roja quien se había logrado arrodillar. Su armadura estaba destruida y se notaba que ya no le quedaba mucho poder mágico…admiraba mucho a esa joven al haber logrado soportar el ataque de un dragón frenético como ella que en esa forma no pensaba y destruía todo.

Sonrió nerviosa al ver de reojo como todo el bosque a varios metros alrededor de ellas estaba totalmente destruido.

-creo que podría ser un empate-murmuro de pronto con un dedo en su barbilla pensando en los resultados de la batalla.

Ninguna podía continuar así que esto debería ser considerado un empate.

-eso parece-susurro la mujer frente a ella de forma desinteresada, la observo de reojo unos segundos antes de atar su pelo en una coleta alta. Mierda su pelo era demasiado corto ahora y apenas lograba sujetar la mayoría de mechones causando que algunos se salieran de su peinado.

-si es un empate por qué no contestamos las preguntas de la otra hasta que tengamos magia para continuar-murmuro algo frustrada mientras lograba terminar de sujetar su cabello y sonreír al ver como este por fin dejaba de estorbarle en la cara.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-comenzó a preguntar la mujer de cabello rojo que estaba ahora sentada cerca de ella.

La pregunta la tomo totalmente por sorpresa y se pregunto si ella estaría jugando. Pero al ver la mirada confusa de los ojos de aquella mujer la hicieron dudar, estaba confundida al igual que ella asi que volteo a ver a otro lado pensando que decirle.

-Igneel y Nashi son unos buenos amigos míos-

-¿vienen del futuro?-

-si-

-como se supone que solo Lucas-sama puede hacer eso-

-para mí también es un misterio-

El silencio que reino después de esa pregunta logro hacer que Hikari volteara a ver como la joven que parecía de su edad miraba al suelo confundida no creyendo lo que decía. Pero ella había dicho antes que era su madre así que no entendía nada.

-tu dijiste que eres mi madre-mascullo confundida la rubia y la peli roja solo levanto la vista viéndola fijamente-tu sabes que venimos del futuro así que no entiendo porque tu pregunta-añadió molesta de que le estuvieran jugando alguna broma.

-era una suposición de que venían del futuro y yo no soy tu madre eso solo era una broma para que te distrajeras-comento simplemente la joven causando que Hikari le salieran unas gotas de sudor en su nuca.

-tienes el mismo nombre que mi madre-

-una muy conveniente coincidencia-

-su magia-

-igual-

-su edad y aspecto según me contaron-

-mira niña que te quede claro una cosa y es que yo no soy tu madre-

-por que estas tan segura-

-por que yo moriré hoy-

Cerro su boca al instante viéndola deseando que ella estuviera mintiendo, aun así lo único que vio fue resignación en los ojos de la joven quien al ver como ella la miraba sonrió con diversión.

-¿cómo?-susurro Hikari sin creer las palabras de esa mujer… ¿ella no era su madre?

-para viajar en el tiempo como Lucas quiere se ocupan de dos sacrificios los cuales son esta joven y el idiota de Tora-hablo una tercera voz que hizo que ambas se voltearan a ver a un encapuchado a unos metros de donde estaban ellas que parecía haber llegado de la nada.

El cuerpo de Kotori se tenso al ver como por hablar con esa rubia se había descuidado, además esa mujer conocía su secreto. Por otra parte Hikari solo miraba confundida a la mujer esperando algo más que dijera…claro que al esperar unos segundos fue suficiente para que esa mujer saltara sobre ella estrangulándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Juro que por unos segundos no pudo respirar así que movió los brazos frenéticamente intentando huir pero la mujer solo apretaba más fuerte su agarre. Kotori a unos metros lejos observaba todo con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca nerviosa de lo sucedido.

Después de unos segundos la mujer se separo de Hikari para observarla minuciosamente todo el cuerpo arrugando la frente entre las sombras de su capucha cada que veía una herida.

-mi niña mira como estas, Natsu te matare cuando te vea pedazo de idiota-mascullo con rabia la mujer mientras se bajaba la capucha revelando un largo pelo rojo y expresiones cansadas en su rostro. Sus ojos de color azul miraban preocupada a Hikari quien estaba en blanco al ver a la mujer frente a ella.

Como si un click hiciera algo en su cabeza volteo a ver a la chica varios metros alejada que miraba a esa mujer con la boca abierta. Su vista regreso a la mujer frente a ella que aparentaba unos treinta años que tenía una son risa apenada…volteo a ver a la joven y a la mujer varias veces…y no encontró ninguna diferencia aparte de unas arrugas y rostro más adulto.

Una idea cruzo por su mente logrando que su rostro se llenara de esperanza al ver a la mujer frente ella. Trago nerviosa sin entender el por qué su cuerpo estaba tieso como una piedra y no reaccionaba a decir lo que pensaba…duro varios minutos antes de pronunciar una palabra tartamudeada.

-¿m-mamá?-susurro totalmente nerviosa causando que la mujer frente a ella pusiera expresión sorprendida antes de que sus ojos se hicieran algo acuosos y la abrazara ahora con menos fuerza como si la estuviera acunando entre sus brazos.

-mi querida Hikari te extrañe tanto-susurro mientras la abrazaba con solo la calidez que una madre puede causar provocando que el cuerpo de Hikari reaccionara de inmediato devolviendo el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que podía. De hecho fue hasta segundos después cuando sintió los dedos de su madre en su mejilla que noto que estaba llorando aunque tuviera expresión sorprendida.

Nada tenía lógica.

Pero el abrazo que tanto deseaba recibir desde hace años mandaba a la mierda cualquier pensamiento que tuviera.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU!-la mujer de cabello rojo volteo a ver a su yo del presente que estaba viéndola como si fuera un fantasma y ella bufo molesta. Se puso de pie aun sujetando a Hikari en sus brazos estabilizándola ya que su hija no podía estar de pie.

-tu yo del futuro pedazo de idiota mira lo que le hiciste a nuestra hija descerebrada-comento con ira contenida mientras abrazaba de forma dramática a Hikari quien parecía estar en el cielo pues tenía cara de idiota concentrada solo en el abrazo de su madre ignorando lo que le pasara a su alrededor.

-ella no es mi hija-

-pues se nota que era una idiota-mascullo por bajo al ver como esa joven negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, estaba por decir algo cuando una sombra frente a ella estaba por atacarla, aun así su velocidad fue suficiente para esquivar el ataque con Hikari en sus brazos quien ante el movimiento brusco parecía haber regresado a la naturalidad viendo todo asustada.

De entre la sombra aprecio el cuerpo de un joven de pelo verde que provoco que Hikari tuviera un escalofrió en su cuerpo y mas al ver como este le guiñaba el ojo de forma descarada logrando que la mujer que la sostenía frunciera el ceño al ver como alrededor de él aparecían varias sombras sin forma alguna que parecían aparecer del suelo de cada punto oscuro que hubiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tora?-mascullo molesta la joven peli roja, ahora mismo no le daban ganas de ver a ningún idiota.

Este solo volteo a verla con desinterés al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos, de la manga de su camisa salía disparada una cosa negra puntiaguda en dirección a ella de forma tan rápida que estaba segura no esquivaría y aparte estaba agotada. Se quedo en shock al entender que eso iba a matarla ya que iba dirigido a partirle en dos su garganta.

Fue un destello rojizo lo que la hizo pestañear para ver aquella mujer encapuchada que estaba sosteniendo una espada bloqueando el ataque frente a ella con una espada muy hermosa color carmesí…pero era muy curioso ya que ella tenía una espada igual…además no había otra como esa.

Abrió sus ojos impresionada antes de caer sentada con un shock.

-¿por qué?-susurro apenas entendible.

-si tu mueres yo también idiota pensé que habías entendido eso-gruño la mujer con ira viendo al sujeto frente a ella quien sonreía fascinado ahora sosteniendo a Hikari entre sus brazos quien estaba profundamente dormida.

Abrió su boca por la impresión al haber caído en su estúpida trampa. Un gruñido de bestia salió de su boca dispuesta a ir por su hija cuando se vio rodeada de varias sombras y en los segundos que siguieron el sujeto desaparecía con su hija entre sus manos dejándolas a ambas rodeadas de aquellas cosas horribles.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de lograr entrar al castillo nuevamente sin ser descubiertos por nadie procedieron a buscar por todos lados a Nashi mientras respondían a algunas preguntas curiosas de Natsu que decía ocasionalmente. El Natsu del futuro caminaba de forma rígida tomando de la mano de Lucy con fuerza para que nadie la separara de él ocasionando que tanto Igneel como el Natsu del presente vieran de mala forma esa simple acción, los dos estaban por discutir ese hecho cuando un movimiento violento hizo que cayeran al suelo de forma violenta antes de ver como todo a su alrededor se formaba de color negro dejando ver a un tipejo de cabello verde. El cuerpo de Igneel de inmediato se tenso y se lleno de unas grandes ganas de matar.

-bienvenidos queridos invitados-hablo animadamente con voz infantil el sujeto logrando que a los cuatro les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca-hoy es un día muy importante por lo cual queremos atenderlos con la mayor comodidad posible-añadió mientras caminaba de lado a lado como un presentador de un programa barato-con ustedes Lucas jr y Lucas-sama-presento con voz de pendejo mientras atrás de él aparecían dos siluetas.

Uno de ellos de cabellera negra y ojos rojo sangre muy joven vestido de forma semi formal con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de manga larga enrolladla hasta los codos. El otro era un hombre con rasgos similares al otro solo que con cabellera llena de canas y varias arrugas en su rostro que vestía un traje entero color negro con una corbata roja que combinaba con sus ojos que parecían cansados por los años.

El primero en tensarse fue el Natsu del futuro quien recordó de inmediato aquel sujeto mayor como el que ataco a Lucy tiempo atrás, aunque claro se veía mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba. Lucy se coloco tras de él de forma instintiva mientras observaba de reojo a cierto peli rosa que estaba encendiendo sus puños anticipando la pelea, cerca de él Igneel estaba en posición de batalla mirando con odio al peli verde recordando los asuntos pendientes que tenia con él y que debería darle una buena paliza aun.

-gracias por traernos de vuelta a nee-san pero al llevarla fue de mala educación así que tuvimos que distraernos con algo mas-menciono de forma distraída el joven de pelo negro que señalo a su alrededor.

De entre las sombras aparecieron dos enormes lacrimas en lados opuestos extrañando a los presentes antes de que ellas empezaran a brillar para después de unos segundos dejar a plena vista una imagen diferente en cada una causando que todos los presentes se tensaran de inmediato.

En una de ellas se observaba a Nashi quien al parecer estaba dormida, su cuerpo estaba en medio de un extraño círculo de magia color dorado que parecía estar extrayéndole magia. No parecía tener ningún rasguño aunque su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa. En la otra lacrima estaba la imagen de Hikari encadenada a una pared con su cuerpo lastimado, su pantalón estaba rasgado hasta el muslo apenas cubriéndola al igual que su camiseta que estaba hecha tirones y sucia.

Igneel apretó los puños con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se empezaba a poner rojo de la ira, ambos Dragneel no estaban en la mejor condición y mucho menos cuando en la imagen de Hikari aparecieron dos sombras sin forma que atravesaron el brazo herido de la joven y una de sus piernas sacándole un grito desgarrador al tiempo que escupía sangre. Hikari comenzó a moverse con violencia mientras gritaba ante la desesperada situación en la que estaba.

-¡SUELTALA!-grito de pronto Igneel dispuesto a pegarle al sujeto de cabello negro pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

-no lo haré y apenas termine el ritual tu pequeña hermanita sufrirá igual que esa joven-mascullo con gracia antes de desaparecer con el hombre mayor entre las sombras. Estaba por seguirlos cuando una fuerte patada en su estomago lo mando volando lejos estrellándolo contra las sombras que lo tiraron al suelo.

-teme-mascullo con ira al ver al sujeto de pelo verde reír divertido con cierta emoción en sus ojos.

Estaba por levantarse para golpearlo con toda la intención de matarlo cuando su padre del futuro le dio a Lucy al Natsu de este tiempo y con una velocidad increíble golpear al sujeto de verde. En el instante que este callo todo se volvió a la normalidad y las sombras desaparecieron dejando ver nuevamente el salón en el que estaban. De pronto su padre volteo a verlo con una sonrisa divertida en su boca llena de nervios.

-Igneel ve por Nashi debe estar en los calabozos-ordeno con voz fuerte causando que Igneel pestañeara un segundo antes de asentir y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria donde estaban ellos.

-¡DALE UNA PALIZA DE MI PARTE Y HIKARI PADRE!-grito mientras salía de aquel lugar por una puerta sacándole una sonrisa de cariño al hombre de pelo negro.

-¡ES HOMBRE MUERTO!-grito sabiendo que su hijo aun lo escucharía, después se volteo a ver a su yo de este tiempo-cuida de Lucy y vayan por Nashi según la imagen debe estar en la parte más arriba de este lugar-añadió con vos autoritaria antes de ver a Lucy con cariño ya que esta tenia la palabra preocupación tatuada en su frente.

-pero…-intentaron replicar al mismo tiempo pero este solo con un ataque detuvo una sombra que estaba a punto de atacarlos.

-¡AHORA!-grito antes de ir donde estaba el sujeto de cabello verde y estamparle un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

Lucy estaba por replicar pero Natsu sujeto con fuerza la mano de ella y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a las escaleras de ese salón por donde minutos antes debieron haberse ido aquellos sujetos.

**OoOoOoO**

Igneel corría rápidamente por los pasillos destruyendo cada cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, fueron varios minutos hasta que logro encontrar las escaleras que lo llevarían a lo más bajo de ese lugar. Iba saltando de dos en dos hasta que logro llegar a el piso inferior donde pudo distinguir el muy leve olor a vainilla que desprendía Hikari, aparte del de ella y el de los bichos también olio uno levemente conocido que ignoro por completo antes de correr con fuerza hasta el olor de la rubia que estaba detrás de aquella puerta que no dudo el golpear antes de entrar y verla encadenada con un gran charco de sangre bajo ella.

Mierda estaba demasiado herida, aun así no pudo sentirse más aliviado al saber que estaba cerca de ella. O eso pensó hasta que choco con lo que parecía ser un muro invisible que lo mando de espaldas al suelo. ¿Qué tenía esta gente con los malditos muros invisibles? ¿Por qué solo él caía en ellos?. Ignoro todo su parloteo mental para sentarse y golpear el muro con un puño llamando la atención de la rubia quien levanto la cabeza con los ojos llenos de dolor, aunque al distinguirlo una leve sonrisa se formo en su boca.

Golpeo con fuerza el muro nuevamente ahora con magia pero nada serbia, incluso noto un poco de sangre saliendo de sus nudillos pero el muro parecía estar intacto o eso pensaba ya que no se observaba. Cuando alzo la vista para ver como Hikari lo seguía viendo con resignación sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Era un completo inútil estando a centímetros de ella y no poder ayudarla como lo había hecho toda su puta vida.

Mientras ella sonreía él siempre quería llorar, cuando ella se levantaba el prefería quedarse en el suelo…por que acaso no podía ser él quien la ayudara una vez…por que siempre era ella la que intentaba seguir adelante y él solo se quedaba a esperar que todo cambiara. Puso la palma de su mano en el muro intentando controlarse pero le era imposible.

-lo siento-murmuro en vos baja viéndola fijamente para que ella pudiera leer sus labios, ella solo sonrió como si le dijera que eso no importaba ahora, que todo estaría bien…teóricamente-soy un inútil-hablo él con molestia causando que ella negara con la cabeza.

Ella debería estar ciega.

-mírame no puedo ayudarte y nunca puedo protegerte-mascullo con molestia al ver a otro lado, de reojo vio como ella al parecer no pudo leer sus labios ya que ladeo su cabeza confundida y a pesar del dolor sonrió.

Porque debía verse también con esa sonrisa si su cuerpo estaba destrozado y probablemente lleno de dolor. Él la miro incrédulo y solo le sonrió de igual forma. Vaya problema en el que estaban metidos ambos, debería buscar otra forma de sacarla o eso pensó hasta que vio a esa cosa salir del suelo acercándose a Hikari. Esa vara era una sombra sin forma por lo que la detecto de in mediato como los bichos que tenía aquel sujeto de pelo verde.

Sus ojos de llenaron de incredulidad y ira cuando este en vez de hacerle algo malo a Hikari tomo con uno de los tentáculos que salía de su cuerpo el pie de ella. El horror se tiño en el rostro de él como en el de Hikari cuando ese tentáculo se iba enrollando en la pierna de ella no de forma cruel si no como si la estuviera acariciando subiendo cada vez más peligroso.

-no-gruño Igneel mientras golpeaba con sus puños el muro-¡NO DETENTE!-grito mientras golpeaba con más fuerza al ver como el bicho ahora sujetaba de igual forma las piernas de ella subiendo cada vez mas provocando que Hikari cerrara los ojos.

Él estaba al borde de la locura cuando junto toda la magia que tuviera disponible en el siguiente golpe, no le importaba desgarrarse el brazo pero no permitiría lo que estaba por pasar. Como espero el siguiente golpe logro rasgar parte de su piel en el brazo derecho pero cuando aparto el puño logro visualizar una grieta en el muro que logro que el monstruo que sujetaba a Hikari se detuviera mientras volteaba lo que aprecia ser su rostro donde estaba él.

No pensó en el dolor de su brazo cuando hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo causando que esta grieta creciera. El monstruos soltó a Hikari caminando donde estaba el muro y él pero era demasiado tarde. El siguiente golpe fue con toda la fuerza que tuviera destruyendo el muro que se desmorono como un cristal y después con un golpe lleno de llamas destruyo rápidamente a la sombra que no tenía forma desvaneciéndose en el aire causando que lo primero que viera era como Hikari abría los ojos con sorpresa, con un ágil movimiento soltó las cadenas y la abrazo con fuerza respirando de forma violenta.

Estaba a salvo…estaba con él de nuevo.

Sonrió con alivio mientras suavizaba el abrazo de forma más tranquila y esta lo imitaba de la misma forma dejándose abrazar por él ya que no tenía fuerzas.

-savia que vendrías nuevamente-

-llegue tarde-

-yo diría que justo a tiempo-

-¿te hicieron mucho daño?-

-evitaste lo peor-

-lo siento-en ese instante Hikari volteo a verlo notando de inmediato la mirada triste de él, iba a decir algo pero él se adelanto-perdón por lo que dije ese día tú tenías razón soy un cobarde-añadió con una risa triste y ella negó con la cabeza antes de acariciarle el cabello de él causándole un ligero sonrojo al rubio.

-creo que tu también tuviste razón así que deberíamos olvidarlo-comento ella con una sonrisa como solo ella ponía y él no pudo más que asentir-¿entonces vuelvo a ser tu hermanita?-añadió ella con vos de niña causando que este pestañeara sorprendido recordando lo que él le dijo sobre que no eran familia…frunció el ceño pensando en esa idea.

-no-respondió con sinceridad causando que Hikari lo viera en shock momentáneamente y después pusiera expresión dolida-después de todo lo que hemos pasado no me conformaría con eso ahora-añadió con mas sinceridad de la que él pensaba decir.

Volteo a ver a Hikari con la cara roja mientras ella pestañeaba procesando la información. En ese momento se formo un muy incomodo silencio.

Igneel pensaba a mil por hora deseando que ella hubiera entendido mal lo que dijo ya que solo fue el momento lo que produjo que el aceptara aquello. Volteo a ver a su rubia amiga esperando negar todo pero al ver esa mirada confundida y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mando a la mierda todo acercando su rostro al de ella, pero cuando solo faltaba un instante para juntar sus labios se detuvo pensando en que rayos hacia.

Hikari por otra parte sentía el aliento cálido de Igneel sobre su cara y pestañeo sorprendida, ella siempre espero eso desde que se había dado cuenta de que él le gustaba…pero el muy idiota no terminaba de juntar sus labios así que sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de él y acercar su rostro con los últimos centímetros que le faltaba en un cálido y tierno beso. Sintió el cuerpo de él tensarse unos segundos antes de que se aflojara y tomara también el rostro de ella para devolverle el beso…un beso cálido y lleno de cariño…

Sencillamente esquicito.

**OoOoOoO**

Por otra parte Natsu y Lucy terminaban de subir las escaleras llegando por fin a la terraza de aquel lugar, estaban sin aire al subir tantas escaleras y buscaron con la mirada a Nashi encontrándola en lo que parecía ser una plataforma pequeña donde estaba ella acostada cubierta con una capa de cristal que parecía ser fuerte.

Lucy dio un paso adelante pero fue detenida por Natsu cuando señalo a las dos siluetas que estaban frente a ella, ambos el joven y el viejo estaban mirándolos como si los esperaran y Natsu pensó en ese momento que tal vez no fue buena idea traer a Lucy ya que tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo malo.

-cuidado Lucy-susurro Natsu mientras la colocaba tras de él encendiendo uno de sus puños, esta asintió pero cuando el sujeto mayor chasqueo uno de sus dedos bajo el cuerpo de Lucy una sombra sujeto sus pies y de un rápido movimiento la alzo sobre los aires mientras ella intentaba que la falda del vestido no se le subiera.

-con esta niña ya no te ocupamos-mascullo con algo de molestia el señor causando que el chico de pelo negro volteara a verlo sorprendido. ¿Qué no ocupaban a Lucy? ella era su hermana mayor que pensaba su yo del futuro.

-¡LUCY!-chillo Natsu cuando vio como esta sombra la tiraba como si nada lejos del piso mandándola a volar fuera de la terraza donde el suelo se encontraba varios metros abajo lleno de piedras, ella pestañeo incrédula antes de chillar.

Mierda si caía a esa gran altura se moría.

Continuara…

_****_**vaya me desaparecí varios días y siento el retraso, la explicación era que cada dos días escribía este capitulo de forma diferente pero ninguno me convencia. una y otra vez hasta que me pareció mas aceptable. ademas mi hermana me secuestro el dia en que ya tenia claro como hacer el capitulo asi que me retrase bastante, aun no se que hacer en el siguiente capitulo mas que por una idea vaga asi que voy a empezar ahora a ver si pronto en la otra semana ya esta lista**

**siento la tardanza ya en el otro capitulo explicare de mejor forma lo que paso con los padres de Hikari y les tengo una que otra sorpresa preparada...quedan casi dos capitulos nada mas y un epilogo que espero hacer del futuro con todo el gremio nuevo.**

**sayonara mina**

**los amo :***


	21. ¿nuestros aliados?

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo qeu lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Por otra parte Natsu y Lucy terminaban de subir las escaleras llegando por fin a la terraza de aquel lugar, estaban sin aire al subir tantas escaleras y buscaron con la mirada a Nashi encontrándola en lo que parecía ser una plataforma pequeña donde estaba ella acostada cubierta con una capa de cristal que parecía ser fuerte._

_Lucy dio un paso adelante pero fue detenida por Natsu cuando señalo a las dos siluetas que estaban frente a ella, ambos el joven y el viejo estaban mirándolos como si los esperaran y Natsu pensó en ese momento que tal vez no fue buena idea traer a Lucy ya que tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo malo._

_-cuidado Lucy-susurro Natsu mientras la colocaba tras de él encendiendo uno de sus puños, esta asintió pero cuando el sujeto mayor chasqueo uno de sus dedos bajo el cuerpo de Lucy una sombra sujeto sus pies y de un rápido movimiento la alzo sobre los aires mientras ella intentaba que la falda del vestido no se le subiera._

_-con esta niña ya no te ocupamos-mascullo con algo de molestia el señor causando que el chico de pelo negro volteara a verlo sorprendido. ¿Qué no ocupaban a Lucy? ella era su hermana mayor que pensaba su yo del futuro._

_-¡LUCY!-chillo Natsu cuando vio como esta sombra la tiraba como si nada lejos del piso mandándola a volar fuera de la terraza donde el suelo se encontraba varios metros abajo lleno de piedras, ella pestañeo incrédula antes de chillar._

_Mierda si caía a esa gran altura se moría._

**¿Nuestros aliados?**

La mirada de todos iba a la mujer enfrente de ellos con una gota de sudor en la nuca pensando en por que debían seguirle, claro nadie se atrevería a cuestionar una orden directa de ella.

El asunto en si era algo muy extraño pero como siempre Natsu era el principal causante. Ese idiota no pudo quedarse por más de una hora en el gremio cuando debían ir a salvar su trasero y para colmos con Erza como líder.

El equipo de recuperación era una mezcla muy extraña del normal grupo de Natsu o lo que quedaba de él junto con, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman y Cana quien ya estaba borracha. En si el maestro había mandado a varios de los magos mas fuertes con cierto temor y eso hacía que muchas preguntas anduvieran en el aire ¿a que le podía llegar a temer el maestro? ¿Por qué el resto del equipo de Laxus no vino? ¿Por qué Erza era la líder y no Laxus? ¿Por qué Juvia no dejaba de repetir algo sobre rival de amores? ¿Cuándo sujeto su brazo y no lo soltaba? ¿por qué el ambiente era tan raro con flores vivas y muertas?.

Hace unos minutos Gray se había dejado de preguntar esas cosas

-creo que estamos cerca-murmuro erza al ver a lo lejos un castillo causando que todos se detuvieran alzando la vista para ver como realmente a lo lejos estaba un castillo enorme con una espesa niebla cubriéndolo casi por completo.

Perfecto.

-que dicha estaba cansada-

-si no tomaras tanto licor-

-Laxus quita esa cara de amargado-

-no me molestes camarera-

-esto es de hombres-

-Elfman-san no grite tan duro-

-Wendy no les hagas caso-

-Charle quieres ir conmigo-

-Gray-sama no se aleje de mí-

Una pregunta nueva llego a al mente del mago creador de hielo y era ¿Cómo no los habían encontrado ya?.

De hecho hace unas horas habían chocado con una especia de muro invisible donde el tipo de ojos verdes que coqueteaba con Cana pidiéndole otra batalla de licor los ayudo a entrar y después de eso desapareció, solo les había indicado el camino a seguir y que tuvieran cuidado en ser discretos sin llamar la atención, cosa que simplemente no puede funcionar en Fairy tail.

De repente todos nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar algo acercándose, algo Casi increíble al escuchar el tono tan ¨silencio¨ que teníamos. Lo que se acercaba sabia que estábamos en ese lugar por el volumen de su voz y aun así no quería sorprendernos si no que venía con todo lo que tenía. Todos en sus lugares estaban en alerta cuando divisaron cerca de los arboles a una silueta.

La primera en reaccionar fue Erza re equipando una espada apuntando a el individuo que salió de entre las sombras dejándonos a cada uno en completo silencio.

Aquel porte único de esa persona, portando una armadura, su pelo largo…facciones, presencia, aire…todo era exactamente igual a Erza solo que su piel se veía grisácea al igual que sus ropas eran de colores grises, incluso su pelo no tenia color.

Erza o esa mujer que se parecía y era idéntica a Erza también re equipo una espada viéndonos sin expresión aparente. De pronto con una velocidad increíble logro golpear a Erza mandándola a volar con fuerza contra los arboles sacándonos de la sorpresa.

-¡ERZA-SAN!-grito Wendy corriendo a buscarla seguida de los dos gatos voladores.

De igual forma volteamos a verla sorprendidos cuando de repente tras de ella aparecieron mas siluetas que reconocimos. La impresiona paso a incredulidad cuando vimos siluetas no solo de los que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, había más cosas con nuestra forma como Natsu, el maestro, casi todos los del gremio y otros magos fuertes que conocimos…

Esto estaría difícil.

**OoOoOoO**

No podía correr ya que Hikari estaba entre sus brazos y sería peligroso, rezaba internamente por que Natsu estuviera cuidando a su madre. Por otra parte tenía un mal presentimiento aunque no pudiera pensar claramente en él ya que Hikari al tenerlo sujeto por el cuello rozaba sus pechos con el suyo…¿Cuándo esa chica perdió tanta de su ropa? La respuesta le provoco algo de ira en su interior contra cualquier maldito que hubiera tocado a su…su…mmm ¿Qué eran ellos?, si se habían besado y se gustaban pero con las prisas no eran nada, digo quien puede pensar algo de eso en estos momentos. Vio de reojo a la chica rezando por qué no cambiara nada hasta que todo se calmara porque… ¡rayos! Quería repetir ese beso y no debería pensar en eso.

La chica se movió incomoda provocando otro roce separado solo por la camiseta de él y la rota de ella, solo una venda que cubría sus pechos lo separaba de una vista que lo haría desangrar por la nariz. Otro roce que provoco que unos pensamientos no muy sanos inundaran su mente. ¿Por dios esa chica en que pensaba al moverse así? Todo era culpa de ella y ese cuerpo tan bueno que tenía. La quería muchísimo a ella, su forma de ser, sonreír, actuar, gritarle, pegarle…el cuerpo era solo algo que él agradecía a dios pero ahora era una gran tortura, si seguía moviéndose así no se haría responsable de sus pensamientos.

Otro movimiento lo detuvo y volteo a ver a su acompañante con enojo en sus ojos…y quien niega un ligero sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

Para su disgusto ella no estaba viéndolo a él ya que tenía la vista perdida a su derecha…

-puedes dejar de moverte-mascullo algo incomodo sin poder ser sensible, incluso su vos sonó algo ronca sin poder evitarlo ya que se estaba excitando y eso era muy malo en momentos como estos.

-alguien conocido esta cerca-murmuro mientras olía el ambiente, el también intento olfatear algo y como era costumbre ella no se equivocaba, aunque al olfatear descubrió otro aroma que le provoco sonrojarse y que ella volteara a verlo con curiosidad-¿estás excitado?-pregunto.

-deberíamos apurarnos no crees-no negó lo evidente así que decidió cambiar de tema provocándole una sonrisa ahogada a la chica.

-¿Qué pensaría tu madre?-

-no dijiste que alguien conocido estaba cerca-murmuro con vos rígida y una sonrisa falsa, ella asintió señalando una celda cerca por lo que camino a ella aun con Hikari en sus brazos deteniéndose sorprendidos ante la imagen que vieron frente a ellos.

Un hombre de cabello blanquecido de ojos rojos miraba al suelo de forma distante…estaba lleno de cortes en su cuerpo y ropas que daban a entender que llevaba días en ese lugar, al juzgar por el largo de su barba podían ser meses. La celda olía horrible y la oscuridad predominaba como la celda de Hikari.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver como ese hombre era el mismo que Igneel había visto arriba hace poco.

El que compartía el mismo rostro con el muchacho.

Ese sujeto era el tal Lucas.

¿Pero cómo había llegado aquí si él estaba arriba?

**OoOoOoO**

No era las risas de el idiota de Daisuke lo que la enojaba, tampoco que su yo del presente no dejara de gritar cosa que no le importaban mientras intentaban llegar al borde de ese escudo para destruirlo y que sus aliados entraran. Lo que la molestaba era no poder ayudar a su querida hija a la cual Daisuke dijo que los otros se encargarían y debían seguir su plan original.

Mataría a su jefe si es que aun estaba vivo cuando lo viera.

-déjame ver si entendí-repitió su yo de esta época con cara de pocos amigos por quinta vez-según lo que dicen que va pasar después de eso yo me uniré a Fairy tail donde conoceré a un miembro nuevo, me enamorare de él y me casare en menos de unos meses ya que estoy embarazada-añadió con incredulidad causando que Daisuke sonriera victorioso al tiempo que alzaba un pulgar en forma de aprobación.

Su misión después de ayudar con las clases de Hikari eran simples…reunir gente y llevarlas a la batalla que se acercaba, coquetear con esa chica que le aguantaba su forma de beber, alertar a los demás y cosas como esas.

Aunque se sorprendió de ver a Otsuka-san en forma joven….llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a esa pelirroja y ella también se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

_¨que mierdas hace este tipo aquí¨_

Fue lo primero que grito al ver como llegaba a rescatarlas, no la culpaba hace bastantes años que los había dejado y donde el Natsu de el futuro lo ayudo a entrenar y alejándolo del oscuro pasado que tenía, conoció a la Kotori del futuro asombrándose del cambio que puede tener la gente. Conoció las historias de ellos y lo ayudaron a seguir el camino del bien.

Todo lo que pasaba ahora se debía en gran parte a él.

No era su culpa ya que cuando era niño no escogió su pasado. Solo que debió intentar ayudarlos también, Kotori, tora y Lucas eran sus amigos de niños, parte de su familia…él solo huyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se sentía como una escoria hasta que volvió a ver a Lucy.

Agradeció la cara de póker que sus mayores le enseñaron hacer y de esa forma no mostrar sorpresa al verla y intentar ignorar a esa joven que lo salvo en primer lugar hace tantos años.

¿lo recordaría?

Seguramente había cambiado demasiado. Y ya no era el niño asustadizo que conoció.

-…luego me van a mandar al pasado hacer toda esta mierda-continuo su parloteo Kotori y el sonrió al ver como no había cambiado tanto de la niña que conoció.

-fuiste una asesina en serie estúpida que esperabas-gruño la mayor de las peli rojas causando que discutieran nuevamente.

El sonrió ante lo extraño y confuso que era todo esto.

**OoOoOoO**

La lucha continuaba y ella pensaba que esto no acabaría nunca. De reojo noto como todos estaban peleando en desventaja y ella a pesar de ser la líder no podía contener a su versión oscura y la versión oscura también de Natsu quienes atacaban en gran sincronía como nunca pensó ver. Esquivaba el ataque de uno y el otro lograba aprovecharse de ello. Natsu oscuro sacaba fuego y ella una armadura que resistiera cuando su yo oscura sacaba una armadura de agua y estaba a varios metros de distancia herida.

Wendy estaba herida y aun así vino a la lucha.

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

Su yo oscura estaba viéndola con una risa divertida mientras a su lado aparecía alguien a quien ella reconoció de inmediato. Tal vez su cuerpo no tenia colores pero reconocería esas facciones en cualquier lugar, su ropa, su esencia, su forma de mirarla…todo le llevo a recordar a una de las pocas personas con las cuales no podría hacer mucho.

-Erza no vas a lastimarme de nuevo verdad-susurro la vos de Jerall quien solo sonreía amablemente como el hombre que se moría de culpa.

Apretó el mango de su espada en frente suyo notando con temor como su mano estaba temblando y no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el hombre frente a ella. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado ella lo amaba y verlo frente a ella aun sabiendo que podría ser un títere, mierda sabía que no eran reales y aun así no encontraba una explicación lógica.

Volteo su rostro a otro lado sin saber que hacer notando con horror como todos estaba en serios problemas. Gray estaba luchando contra una mujer de pelo corto aunque noto de inmediato que no la lastimaba, por otra parte la mujer quien le sonreía maternalmente al tiempo que lo golpeaba con fuerza sacándole el aire, también a lo lejos vio a una forma oscura de Ultear. Por otra parte Mirajane estaba teniendo problemas con una de esas cosas que se aprecia muchísimo a Lissana susurrando algo como ¨no me dejaras morir de nuevo Mira-nee¨. Elfman estaba luchando contra copias de sus dos hermanas y Evergreen de forma oscura. Wendy estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras una especie de Jerall que distinguió con trajes de Mystongan la golpeaba. Juvia estaba con los puños apretados al luchar con una especie de Gray quien le son reía de forma coqueta y ella no quería lastimarlo, Gajeel luchaba con una tierna Levy que al distraerlo después de unos segundos lo mandaba a volar con magia poderosa. Por último estaba Cana y Laxus luchando junto contra un maestro y un Gildarts oscuros que los azotaban con fuerza.

-no te distraigas Erza-volteo al frente justo a tiempo para notar como Jerall quien sonreía de forma perversa tomaba su cuello con fuerza y de un potente golpe en el estomago le sacaba todo el aire.

Después de eso la sujeto por el cuello estampándola contra el suelo dejándola con un enorme dolor en su espalda sin poder moverse. Alzo la vista con molestia notando como este sonreía de forma tierna como recordaba que hacía cuando era niños y se insulto a sí misma no hacer nada por lanzarlo lejos de ella.

Unos pasos la alertaron y con el rabillo del ojo vio como su otra yo caminaba hasta colocarse detrás de Jerall pasando sus manos por el cuello de él de forma coqueta al tiempo que le lamia un poco el cuello. Frunció el ceño de forma molesta sin poder evitar un pequeño rayo de celos. Su otra yo rio de forma siniestra al tiempo que re equipaba una espada aun sujetando el cuello de Jerall apuntando una de sus manos que no movió aun después de sentir como esta era atravesada sacándole un grito de dolor.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes sin querer gritar al sentir como su otra yo movía la espada llevando fuertes oleadas de dolor a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos viendo por ultimo como ese Jerall reía con cariño y se golpeo mentalmente no poder hacer nada.

Quien quiera que haya hecho esas copias sabía bien como modificar sus acciones para dejarlos congelados en batalla, no solo sabia su magia…esa persona los conocía bien para darles en su punto mas débil.

Se sentía patética.

Apretó los puños sin saber qué hacer hasta que las manos que sujetaban su cuello y la espada que atravesaba su brazo desaparecieron. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe solo distinguiendo a una sombra frente a ella con cabello azul.

-Jerall-susurro con una vos llena de alegría al tiempo que se sentaba con dificultad con la vista borrosa. Pero de inmediato noto algo diferente mientras su vista enfocaba correctamente.

Ese no era Jerall.

Era más bajo que Jerall y su cuerpo por lo tanto más delgado, sus ropas eran diferentes ya que solo era un pantalón holgado con unas botas negras y una camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo. De hecho eran ropas parecidas a las de Jerall que llevaba en la torre del paraíso. Su rostro era casi idéntico al de Jerall excepto por unas características más amables, no traía un tatuaje en su rostro y sus ojos eran castaños más claros. Además de todo eso tenía una espada en su mano apuntando a Jerall y su otra yo. También tenía un aura alrededor que le recordaba a ella misma y que parecía intimidar a esos dos.

-escogieron mal a quien lastimar-comento ese chico con una risa en su rostro y un aura que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Su voz estaba llena de enojo pero algo dentro de ella se movió involuntariamente al escuchar la vos del chico.

-crees que puedes ganarnos-hablo su otra yo con una risa al tiempo que re equipaba una de sus armaduras más fuertes y Jerall a su lado sonreía de forma extraña.

-oe chico esta no es tu batalla-gruño ella al notar que el joven era menor por unos cuantos años, este la ignoro colocándose frente a ella de forma sobre protectora.

-desde el momento que te atacaron madre es mi batalla-gruño con ira contenida en su vos cuando la observaba de reojo sonriendo de una forma que le recordó a Jerall.

Pestañeo varias veces sin entender.

-are-

El joven la ignoro mientras bajo el se formaba un círculo mágico y todo su cuerpo brillaba al igual que le ocurría a ella cuando re equipaba una nueva armadura. No duro mucho cuando frente a ella el mismo chico portaba una armadura que la hizo abrir los ojos impresionada al tiempo que sostenía con fuerza el brazo del cual salía sangre. Frente a ella ese chico portaba una armadura que ella conocía perfectamente junto con una espada que ella también lograría reconocer… era la Armadura Nakagami. La armadura que ella había usado pocas veces por ser una armadura que ocupaba de mucha magia y casi nadie la había usado a parte de ella. Recordó cuando la uso la primera vez para derrotar a Minerva en los juegos mágicos.

Era imposible que ese chico la tuviera…

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Volteo a ver incapaz de soportar ver a ese chico y se sorprendió con lo que vio a su alrededor.

Un chico muy parecido a Gray como de la edad de Igneel o tal vez menor estaba frente a Juvia protegiéndola, su cabello y ojos eran oscuros y no tenía su camiseta puesta. Frente a Mirajane estaba un niño de catorce o quince años de cabello rubio muy claro con la mirada seria con ropas de camarero, por otra parte frente a Elfman estaba una chica de larga cabellera blanca menor que ella que tenía su piel cubierta con escamas y garras como si tuviera un take over. Junto a Gajeel estaba un chico de coleta negra y unos aretes en sus orejas que sostenía un gran martillo, ayudando a Gray estaba una chica vestida de negro al igual que su pelo. Frente a Laxus y Cana estaban dos jóvenes una de larga cabellera blanca y lacia con ojos azules que estaban llenos de enojo y un chico de su misma edad que calculaba de menos de quince con cabellera castaña y ojos verdes sujetando una botella de licor en una de sus manos.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

No sabía si estaban de su lado pero esos niños estaban dándole una paliza a los tipos que estaban haciendo que ellos quedaran en ridículo.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos notando algo que ella no quería ver.

Sangre.

Apretó los puños al tiempo que se sentaba para ver mejor la herida.

Sangre.

Cerró sus ojos ignorando la punzada de dolor que corría por su mente y deseaba llorar.

Esto no estaba pasando.

No era momento para ponerse de forma dramática.

Con su constante lucha mental abrió los ojos para ver nuevamente la imagen frente a ella. Natsu estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. Se veía como un niño. Excepto por que bajo el crecía un gran poso de sangre gracias a que cuando ella caía el salto para sujetarla, al final ambos terminaron cayendo y él fue quien recibió todo el impacto mientras que ella solo tenía unos rasguños. Cortó parte de su vestido para vendar la cabeza de él donde salía la sangre y al ver como su brazo izquierdo estaba con una gran cortada cogió parte del pantalón de él para hacer un vendaje más improvisado que contuviera la sangre.

Le preocupaba que no se despertara y verlo con tantos cortes la hacía sentirse como una idiota.

No veía sus llaves por ningún lado y estaba asustada.

Al verlo de reojo no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar. Pero antes de derramar alguna lágrima puso la cabeza de él en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la mejilla susurrando que se despertara. Él no la escuchaba pero deseaba saber que todo estaba bien y solo él podía hacerlo en estos momentos.

A la mierda contener el llanto.

¿Por que no podía ayudarlo nunca? ¿Por qué siempre la ayudaba? ¿Por qué era tan inútil? Tenía muchas preguntas pero no le importo ninguna al ver el rostro de él peli rosa. Por alguna razón que ella no entendía él se había enamorado de ella y en un futuro se casarían, él era tierno, amable, explosivo, un imán de problemas, glotón, alegre, amante del fuego, un gran amigo, un loco, mal bailarín, un entrometido, no respetaba la vida privada de ella, un luchador…él chico frente a ella lleno de herida era muchas cosas.

Sonrió aun con lágrimas mientras acercaba su rostro al de él chocando con delicadeza su frente con la suya logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Durante mucho tiempo ella negó querer a Natsu de una forma romántica. Pero tal vez ella lo quiso desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando ella dijo que no era difícil enamorarse de Natsu tal vez lo dijo porque lo amaba en ese momento. Todo a su lado era más fácil y alegre algo que ella había buscado desde que se fue de su casa.

Sonrió entre lágrimas al pensar que tuvo que ver como casi moría por ella otra vez para entender que lo amaba. No quería estar sin él y mucho menos soportaba verlo sufrir.

Acerco ahora sus labios a al frente del chico mientras otra lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-despierta-susurro con voz horrible por el llanto y una desesperación que superaba a cualquier cosa.

Aun con su petición el joven no despertó…ella vio pasar el tiempo rápidamente…segundos, minutos, horas…levanto la vista escuchando varias explosiones a lo lejos, una batalla estaba empezando lejos del castillo y al levantar la vista noto como en aquella torre algo sucedía y temió por que Nashi estuviera en peligro. Las lágrimas que salían ahora eran de impotencia ante el asunto que estaba pasando y cerró los ojos dispuesta a rendirse.

Un gentil tacto en su mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos para ver como una mano estaba en su rostro con dificultad y unos ojos verdes algo cansados la miraban desde abajo.

-oe no te ves bien cuando lloras-susurro con dificultad causando que ella abriera la boca incrédula. Este la ignoro sentándose con dificultad frente a ella, después de eso intento ponerse de pie pero fallo totalmente y decidió sentarse con la respiración cansada.

-me siento como una mierda-admitió el dragón slayer al notar el dolor en todo su cuerpo y alzo su vista para ver como Lucy lo miraba incrédula. Después de unos segundos ella frunció el ceño enojada. Él ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-eres un idiota-gruño ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿por qué?-

-pudiste haber muerto-

-no iba a dejar que te lastimaran-

-aun así casi mueres por mi culpa-

-no voy a dejarte morir-

-yo no quiero que mueras por mí-

-no me importa que pienses así no voy a dejar que te lastimen-

-eres un tonto-

En ningún momento se dieron cuenta cuando estaban gritando, pero es que ambos estaban enojados y defendiendo su punto.

Lucy fue la primera en ceder cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Natsu retrocedió nervioso al verla llorar.

-ya no soporto esto-gruño ella entre lagrimas cuando se lanzo sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa, se sonrojo cuando noto como toda la anatomía de su amiga estaba sobre él, aun así ella lo abrazo con fuerza pero no tanta para no lastimarlo-no quiero verte morir-susurro ella cerca de su oído provocando que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

-no me importaría morir por ti-

-no quiero que mueras-hablo ella en tono caprichoso sacándole una sonrisa leve mientras regresaba el abrazo de su amiga-quiero que estés conmigo siempre-añadió ella con dolor causando que este parpadeara sorprendido.

Después de unos segundos sonrió al pensar lo que ella dijo.

-estaré contigo para siempre Luce-hablo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas sabiendo que nunca podría separarse de ella, por otra parte Lucy lo apretó mas fuerte sabiendo que si el futuro continuaba de esa forma ella estaría sin él en unos años.

-¿lo prometes?-

Aun así quería vivir una ilusión.

-claro-hablo el separándose un poco de ella mostrándole aquella sonrisa 1oo% Dragneel, ella sin evitarlo sonrió junto a él.

-te quiero-hablo ella con una mirada cálida que le saco un sonrojo a Natsu que volteo a ver a otro lado nervioso.

Este momento era perfecto para declararse pero no podía hacerlo. Ya que no había pensando en nada.

-yo también te quiero-murmuro al saber que ella se refería a su amistad.

Lucy lo observo por unos segundos logrando que él se pusiera nervioso.

-te quiero-repitió nuevamente la rubia y el volteo a verla confundido.

-yo también te quiero-

-te quiero-

-ya lo dije yo también-

-te quiero-

-no te entiendo-

-dije que te quiero-

-y yo te dije que no entiendo-

-¿te quiero?-

-Lucy que sucede-

-estoy diciendo que te quiero-

-si eso ya lo escuche-

Una sonrisa inundo el cuerpo de la rubia antes de tomar las mejillas de un muy confundido Natsu.

-de verdad te quiero-hablo ella con alegría antes de acercarse al rostro de él y juntar sus labios dejando en shock al peli rosa.

**Continuara…**

**siento la demora y no tengo escusa. solo digo que es falta de tiempo y de hecho ya me tengo que ir rápidamente.**

**el capitulo debe estar muy mal escrito pero es que es solo un segundo que tengo libre.**

**el siguiente capitulo no se cuan largo sea pero sera el ultimo.**

**besos los amo :***


	22. Un inicio

**_mina perdon por la tardanza espero me perdonen y les guste este capitulo :) se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero realmente deseo que lean el capitulo_**

-Tengo un elefante verde- dialogo

_¨ quiero comer azúcar ¨_ pensamientos

**_-Viva la uva-_** leve Flash back

**OoOoOoO** cambio de escena

_**en capítulos anteriores...**_

_Lucy lo observo por unos segundos logrando que él se pusiera nervioso._

_-te quiero-repitió nuevamente la rubia y el volteo a verla confundido._

_-yo también te quiero-_

_-te quiero-_

_-ya lo dije yo también-_

_-te quiero-_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-dije que te quiero-_

_-y yo te dije que no entiendo-_

_-¿te quiero?-_

_-Lucy que sucede-_

_-estoy diciendo que te quiero-_

_-si eso ya lo escuche-_

_Una sonrisa inundo el cuerpo de la rubia antes de tomar las mejillas de un muy confundido Natsu._

_-de verdad te quiero-hablo ella con alegría antes de acercarse al rostro de él y juntar sus labios dejando en shock al peli rosa._

**Un inicio**

_Su vista estaba en el suelo mientras contenía las ganas de llorar…por todos los cielos jamás le daría el gusto a esa parda de idiotas de verlo llorar nuevamente. De reojo observo como la pequeña niña de pelo rojo estaba sujetando la mano de Daisuke quien la consolaba con una mano. Algo le indicaba que el único de ellos lo suficientemente bueno para conseguir un futuro era el bastardo de Daisuke. Por otro lado Kotori era diferente. Esa pequeña molestia siempre lloraba y jamás dejaría de llorar. Kotori jamás seria fuerte ya que era una inútil que no contenía sus emociones._

_Un suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo._

_Un movimiento a un costado lo hizo voltear a ver como Lucas estaba sentado viendo de forma desinteresada a los adultos moverse de un lado a otro. Ese niño pensaba más de lo que parecía y aunque actuara como un idiota era inteligente. Además sabia como tratar a las mujeres mayores para conseguir comida para ellos desde que…_

_Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente antes de bajar la vista y apretar los puños con enojo._

_-Murió Tora supéralo-mascullo el niño sentado a su lado y él logro devolverle una de sus frías miradas._

_-como quieres que haga algo como eso-_

_-la muerte es algo que no tiene remedio idiota-_

_-cállate-_

_-vez ni tú mismo sabes cómo contradecir eso-_

_Bufo molesto al saber que Lucas no decía aquello por nada. Los cinco eran huérfanos ya que sus padres habían muerto por diferentes causas…enfermedad, asesinados, suicidio…aun así ellos siempre tuvieron la ayuda de aquella mujer que los trataba como hijos en su casa. Bueno era la casa de ella pero al recogerlos dijo que esa sería su nueva casa, con comida, cama, ropa, cariño._

_Poco a poco los cinco se habían llevado bien siendo como hermanos._

_¿Cinco?_

_Si aún faltaba entre ellos su hermana Hikari, pero ella había muerto junto con la señora que se transformo en una madre para ellos. Murió en aquel incendio que fue un ¨accidente¨ aunque nadie creía esa estupidez pero se hacían los tontos._

_-¡CHICOS YA ESTOY AQUI!-_

_O al menos casi todos._

_Frente a los cuatro estaba una joven rubia que sonreía amablemente. Esa chica era una maga de algún gremio que había estado viajando camino a un trabajo y se detuvo a ayudarlos cuando vio en el peligro que estaban._

_Les salvo la vida._

_Después de eso pudo marcharse pero indico que los cuidaría un tiempo hasta encontrar un lugar que los cuidara. Ya llevaba una semana cuidándolos en una casa que el alcalde le dio después de que ella usara parte de su carisma para conseguirla para ellos._

_-Kotori-chan deja de llorar te ves muy mona cuando sonríes-hablo ella mientras abrazaba a la niña que cerró los ojos cuando entro en contacto con el abrazo de esa mujer._

_Involuntariamente al ver a Kotori tranquila el no pudo más que sonreír. Hikari era mayor que ellos y por lo tanto la menor de todos era Kotori. Esa niña siempre era protegida por ellos tres aunque para su disgusto tenía una mejor relación con Daisuke. Lucas una vez le dijo que eso podrían ser celos pero él lo ignoraba olímpicamente cuando entraba en el tema._

_-además Tora-kun dice que te ves más linda cuando sonríes-añadió Daisuke con diversión causando que él se sonrojara involuntariamente y Kotori mas sutilmente._

_-se guuuustan-añadieron Lucy y Lucas de forma cómplice ocasionando una mirada molesta de su parte. Ese típico se gustan que venía de Lucy quien dijo que un gato azul volador se lo enseño._

_¿El mundo era muy raro?_

_-Tora-kun-el pequeño salió de su imaginación cuando se dio cuenta de que Kotori ahora estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo junto con Daisuke y Lucas. Miro nuevamente como Lucy se agachaba a su altura para acariciarle una mejilla-¿todo bien?-añadió con un aire maternal que provoco que el negara con la cabeza._

_-quiero volver con mi hermana-susurro sin poder evitarlo ya que solo confiaba en ella a pesar del corto tiempo que la conocía._

_Aun así ella sonrió con entendimiento._

_-no se puede volver el tiempo-_

_-quiero ir al pasado-_

_-me gustaría ayudarte pero no es posible-_

_-¿si fuera posible me ayudarías?-_

_La pregunta era infantil y sin sentido. Una vez cuando se conoció con Lucy les había dicho que el pasado es algo irremediable y todo pasaba por algo. Que eran las personas que éramos por lo que paso antes._

_Aun así quería vivir una ilusión._

_-claro que te ayudaría-hablo sin pensar la rubia causando que Tora cerrara los ojos…soñando…soñando con volver al pasado._

**OoOoOoO**

Observo por un milisegundo cuando aquel Natsu que venía del futuro se puso de pie dándole una mirada fría. Este ni se inmuto en el piso y continuo viendo el techo como si fuera lo mejor del universo curioso de aquel recuerdo que había tenido. Ignoro el hecho de que ese idiota que venía del futuro era mejor de lo que esperaba y que le había dado una buena paliza. En fin eso ya lo tenía planeado así que cuando vio como ese sujeto se marchaba por las escaleras en busca de su preciada hija se sentó incomodo en el suelo mientras la sombra que salía bajo de él en forma de lobo le informaba los últimos acontecimientos.

La Lucy y Natsu de este tiempo habían caído desde gran altura dejando al chico seriamente herido. Bien solo le importaba que nee-san estuviera bien para su plan. También que los invasores habían tenido una ayuda procedente del futuro.

-vaya hay muchas fisuras del espacio en este terreno-susurro con comprensión mientras el lobo asentía.

Después de todo con muchos años fue él quien logro hacer este terreno perfecto para que los tiempos se cruzaran. Aun así que alguien viniera del futuro le importaba muy poco.

Siguiendo con el reporte Kotori se había topado con Daisuke nuevamente. Una punzada de celos inundo su ser pero aun así lo ignoro. Él había cumplido con Lucy-nee de cuidarla hasta ahora y Daisuke junto con Lucas lograrían cuidarla de cualquier cosa.

La hija de Kotori y Igneel habían escapado del calabozo. Su ceño se frunció al recordar a esa rubia idiota que sería hija de Kotori. La odiaba con todo su ser. Ya que ser la hija de Kotori con aquel hombre solo le dejaba mas en claro su futuro.

Kotori jamás seria de él.

Negó con la cabeza al ponerse de pie recordando que ahora debía seguir con el plan que tenía en mente.

Ya que todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar era parte de su plan.

**OoOoOoO**

Una gran vena resaltaba en su frente nuevamente al ver como ahora la chica frente a él saltaba de uno en uno los escalones para subir aquella interminable escalera según su punto de vista. ¿Cómo putas Hikari se recuperaba tan rápido? ¿Por qué tenía que llevar a ese viejo en su espalda? ¿Por qué las escaleras no terminaban?. Un bufido salió de sus labios mientras el también comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor y seguía cargando a ese viejo.

-vamos Igy-chan mueve tu puto trasero para terminar con todo esto-acuso la joven varios metros lejos de él causando que una risa diabólica inundara su cara.

Ella hablaba mucho.

-teme-mascullo mientras seguía caminando y de pronto observo como la chica piso mal y termino con tropezar cayendo de frente a las escaleras de una forma ridícula.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al recordar que a pesar de que Hikari era una gran maga clase s no podía ocultar lo torpe que resultaba en varias ocasiones. Con los años esas ocasiones disminuyeron pensando que había eliminado por completo aquello de su ser. Había fallado al pensar en que esa rubia dejaría de ser torpe en algunas cosas.

-te escuche bastardo-mascullo Hikari con cara de odio causando una risa nerviosa de su parte.

-Hikari Otsuka-susurro de pronto el sujeto en su espalda causando que las miradas fulminantes de la rubia se detuvieran y viera extrañada al sujeto que estaba en la espalda del bastardo que mataría.

-mi nombre es Hikari Eucliffe o-san-hablo la joven llegando al lado de Igneel para ver como los ojos rojos del sujeto la miraban detenidamente.

En silencio inundo el lugar mientras el la observaba fijamente intentando comprobar alguna cosa y ella solo lo veía con curiosidad.

-tienes razón a parte de caerte y gritar como un chico no te pareces a ella en lo físico-la joven frunció el ceño sin evitarlo al tiempo que Igneel contenía una carcajada-además esa niña murió hace mucho tiempo-continuo produciendo que ambos jóvenes se vieran confundidos entre sí al tiempo que continuaban subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es su nombre o-san?-pregunto de pronto Hikari con curiosidad y logro que el sujeto sonriera débilmente.

-mi nombre es Lucas-

-se llama igual que el otro viejo…¿son gemelos?-

-ese otro sujeto es un impostor-

Hikari volteo a ver a Igneel con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza, este solo se encogió de hombros tampoco entendiendo muy bien de que se trataba todo eso.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡LLEGAMOS!-hablo de forma alta Daisuke ignorando como las otras dos aun seguían discutiendo.

Al ver como enfrente de él había una cueva supo que estaban en el lugar que le indicaron para su misión.

Se volteo con una sonrisa victoriosa que se extinguió al ver como ambas peli rojas estaban a punto de golpearse así que se adelanto y tomo a la más joven y la puso en su hombro como un saco de papas.

-suéltame idiota y déjame darme un merecido-mascullaba con molestia la chica mientras se movía de forma más violenta-yo nunca entrare a un gremio y me enamorare de un idiota rubio-se quejaba como una niña mientras Daisuke entraba la cueva sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-lo harás y vas amar tanto a tu hija que te vas a enojar al ver que por tu culpa tiene muchos asesinos tras de ella-añadió con molestia la mayor mientras se quedaba ida en su lugar.

Tuve que hacer que Sting fuera un bastardo con su propia hija. De esa forma nadie más pensó que tuvieran relación y la confundían con otra persona.

Dejo que la melancolía se fuera y volteo a ver al frente de la cueva donde ahora se caminaba en silencio.

Esa cueva era extraña llena de colores muy brillantes donde caminaron varios minutos hasta que se detuvieron al ver impactados a la silueta frente a ellos.

Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia estaba encadenada en el suelo llena de varios cortes y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, solo tenía encima una camiseta vieja y una especie de short que si con suerte cubría lo necesario. Bajo la mujer había un charco de sangre y parecía que estaba muerta.

-¡LUCY!-grito la mayor de las peli rojas al reconocer a la mujer como una de sus amigas en un futuro.

**OoOoOoO**

-podrías explicarte mejor-comento confundida Erza al tiempo que estaba sentada frente a el joven unos años menor que ella quien mantenía una expresión de calma.

-me llamo Kaito Fernández vengo del futuro tengo 16 años, vengo del futuro y soy tu hijo-hablo de forma aun más tranquila logrando que Erza lo viera con una ceja alzada.

-Juvia está feliz, Juvia tiene un hijo con Gray-sama y es un hijo precioso-

-que dices mocoso-

-lo que mama acaba de decir soy tu hijo-

-Juvia está feliz-

-pero tu apellido significa que…-dejo sus palabras al aire intentando no concentrarse como todos a su alrededor estaban gritando como locos.

-mi padre es Jerall Fernández-comento encogiéndose de hombros con una leve sonrisa al hablar con su madre quien no pudo ocultar un sonrojo.

-oka-san eres muy hermosa-

-ara ara no se qué decir-

-yo no me voy a casar con una camarera-

-deja de llamarla así oto-san-

-Shun déjalo ya sabes cómo es-

-pero Misaki-nee-

-¿Cómo viajaron por el tiempo?-pregunto Erza con una vena hinchada en su nuca al ver como todos estaban aun cada vez haciendo más ruido.

-aquí hay una ruptura en el tiempo que fue fácil de usar con la magia adecuada-comento Kaito con una aparente calma, aunque realmente estaba casi tan molesto como su madre.

-esa chica es mi hija y no lo sabía-

-¡eso es de mujeres!-

-¡eso es de hombres!-

-una de nuestras amigas también sabe usar una magia estelar-hablo señalando a la joven de su edad de ropas y cabello negro quien se limito a saludar con la mano.

-ya veo-menciono Erza con curiosidad de que esa niña le recordaba a Rogue que siempre vestía de negro.

-no voy a ser padre de un bastardo como tu-

-mi madre era una ingenua al conocer a un hombre con aretes en todo su cuerpo-

-tú también tienes en tus orejas-

-al menos yo leo libros desgraciado-

-mocoso del mal-

-entiendo aun así ustedes son muy fuertes-hablo Erza con una vena aun mas grande en su frente al tiempo que sonreía de forma algo forzada.

-tuvimos padres excelentes-respondió el chico que también estaba ya muy molesto.

-eres un chico encantador pero no pensé que fuera madre algún día-

-oto-san es divertido ya que me conto que se conocieron tomando-

-conozco mucha gente de esa forma-

-se llama Daisuke-

-vaya ese es tu padre…al menos tengo buen gusto-

-¡hay que celebrar madre!-

-¡SALUD POR MI HIJO!-

Casi nadie pudo escuchar el ligero ¡crack! Que hubo en el lugar. Lo único que notaron fueron dos auras amenazantes que desprendían el chico de pelo azul y Erza quienes voltearon a verlos con expresión de asesino que produjo un silencio en el lugar.

-ahora no es tiempo de fiesta pedazo de inútiles tenemos una misión-hablo de forma sádica el chico de pelo azul que produjo que Erza volteara a verlo con curiosidad y un leve toque de orgullo.

-cierto después de todo tenemos visitantes-comento la hija de Laxus viendo atrás de forma orgullosa donde varias personas aparecieron frente a ellos dejando todo en silencio.

Frente a ellos estaban, Jura, Jerall, el maestro Makarov, algunos miembros del consejo.

-ellos saben todo lo que está sucediendo gracias al Natsu de nuestra época y les pidió su ayuda-hablo de pronto Kaito causando un silencio en el lugar.

**OoOoOoO**

Aun con varias preguntas en su cabeza sobre el anciano que Igneel traía en su espalda retomaron su camino. Las escaleras parecían eternas pero al menos ya no se veía la oscuridad del calabozo y se filtraba una extraña luz de tonos rosados por el lugar.

Ambos se detuvieron al terminar de subir las escaleras para abrir el salón topándose con incredulidad que en medio de este había un joven sentado en medio del lugar en el suelo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari quien no pudo más que quedarse en su posición con una mirada de terror en sus ojos. Igneel por otra parte fulmino al sujeto como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-no pensé que fueran ustedes los primeros en llegar y menos con ese viejo-comento sin interés el sujeto que ahora tenía una sombra parecida a un lobo a su lado.

-Tora-susurro el anciano que Igneel tenía en su espalda.

Hikari apretó los puños antes de ver como este la miraba fijamente antes de guiñarle un ojo. Varios recuerdos de ese tipo tocándola provoco que diera un paso atrás de forma inconsciente mientras cerraba los ojos con miedo.

-veo que esta belleza no me olvido al igual que yo no dejo de pensar en ella-añadió con tono de burla causando que Igneel se colocara frente a Hikari fulminando a ese tipo.

-te dije que cuando te volviera a ver te mataría-susurro con ira antes de colocar al viejo en el suelo.

Aunque antes de que se pusiera de pie nuevamente este lo detuvo con una mano. Volteo a verlo confundido y este solo con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie a su lado tomando la mano de Hikari con la mano libre.

-te pareces mucho a su hermana y el no pudo soportar verte-hablo con vos ronca el sujeto causando que ambos jóvenes lo vieran confundidos mientras que Tora ponía una expresión sombría.

-o-san-murmuro Igneel confundido y este volteo a verlo con una mirada triste.

-tu madre me ayudo cuando era niño al igual que a los otros…aun así cuando tuve la oportunidad de viajar al pasado no dude en lastimarla con tal de ver a mi madre de nuevo, pase muchos años en una época que no conocía buscando a mi madre pero cuando llegue el desastre había sucedido, aun así me encontré a mi mismo del pasado y ya que era mayor los crie para que me ayudaran a intentarlo de nuevo, cuando llevaba varios años en esta época llego tu padre y pensé en pedirle ayuda-

-ese viejo nos enseño magia muy poderosa y pensó en echarlo a perder-hablo con diversión Tora causando que todos voltearan a verlo confundidos-así que lo encerré en el calabozo y hice una copia de él para continuar con el plan-

Un silencio inundo el lugar causando que todos se vieran entre sí.

-pero ya no ocupo de su ayuda-continuo mientras el lobo a su lado saltaba en dirección a ellos. Fue de una forma tan rápida y sorpresiva que todos se congelaron en un instante.

¡PUM!

Una gran cantidad de humo se extendió por toda la sala revelando a Natsu de esta época quien se encontraba con la cabeza y el brazo herido, aun así había hecho lo posible por detener ese ataque. Aunque eso aprecia haberlo dejado herido.

-por todos los cielos cuantas veces debo pelear con ese sujeto hoy-mascullo Tora con enojo antes de ver con diversión como ese Natsu estaba herido.

-llegamos a tiempo-mascullo Lucy aun con ese vestido mientras veía con detenimiento como Igneel y Hikari aun estaban en el suelo junto con un sujeto mayor.

-teme veo que aun no aprendes buenos modales-mascullo molesto Natsu causando que Tora volteara a verlo con enojo.

Igneel quien ya había pasado la sorpresa volteo a ver a Hikari con intensidad.

-mi padre no está aquí…mi padre del futuro así que debe haber avanzado…ve con él y llévate a mama-le pidió con mirada seria y Hikari se quedo quieta aun viendo en dirección de Tora con miedo. Igneel noto eso por lo que la sujeto suavemente de los brazos y le sonrió-todo estará bien-aseguro antes de darle un delicado beso en la frente causando un leve sonrojo en la chica rubia de ahora pelo corto.

Miro de reojo a su mama y ella asintió antes de darle una mirada rápida a Natsu. Se coloco en posición y saco una llave de donde momentos después apareció un gran toro con un hacha. Le pidió que cargara al anciano y tomo la mano de Hikari antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

-llevo rato queriendo matarte imbécil-mascullo con enojo Igneel viendo en dirección de Tora quien también estaba cansado.

-espero no te moleste trabajar conmigo-comento Natsu con una sonrisa en su boca y este negó antes de hacer que uno de sus puños se aprendiera en fuego al igual que su hijo.

**OoOoOoO**

Hikari saltaba de dos en dos los escalones mientras escuchaba las explosiones del piso inferior siguiendo a Lucy quien corría con fuerza. Taurus era el único que no estaba cansado e iba en la retaguardia dispuesto a defender a su dueña de ser necesario.

Estas escaleras eran mucho más largas pero después de unos minutos salieron para ver con asombro como en medio de un círculo mágico estaba Nashi aun inconsciente. Frente a ella estaba el sujeto joven de ojos rojos con la copia del anciano que Taurus llevaba en sus brazos. Aun así el Natsu de pelo negro que venía del futuro no se movía de su lugar viendo con enojo al frente.

-no den un paso más o lastimo a la pequeña-ambas mujeres y el espíritu celestial se quedaron inmóviles al ver la advertencia del chico quien apunto con una espada a la niña.

Ya entendían…

Natsu de verdad temía que algo le pasara a su hija para hacerlo dudar de esa forma.

-detente tu acaso no ves que Tora te engaña-mascullo Hikari de pronto para llamar la atención del joven quien se volteo de inmediato a verla al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Natsu se asombro al verlas ya que no estaba prestando atención a nada más que su hija y se alivio de verlas bien. Lucas volteo a ver al sujeto que el espíritu celestial sujetaba y tembló un poco al ver como este lo miraba con unos ojos familiares para él.

El otro sujeto mayor que estaba al lado de Lucas al ver al prisionero salto en frente tomando la apariencia de un lobo dispuesto a atacar al joven de ojos rojos. Ya no era necesario para su plan.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Hikari corriendo a tiempo para saltar sobre el chico y derribarlo para que el lobo fallara su ataque.

Pero todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados cuando el lobo siguió dispuesto atacar a…

-¡NASHI!-gritaron cuatro pares de voces antes de que el Natsu que estaba cerca corriera para ayudarla…aun así estaba lejos y justo cuando el lobo estaba por atacar una resplandeciente luz apareció mostrando una silueta femenina con unas alas…

…un ángel.

**OoOoOoO**

Al poner un pie en el suelo tuvo que esquivar a otra sombra que se abalanzaba sobre él. no estaba en las mejores condiciones y ese tipo aun tenia energía a pesar de haber luchado y perdido con su yo del futuro. De reojo volteo a ver como Igneel también estaba teniendo un poco de dificultades técnicas así que gruño antes de destruir una nueva sombra.

Vio como Tora estaba cansado pero este aun estaba luchando y debía admirar la intensidad con que luchaba.

Un puño apareció a su lado justo para que otra sombra. Sonrió agradecido a Igneel mientras ambos se colocaban espalda contra espalda viendo como ahora habían muchas más sombras que antes.

Mierda eran mucho más que antes.

Él logro golpear a otra sombra antes de que una nueva apareciera de repente. ¿Cómo le hizo su yo del futuro para vencer a este tipo? En el futuro debería ser mucho más fuerte. De repente la sombra que estaba por atacarlo se quedo suspendida en el aire causando que el bajara su vista para ver como desde el suelo el hielo tragaba a la sombra congelándola en su lugar.

Ladeo su cabeza viendo a un chico que nunca había visto antes que se parecía mucho al bastardo pervertido de Gray quien por alguna extraña razón no tenía camisa puesta.

-¿Takumi?-murmuro sorprendido Igneel a su lado antes de ver como el chico un año menor que Igneel congelaba varias sombras a su alrededor antes de que Gray apareciera a su lado imitándolo.

-mueve tu trasero Igneel si no quiere que le diga a Hikari que la viste desnuda hace un año-comento molesto el muchacho causando un ligero sonrojo en el rubio y que Natsu lo viera con una ceja arriba.

-no es mi culpa fue un accidente-hablo el negando con ambas manos y luego fulmino al chico llamado Takumi-fuiste tú bastardo y Tetsu los que idearon eso-añadió de forma molesta causando que este le sacara la lengua divertido.

-vamos flamita apúrate-hablo con molestia Gray a su lado al ver como todos se habían distraído.

Natsu y Igneel asintieron pensando que los llamaban a cada uno aunque Gray solo se refería al peli rosa. Ambos chicos se voltearon para salir corriendo en dirección a Tora quien aunque lo intento no pudo esquivar un potente ataque de un rugido lleno de flamas con electricidad y otro rugido de fuego y agua.

Si ahora por fin había quedado hecho pedazos.

**OoOoOoO**

Hikari pestañeo varias veces al ver a esa joven de pelo rubio muy claro frente a ella de ojos azules. Era realmente un ángel frente a ella ya que estaba vestida de un ligero traje blanco y unas hermosas alas de ángel en su espalda.

En ese instante cayo que no era un ángel frente a ella.

Era la mismísimo demonio Misaki frente suyo con aquel take over tan raro que poseía.

Rio nerviosa al ver como había desaparecido la sombra y a su lado aparecía una chica de pelo negro quien le sonreía tímidamente. Y esa sola presencia le ilumino el rostro.

-MIZUKI-CHAN-chillo antes de correr y abrazarla al mismo tiempo que ella respondía su abrazo.

Un aura de muerte hizo que voltearan a ver como Misaki a pesar de apariencia angelical las fulminaba con una mirada de demonio.

-compórtense hay cosas más importante que hacer-gruño mientras sujetaba en sus manos al tipo de ojos rojos que tenía un chichón en su cabeza.

Lucy rio nerviosa antes de ver como el escudo que protegía a Nashi desaparecía y Natsu corría donde estaba la niña para abrazarla. No paso por alto la mirada de felicidad que tenía el actual pelinegro al sujetar por primera vez a su hija que aun permanecía dormida.

Ahora todo saldría bien.

¿Verdad?

**OoOoOoO**

-fue un placer conocerlos tan jóvenes-hablo Kaito mientras sujetaba las manos de su madre quien sonreía algo apenada.

-el placer fue nuestro-aseguro la Escarlet mientras todos veían a su alrededor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Igneel solo suspiro agradecido de que todo este embrollo llegara a su fin, vio de reojo como Natsu estaba hablando con su madre de su época actual quien había estado cautiva en un lugar de este extraño mundo entre el presente, pasado y el futuro. Nashi estaba en medio de ambos sonriendo como nunca antes mientras le preguntaba algunas cosas a su padre quien aprecia muy feliz de estar junto a su esposa de nuevo.

Vio de reojo como Hikari estaba charlando con su madre de forma feliz…con unas sonrisa que le pareció muy linda en su rostro.

Todos los demás de su época estaban a su lado viendo divertido a sus padres de forma más joven comentando algunas cosas entre sí.

Los de este tiempo estaban en frente de ellos dándoles una despedida. Se sorprendió a ver a gente como Jura y Jerall entre ellos. Aunque su padre le explico que ellos lo estaban ayudando desde que llego a este tiempo.

Takumi le comento que el resto estaba destruyendo unos pilares del castillo donde salía energía que era la que tenía capturada a Nashi y que gracias al trabajo en equipo pudieron acabar con todo justo a tiempo.

-no te preocupes por tu yo del futuro estará en buenas manos-pestañeo al ver como la mama de Hikari hablaba con el Lucas del presente quien estaba siendo sujetado por Daisuke-fuiste un viejo amigo mío y estará junto a Fairy tail-añadió antes de señalar al anciano que era cuidado por un amable Shun y una amargada Misaki.

-gracias-susurro Lucas algo apenado-el consejo hace minutos se llevo a Tora para encerrarlo en prision-añadio con molestia causando que la Kotori del futuro asintiera comprendiendo el asunto.

-tranquila Otsuka-san yo me encargare de Kotori-chan se acople bien a Fairy tail-añadió Daisuke con un guiño que causo alegría en la mujer mayor y molestia en la menor-después de todo gracias a ustedes fue que yo pude cambiar mi camino-añadió divertido lanzándole una leve mirada al Natsu del futuro quien asintió complacido.

-es hora de irnos-anuncio Kaito antes de ver como todos asentían.

-fue un placer verme en mejores condiciones-hablo la Lucy del futuro a su yo presente sonriéndole amablemente cosa que imito la menor.

-igual-

-tranquila veras como todo saldrá bien con Natsu-aseguro guiñándole un ojo que provoco un leve sonrojo en su yo presente.

-con el idiota de mi padre lo dudo-bromeo Igneel causando que ambos Natsu voltearan a verlo mal.

-fue un placer conocerlos a ambos-mascullo el Natsu de esa época causando que el rubio sonriera extendiéndole una mano que el correspondió.

-el placer fue nuestro padre-comento con una leve sonrisa.

-¡LISTO!-llamo Mizuki a todos mientras bajo ella se formaba un extraño círculo mágico.

De repente cada uno de los que venían del futuro comenzó a hacerse transparentes causando que los de este tiempo sonrieran. De repente el Natsu del futuro pestañeo recordando algo.

-Daisuke no olvides lo que te dijimos Lucy y yo-hablo antes de que todo el cuerpo de él desapareciera al igual que el resto.

Después de que todos desaparecieran todo el lugar quedo en silencio y hubo el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose que sonó por todo el lugar. Después de eso todo aquel lugar lleno de flores muertas y vivas se transformo en un gran y oscuro bosque de arboles verdes.

-que fue lo que te pidió Natsu-pregunto de repente Cana con curiosidad a su futuro esposo quien sonrió infantilmente.

Vio como todos estaban viendo asombrados como aquel lugar había perdido su toque misterioso y ahora era un frondoso y tranquilo bosque.

-que borrara su memoria-hablo tranquilamente causando que todos lo vieran confundidos. Después todo se volvió negro para cada uno de los presentes. Excepto Daisuke, Kotori y Lucas.

**Unos días después…**

-eres un bastado Gray-gruño Natsu en el gremio después de que el chico lo golpeara por que él botara su helado.

-no mas que tu idiota flama parlante-le respondió el otro antes de iniciar una de sus típicas batallas verbales que duro poco antes de iniciar una lucha donde en pocos minutos se unió todo el resto del gremio.

Lejos de ellos en una banca estaba Lucy tomando un poco de fresco mientras veía todo con curiosidad. El gremio estaba como siempre pero ella sentía que había olvidado algo importante. Se encogió de hombros antes de voltear a ver como el chico nuevo Daisuke estaba en una nueva batalla de alcohol con Cana, algo le indicaba que ellos en un futuro podrían hacer una pareja divertida como mencionaba Mirajane…oh al menos hasta que Gildarts se enterara.

En otro extremo del gremio vio como Rogue sonreía viendo a Sting batallar con un trozo de carne con otro nuevo miembro. Su nombre era Kotori y esa chica era una total bipolar que disfrutaba de hacer travesuras y que era considerada una asesina peligrosa. Fue gracias al maestro que le permitieron entrar al gremio aunque el consejo no aprecia muy contento y ella deseaba que no hicieran algo en el futuro que la lastimara.

Gruño al pensar que estaba pasando algo por alto. Incluso había tiempo que tenía sueños raros con cosas que no sucedían pero ella pensaba estar ahí. Una playa, un bosque extraño, un jvoen rubio y una niña de pelo rosa eran los que los protagonizaban.

Suspiro al recordar cómo era que desde hace días de volver de aquella extraña misión la cual no recordaba muy bien estaba pensando esas cosas.

Sobre todo algo que la confundía bastante.

De reojo miro como Natsu golpeaba ahora a un Elfman quien gruñía cosas de hombres. Desde que llego de esa misión sentía un extraño pero por alguna razón familiar cosquilleo en su estomago al estar cerca de él.

-estúpido enamoramiento repentino-mascullo ella molesta al identificar todos sus síntomas como gran fanática de libros.

Ya saben esos como, ponerse nerviosa a su alrededor, querer verlo siempre, soñar cosas relacionadas con él, suspirar al verlo, pensar todo el maldito día en él…etc…etc.

Frunció el ceño al pensar nuevamente en sus sueños y como algo dentro de ella le indicaba que cavia la posibilidad de que fueran reales. Aunque para quitarse la duda le pregunto a Levy de forma discreta si conocía alguna niña llamada Nashi a lo que ella negó confundida, también le pregunto a Mirajane y Erza causando que ambas la vieran preocupadas.

Seguramente era todo un mal sueño de visitantes del futuro e hijos inventados por un amor repentino.

Suspiro nuevamente cansada.

-es curioso verdad-pego un brinco en su lugar al ver como Kotori, la sensual chica nueva peli roja estaba a su lado con una risa divertida.

-como algunos sueños nos confunden-comento distraído Daisuke causándole otro susto de muerte a la rubia quien volteo a verlos confundidos.

Casi no había tratado mucho con ellos ya que fue muy repentina su llegada al gremio y fueron aceptados fácilmente.

-me pregunto por que nadie recordara a el chico rubio y la niña rosadita-hablo como quien no quiere la cosa Kotori causando que Lucy volteara a verlos con sorpresa.

Acaso ellos…

-Igy-chan, Na-chan y Hika-chan deben estar bien en su época…aunque claro todo fue solo un mal sueño Lu-cy-ella los vio incrédula antes de regresar su mirada a Natsu quien la miraba desde su lugar preocupado por la cercanía de los nuevos.

-fue un sueño verdad-intento asegurarse ella aunque ¿Cómo rayos sabían de sus sueños? Tal vez escucharon cuando hablo con las chicas.

-quien sabe-hablo de repente Kotori viéndose las uñas causando que Lucy apretara los puños antes de tomar una decisión para averiguar si eso era un sueño.

Al ver como la rubia se alejaba con pasos decididos ambos sonrieron en su lugar.

-es tan predecible-hablo con diversión Daisuke causando una risa de parte de Kotori al ver como a lo lejos Lucy se detenía frente a Natsu.

-después de todo fue lo que te pidió el Natsu y la Lucy del futuro-comento divertida Kotori al ver como la Lucy de esta época tomaba a un sorprendido Natsu por el cuello y le plantaba un beso en la boca después de gritarle un ¨me gustas¨.

-si ellos suponían que esto pasaría- añadió con diversión al ver como todo el gremio se quedaba en silencio y veían como Lucy salía del gremio con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-bueno tal vez yo también tenga que trabajar en cierta niña rubia-hablo con diversión dirigiéndose a molestar a Sting y que Daisuke sonriera al ir a tomar nuevamente con Cana.

**OoOoOoO**

Caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Toco sus labios comprobando que efectivamente esa no era la primera vez que besaba a Natsu y que el sonrojo en el rostro del chico aseguraba que el sentía algo por ella como en sus sueños.

Tal vez sus sueños eran más reales de lo que creía.

-¡LUCY!-se detuvo para ver como un Natsu muy acalorado llegaba donde ella viéndola como si tuviera dos cabezas y la apuntaba con un muy notable sonrojo en su rostro-p-por que h-hiciste eso-tartamudeo nervioso causando que ella sonriera divertida.

-me gustas y quería besarte-

-¿por qué?-

-no tengo la menor idea-

-no entiendo-

-…-

Un silencio inundo el lugar mientras Natsu la miraba confundido. Claro que el también la quería y no podía contener su emoción de aquel beso inesperado. Pero varias preguntas aparecían en su mente como ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasaba con Lucy?.

De repente la rubia se acerco a él con los brazos tras su espalda regalándole una sonrisa que le sonrojo.

-¿importa?-pregunto con una sonrisa que lo confundió y este volteo a ver a otro lado nervioso.

Lucy se mordió el labio sin saber que impulso dentro de ella hizo que pusiera una mano en la mejilla del chico quien volteo a verla sorprendido antes de que ella juntara sus labios en un beso que saco todo pensamiento inteligente dentro del chico.

Por otra parte Lucy sabía que si su sueño era real le pasarían muchas cosas tristes de ahora en adelante.

Cuando Natsu le respondió el beso abrazándola por la cintura ella sintió un agradable calor rodeándole todo el cuerpo al tiempo que se separaba de él para verlo a lo ojos mientras juntaba su frente y la suya.

-y-yo también t-te quiero-tartamudeo Natsu con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y Lucy supo en ese instante que estaba perdida.

Lo quería.

Y amaba ese sonrojo en su rostro.

No importaba que pasara adelante ella ahora no podía separarse de él y el recuerdo de su yo desapareciendo de este tiempo quien mantenía una mirada cálida sobre el Natsu del futuro le indico que jamás podría separarse de él.

Un sonido de felicidad escapo de sus labios antes de besarlo de forma mas apasionada dejando unos momentos en shock al Natsu de esta época quien no tardo en imitarla.

Ante la mirada divertida del gremio quienes espiaban a lo lejos.

Todo era perfecto por ahora.

Después de algunos inconvenientes en el futuro también sería perfecto.

Y eso la hacía preguntarse…

¿Qué abría pasado con ellos?

Bueno supongo que tendría que averiguarlo con el tiempo.

**Fin.**

**me quedo un poquitin largo y por eso la demora. espero les haya gustado mi historia y quiero indicarles que estaba pensando hacer un epilogo con un vistazo a como esta el futuro en el gremio de Fairy tail con el regreso de los otros. **

**tambien quiero agradecer a cada persona que leyo la historia, a cada persona que dejo un review por que ellos fueron los que me impulsaron a continuar.**

**tuve un pequeño problema con alguien que subio mi historia en otra pagina sin mi consentimiento con la que quiero charlar adecuadamente y aun no eh podido contactar.**

**esta es la historia original y yo soy quien la escribio para que no entren dudas y solo subo historias en esta pagina para que me avisen si ven las mias rondadno en otras paginas.**

**un alto al plagio.**

**en fin espero les gustara esta historia y estoy pensando en subir una de card captor sakura para que si me ven por esos lados me saluden ;)**

**no quiero despedirme de ustedes pero espero les haya gustado de corazon.**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron y lograron que esta historia llegara al final.**

**hasta pronto gente.**

**los quiere...**

**Luka-sama**


End file.
